Désintox
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Les aventuriers avaient quitté le désert des centaures depuis un bon mois déjà, mais ce ne fut pas sans conséquences. Cependant, Théo va tout faire pour essayer d'arranger la situation qui avait totalement échappé à son contrôle. /Thelthazar/ /Lemon/
1. Chapter 1

Oha-yooo ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres ça va me prendre mais pas beaucoup, du moins je ne pense pas. Je n'étais même pas sûr que ce soit une histoire à chapitre mais comme j'entame le troisième... (≧▽≦) Donc voici une histoire à lemon sur Thelthazar, elle se passe après leur quête dans le désert des centaures ! Je n'ai pas compté Wilfried par contre, je l'ai complètement oublié donc il sera dans le warp... (≧▽≦)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ (*^ー^)ノ

 **(correction faite)**

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'auberge, Théo déballa ses affaires, sortant ce dont il avait besoin pour entretenir son matériel. Il avait déjà retiré son armure et l'avait préparé pour pouvoir vérifier si elle n'avait rien de cassé et si toutes les sangles étaient encore en état. S'il ne vérifiait pas régulièrement, il pourrait se retrouver avec une épaulette qui tombe en plein galop ou combat, ce qui était loin d'être souhaitable. Il regarda un peu sa main, amusé de voir sa peau aussi dorée par le soleil du désert. Bien que cela faisait un mois que les aventuriers avaient quitté les dunes, sa carnation avait encore ses couleurs dû à son périple.

Le paladin continua de sortir ses huiles et chiffons lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il ne bougea pas, ignorant l'intrus qui se glissa dans son dos pour palper ses omoplates en remontant vers ses épaules, des lèvres caressant sa nuque avec insistance. Le guerrier, lassé, poussa un profond soupir en sentant le souffle légèrement court et tremblant derrière son oreille. Il se prépara à entendre cette phrase devenue au combien habituelle.

\- Donne-moi ma dose...

Avec un agacement loin d'être dissimulé, il se retourna et repoussa Balthazar qui le dévorait de ses yeux à la pupille dilatée. Sa conjonctive bulbaire était redevenue blanche, laissant simplement des prunelles de chat, mais les écailles étaient toujours présentes, rougeoyant plus en sa présence par dessus le marché. Le mage, l'air affamé et fébrile, ne se recula pas sous leur proximité, il fit même le contraire. Ses paumes glissèrent sur la nuque du soldat, leurs lèvres manquant de s'effleurer.

\- S'il te plaît... Je peux plus tenir..., souffla-t-il avec tension.

\- Bob..., soupira à nouveau Théo en reculant la tête, le coupant alors qu'il cherchait un baiser.

L'inquisiteur repoussa doucement son ami par l'épaule, le surprenant. Le demi-diable le questionna du regard, une lueur d'impatience brillant dans ses yeux, la frustration s'y ajoutant rapidement.

\- Donne-moi ma dose..., répéta-t-il avec bien moins de sensualité que précédemment.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut tu arrêtes, c'est pas sain !

\- J'étouffe, donne-la moi !

\- Non.

Balthazar sauta à son cou, cherchant à embrasser ses lèvres. Cependant, Théo résista et le repoussa à nouveau facilement, attrapant une poignée de cheveux dans sa nuque pour lui faire lever le menton. Le mage émit une faible plainte sous la douleur causée par sa rudesse, lui jetant un regard pas moins embrasé par le désir. Depuis qu'ils avaient intervertis leur corps, l'érudit avait développé une addiction à la lumière et en était vite devenu malade. Il avait essayé de résister à l'attrait, mais ce dernier était infernal et ne lui laissait aucun répit avant que ça soif ne soit apaisée.

Il s'était confié à son ami trois jours après avoir quitté le désert, faible, la psyché pure l'appelant comme une oasis. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu que Shin et Grunlek ne découvrent ça, aussi le paladin avait accepté de lui donner une dose de lumière en faisant briller ses mains. Il avait été surpris de voir le mage se ruer sur sa paume et avaler goulûment ses doigts pour les sucer, aspirant la magie en soupirant d'aise, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Le voir aussi dépendant et affaibli aurait dû rebuter le militaire, mais il ne put que frissonner en observant les expressions nouvelles sur le visage de son compagnon de route.

Le lendemain soir, profitant que tous soient endormis et que le guerrier avait un tour de garde, le mage était venu lui demander une dose. Il aspira à nouveau ses doigts en serrant sa paume comme si sa vie en dépendait, se pâmant de sentir l'effet anesthésiant et relaxant de lumière traversant ses veines. Les jours passèrent et chaque soir le demi-diable réclamait un peu de psyché, mais après deux semaines, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Balthazar commença à le toucher, remontant ses bras pour vagabonder dans sa nuque, montant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il était trop étourdit par le manque pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait, et surtout avec quelle indécence il agissait. Les nerfs de l'inquisiteur furent mis à rude épreuve, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'avec son ami ils ne commettent irréparable.

L'acte censé ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques caresses se révéla être insuffisant, la tension qu'ils avaient instauré et entretenu ne leur permettant pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils avaient fini par s'unir, appréciant plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, le mage se faisant un festin de lumière. L'aube suivante, à tête reposée, ils avaient regretté et d'un commun accord, décidé d'oublier. Malheureusement, le discoure fut tout autre une fois la pénombre tombée, le demi-diable rampant vers le soldat en quémandant de la psyché, se frottant lascivement contre lui. Théo n'avait jamais pu résister à son air si vulnérable, si offert, il ne pouvait que le cueillir et savourer le délice charnelle généreusement partagé. La situation avait totalement échappé à leur contrôle.

Découché quotidiennement était presque impossible à cause de l'archer et de l'ingénieur, qui ne devaient en aucun cas être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Le guerrier touchait donc le mage autant que ce dernier le désirait, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa gorge pour le rassasier de lumière et le faire taire. Quand une auberge était disponible et qu'une chambre s'offrait à eux, ils ne se retenaient pas et s'enfermaient à l'intérieur pour profiter de chaque seconde d'union. L'interdit et la peur de se faire surprendre agissait comme un puissant aphrodisiaque, presque addictif. Ces nuits étaient proscrites, l'un étant apparenté aux enfers, et l'autre servant un dieu. Le paladin le savait, cruellement, et avait enfin décidé de stopper son amant à la libido infernale.

\- Bob... Stop..., refusa à nouveau Théo, se faisant foudroyer du regard.

\- Je t'en prie, grogna l'autre en déglutissant difficilement, essayant de se rapprocher de lui par tous les moyens, levant une jambe pour encadrer sa hanche. J'en ai besoin...

\- Non..., résista-t-il en repoussant la cuisse, sa conviction commençant à s'effriter. On doit arrêter !...

\- Je t'en supplie..., geignit finalement l'érudit en fermant les yeux, laissant aller sa tête en arrière.

La gorge du mage était ce que le paladin trouvait de plus sensuelle chez lui. Elle était fine, étonnement masculine, la glotte ne ressortant pas trop. Lorsqu'elle était ainsi mise à découvert, ça le rendait fou, il était incapable d'y résister. Attiré comme un aimant, il alla dévorer le cou de son amant qui inspira dans un sursaut, s'agitant avec son excitation. Les mains de Balthazar tremblèrent un peu, et glissèrent pour enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre. Encore une fois, le guerrier avait cédé.

Il l'emporta vers le lit sur lequel il le jeta sans ménagement, montant dessus pour le surplomber avant d'échanger un baiser enragé, tirant sur les vêtements de citadins du demi-diable. Il lui en voulait de le rendre si faible, si facile, son esprit libre quémandant l'indépendance qui le définissait à l'époque. Mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier les baisers, sentir la douceur d'être aimé par un acte aussi intime. Ses caresses étaient donc partagées par deux sentiments : la fureur et la tendresse. Il détestait Balthazar pour l'avoir rendu aussi dépendant, mais le respectait trop pour lui faire réellement du mal, voulant l'aider à se sortir de son problème.

Parfois il regrettait d'avoir céder la première fois, cependant, dès qu'il repensait à la façon dont ses doigts se faisait aspirer, un grouillement dans son bas-ventre s'éveillait. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait du désir pour quelqu'un, ça l'avait pris de court, et son amant avait parfaitement su comment tourner cela à son avantage.

Le fils d'Enoch reprit le dessus, aspirant des brins de psyché en léchant la gorge de son compagnon de nuit pour remonter à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa impétueusement en frottant son bassin contre le sien, poussant quelques geignements à la friction aussi délicieuse que l'échange pur et simple de salive. La chemise blanche du paladin fut rapidement enlevée, rejoignant celle noire du mage sur le sol. Celui-ci descendit par baisers rapides sur le corps de son partenaire, ouvrant le pantalon dans la fouler pour sortir ce qui l'intéressait et le prendre en bouche.

Théo poussa un son rauque et vibrant, ayant tressaillit sous la rapidité d'exécution. Il se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder faire d'un œil gourmand, son autre main plaquée contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire fureter d'autres sons. Balthazar continua de retirer son vêtement pendant sa fellation, se mettant complètement à nu aussi. Le militaire écarta peu à peu les jambes en se recroquevillant, la pression montant dans son bassin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente obligé d'écarter le mage de sa virilité. Ils s'échangèrent un regard fiévreux, le mage se laissant rouler sur le dos tandis que son amant se plaçait au dessus de lui. Le guerrier le laissa une seconde le temps d'attraper son sac, fouillant avec empressement à l'intérieur, et jurant de ne pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. Pendant ce temps, les mains du demi-diable caressèrent le dessus de ses cuisses, ses reins, les doigts glissant trop près de son entre-jambe sensible à l'heure actuelle.

Victorieusement, il dénicha un flacon, revenant rapidement au dessus de son homme en se glissant entre ses cuisses. Il ouvrit la petite bouteille mais la secoua sans que rien n'en ressorte, le faisant pester. Balthazar, impatient, se redressa pour venir dévorer encore un peu de psyché contre sa nuque, frottant ses jambes contre ses hanches en prenant appuis derrière lui et en se tenant à une épaule. L'urgence se fit ressentir dans la hargne du paladin qui ouvrit finalement le flacon et gratta l'intérieur pour prendre de l'huile. Il repoussa ensuite presque brutalement son partenaire et leva les hanches de ce dernier en appuyant dans le creux d'un genou.

L'érudit serra les draps dans ses poings en sentant des doigts entrer en lui, un par un, détendant ses chairs qu'il avait déjà préalablement préparé avant de venir. Théo lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, remarquant qu'il était déjà dilaté, alors le mage sourit avec provocation en allant l'embrasser, un gémissement indécent passant ses lèvres. Le soldat ne chercha pas plus loin et se positionna, profitant que l'autre était déjà prêt pour entrer en lui souplement. Ils geignirent en cœur, tremblant, échangeant un regard emplit du délice qu'ils ressentaient. L'exiguïté voluptueuse rendait l'inquisiteur fou, il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, des bouffées de chaleurs le submergeant en masse.

Il se mit à bouger, d'abord doucement pour s'assurer que son partenaire ne souffrait pas, puis il accéléra, comprenant par les gesticulations de l'autre qu'il avait le feu vert. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, chevauchant ce plaisir impérieux qui contrôlait leur corps à leur place. Balthazar avala à grandes gorgées autant de lumière que de râles rauques, répondant par des gémissements moins viriles mais suintant de bonheur lubrique. Chaque bouffée de magie le rendait fébrile, il se cambrait, les yeux dans le vide, ses sensations se décuplant. Sa voix au combien licencieuse donnait le tournis au paladin qui mordit sa nuque, essayant de se contrôler pour faire perdurer l'acte.

Le mage s'agrippa à son dos, ses paumes glissant sur sa peau autant perlée de sueur que la sienne. Les sens embrouillés et complètement sous l'effet de son addiction, il vint reprendre une dose dans le creux de la nuque, ses yeux roulant à l'arrière de sa tête et sa voix se perdant dans les abysses. Son corps fut prit de spasmes, se contractant autour du membre du guerrier qui se raidit en grognant sous le plaisir brut, partageant un orgasme commun. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes avant de se détendre, l'érudit laissant sa tête retombée sur le traversin et ses cuisses s'écarter complètement dans une souplesse admirable. Son amant continua de regarder l'endroit de leur union, ses yeux bleu clair pétillant encore du plaisir précédent. Il leva ensuite ses prunelles électriques dans les siennes, le faisant frémir, totalement sous son charme.

Revenant à la raison, Théo se sépara de son ami doucement avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ce dernier roula pour se coller à lui, passant une jambe entre les sienne en utilisant son épaule comme oreiller. Plus que par réel tendresse après l'ébat, Balthazar était attiré par la lumière présente à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Ses doigts tracèrent d'eux même de petits cercles sur la poitrine musclée qui l'accueillait, et sentit le bras dans lequel il reposait se lever, attirant son attention. Théo passa de sa main à l'autre le flacon, laissant son bras entourer inconsciemment les épaules du mage. Il regarda l'intérieur désespérément vide de la bouteille et la jeta dans la pièce, essuyant son front couvert de sueur du dos de sa main en fermant les yeux. Il reprit un peu le pas sur ses émotions, le souffle aussi court que celui de son compagnon.

\- On a plus d'huile..., déclara-t-il.

\- On en reprendra..., souffla Balthazar, complètement apaisé et étourdi par le bien-être que prodiguait sa soif assouvie, l'énergie éthérique caressant ses lèvres depuis la surface de la peau de l'autre.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est une bonne raison d'arrêter... Tu ne peux pas rester drogué toute ta vie à une énergie opposée à ta nature !... D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas comment c'est possible...

\- J'ai pas envie..., ronronna son amant en caressant plus fermement sa poitrine, des idées derrières la tête.

Théo soupira profondément, le laissant embrasser son torse quelques instants avant de se redresser sur le côté en prenant appui sur son coude. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en ayant prit une décision importante. Le mage frissonna, encore hagard, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire et non sur leur proximité intime. Il fut distrait par les gouttes de sueurs glissant sur la peau dorée du paladin le surplombant un peu, les suivants de ses pupilles dilatées par la luxure en déglutissant difficilement.

\- On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, on doit absolument faire quelque chose pour ton addiction.

\- Hum..., répondit vaguement le demi-diable, l'écoutant d'une oreille en allant cueillir sur la nuque les perles de transpiration de ses doigts.

\- Vraiment, insista le soldat en attrapant sa main pour l'éloigner. Donc voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va aller quelque part pendant deux semaines...

\- Oui..., souffla son compagnon avec tension, s'emballant à l'idée en caressant le torse de sa main libre.

\- Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! grogna Théo en lâchant l'autre main pour le repousser à nouveau. On va s'isoler un peu, et pendant ce laps de temps, je ne te donnerais rien.

Bien moins enthousiaste, le mage le dévisagea avec un air circonspect. Un silence pesant prit place tandis qu'il refusait d'être interdit de son addiction. Pour le montrer, il se redressa un peu pour dévorer sa gorge, aspirant à nouveau de l'essence magique qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Le guerrier le repoussa plus violemment, le remettant sur le dos en tenant son épaule pour ne pas qu'il recommence.

\- On baisera autant que tu le voudras, mais t'auras pas un gramme de lumière.

La proposition fut plus alléchante et l'érudit hésita. Ses émotions retombaient doucement et son esprit fut bien plus clair pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Il se frotta les yeux en grognant, puis les tempes, se rendant bien compte de la situation bancale dans laquelle ils étaient. Théo avait raison, il fallait absolument qu'ils stoppent cette addiction loin d'être saine en plus d'être indiscrète. N'importe qui pourrait le surprendre à dévorer le paladin du regard, un désir profond animant ses iris alors qu'il avait la net envie de le sucer psychiquement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Manquerait plus que l'église de la lumière découvre leur relation suspecte.

\- Ouais... Ouais, ok...

Théo soupira de soulagement à cette première victoire et se retourna pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements et se rhabilla, lançant la chemise noire à son propriétaire qui l'a reçu sur le torse. Comprenant le message, Balthazar se redressa prudemment, sentant ses os craquer, et prit un mouchoir en tissu dans le sac de son ami pour s'essuyer avant de se revêtir. Il se leva ensuite du lit, essuyant son visage du dos de sa main et alla vers la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il un peu timidement, sans se retourner, avant de quitter la pièce.

Le militaire, se laissa retomber sur le dos en travers du lit, poussant un profond soupire en se frottant les yeux. Dans quoi il s'était encore fourré ? Gérer le mage était déjà compliqué, alors le faire pendant une désintoxication, c'était mission impossible. Saleté de diable, il a fallut que parmi toutes les substances possibles et imaginables, il le rendre accro à l'énergie magique de la lumière.

Fatigué par la bataille psychologique, la session de sexe passionné et la psyché manquante, le guerrier sombra dans un sommeil profond. Le lendemain, l'aube passa ses volets mal fermés, réveillant le soldat qui n'avait pas bougé de la veille. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal et lorsqu'il s'étira une fois assis, il sentit des traces de griffures sur ses épaules. Il soupira profondément et se leva pour faire une brève toilette avant d'enfiler son armure. Alors qu'il serrait les sangles, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, le surprenant, moins quand il vit le mage renter. Ce dernier se colla dos à la porte, aspirant ses lèvres en fixant ses pieds. Les lendemains de coucherie ressortaient toujours du même mal aise entre eux, bien conscient qu'ils faisaient n'importe quoi.

\- Par apport à ce que tu m'as dis hier... On ira où ? Si on part ensemble, ça va être suspect...

\- Ah, réalisa le paladin se retournant pour ne pas le voir, continuant d'ajuster ses protections. J'irais à l'Est avant de bifurquer, toi tu partiras vers le Sud en direction de la forêt de Freux. Tu pourras te repérer en te dirigeant vers la montagne, tu finiras par tomber sur une maison abandonnée.

\- Ok...

Sans plus de cérémonie, le demi-diable quitta la pièce, ayant hésité à le saluer. Théo soupira à nouveau, grognant contre son initiative en ne sachant pas très bien si elle était la meilleure. Il termina de rassembler ses affaires et prit son ballot pour descendre dans la grand-salle, rejoignant son groupe à leur table en prenant place à côté de Grunlek.

\- T'as fait la grasse mâtiné ? le charria Shin.

\- Avec des types comme vous, ça donne pas envie de se lever ! râla-t-il en réponse, appelant la serveuse en levant la main.

\- T'as l'air fatigué, constata le nain en le détaillant.

\- Une pause ne serait pas de refus, une semaine ou deux.

\- Ah, souffla l'archer avec rêverie. C'est vrais que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas prit de vacance... Je connais un endroit sympa qui-

\- Non ! rugirent ses amis en cœur, l'engonçant de surprise.

\- J'ai pas envie de mourir noyé ! rétorqua Bathazar avec amertume.

\- Bon, bon, vous n'avez qu'à partir chacun de votre côté si vous êtes pas content, bouda le demi-élémentaire en croisant les bras et fermant les yeux.

\- Justement, je vais me recueillir à Lumia qui est à côté, un sanctuaire de la lumière se trouve dans l'église, déclara Théo en recevant son assiette avec une bière.

\- Je vais rester un peu ici, je pense, fit Grunlek en caressant les oreilles d'Eden qui avait sa tête sur ses genoux. Rare sont les auberges qui acceptent les animaux. Des types font des concours de bras de fer, je pense pouvoir gagner mon pain en attendant !

\- Je vais aller vers le Nord, dans la vallée des corbeaux sanglant, la forêt est très belle en cette saison ! sourit l'archer en buvant sa bière. Et toi, Bob ?

\- Ah, se reprit ce dernier alors qu'il guignait les doigts de l'inquisiteur tenant la fourchette. J'irais vers le Sud, si je me rappelle bien, il y a un bordel sympa pas loin ! lança-t-il.

\- Oh, je devrais te suivre, plaisanta Shin avec un air malicieux.

\- En rêve, tu vas encore trouver le moyen de me piquer toutes les gonzesses !

\- J'y peux rien, hein.

\- C'est ça !

\- Ah, j'y pense, la forêt où je veux aller, ça va me prendre plusieurs jours pour y aller, et j'aimerais avoir au moins une semaine sur place. Qu'on se retrouve dans trois semaines, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit derechef Balthazar avant que Théo ne proteste, ce qu'il allait visiblement faire vu comment il s'était redressé. J'aurais plus de cul !

Le mage rit avec l'archer et l'ingénieur, évitant le regard foudroyant de son amant. Il se doutait bien que l'autre n'allait pas vouloir continuer leurs coucheries une fois son addiction passé. Après tout, il était le premier à toujours dire qu'ils ne devaient pas faire perdurer cette relation trop ambiguë. Le demi-diable voulait profiter de ces derniers instants, alors pouvoir rallonger le séjour était le bienvenu. Le guerrier ne pouvant refuser sous peine de paraître suspect, garda le silence, bien que d'une humeur massacrante. Trop habitué à son caractère taciturne, Shin et Grunlek n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent de petit-déjeuner.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, tous allèrent dehors pour se saluer. Les cavaliers chevauchèrent leur monture et s'éloignèrent, l'érudit lançant Brasier au galop pour aller plus vite. Il entendit ses amis s'exclamer qu'il était pressé, le traitant de pervers en manque en le faisant rire aux éclats. Il suivit la route et entra dans la forêt visible depuis l'auberge perdue dans cette vaste campagne. Le sommet de la montagne restait bien en vu au dessus des arbres, donnant bonne espoir au pyromencien d'arriver rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Il galopa pendant de longues heures, s'arrêtant un peu pour boire et reposer son destrier magique, un peu frustré de ne pas encore être sur place.

La nuit tombant et la fatigue le tirant, il fit un petit camp. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et sa soif de lumière chatouillait désagréablement ses sens. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture en s'adossant contre son cheval couché qui lui apportait également de la chaleur, et essaya d'oublier son envie en fermant les yeux pour dormir. La nuit fut à la fois longue et courte, le besoin de sa dose quotidienne de psyché divine lui donnant le tournis en plus de quelques nausées. Après un repas succin, son appétit absent en cette aube, il remonta sur Brasier et le talonna durement pour qu'il se lance au galop.

Malgré qu'il passa sa journée à la même vitesse, sa soif de lumière le poussant à se dépêcher, mais lorsque la nuit tomba, il fut obligé de s'arrêter. Il jura, tombant presque au sol quand il descendit du dos de sa monture, atterrissant à genoux. Son souffle était court et laborieux, il transpirait abondamment et se sentit plus que vaseux, presque fiévreux. Seule la pensée obsédante de boire l'énergie éthérique de Théo restait ancrée dans son esprit. Il fut incapable de dormir, tremblant de froid, des bouffées de chaleurs secouant son corps fébrile. Pour couronné le tout, son diable lui susurrait des insanités pour qu'il trouve rapidement un peu de lumière à se mettre sous la dent. L'aube qui arriva annonça une longue journée de torture. Comprenant que son maître était au plus mal, Brasier resta couché le temps qu'il se mette sur son dos, et se leva le plus doucement possible. L'animal avança ensuite dans la direction indiquée, son invocateur se reposant contre sa crinière de feu.

Balthazar ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il fut ballotté ainsi, son mal aise manquant de peu de lui faire perdre conscience. Le jour déclina et sa monture s'arrêta finalement. Ce qui sorti le mage de son état second fut de sentir les traces de lumière, ses yeux s'ouvrant subitement en grand. Ses prunelles félines et alerte se posèrent sur le cheval du paladin, dé-sellé et broutant tranquillement l'herbe à côté de la maison.

Elle était de taille moyenne, quelque peu vétuste, toute faite de bois et la cheminé fumante montrant que quelqu'un entretenait un feu à l'intérieur. Requinqué d'une force nouvelle et emplit d'espoir, il bondit au sol, trébuchant un peu, avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir dans la volé. Théo, remettant une bûche dans l'âtre, se retourna d'un bon en attrapant son épée qu'il avait à la ceinture, son armure retirée. Le soldat se décontracta en voyant son ami, rangeant son arme et la décrocha pour la poser à contre le mur. Il entendit alors le nouvel arrivant se ruer sur lui, sa démarche chaotique le poussant à le rattraper en venant à sa rencontre, l'empêchant de tomber.

De suite, le demi-diable alla mordre sa nuque, la respiration erratique et tremblant sous le manque. Loin d'être surpris, le guerrier le repoussa et l'emporta à deux pas pour le jeter sur le lit double collé dans l'angle de la pièce unique, montant en dessus de lui. L'érudit batailla, essayant d'attraper un peu de psyché mais chacune de ses tentatives se solda par un échec, comme si l'autre n'avait plus aucune affiliation avec la lumière. Se rendant alors subitement compte qu'il se sentait vide de toute magie, il leva les yeux vers le plafond ainsi que le mur à côté et découvrit des symboles de blocage peint dessus. Il grogna rageusement en tirant sur le col de la chemise de son amant, frustré. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que je ne te donnerais rien...

La voix grave de Théo raisonna dans tout son être, secouant son corps d'un spasme d'excitation incontrôlable. Mais sa soif de lumière était plus forte que sa libido et elle lui criait de fouiller le ballot de son partenaire en espérant dénicher quelque chose pour le soulager.

\- Donne..., geignit le mage, affaiblit par le manque. Donne...

\- T'en auras plus, Bob. C'est fini.

Le fils des enfers ferma les yeux en souffrant déjà de sa soif amère semblable un immense désert à la terre aride et craquelée. Les déchirures qu'il sentait dans son cerveau n'étaient rien comparé aux lames de rasoir qui semblaient traverser ses veines. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, et seul une bouffée de lumière pourrait l'apaiser. Il quémanda à nouveau, sa voix brisée par la souffrance, vulnérable au possible. Son amant ne répondit pas, il commença plutôt à ouvrir son pantalon et le retira d'un coup sec en emportant ses bottes, le surprenant assez pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Il me semble qu'on avait un accord sur nos prochaines occupations, fit l'inquisiteur en écartant ses jambes, sa sensualité charmant son compagnon qui attrapa ses épaules.

Balthazar ferma les yeux, se laissant retomber contre l'oreiller en sentant Théo descendre, ses prunelles pétillèrent de plus en plus alors qu'il avait le regard dans le vide. Puis, un geignement passa finalement ses lèvres tandis qu'il se cambrait. Faire oublier son addiction ainsi était peut-être sa seule solution, mais arrivera-t-il à ne pas la remplacer par leurs actes charnels ? Il n'en était pas bien sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-ohayo,

puisque je poste à la suite v(^-^)v Merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissez sur le chapitre précédent ! Je n'attend pas pour vous mettre la suite tout juste corrigée, je ferais cependant très certainement une update ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais de ma vie avec cette histoire (≧▽≦) C'est vraiment le nawak le plus total ! J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaît !

 **(Correction faite !)**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ (＾ε＾)

* * *

La pièce principale de la cabane était relativement vide, contenant le lit, une baignoire, et une ou deux chaises encore en assez bonne état pour servir de table de chevet. L'endroit était un peu poussiéreux malgré le nettoyage qui avait été fait il y a quelques jours. Dans la couche, sa proximité avec l'âtre partageant la chaleur du feu, contenait deux hommes se tournant le dos, endormit. Aucun d'eux n'avaient de vêtements, le draps passant sur leur bassin et s'emmêlant un peu dans leurs jambes. Des suçons marquaient leurs peaux, à différents endroits plus ou moins intime, trahissant l'érotisme de leurs activités. Des griffures cicatrisants encore barraient le dos de Théo, démontrant que Balthazar était moins hargneux quand il découchait.

Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble, passant leur temps entre le sexe et le sommeil. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, le mage profitant que l'autre soit endormit pour essayer de gratter les symboles anti-magie sur les murs. L'inquisiteur le rattrapait pour le stopper et l'emportait dans le lit pour le distraire, le touchant, le goûtant, lui donnant autant d'orgasmes qu'il fallait pour qu'il dorme. Sa démarche fonctionna, peu à peu le demi-diable avait reprit sa santé, sa faiblesse dû au manque disparaissant doucement. Il ne quémandait plus de dose de Lumière et reprenait même tranquillement ses lectures qu'il avait laissé de côté depuis le début de son addiction.

Le guerrier sortit lentement de ses songes, gardant les yeux fermés en voulant savourer encore un peu ce repos durement gagné. Son voisin bougea en soupirant dans sa torpeur, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente retracer les griffures du bout des doigts. Il le laissa faire, appréciant le contact doux qui le détendait, avant que des lèvres ne viennent remplacer la main. La tentative indéniablement séductrice le fit frissonner et il se retourna pour échanger un baiser lent avec son amant, tous deux encore endormis. L'érudit quitta ses lèvres en se retournant, lui montrant son dos qu'il colla à son torse, appréciant la main qui caressa sa hanche. Son soupire exprima son envie et son bien-être, ses fesses se frottant contre le bassin derrière lui afin d'ériger une réaction millénaire. Le soldat ne perdit pas de temps et se positionna, entrant en lui facilement en leur tirant un son emplit de délice.

Ils se mouvèrent ensemble, paresseusement avec l'ambiance reposante du matin. Leurs caresses se perdirent dans leur nuque, leurs avant-bras, parfois même sur une épaule. Théo embrassa le cou de son partenaire, puis insista sur un point juste sous l'oreille en allant taquiner un téton entre son pouce et son indexe. Il apprécia de sentir l'autre geindre de plaisir et se cambrer en roulant des hanches contre lui. Les amants savourèrent l'union, ne prenant pas la peine de faire taire leur voix qui raisonnaient dans la chaumière. La tension monta dans leur bassin, les bouleversants de sueurs froides et de vagues de chaleurs, mais ils ne la retinrent pas, la laissant exploser en se resserrant l'un contre l'autre. Ils gémirent encore un peu, leurs corps secoués par le bonheur lubrique de la jouissance, avant de soupirer profondément d'aise, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle. Le mage rit alors doucement, amusé, et désormais bien réveillé.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas préparé..., souffla-t-il avec un sourire, loin d'être rancunier.

\- Pas besoin, on se repose pas assez entre deux parties de cul pour que tu te resserres..., répliqua Théo en embrassant sa nuque dévoilée par ses cheveux, descendant entre les omoplates.

Balthazar secoua un peu les épaules en soupirant avec amusement, le regardant se lever avant de se mettre sur le dos pour s'étirer. Le sexe matinal était vraiment leur préféré, un peu comme si ils avaient toute leur journée devant eux pour le déguster.

\- Ah merde !

L'exclamation dramatique du guerrier fit redresser la tête du mage qui le dévisagea avec intrigue. Il eut un petit sourire rieur de le voir courir au pied du lit à poil en fouillant précipitamment son ballot.

\- Quoi ? demanda le demi-diable en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- Je dois envoyer un message à mon ordre toutes les deux semaines, et je ne l'ai pas fait ni à celle dernière, ni à celle là ! Et bien sûr y'a pas de table !

\- Approche.

Encrier et petit papier à lettre de qualité en main, le militaire s'assit à côté de lui en le fixant curieusement. Le demi-diable roula sur le ventre au milieux du lit et fit comprendre son idée d'un battement de cil, sourire enjôleur en prime. Ses lèvres s'étirant en réponse, Théo posa la feuille sur les reins de son compagnon et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il ouvrit son récipient tenu de sa main maintenant le bord de la feuille, trempa sa plume, et commença à écrire.

\- N'annote pas que tu es posé sur le cul de l'enfer, pouffa le pyromencien en jouant avec une mèche ondulée de ses cheveux.

\- J'ai parlé de ces tranchées, surtout, répondit l'autre d'une voix grivoise avec un sourire en coin.

Balthazar explosa de rire, s'arrêtant sous la demande râlante de l'envoyer de la Lumière car il n'arrivait plus à écrire. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit en sentant la plume glisser contre le papier qui la séparait de sa peau. Son imagination pouvait retracer les lettres et suivre la surprenante rhétorique étonnement respectueuse. Une chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine en pensant que son ami lui faisait grandement confiance pour le laisser lire le courrier qu'il envoyait à ses supérieurs. Après les quelques minutes nécessaires pour finir la lettre et la relire histoire de ne rien oublier, le paladin referma l'encrier pour le ranger avec sa plume dans son sac. Soucieux du détail, il plia sa missive et la cacheta. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin et alla vers une fenêtre pour en ouvrir le volet. Dès qu'il déroula le papier, une colombe magnifique apparu dans une gerbe de lumière, il lui donna sa lettre et l'oiseau s'envola de suite.

Théo referma le volet et la fenêtre, se tournant vers son compagnon qui le regardait simplement faire, jouant distraitement avec une mèche au dessus de sa tête appuyée sur son biceps. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un petit instant, appréciant la tranquillité qui les berçait en ce jour particulièrement calme en ce qui concerne le comportement du mage.

\- Ça va ? demanda le guerrier, adossé au mur en enroulant son parchemin réutilisable après recharge magique.

\- De quoi ? fit son amant, perdu.

\- La lumière, je viens de l'invoquer. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Normal..., réalisa-t-il, lui même surpris du progrès après autant de souffrance.

Ils s'observèrent profondément, la minute de silence qui les bercèrent semblant prendre une éternité dans l'intensité du moment. Le paladin se décolla du mur, coupant l'instant visuel, et alla ranger son parchemin avant de rejoindre la baignoire devant l'âtre. Avec beaucoup de patiente, il l'avait remplit en faisant des allées et retour au puits derrière le taudis, profitant d'un sommeil du demi-diable pour s'absenter. Ce dernier se leva et plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide avant de réalisé, regardant le symbole au plafond avant de fixer son ami. Le comprenant, Théo prit son épée et gratta la peinture de la pointe, brisant le cercle, répétant son action pour celui sur le mur du lit.

Balthazar put sentir sa magie revenir, ainsi que la présence de la lumière à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Contrairement à avant, il ne ressentait plus l'envie irrésistible d'aller en quérir quelques gouttes. Fière de l'heureux résultat de leur dur labeur, il chauffa l'eau du bain et s'installa à côté, prenant un peu de liquide dans un bol et un savon. Rasoir en main et glace poser sur la chaise, il redonna forme à sa barbe qui avait poussée depuis cette semaine. Théo l'avait seulement raccourcie, n'ayant pas l'habitude de tailler finement puisqu'il se rasait de près par habitude. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'érudit se tourna vers son ami qui se prélassait dans la baignoire fumante et tapota ses joues avec enthousiasme. C'est sûr qu'il ressemblait plus à lui même désormais ; il revenait de loin.

Il se fit ensuite un brin de toilette pour essuyer l'ébat précédent, sentant les prunelles bleu dans son dos suivre les gouttelettes glissant sur sa peau. Un doigt passa entre ses omoplates, suivant la colonne jusqu'à sa nuque, le faisant frissonner en fermant les yeux. L'invitation plus qu'évidente le charma et il monta dans la baignoire pour se mettre face à son compagnon. Il passa ses jambes au dessus des siennes en sous-entendu graveleux, son sourire lubrique en coin assurant à l'autre qu'il avait bien comprit son message. Théo ne réagit pas, collant ses genoux contre les parois de bois pour écarter plus les cuisses de son partenaire. Ils se jugèrent en silence, bras étendus sur le rebord du bain.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler, surtout pour la luxure, les mots étaient devenus futiles, et ils se devinaient parfaitement même sans échanger le moindre regard. Ironiquement, ils étaient aussi semblables qu'hétéroclite. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils formaient un duo aussi harmonieux et équilibré : la force et l'intelligence, opérant de concerts pour mener à bien les objectifs donnés. Qu'importe ce que pouvait penser les ordres, les dieux, et les démons, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Le tandem eurent un petit sourire de connivence, fermant ensuite les yeux pour savourer la chaleur de l'eau qui détendait leurs muscles. Après une heure à se reposer, taquineries sensuelles en prime, ils sortirent et se séchèrent près de l'âtre afin de pouvoir enfiler au moins un caleçon et un pantalon. Le mage se mit à faire cuir un ragoût, regrettant un peu la cuisine de Grunlek avec une moue désireuse. Son ami alla plutôt s'occuper de Lumière, s'assurant que l'animal était toujours bien protégé dans l'abri collé à la maison, et que la paille n'avait pas d'insectes. Il ne revint que lorsque le repas fut servit, prenant place au sol à côté de son colocataire du moment pour accepter sa portion. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, plongé dans leurs pensées avant que Balthazar ne prenne la vaisselle pour aller la laver.

Normalement, c'était Théo qui faisait tout, laissant l'érudit dormir alors qu'il combattait le manque, mais maintenant qu'il était sobre, il accepta de laisser partir. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, le mage put voir l'extérieur, frissonnant sous le vent frais parcourant son torse. Il se dépêcha de contourner la maison, appréciant sous ses pieds nus l'herbe encore humide de la pluie fine qui s'était abattue plus tôt. Une fois au puits, il nettoya les bols et les couverts, avant de rentrer en trottinant, le froid rongeant sa peau. Il s'était habitué à la chaleur douillette du foyer, lové dans les draps, le corps de son partenaire à proximité.

Lorsque le demi-diable passa la porte, la refermant vite derrière lui en se secouant à cause de la fraîcheur, il fut assaillit par une forte odeur de sexe. Il leva les yeux, un frisson parcourant sa peau déjà hérissée, la chaleur de la pièce l'entourant. Le parfum enivrant enveloppa ses sens et créa une pression dans son bassin. Il était claire que son alter ego avait sa dose de luxure avec le guerrier, acceptant la coupure de lumière.

Les prunelles brillantes du mage parlèrent à nouveau pour lui, accrochant le regard de son ami qui tisonnait le feu, mais qui lâcha sa tâche pour l'inviter à approcher en se relevant. Loin de refuser, l'autre accepta et vint vers lui, lâchant sa vaisselle en bois et en fer pour entourer son cou de ses bras et échanger un baiser fougueux. Le paladin se pencha légèrement, attrapant ses cuisses pour le porter souplement, le brun entourant son bassin de ses jambes. Théo fit quelques pas pour arriver au lit, montant dessus à genoux en faisant basculer son amant sur le matelas.

L'acte était bon, le mage se détendit, soulagé que son addiction se soit envolée. Il se sentait à nouveau libre de lui même, et non prisonnier de ses envies magiques. Prit dans le moment, il se laissa retourner brusquement par son amant, plantant ses genoux sur le lit en laissant ses fesses en l'air, serrant le draps dans ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Râles et gémissements valsèrent ensemble sous la stimulation interne de son corps vibrant de délice. Porté par les émotions, Balthazar baissa sa garde, ne ressentant que le plaisir offert et partagé. Le soldat tint ses hanches pour les claquer impétueusement contre les siennes, se rapprochant de la fin. Il vit son ami tourner la tête pour être de profil face à lui, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches ondulés, affichant un large sourire ravageur. Son souffle était profond et rauque, ses geignements métamorphosés en quelque chose de plus sombre.

\- Anh, oui, paladin...

La voix gutturale et ronronnante doublant celle du mage et reconnaissable entre mile refroidit directement le guerrier, même l'hôte du diable sursauta de panique. Théo se sépara précipitamment de lui, la respiration tout aussi erratique que l'autre, le dévisageant avec stupeur et dégoût. L'érudit n'en mena pas large, son bassin basculant pour qu'il soit allongé sur le côté, tenant sa tête en empoignant ses cheveux et serrant les dents. Il était visiblement furieux, même si la luxure précédente faisait encore vibrer sa voix.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne jamais faire ça avec lui !... Non ! On était d'accord !... Eh, merde... Putain, Théo, je suis désolé..., finit-il par geindre pitoyablement, n'osant pas le regarder.

Surpris de l'échange auquel il avait assisté, le militaire l'observa curieusement, ressentant l'embarras de son ami. Ses émotions retombant, il parvint à réfléchir plus clairement, réalisant que la lumière empêchait au diable de remonter. Il essuya son visage de sa main, finissant de se reprendre, avant de se glisser vers le pied du lit où était son sac. Il chercha assez longtemps à l'intérieur pour attirer l'attention de l'hérésie curieuse qui se morfondait encore. Théo revint vers son collègue, poing fermé, et prit son bras pour l'encourager à s'asseoir. Le pyromencien obéit sagement, autant intrigué par ce qu'il avait en tête que dans sa main.

Les paumes du soldat passèrent dans sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, et attachèrent quelque chose, le surprenant. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent en revenant devant lui, il baissa les yeux sur le médaillon pendant d'une chaînette. Le bijou et son lien étaient en or blanc, représentant le symbole de l'église de la lumière, une émeraude ronde en son centre tenue par un cercle d'or. Surpris du présent, l'érudit n'osa pas le toucher, laissant sa main en suspend, avant de plonger ses prunelles dans celles bleu électrique du guerrier.

\- Ton diable est encore là ?

\- Euh... Non... Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est un médaillon forgé dans les églises inquisitoriales, et donné aux membres parcourant le Cratère pour nous protéger des enfers.

\- T'as pourtant été possédé par la mort..., rappela Balthazar avec scepticisme.

\- Parce que je ne le portais pas. Avec ça, tu devrais être tranquille.

Le mal aise qui s'était installé ne leur permirent pas de continuer, alors le soldat se leva pour aller prendre sa gourde et se désaltérer. Le mage s'allongea pour se tourner face au mur, prenant le collier finement ouvragé pour le détailler. Il n'avait jamais rien porté qui ait autant de valeur, l'ordre de la lumière se faisait vraiment plaisir. Derrière le médaillon, le côté plat épousant son torse, une rune était gravée alors il l'analysa. C'était effectivement un symbole de protection, repoussant les entités démoniaques. Très certainement qu'il permettait également de passer inaperçu dans le radar des diables, ce qui devait être particulièrement pratique.

Il porta l'objet à son nez, ressentant le parfum de la lumière. Loin de là l'idée de l'aspirer, il trouvait l'odeur sucrée particulièrement agréable, le détendant. Tout au fond de lui, son double psychique était comme enfermé, fou de rage, et ça le fit sourire. Avec ça il ne risquait plus de perdre le contrôle dans ces instants d'intimités, ce sera moins gênant. Il ouvrit alors les yeux avec crainte, se demandant s'il y aurait seulement une prochaine fois. Son amant s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos, alors il le regarda un peu avant de se redresser pour caresser ses épaules. Encouragé de ne pas se faire repousser, il vint embrasser un trapèze, remontant jusqu'à la nuque. Il laissa découler ses excuses silencieusement, embarrassé de l'événement précédent.

Théo ne fit rien, prouvant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas même si pour le moment, il était complètement refroidit. Le comprenant parfaitement et n'ayant pas non plus envie de réitérer, Balthazar attrapa son livre sur la chaise servant de table de chevet, et s'adossa au mur pour lire. Son compagnon se leva, enfila son pantalon et s'occupa de son équipement. Il fit également l'inventaire de leur stock de nourriture et dû constater qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à manger. La ville la plus proche était à deux jours de marche, et leurs bourses ne leur permettraient pas de faire quelques emplettes. Il revêtit donc son armure, et sortit sans adresser le moindre regard, ni le moindre mot à son partenaire.

Sa chasse le détendit et une biche se fit embrocher par son épée après quelques heures de traque. Lorsqu'il vit un faon s'approcher, il jugea que le petit était déjà sevré et assez grand, alors il le laissa vivre. Il était peut-être froid mais pas sans cœur, si le bébé aurait été incapable de survivre seul, il l'aurait tué aussi. Il dépeça l'animal là où il était, préférant le vider sur place plutôt que d'attirer des charognards à la masure qu'il occupait. Carcasse laissée sur place, il mit en sac de toile toute la viande et les abats pour les rapporter. À son retour, l'érudit était toujours penché sur son livre, nu. Il ne s'en préoccupa point et rangea dans le bac de réserve les fruits de son escapade. Ensuite il s'occupa de son épée, la polissant rapidement, avant de retirer son armure pour passer un coup de chiffon dessus. Assit sur le lit, à côté de son amant, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, son regard attiré par l'ouvrage épais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pavé ? Tu ne le lâches pas depuis hier.

\- Ça relate des guerres saintes entre les ordres. Habituellement, c'est toujours les mêmes explications ennuyeuses mais ce livre là aborde un point de vue différent et plus objectif, c'est intéressant.

\- Ah, fit laconiquement le militaire, cachant son intérêt qui se lisait malgré lui dans ses yeux.

\- Par exemple, la province de Zeltan contrôlée par l'église de l'eau, à la base elle appartenait à des ecclésiastiques de la terre, d'où le nom portant leurs origines. L'ordre de l'eau a fait un coup d'état avec celui du métal, ainsi ils ont eu un arrangement commercial sur le minerai qui a perduré jusqu'à nos jours. Il y a beaucoup d'acheminements comme ça, et ça explique une myriade de choses.

\- Ce bouquin dénonce les églises ? souffla Théo, ne comprenant pas l'existence d'un tel ouvrage.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans un débarra, il doit être assez unique en son genre. Peut-être qu'une ou deux éditions copiées traînent mais je ne penses pas qu'il a été commercialisé.

L'attention de Balthazar se porta à nouveau sur les pages, totalement absorbé par les lignes écrites visiblement à la main. Sentant l'ennui l'envahir, le guerrier balaya la pièce maigrement meublée du regard, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il vit alors que la réserve de bois était presque vide, alors il se leva pour ramener des bûches reposant sur le côté de la maison. La faim le tirant, il fit réchauffer le repas du matin pour se prendre un bol, en déposant un sur la chaise à côté du mage par habitude. Ce dernier accepta la nourriture et but tranquillement le bouillon dans un premier temps, ne lâchant pas l'œuvre littéraire des yeux.

La frustration piqua à nouveau Théo, agacé d'être délaissé pour un bouquin. Il prit néanmoins sur lui et alla faire la vaisselle une fois qu'ils eurent mangé. Pour son retour, il fut accueillit par l'ignorance perpétuelle du demi-diable penché sur sa lecture, et le parfum des ébats qu'ils avaient eut durant la semaine. Le voir ainsi nu, ne portant que le médaillon de son ordre, et un livre sur le bassin était une torture. Refusant de paraître pour quelqu'un d'égocentrique, il s'assit à côté du lit, sur le sol et laissa sa tête reposer contre le matelas. Lentement, il se détendit et ses paupières se fermèrent pour le laisser à un repos réparateur.

À son réveille, le guerrier jugea que c'était le crépuscule, les lueurs orangé passant un peu au travers des volets. Il frotta ses yeux, se rendant compte qu'il s'était un peu affaissé dans son sommeil. Le demi-diable était absent, sûrement aux latrines naturelles, et son regard tomba sur le livre épais posé sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte avant d'ouvrir la première page. Il passa les paragraphes ennuyeux de la préface et alla de suite au premier chapitre. Un profond soupire passa ses lèvres quand il commença sa lecture, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il continua de suivre les mots, il se redressa avec intérêt. Une page tourna, puis une seconde, le lecteur se posant plus confortablement pour dévorer les phrases de ses yeux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Théo qui referma précipitamment le livre, se remettant dans sa position précédente en époussetant sa chemise blanche. Il éclaircit sa voix, espérant que son ami n'ait rien vu de ce qu'il était en train de faire ; sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Balthazar retira ses bottes à l'entrée, ne voulant pas mettre de la boue partout, et alla vers sa besace au pied du lit pour prendre sa gourde. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il entendu le coupa alors qu'il buvait, regardant son compagnon qui fixait le plafond.

\- J'étais pas loin, t'inquiète. Enfin, si un peu, histoire que ça sente pas, rit-il.

En réponse, Théo lui lança le seul oreiller qu'ils avaient en souriant, gonflant son hilarité. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, et il apprécia la préparation pour leurs activités futures. Ce n'était qu'un sursis d'une journée mais au moins ça évitait les accidents embarrassant. Ils étaient habitués mais préféraient tout de même de ne pas avoir à faire une toilette de dernier secours.

Voulant profiter des attentions minutieuses du mage ayant fini de boire, le guerrier se leva et l'attrapa par la taille pour le jeter sur le lit. Le rire claquant de l'érudit fut coupé d'un baiser langoureux, l'étreinte qui suivit laissant raisonner la symphonie érotique que les amants jouaient. Ils s'apaisèrent d'avoir été seuls, le diable restant dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de son hôte. Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement, couché sur le ventre, tête vers le mur. Le paladin profita donc de son sommeil pour rouvrir le livre posé sur la chaise, tournant le dos à son voisin en s'appuyant sur un coude. Il reprit donc discrètement sa lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

Oha-yooo~ (*^ °^)ノ

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de cette histoire qui n'a pas vraiment d'intrigue en dehors de la relation des protagonistes (≧▽≦) Elle ne durera sûrement pas très longtemps ! Aussi ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, si j'avais continué j'aurais débordé sur le chapitre suivant concernant le temps passer dans l'histoire, donc j'ai préféré couper plus tôt. Je vais recevoir des amis cette semaine, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je ne suis pas ou peu présente sur les réseau sociaux. Également, je risque de ne pas écrire beaucoup, donc mes fictions vont prendre du retard !

 **(Correction faite!)**

Sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage ! v(^-^)v

* * *

Théo se réveilla en ressentant une intensité brûlante au bas-ventre, ses propres râles raisonnant dans ses tympans. La sensation de succion était trop forte pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer, des vagues de chaleurs le submergeant alors qu'il se tortilla un peu. Son corps trembla et il fut secoué par la jouissance qui fouetta ses sens, un gémissement profond passant ses lèvres. Son souffle était court et il desserra ses poings en se décontractant sous l'effet relaxant post-orgasme. Il ouvrit les paupières, mais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Une langue passant sur son sexe encore sensible le fit réagir vocalement alors qu'il se tendait, un spasme secouant son corps. Se reprenant, il souleva le draps et découvrit Balthazar entre ses jambes, penché sur son bassin. Découvert, l'érudit eut simplement un large sourire grivois en lui jetant un regard licencieux, avant d'embrasser l'aine et de remonter à son niveau en grippant sur ses hanches. Il avait conservé leur proximité dans le processus, le charmant des yeux.

\- Bonjour..., ronronna-t-il sur le ton le plus séduisant qu'il était capable de faire.

\- Ah... Me dis pas que t'as avalé..., soupira le paladin en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller, tremblant encore un peu sous ses précédentes émotions.

\- C'était pas facile, mais... Oui..., répondit sensuellement l'autre en embrassant sa gorge. Et j'ai encore rien eu..., fit-il finalement dans une invitation pleine de sous-entendus loin d'être camouflés.

\- Bordel, t'es intenable, déplora son amant, faussement désespéré, roulant avec lui pour reprendre le dessus avant de dévorer son cou.

\- Et toi, endurant..., sourit le demi-diable avec satisfaction.

Ils se laissèrent passionnément aller à leur activité matinale favorite, se livrant sans complexe avant de finir côte à côte sur le dos. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, ils fixèrent le plafond, appréciant les sensations relaxantes. Balthazar se tourna vers son voisin après quelques minutes de silence, attirant son attention par sa mine perplexe.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas embrassé pendant tout le long ? C'était pas faute d'essayer...

\- Tu m'as sucé la bite, Bob, tu pues de la gueule, râla sans ménagement son ami en tournant la tête et fermant les yeux.

\- Quand tu le fais pour moi, je passe au delà ! C'est pas juste !

Théo préféra ne pas répondre, soupirant pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de continuer la conversation. Le mage l'enjamba pour se lever, après un bref étirement histoire de ne pas se froisser un muscle, et alla au bol de toilette à deux pas. Il s'agenouilla devant la chaise, prit sa brosse à dent et étala sur le dessus une pâte de plante qu'il concoctait lui même. Avec sa gourde, il mouilla le tout et commença son nettoyage buccal sous l'œil consterné du guerrier.

Après le temps nécessaire, le brun se rinça la bouche et cracha dans le bol en se levant, avant de jeter l'eau sale par la fenêtre. Il revint ensuite vers le lit et monta avec le même enthousiasme qu'un chaton au dessus de son partenaire, un large sourire aux lèvres. Refusant par principe, le soldat posa sa paume sur son front pour le stopper dans son élan, le grognement de frustration qu'il reçu en retour l'amusant.

\- Oh, aller ! Je sens bon maintenant ! T'aimes bien la menthe, non ?

\- Pourquoi t'insistes ? T'es chiant !

\- Mais t'embrasse bien..., geignit son compagnon en s'appuyant sur sa main alors qu'il cessait de se débattre, une moue boudeuse plaquée au visage.

Le militaire sentit toutes ses défenses tomber face au cirque monumentale qu'il lui faisait. Il poussa un profond soupir et retira sa main, pouffant de l'entendre s'exclamer peu virilement lorsqu'il retomba contre son torse. Le mage commença à bouder mais son humeur changea bien vite quand l'autre repris le dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il sourit en fermant les yeux, entourant le cou musclé de ses bras pour profiter du baiser durement gagné. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, le tandem se bécotant allègrement et se taquinant. L'instant fut malheureusement coupé lorsque l'estomac du guerrier protesta bruyamment sur son abandon. Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec surprise, avant que l'érudit n'explose de rire sous les quelques rougeurs de son ami.

\- Une petite faim, peut-être ?

\- Ah, ta gueule, et va faire un steak ! bougonna Théo en se séparant de lui pour se lever.

\- Anh, je t'ai vexé ! rit Balthazar en poussant sa chance, lui pinçant les côtes.

Le paladin s'esquiva d'un mouvement de hanche et se rhabilla, mettant leur plaque de cuisson sur les braises vives afin qu'elle chauffe. Un sourire plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru aux lèvres, le mage se leva aussi, revêtant son pantalon et alla prendre de la viande pour la faire cuir. Pendant que l'odeur alléchante embaumait de plus en plus la maison, ils entendirent un grattement à la porte d'entrée, celui d'une patte griffue pour être exact. Les amants s'échangèrent un regard surpris alors que des glapissements retentissaient, s'inquiétant qu'un chien de chasse les ait flairé. Intrigué et semblant reconnaître les sons, ils allèrent ouvrir, et Eden se faufila pour leur faire la fête. Paniqués, le duo regarda les alentours le plus discrètement possible, cherchant leur ami nain qui était peut-être en vadrouille. Ils ne virent personne et soupirèrent de soulagement, caressant donc l'animal tranquillement.

\- Putain, t'as fait du chemin, ma grande, souffla Balthazar en lui jetant un morceau de viande cru qu'elle commença de suite à dévorer.

\- Merde, mais elle fou quoi ici ! s'exclama Théo en se tenant à la l'écart, désagréablement surpris.

\- C'est un loup, elle trace. Je pense qu'elle rejoindra Grunlek demain, une fois reposée.

\- Mais on va pas... Pas devant elle !

\- C'est un loup, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait parler ! Eh puis elle ne comprend pas spécifiquement les relations humaines, alors elle s'en fou, le rassura le demi-diable. Si ça te gêne tant que ça, on se cachera dans les draps...

Le guerrier soupira sous la ténacité de son partenaire qui trouvait toujours une solution pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, lui non plus n'était pas spécialement contre une petite coucherie avant de dormir, sinon il aurait été plus virulent dans ses protestations. Tout le monde mangea à sa faim, la louve demandant à sortir pour aller se coucher dans l'écurie improvisée. Les deux amis l'autorisèrent avec grand plaisir avant de retourner au lit pour s'occuper passionnément.

Le mage se mit sur le ventre après leurs ébats, tête vers le mur et médita, résistant plutôt facilement contre le sommeil. Il y avait quelque chose dont il devait vérifier. Voilà une nuit ou deux, il avait entendu un mouvement de page alors qu'il se réveillait, mais dès qu'il s'était retourné vers son voisin, ce dernier semblait dormir. Il avait donc mit ça sur le fait qu'il était encore entre les songes et la réalité, et qu'il avait dû halluciner. Seulement, le même phénomène s'était reproduit deux soirs ce suite, et il avait la ferme intention de découvrir ce que c'était.

En attendant, il se détendit, appréciant la chaleur corporelle du soldat qui lui tournait le dos. Ses pensées le portèrent un long moment, sentant la douceur du bijou précieux pendant à son cou et reposant sur le matelas. Sa patience paya après deux heures d'attentes, un bruissement de papier parvenant à ses oreilles. Il tourna discrètement la tête, regardant Théo qui était appuyé sur un coude pour se surélever légèrement, la tête posé sur son épaule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il le surprenait à lire, ne pensant pas que ce genre d'événement était observable du commun des mortels. Il gonfla ses joues en se retenant d'exploser de rire, la scène surréaliste étant des plus comiques.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que le militaire ne semblait pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait, regardant sur le côté ou touchant autre chose. Surpris, le mage l'observa un long moment, comprenant peu à peu ce qui empêchait Théo de lire. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, à mis chemin entre l'attendrissement et le désespoir. Cet homme impressionnant au premier abord était en réalité plein de failles, et il les découvrait de jour en jour. Loin de là l'idée d'y mettre les doigts pour le taquiner, malgré l'envie, il voulu l'aider, comme le paladin l'avait fait pour lui.

\- Je rêve ou tu as de sacrés troubles de l'attention ?

Théo bondit en entendant sa voix, lui faisant peur également, et exploser de rire par le fait. Le guerrier, mort de honte, se tourna pour le regarder avec des yeux exorbités, visiblement en colère. Doucement, Balthazar calma son rire en s'allongeant sur le côté, paume sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre à cause de sa surprise. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur son ami qui était figé comme une statue menaçante.

\- Oh, ça va, pas la peine d'être aussi tendu ! Ok, te voir lire c'est hilarant, mais tu semble pas vraiment réussir à t'y consacrer entièrement.

\- Ah, ta gueule ! grogna froidement le soldat en lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux.

Amusé de sa tentative de fuite camouflé en l'éconduisant, le pyromencien le regarda faire mine de dormir. Il détailla son dos découvert par le draps ne reposant que sur leurs bassins, les muscles finement travaillés par les combats et le port de l'armure roulant sous la peau lisse. Quelques cicatrices couvraient le corps de l'envoyé de la lumière, mais aucune derrière lui. Cela en disait long sur sa méfiance accrue. Constater que Théo lui montrait son dos sans le surveiller, le sursaut précédant le démontrant, était une preuve de confiance supplémentaire et l'ému quelque peu.

Balthazar leva sa main pour caresser doucement la peau entre les omoplates, sentant un tressaut de son amant au contact. Il l'ignora et continua de suivre les vertèbres, les contournant délicatement pour retracer les muscles d'à côté avant de revenir. Peu à peu son compagnon se décontracta et sa mauvaise humeur passa.

\- Reprend ton paragraphe, et concentre-toi sur mes doigts.

\- Quoi ? souffla Théo, surpris alors qu'il était dans un état second.

\- T'avais du mal à te concentrer, non ? Si tu diriges ton attention sur moi, tu pourras lire.

\- J'ai pas envie de lire, se défila-t-il en soupirant, essayant de paraître désintéressé.

\- Je vois bien que si, dès que je t'en ai parler t'as lorgné dessus. Vas-y.

Le militaire hésita une petite minute, continuant de lui tourner le dos en appréciant les caresses contre ce dernier. Il chercha une quelconque moquerie dans la manœuvre de son ami mais dû constater sa sincérité, ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs grandement plaisir. Un peu timidement, il ouvrit à nouveau l'ouvrage posé sur la chaise et reprit sa page, essayant de se concentrer sur la main parcourant son épiderme. Contre toutes ses attentes, l'astuce marcha à merveille, et il put lire plus rapidement sans être sans arrêt à faire autre chose. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le moment de quiétude, appréciant le crépitement du feu parmi le silence apaisant.

Quand le guerrier en eut marre, il referma le livre et s'allongea sur le ventre pour dormir. Le mage le suivit inconsciemment, somnolant déjà alors qu'il caressait sa peau. Il plongea dans les songes rapidement, la joue collée à l'omoplate. À leur réveille, Eden était partie, alors ils mangèrent ensemble en silence avant de se laver. Bien vite, la séduction reprit le dessus et l'érotisme du moment les firent danser sensuellement, gémissant au creux de leurs oreilles. Ils finirent sur le sol continuant part des préliminaires le temps de sécher avant d'aller dans le lit et de finir leurs ébats, finissant côte à côte pour dormir.

En sortant des bras de Morphée, Balthazar était sur le côté, le visage collé à l'épaule de son voisin encore assoupit. Il fut surpris de la proximité, mais ne bougea pas, la trouvant agréable. Les sens engourdit par son sommeil précédent le poussa à se blottir un peu plus contre le corps chaud, ses doigts caressant distraitement la clavicule en s'endormant de nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il sortit de ses rêves à cause de Théo qui se levait. Mal réveillé, il se redressa un peu pour le suivre de ses yeux à moitié ouvert, se laissant retomber contre la couchette en le voyant juste sortir pour aller aux toilettes.

Le mage dû néanmoins se motiver et fini par sortir du lit pour passer un gant sur son corps, essuyant les vestiges de ses fornications. Il enfila son pantalon avant de mettre la plaque de cuisson à chauffer, allant chercher de la viande à l'autre bout de la pièce par la suite. Les amis avaient essayé d'éloigner leur réserve le plus possible du feu pour ne pas qu'elle s'abîme trop vite, les grandes feuilles de plantes conservant un peu les chairs. Cependant, l'érudit constata que la viande commençait à se gâter, et regretta que Shin n'était pas là pour la figer dans la glace. Ils perdaient de bons morceaux, c'était vraiment dommage.

Voulant en sauver le plus possible, il décida de faire un ragoût, et alla remplir la marmite d'eau au puits. Le paladin le croisa lorsqu'il revint, des baies en mains, manquant de rire en le voyant peiner à soulever le lourd récipient. Il vint donc vers lui et proposa d'échanger leurs charges, ce que son partenaire accepta, posant la marmite avant d'étirer douloureusement son dos. Le soldat le remarqua mais ne dit rien et rentra avec lui. Une fois l'eau mise sur le feu, Balthazar chargea son amant à la cuisine en lui donnant des directives et enfila sa chemise en prenant un sac de toile. Il sortit sans un mot de plus, l'autre ne le retenant pas en se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le demi-diable revint une heure plus tard, retrouvant son compagnon agacé plus par l'ennuie que son absence. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, ce qui lui valu un regard foudroyant. Il posa ses grandes feuilles de plantes permettant de conserver les aliments et mit les quelques racines comestibles près de l'âtre. Couteau en main et bol d'eau devant lui, il s'agenouilla et nettoya ses trouvailles pour les préparer, son partenaire lui donnant un coup de main.

\- T'aurais pu lire un peu, histoire de tuer le temps, lança finalement le mage sans regarder son voisin.

\- Je mets trois plombes, ça me gonfle..., râla ce dernier.

\- T'as pas de hobby ? Quelque chose à faire ?

\- Non.

\- Mais t'as bien de quoi t'occuper ? demanda son amant, décontenancé.

\- J'entretiens mon équipement.

\- ... Ok, ça explique pourquoi ça brille autant, soupira-t-il désespérément. Va vraiment falloir que tu trouves quelque chose, ou tu va devenir fou à tourner en rond !... Enfin, plus que tu ne l'es déjà !

\- Je t'emmerde, et je te ferais dire que j'ai déjà trouvé !

\- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de savoir quoi ! pouffa son ami.

En le sentant se tendre, Balthazar se rendit compte que trop tard de quoi il parlait, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fit renverser sur le côté. La morsure dans son cou le fit s'exclamer plus de surprise que de douleur, son bras tentant de repousser l'assaillant par le torse. Théo se redressa un peu en le fixant d'un regard emplit de convoitise, la couleur électrique de ses prunelles faisant frissonner sa proie. De toute sa vie, jamais l'érudit n'avait pu se sentir autant désiré par quelqu'un. Son ego se gonflait lorsque son partenaire redemandait la luxure qu'il offrait généreusement, appréciant les compliments silencieux.

Théo attrapa le bord du pantalon pour découvrir les fesses de son amant qui se laissa faire, les yeux brillants plongés dans les siens. Il plongea de suite sur ses lèvres, se déshabillant partiellement pour entamer leur coït, gardant le mage sur le côté. Après leur fin, ils reprirent progressivement leur souffle, laissant les émotions retomber doucement. L'érudit sourit largement, pouffa un peu en disant que c'était un passe-temps honorable, faisant rire son ami. Ils firent un brin de toilette avant de manger, nettoyant ensuite la vaisselle avant de changer l'eau du bain. Ce fut assez long pour qu'ils s'accordent sur le fait de ne plus faire de saloperie dans la baignoire. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, le paladin se mettant à sa lecture et son voisin caressant doucement son dos pour l'aider.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement similaires, se passant dans le stupre, partagé entre le sommeil et les repas fugaces. Parfois même, ils découchaient et ripaillaient en même temps, ne se souciant pas du temps qui passait. Le retour à leur vie d'aventuriers, et la fin de ce séjour luxurieux, approchaient à grand pas. Leur régime s'était contenté de ragoûts de viandes et de steaks, quelques racines comestibles en guise de légumes, bien que ça ne les avait pas dérangé, ils avaient envie de diversifier.

Balthazar se réveilla donc en entendant la pluie tomber dehors, devinant les fines gouttelettes formant un léger rideau. Le bras entourant ses épaules et la poitrine ferme contre laquelle il reposait ne lui donnèrent aucune raison de se lever, alors il se blotti plus contre la musculature. Son compagnon le resserra contre lui en réponse, et soupira tranquillement avant de se mettre sur le côté en le gardant dans ses bras. Bien qu'un peu écrasé, le mage ne se débattit pas, enfouit dans le cou du guerrier, appréciant la sensation de sécurité qu'il ressentait. Il leva la tête en ouvrant un peu les yeux, tombant dans le regard bleu qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Les embrassades bercées par la paresse matinale les réveillèrent doucement pendant quelques minutes, finissant par plusieurs baisers chastes et appuyés. Théo se leva le premier, mettant la plaque de cuisson à chauffer, tandis que son partenaire roulait sur le dos pour s'étirer toute en longueur et sans discrétion. Le demi-diable le sentit s'asseoir sur le lit le temps d'enfiler son pantalon, alors il se redressa pour aller caresser ses épaules et embrasser sa nuque. Son insistance se fit facilement remarquer par le soldat qui eut un soupir trahissant son sourire.

\- On part demain, Bob.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua ce dernier en continuant sa parade de charme.

\- Faudrait pas qu'on ait l'air fatigué. Eh puis, on devrait s'habituer à arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ? râla l'érudit, contre l'idée, redoublant de touchers et de baisers dans la nuque.

\- Parce que t'es sobre, et que c'était le deal.

\- Mais le sexe marche bien entre nous, non ? le séduisit-il en glissant ses paumes sur son torse, passant au dessus des épaules, un large sourire lubrique s'entendant dans sa voix libidineuse.

\- C'est pas la question, et tu le sais très bien, soupira le militaire en se retournant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Donc tu approuves, continua le mage en ne se laissant pas démonter, le tentant d'un baiser.

\- Je ne... C'est pas... Oh, attend, résista Théo comme il le pouvait, sentant que l'autre le repoussait doucement mais sûrement contre le lit en montant sur son bassin. Ah, et merde..., pesta-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras, abandonnant.

Le pyromencien pouffa victorieusement, menant la danse de leur ébat depuis sa place de choix. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser tout du long malgré leur souffle déjà court, restant enlacé une petite minute après leur fin le temps de se ressaisir. Leur poêle était donc bien assez chaude pour qu'ils puissent faire cuir les morceaux de viande, leur estomac vide les impatientant. Le repas dévoré, le mage fit chauffer l'eau du bain et laissa le guerrier rentrer le premier à l'intérieur le temps de s'essuyer un peu. Il rejoignit ensuite son amant dans l'eau, collant son dos à son torse en se mettant entre ses jambes. Un profond soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres, savourant la petite minute de quiétude que la vie lui offrait. Puis les mains perfides de son partenaire glissèrent vers le bas de son anatomie, le faisant largement sourire les yeux fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

\- Je te tripote, répondit l'autre en souriant également.

\- Ça, je le sens bien ! pouffa Balthazar en se tortillant un peu. Mais arrête ça !

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur d'avoir la trique ?

\- Je voudrais me reposer un peu, surtout... Anh ! Ah, non pas là !

\- C'est un point sensible, que tu sois en rûte ou pas, c'est marrant... Là aussi je crois...

\- Ngh !... Arrête !

\- Non, rit Théo tel un enfant.

\- Ok, tu veux jouer à ça..., lança l'érudit avec défis.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos et attrapa le sexe de son compagnon qui sursauta, le faisant rire. Leur jeu érotique les portèrent et ils se charrièrent longuement, finissant indéniablement par se désirer. Comme ils pliaient bagage le lendemain, ils s'autorisèrent à coucher dans la baignoire, renversant de l'eau tout autour alors que les lueurs du feu dans l'âtre dansait sur leur peau. Pendant l'union impétueuse ils se donnèrent des baisers rageurs, sentant quelque chose glisser dans leur relation et s'encrer profondément. Ils savouraient la tendresse et la refusaient à la fois, inexorablement attiré par la douceur qui les liait. Le plus compliqué dans l'affaire n'était pas qu'ils étaient incapable d'y résister, mais plutôt qu'ils ne contrôlaient rien du tout. La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer suite à ces vacances normalement censé tout arranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Oha-yooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour vos review~ Vous êtes tous toujours aussi adorable dans vos compliments~ ╰(*´︶`*)╯ J'ai fais un rêve qui m'a parmi de me débloquer ! Même si ce n'était que pour une scène de fin (≧▽≦) Je pense savoir quoi faire maintenant pour continuer proprement cette fiction ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et surtout que je réussirais à géré tout ça ! (≧▽≦)

Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ (*・ω・)ﾉ

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Grunlek avait attendu impatiemment ses amis dans l'auberge où ils s'étaient quittés. Le matin, Théo arriva, et en fin de journée, ils entendirent Balthazar hurler virilement à l'extérieur en étant tombé sur Shin, qu'il devait enlacer par ailleurs. Eden était heureuse de voir son groupe enfin au complet, allant voir tout le monde pour réclamer des caresses, à part Shin à qui elle pinça les fesses de ses crocs. Le demi-élémentaire avait fait un bond en criant, pestant contre l'animal pour se cacher derrière ses amis hilares. Ils s'étaient mis à une table et avaient bu une chopine ensemble en racontant leurs vacances. Le paladin râla qu'il n'avait pas à leur décrire Lumia car elle était sacrée, disant simplement qu'il s'était reposé et recueillit avec sa foi. Le mage inventa qu'il avait fini par se faire éjecter du lupanar dans lequel il était après que son démon se soit payé cinq prostituées. Les filles, à la vue de sa métamorphose se seraient enfuies et il a dû s'occuper en ville.

Leurs amis les crurent aisément, c'était un schéma plutôt classique et réaliste. Les amants furent néanmoins soulagés qu'ils ne posent pas plus de questions qui auraient vite fait de les trahir. L'archer se mit donc à parler de son séjour dans la nature, ayant savouré chaque seconde de vie solitaire bercées par les végétaux et les animaux. Le nain, quant à lui, avait fait des bras de fers et quelques jeux de cartes avec les clients pour faire des paris, sympathisant avec le patron de la taverne et lui donnant un coup de main aux réparations. Cette occupation fit comprendre à Théo et Balthazar pourquoi Eden avait fait une grande balade. Son ami, prit par les fuites du toit, ne devait pas avoir de temps à lui consacrer et elle s'était ennuyée.

Les aventuriers mangèrent tous ensemble avant de monter dans leurs chambres commandées plus tôt par l'ingénieur. Le silence de la nuit gagna peu à peu le bâtiment, et Théo l'apprécia en entretenant son armure. Des coups retentirent contre sa porte, se doutant qu'il devait s'agir de Shin, il prit le flacon d'huile pour lame et alla ouvrir. Le demi-élémentaire avait trouvé une dague sur un cadavre en forêt, de très bonne qualité et dotée de gravures somptueuses. Elle était en mauvais état mais le guerrier lui avait assuré qu'un bon coup de chiffon lui rendrait sa jeunesse d'antan. Son ami avait donc sourit en le prévenant qu'il passerait le voir après avoir rangé son sac.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas la bouille masquée du bleu qu'il découvrit derrière la porte, mais plutôt un visage séduisant encadré par de longues mèches brunes aux reflets de feu. Il se figea, dévisageant l'expression incertaine et quelque peu timide du demi-diable qui essayait de formuler une phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans l'ébauche d'une articulation verbale. Il referma sa mâchoire en soupirant, trop perdu dans les prunelles électriques du soldat pour prononcer le moindre mot. Le paladin décida de briser le silence pour faire bouger la situation, n'appréciant que peu ce que signifiait le frisson qui l'avait parcouru.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Euhm... Eh bien... Ça fait trois jours qu'on a rien fait et...

Le mage ragea contre sa propre incapacité à parler. Où était donc passé son éloquence quand il en avait besoin ? Elle se faisait toujours la malle quand il discutait avec l'envoyé de la lumière, comme si elle s'amusait à le torturer pour rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Théo soupira, croisant les bras en signe de défense et ne présageant rien de bon aux tentatives de l'érudit.

\- Et c'est pas pour rien, on reprend une vie normale, Bob.

L'entente de son nom fit parcourir un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il détourna le regard. Déglutissant difficilement, ses mains commencèrent à trembler dans une faiblesse nouvelle qui lacéra l'intérieur de sa poitrine compressée, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

\- Une dernière fois ? proposa-t-il d'une petite voix, sa tentative de parler bas faisant ressortir la fragilité qui l'habitait à cette instant. Pour conclure...

\- C'est non, et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Ça n'aurait même jamais dû arriver.

Ces mots lui faisait un mal de chien, bien malgré que le guerrier n'avait pas d'intonation amère. Le mage ne sut pas quoi répliquer, sa gorge nouée en sentant que sa relation avec le paladin était bel et bien finie. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie que ce soit le cas, et voulu reconquérir l'autre par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Les gars, vous dormez pas ?

Ils sursautèrent à la voix de Shin qui s'était approché à pas feutrés. Son air décontracté prouva qu'il n'avait rien entendu et les rassura. Balthazar fit au mieux pour balayer ses souffrances psychiques et sourit largement, bombant plus fièrement le torse comme il le faisait habituellement.

\- J'essaye de savoir si il a pécho à Lumia ! Mais il ne crache pas le morceau, le salaud ! rit-il une fois qu'il fut prêt d'eux.

\- T'as pécho ? demanda l'archer avec un grand intérêt en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Nan, râla Théo, agacé.

\- Tu vois, un mur de pierre, soupira le demi-diable avant de bailler. Bon moi, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, les mecs !

\- Bonne nuit, à demain ! salua le bleu, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix en le regardant partir.

Une fois seul, l'archer revint au soldat qui lui donna l'huile pour les lames, le remerciant. Cependant, il ne partit pas et continua de le fixer, plissant un peu les yeux. Courroucé, le membre d'église claqua de la langue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sembles... Changé !

\- Changé ? répéta le guerrier en haussant un sourcil, perdu.

\- Plus... Lumineux, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Connerie..., souffla Théo en se reculant, prêt à fermer la porte. Bonne nuit.

\- Après je peux comprendre que Bob ait tant insisté.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est obsédé ?

\- T'as encore un suçon sur la gorge...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse, regardant son ami partir avec un air malicieux. Il claqua presque la porte avant de se jeter sur le petit miroir posé sur le bord du bol de toilette. Il le dirigea vers son cou et trouva rapidement la marque jaunie sous son col ouvert par le premier bouton défait de sa chemise. En pesta il reposa le carré réfléchissant, s'appuyant sur la commode. Bon, visiblement, l'archer n'avait pas fait le lien entre le suçon et le mage, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais il devra être plus prudent à l'avenir. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête, il souffla sur la bougie et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Balthazar fut réveillé par une large main qui secoua son épaule. En se retournant, il découvrit Grunlek, mais soupira en revenant sous les couvertures et grognant de protestation. Le nain rit, refusant qu'il replonge dans le sommeil, et lui demanda de se préparer pour descendre petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'à contrecœur, le demi-diable se redressa, mal réveillé et de grosses cernes sous ses yeux trahissant qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit reposante. Son ami le laissa émerger et quitta la pièce. Enfin seul, l'érudit s'autorisa à plonger son visage dans ses mains, désespéré.

Sa nuit solitaire avait été des plus désagréables et horribles. Le lit était trop grand, même s'il ne pouvait contenir qu'une personne, et surtout, il était trop froid. Pas de feu réconfortant, pas de bras sécurisant autour de lui et pas de corps contre lequel se blottir. Il avait pensé, après plusieurs heures à se retourner sous la mince couverture, à aller retrouver le guerrier en douce pour voler un baiser et se glisser dans son lit en profitant de son sommeil. Seulement, il était conscient de l'insomnie dont souffrait Théo, il y avait donc de grande chance qu'il médite et qu'il ne dorme pas. Il se serait donc fait prendre et ce serait fait disputer en plus d'être jeté dehors. Il s'était donc résolu et avait tenté de séduire Morphée seul, en vain, jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne pointe son nez et qu'il ne sombre lentement dans les limbes. Du moins, avant que Grunlek vienne le réveiller quelques minutes plus tard.

Le demi-diable se leva et fit une petite toilette rapide, en espérant paraître plus frais, avant de prendre ses affaires et de descendre. Voir Théo à la table le fit frissonner appréhension, il préféra donc l'esquiver et se mettre en face de la place vide, à côté de Shin. L'archer dormait à moitié debout, la joue appuyée contre son poing et les yeux fermés, sa tête penchant dans de petits accoues. Son rire réveilla le pauvre somnolant dans un sursaut. Le bleu se tourna vers lui en pleurnichant, lui tapant doucement l'épaule en geignant que c'était pas drôle, renforçant l'hilarité du mage. Grunlek arriva après avoir prit leur commande, engageant une discussion banale à laquelle Théo ne participa pas, son attention portée ailleurs que sur le groupe. Balthazar savait que c'était pour l'esquiver, et la distance lui fit mal mais il ne le montra pas, restant digne.

Après leurs repas peu savoureux, ils reprirent la route. Afin de trouver du travail, ils décidèrent de traverser la province pour rejoindre la ville de Vertus. C'était une capitale bourgeoise qui appréciait d'avoir des aventuriers comme eux pour faire le sale boulot. Ils payaient un peu plus que les autres dans le coin et le travail ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à récurer des pots de chambres. Les deux premiers soirs, l'érudit fit de son mieux pour ne pas guigner le paladin, sa discrétion pouvait être surprise n'importe quand. Il tenta de se distraire, lisant un peu, mais son livre lui rappelait sans cesse ses vacances délicieuses avec son ami. Les images l'animaient d'une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, renforçant la solitude grandissante de son cœur. Cette dernière fut rapidement trop grande et il profita qu'un soir personne ne monte la garde pour aller voir Shin. Il secoua doucement son épaule, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas encore endormit lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, les yeux lourds de sommeil.

\- Bob ? T'as entendu quelque chose de suspect ?

\- Non... En fait... Ah, c'est un peu gênant, rougit celui-ci d'embarras en détournant le regard. Je pourrais dormir avec toi ?

\- ... Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? demanda l'archer en se redressant sur les coudes, perdu. Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est pour ça que t'as l'air ailleurs ? continua-t-il en admirant la mine surprise de son ami. Franchement, Bob, on voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

\- Je ne crois pas avoir envie de m'étaler sur le sujet, sourit pauvrement le pyromencien avant de détourner son mal aise par de l'humour. Déjà ce serait dégueulasse, je respecte ta maman !

\- Hey ! rit le bleu en frappant doucement son bras. On avait dit pas les mamans !

Le brun étouffa ses rires dans sa main, se sachant peu discret. Après un petit silence, le demi-élémentaire se décala pour faire une place à côté de lui, s'éloignant du feu pour que l'autre puisse avoir la chaleur des flammes. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Balthazar étendu son sac de couchage à côté de lui et s'allongea, souhaitant une bonne nuit. Shin y répondit en baillant, tournant le dos. Son corps était plutôt froid, mais la proximité énergétique qu'il ressentait apaisa le mage qui parvint enfin à s'endormir.

L'aube installée sortie le groupe des songes, Grunlek achevant de les tirer de leurs couches de fortune. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner, cuisant les deux lapins capturés la veille. L'ingénieur charria les deux hommes qui avaient dormi ensemble, riant avec eux en enchaînant les blagues tendancieuses. En enroulant son duvet, plaisantant avec Shin, Balthazar croisa le regard foudroyant de Théo, sa colère parfaitement visible alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois. Surpris, il échangea un regard avec les autres, même Eden semblant décontenancée. Ils préférèrent passer outre et continuer de ranger leur campement, prêt à partir. Ils commencèrent le repas sans l'inquisiteur, ce dernier ne revenant que quelques minutes plus tard pour avaler d'une traite sa portion avant d'aller s'occuper de Lumière.

La journée se passa dans la même froideur, la distance de Théo s'amenuisant un peu le soir, même s'il resta terriblement silencieux. Balthazar rejoint Shin en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient rependre la disposition de la veille, et sourit de l'acceptation de son compagnon de route. Ce dernier était plutôt content de dormir avec lui, appréciant le côté enfantin qui lui rappelait des souvenirs lointain lorsque sa mère l'autorisait à inviter un ami à la maison. Le duo s'échangeait donc des anecdotes de leur enfance à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres, étouffant leurs rires. Puis, ils s'endormirent, dos contre dos, en se donnant encore quelques coups de pieds pour s'embêter.

Le lendemain, Théo était à nouveau d'une humeur massacrante, mais ses coéquipiers reportèrent ça sur la fin de ses vacances qu'il regrettait déjà. Plusieurs jours passèrent dans la même ambiance, les deux mi-humains dormant côte à côte. Les aventuriers essuyèrent le caractère belliqueux du soldat et l'ignorèrent jusqu'à arriver à Vertus. La ville était entourée de hauts remparts, les nombreuses meurtrières démontrant une armée d'archers et d'arbalétriers conséquente. Les gardes aux portes de la ville, portaient des armures étincelantes et finement travaillées, mêlant l'acier trempé à de l'or et de l'argent pour les ornements. Les longues capes turquoises, à l'effigie des armoiries du noble dirigeant la ville, était en coton raffinée, un poisson rare en soie brodée au centre.

En passant les portes après une rapide inspection de leurs affaires, Balthazar siffla sous la richesse affichée. Si de simples gardes étaient aussi bien vêtus, à quoi ressemblait la bourgeoisie ? Ils eurent de suite la réponse, les rues d'une propreté inégalable s'étendant à perte de vue, ! la foule revêtant ses plus belles parures, déambulait parmi les commerçants à l'allure semblable. ! Même les étals paraissaient incrustés de pierres précieuses, les marchandises soigneusement organisées et étiquetées avec leurs prix exorbitants.

Les constructions reflétaient l'aisance du peuple qu'elles recueillaient, des décorations somptueuses bordant les balcons de fer forgé et autres colonnes. Il y avait même des fontaines, des arbres et buissons coupés au carré dans les parterres de fleurs soigneusement entretenus. Le quatuor se sentit vraiment comme une tâche d'encre sur une nappe blanche, pressant le pas pour atteindre le bureau des commissions. L'endroit était d'un calme presque dérangeant, aucun d'entre eux n'osant faire le moindre bruit. Balthazar, étant le plus éloquent et le plus habitué à ce genre d'ambiance, prit les devants pour aller voir le secrétaire derrière le large comptoir visiblement fait de marbre. S'il s'appuya dessus avec un air assuré et confiant, Shin derrière lui fit quelques pas en arrière, n'osant pas toucher la matière criarde par sa richesse.

\- Bien le bonjour, gentilhomme ! Auriez-vous du travail à confier à des aventuriers compétents tels que nous ? demanda le mage, Grunlek souriant sous sa manière victorieuse de les vendre alors qu'ils devaient foirer la moitié de leurs quêtes.

Le col blanc leva un œil vers lui par dessus ses petites lunettes, le détaillant un peu avant de se tourner vers une large boîte en bois d'amarante qu'il ouvrit. Une rangée monstrueuse de papiers était organiser à l'intérieur, tous d'une qualité bien plus supérieure que les notes accrochées dans les tavernes de campagne.

\- Nous ne craignons pas l'aventure, assura le demi-diable en regardant l'homme à moitié dégarni farfouiller dans les nombreux dossiers.

\- Nous avons un groupe de rebelles au Sud, une récompense donnée pour l'élimination complète prouvé par leurs têtes rapportées à l'intendant Gregor.

\- Je suis certain que vous devez avoir des soucis magiques plus conséquent, sourit-il grandement, presque charmeur. Nous ne craignons rien ni personne et revenons toujours vainqueurs !

Le quinquagénaire l'analysa un instant avant de se lever mollement en leur demandant de patienter. Le mage se tourna victorieusement vers ses amis, fière d'avoir réussi à marchander mais perdit son sourire en les voyant moqueurs. Shin lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de draguer le pauvre guichetier pour y parvenir, le faisant réagir vivement en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à l'intonation de ta voix, se gaussa doucement Grunlek. Elle invitait plutôt à le retrouver après son travail qu'à t'en donner.

\- Mais non ! bredouilla l'érudit, gêné d'avoir été aussi tendancieux sans s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est bon, on commence à avoir l'habitude de te voir découcher avec tout et n'importe quoi !

La réplique claquante et amère de Théo surprit tout le monde qui le dévisagea. Ils n'arrivaient plus à le comprendre. Son irritabilité était agaçante et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Balthazar sembla réaliser ce qui l'énervait autant. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe, avant lui tourner à nouveau le dos pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait par delà la porte battante derrière le comptoir. L'homme revint vers eux avec quelques feuilles réunies par une ficelle rouge dans le coin supérieur des pages. Il fit glisser l'ensemble sur le comptoir et laissa les aventuriers lire l'annonce.

Il s'agissait d'un troll ayant décidé de s'installer dans une mine à quelques jours de marche. Les travailleurs, qui avaient déjà essuyé de lourdes pertes, ne pouvaient plus se rendre dans les galeries sans que la bête à forme humanoïde ne vienne les terrasser. Une prime bien plus importante que pour les rebelles était à la clé et intéressa fortement tout le groupe qui s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Nous irons occire cette affreuse créature ! s'engagea le mage en prenant le dossier. Avez-vous des recommandations ?

\- Des personnes sont-elles encore dans les mines ? demanda Grunlek pour compléter sa question.

\- Non, elle a été désertée, vous devez juste ne pas la faire s'effondrer ou les réparations seront déduites de votre salaire, répondit le guichetier avec ce même manque d'entrain que depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Bien, nous prendrons garde à tous risques encourus pour le site ! accepta le demi-diable. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée.

\- De même...

Ils quittèrent les lieux, l'érudit glissant soigneusement les papiers dans une pochette à l'intérieur de sa besace. Dans cette ville, les auberges n'existaient pas, les patrons appelait leurs établissements "hôtel", proposant des services de luxes que seuls les seigneurs devaient pouvoir se payer. Les amis quittèrent donc Vertus pour marcher sur la route principale menant à la mine. Ils s'étaient concertés et avaient décidé d'aller à la taverne qui recueillait les mineurs pour avoir un endroit où loger et mener leur enquête.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désiré à la nuit tombante, laissant Lumière aux mains du palefrenier, le mage révoquant sa monture. Fatigué de la route et voulant à tout pris s'isoler le plus rapidement, Shin prit la parole pour commander les chambres. Il se tourna alors vers Balthazar, parlant sur un ton humouristique.

\- Hey ! On fait une garçonnière ce soir aussi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! On fera des économies et on se racontera des histoires qui font peur ! répondit son ami en agitant ses doigts avec un air faussement effrayant, les faisant rire.

\- Vous avez fini vos conneries ? réagit violemment Théo en frappant sur le comptoir de bois, faisant sursauter tout le monde alors qu'il se tourna vers le tenancier. Vous avez quatre chambres, oui ou non ?

\- Il nous reste plus qu'une seule solitaire, sinon nous en avons quatre avec trois lits.

\- On prend une à trois et une unique.

\- Je vais vous chercher les clés.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? lança Grunlek une fois l'homme parti.

\- Je suis fatigué, j'en ai ma claque de marcher, c'est tout ! râla le guerrier. Bien, toi, Shin et moi on prendra la piaule à plusieurs, Bob tu restes tout seul.

\- Pourquoi ? protesta ce dernier, aussi choqué du rejet que les autres.

\- Comme ça tu pourras forniquer avec tout ce que tu voudras, gronda sourdement le paladin en se rapprochant de sa tête, menaçant.

Dès que le tavernier leur donna les clés, Théo attrapa la sienne et emporta l'archer en le prenant par le bras, ignorant les plaintes de celui-ci. Grunlek tapa l'épaule du brun pour montrer son soutien avant de courir rejoindre Théo et tenter de le calmer. Balthazar prit le trousseau restant et alla à sa chambre, contrarié. Il jeta ses affaires dans la petite pièce et se laissa retomber sur le lit, attrapant l'oreiller de plume afin de hurler à l'intérieur. Certes, ça ne servait strictement à rien, mais ça lui fit un bien fou.

Après une petite minute de calme pour se reprendre, le mage se leva et attendit dans le couloir, à sa porte. Il savait que sa chambre était bien avant celle des autres, car les pièces à lit unique étaient faites pour combler les petits coins du bâtiment afin de le rentabiliser. Shin passa devant lui, excédé et le salua en disant avoir besoin de marcher un peu dehors. Compréhensif, son ami le salua de la tête et regarda dans l'autre direction, patientant. Après une demi-heure, Grunlek vint également, le rejoignant en ayant visiblement les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, mais il est furieux contre toi.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, laisse moi lui parler cinq minutes. Je te promet pas de le ramener mais au moins de lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Fais donc ce que tu peux, soupira le nain en partant, levant les mains avec agacement. J'ai déjà tout essayé pour ma part.

L'érudit se décolla de la porte en décroisant les bras et s'enfonça dans les couloirs pour rentrer dans la chambre que partageait ses compagnons. Théo était à la fenêtre et ne daigna pas de se retourner, sa colère pouvait être ressentit avant même d'ouvrir la porte et pesait dans la pièce. Ses poings se serrèrent, très certainement il avait vu le reflet du mage dans la vitre. L'ambiance pesante écrasa les épaules de ce dernier qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Dégage, tonna froidement le soldat.

\- Non, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- J'ai rien à te dire ! Maintenant va retrouver une catin quelconque, ou même Shin ! Il t'attend dans ta piaule, non ?

\- ... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? T'es jaloux ?

Théo se retourna vivement, marchant brutalement vers lui pour le prendre par les épaules et le plaquer rudement contre le mur. Il ignora le sifflement de douleur qu'émit le brun, ses traits figés dans la fureur. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, refusant de se soumettre.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, égraina-t-il d'une voix profondément rauque.

\- Tu devrais redire ça avec plus de conviction, parce que je ne suis pas très convaincu.

\- Pour l'être il faudrait d'abord que tu sois à moi, et c'est pas le cas !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ravi de savoir que t'as changé d'avis.

Le guerrier le secoua contre le mur d'une épaule, mais il se retint d'exprimer la douleur qu'il reçu. Son amant avait le don d'agir à l'opposé de ses paroles, ses actes irréfléchis parlant à sa place. L'envoyé de la lumière refusait le désir qu'il éprouvait encore pour le pyromencien, et ce dernier pouvait le lire dans ses yeux à la pupille dilatée.

\- Pourquoi tu dors avec Shin ? questionna Théo, ses mots tremblants de colère.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? siffla insolemment le mage en relevant le menton, le défiant.

\- Ça me regarde s'il touche à ton cul.

\- Quand bien même il le faisait, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te concernerait. Comme tu l'as si bien dit : je ne suis pas à toi.

Le paladin lui attrapa la mâchoire de sa main, la serrant en se rapprochant de son visage. Balthazar lui prit le poignet, la douleur le faisant réagir en premier, mais il ne la laissa pas plus transparaître. Son compagnon avait visiblement besoin d'être poussé à bout et d'avoir une bonne raison pour céder à ses avances, et ainsi se dire que c'était involontaire. Son bassin s'échauffa sous leur proximité, rappelant en sa mémoire ces semaines de luxure dans lesquelles ils avaient baignées. Sa paume glissa sur le gantelet du guerrier, s'avançant avec sa jumelle vers la ceinture de celui-ci. D'un geste tremblant il la toucha, frissonnant en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis encore en plein dilemme.

Dans un semblant de résistance alors qu'il sentait le cuir se déboucler, Théo brusqua à nouveau son prisonnier en se rapprochant de lui, plus doucement que la fois précédente, ses yeux profondément plongés dans les siens. L'érudit profita de la distance ridicule qui les séparait encore pour sortir sa langue et réussir à effleurer les lèvres de son amant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il soit retourné contre la porte, le souffle aussi court que celui du soldat qui ouvrait son pantalon. C'est ainsi qu'ils cédèrent de nouveau à leur étreinte, la peur d'être surpris grouillant dans leurs entrailles.


	5. Chapter 5

Oha-yooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour tout vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Et vos réactions sautillantes me font toujours rire~ (≧◡≦) Je ne regarde pas le live d'aventures mais je serais sur la rediff de dailymotion dès qu'elle sera disponible! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) J'ai eu énooormément de mal à faire ce chapitre, j'ai bloqué sur leur quête à la con alors qu'au final c'était pas si terrible (≧▽≦) J'ai peut-être été en plus retarder par ma crise de flémingitaiguë, un fléau terrible ! (￣ω￣)

Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre et vous souhaite un bon grignotage~ ( ˘▽˘)っ

* * *

Par tous les divins et enfers existants, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire de sa vie ? Ce fut ce que Théo de Silverberg se demandait alors qu'il se réveilla le lendemain de sa nuit torride. Suite à leur coucherie contre la porte, les amants s'étaient sentis profondément stupide, mais à nouveau serein. Balthazar n'avait pas osé rejoindre Grunlek à la grand-salle, se sentant sale et boiteux, alors il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en appréciant d'être seul. Autant lui que le paladin sautèrent le repas et se couchèrent pour sombrer de suite dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond.

L'aube arriva donc avec la raison, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant si ce qu'ils avaient fait était bien ou mal. Ils préférèrent méditer sur la question et ne pas aborder le sujet pour le moment, se préparant afin à sortir de leur chambre pour rejoindre la salle principale. En se retrouvant, ils se sentirent terriblement gênés et détournèrent le regard sous les yeux interrogateurs de Grunlek et Shin. Ces derniers n'ouvrirent pas le débat, sentant que la tension était enfin retombée, et acceptèrent le malaise qui la remplaçait ; c'était bien plus vivable ainsi.

Le repas finit, ils commencèrent à interroger les clients sur le troll qui avait élu résidence dans les mines. Rapidement, ils découvrirent le comportement suspect de l'un des travailleurs. En voyant ce dernier partir avec un air peu tranquille, Balthazar emporta l'archer pour qu'ils le suivent, Eden les accompagnant. Théo et Grunlek devaient partir en repérage sur l'entrée des mines et les attendre avant d'aller plus loin. Ils voulaient combattre le troll ensemble pour plus de sécurité. Le mage et son ami avancèrent le plus discrètement possible, restant à une distance raisonnable, avant de perdre l'homme dans les bois.

\- Merde ! Où il est passé ! jura le demi-diable en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Il nous a peut-être repéré, suggéra Shin en cherchant une piste sur le sol. Il a l'air d'avoir effacé ses traces en marchants sur des zones moins meubles. Ah ! Ici, il est allé dans cette direction !

\- Bien joué ! complimenta-t-il en le suivant, pestant contre une branche s'accrochant à sa robe.

\- Dis-moi tant qu'on est seul, c'était quoi hier ?

La panique brûla soudainement les entrailles de l'érudit qui se sentit faire une chute vertigineuse dans son esprit. Il se reprit, se disant qu'il était impossible que son ami les ait entendu alors qu'il avait pris l'air et qu'il n'avait rejoint le groupe que bien après qu'ils se soient tous couchés. Ce fut donc avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'il répondit, faisant mine de chercher des traces au sol en marchant.

\- De ? questionna-t-il avec l'air le plus serein et innocent.

\- Théo. Pourquoi il faisait la gueule ? Quand je suis revenu vous étiez en train de pioncer et Grunlek m'a dit que tu avais réussi à le calmer. Alors, c'était quoi l'histoire ? Il te prenait encore pour une hérésie ambulante ?

\- Oh, euh... Oui, mais on s'est expliqué plus ou moins violemment et c'est passé ! sourit Balthazar avec l'air le plus forcé au monde, son mensonge donc visible à des kilomètres, mais Shin ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré sur sa piste.

\- Ça lui prend souvent, ces crises sur ton extermination, je veux dire...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles soucieux.

\- Bah... Depuis qu'on est revenu du combat contre la Mort, faut avouer que l'ambiance est plus la même, plus encore avec le merdier qu'il y a eu quand vous avez échangé vos corps avec Théo. Y'avait... Une tension.

\- On va dire que je le poussais un peu, aussi, avoua le mage d'un air faussement coupable, ses souvenirs délicieux revenant en sa mémoire.

\- Il est plus dur avec toi, et ne te laisse que trop peu de crédit. Même si tu tournes mal une page de livre, il va considérer ça comme une agression et une perte de contrôle sur ton diable... J'ai peur que notre groupe se brise et qu'on ne soit plus que trois, voir complètement séparés...

Surpris de l'aveu, Balthazar s'arrêta avec lui pour le dévisager avec des yeux grands ouverts. L'archer semblait détruit à l'idée de perdre l'un de ses amis ou pire, de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans ces terres hostiles. Sa mine mêlée d'inquiétude et de tristesse déchirante fit fondre le mage qui vint le prendre maternellement dans ses bras, le surprenant un peu sur l'instant.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète ! On se frite avec Théo, c'est vrais, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche avec lui : c'est son seul moyen de communication !

\- Mais il est sans arrêt sur ton dos..., répliqua l'archer en répondant à l'étreinte réconfortante. Main sur sa garde...

\- C'est sa façon de me montrer qu'il est inquiet, il est pudique, tu le sais bien.

Le demi-diable lui frotta le dos en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire. Un craquement de branche les firent bondir dos à dos, sortant arme et magie, la louve grondant sourdement. Un homme sortit des fourrés, l'air peu affable laissant deviner qu'il n'allait pas les inviter à prendre le thé.

\- Je vois que l'intendant a pris les choses en mains, j'ai de plus en plus de fouineur sur le dos...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ce troll ? le questionna Balthazar.

\- Techniquement, j'ai profité d'une situation déjà existante.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Voyons, je ne vais pas tout vous dire alors que vous pourriez m'échapper, cracha l'homme en sortant un parchemin de son dos.

En analysant rapidement le papier, le mage eut juste le temps de se jeter sur Shin pour le plaquer au sol, un éclair mortel manquant de peu de les toucher et brisant un arbre derrière eux. Ils observèrent les dégâts, effarés et pensant qu'ils auraient pu être cette pauvre plante lignifiée. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur attaquant avec sérieux, bien décidés à rester sur leur garde tandis qu'ils feraient tout pour lui extorquer les informations voulues.

Le demi-diable envoya un petit rayon de flammes que leur adversaire esquiva, mais cela permit à l'archer de planter une flèche dans son genou. Le quinquagénaire s'écroula sous la surprise en criant de douleur et fouilla le plus rapidement possible sa besace. Avant qu'il ne sorte d'autres parchemins d'invocation, l'érudit bondit pour le plaquer face contre le sol, ignorant la flèche tordant sèchement la jambe du prisonnier qui hurla de douleur en sentant sa rotule se déloger de son axe.

\- C'est à force de voir Théo faire que tu fais ça ? rit Shin en s'approchant de son ami qui tenait les poignet de l'homme dans son dos.

\- Peut-être, répondit le brun de la même façon, essoufflé. J'ai pas fait attention ! Bien, maintenant on va poser les questions, et vous allez répondre : pas de compromis !

\- Qui me dit que vous allez me relâcher ? siffla leur captif.

\- On a rien contre vous, déclara Shin, arc prêt à l'emploi en main.

\- ... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Vous allez continuer votre histoire sur votre exploitation d'une situation déjà existante, c'était un début très intéressant, fit Balthazar pour le diriger.

\- ... J'avais remarqué qu'un troll traînait dans la montagne, et qu'une galerie menait vers la surface, tout prêt de son repaire. J'ai laissé un gigot de chèvre à l'entrée, et la nature se faire. Comme je connais l'endroit où il s'est établi, je peux l'esquiver et prendre tout le minerai de fer que je souhaite pour le revendre à la chatellerie voisine.

\- Pourquoi se faire autant chier que ça ? demanda le demi-élémentaire, perdu.

\- Ces terres appartenaient à mes ancêtres, dont les origines sont désormais recluses dans la région adjacente à la notre. Je refuse que d'autres foulent nos terres ! Elles doivent nous revenir ! Dès qu'ils auront les armes nécessaires, ils reprendront ce qui leur appartient !

\- Je vois, soupira le mage. Bien on va remplir le contrat et se cassez fissa avant que des guerres de clans ne s'ouvrent, finit-il vers son ami qui hocha la tête. Une dernière chose, où est le nid du troll ?

\- Dans la galerie B-8, vers Margerita.

\- Bien, on va vous livrer aux autres mineurs maintenant, déclara l'archer vers leur prisonnier.

\- Ils vont me tuer ! Je croyais que vous vouliez me laisser vivre !

\- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : **on** a rien contre vous, rectifia-t-il d'une voix acide, les yeux plissés de colère.

L'homme, furieux, leur hurla d'aller se faire voir et se débattit. Shin aida son compère à le maîtriser, le privant de ses armes magiques avant de l'escorter vers l'auberge. La route fut longue et agaçante, leur prisonnier ne cessant de répéter qu'il se vengera un jour d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'ils le paieront cher.

Les deux amis n'y prêtèrent pas attention et le livrèrent aux mineurs en expliquant son implication rapidement. Ils repartirent ensuite en rejoignant le reste du groupe dans les mines au triple galop. Sans surprise, personne n'était à l'entrée, du moins, en dehors de l'ouvrier chargé de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien cassé pendant leur mission. Encore une foi, Théo avait dû vouloir en finir le plus rapidement possible et foncer tête baissée dans les galeries. Ils s'inquiétèrent des échos de grondements et de combat qu'ils pouvaient percevoir et coururent pour trouver le bon endroit. Après une brève recherche et plusieurs tremblement des couloirs de terres, le duo rejoignit l'autre qui combattait déjà la créature.

Elle devait faire dans les deux mètres, touchant le plafond de sa tête en faisant trembler toute la mine lorsqu'elle se cognait. Son élément était visible par toute la roche qui recouvrait son corps, créant une armure à l'épreuve de toutes les lames. Seul son ventre et sa gorge étaient assez mous pour une incision mortelle. Il n'était donc pas simple d'atteindre ces zones sans se prendre un violent coup de bras qui envoyait contre le mur.

Théo et Grunlek étaient essoufflés et blessés, du sang coulant de leurs bouches, de leurs nez et pour le paladin, de son arcade. Afin de leur venir en aide, Balthazar envoya ses flammes s'exploser contre le troll. Ce dernier recula sous la surprise, poussant un râle à la sensation désagréablement trop chaude. Sa garde brisée, Shin put décocher une flèche dans son estomac et Grunlek envoya son poing sous le menton, le récupérant en rembobinant la chaîne. Le mage, bien malgré sa faible force, alla aider le guerrier à se redresser. Son amant ne refusa pas sa main tendue et pris un peu appui sur lui avant de s'élancer vers le troll en hurlant, tranchant la gorge d'un geste vif mais peu adroit par son manque d'énergie. Il se recula, essoufflé et à bout, regardant avec ses amis la créature s'effondrer au sol en grondant une dernière fois, s'étranglant dans sa propre hémoglobine.

\- Oh merde, le morceau ! s'exclama Balthazar en sifflant d'admiration. Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas attendu ! reprocha-t-il en regardant Théo, se doutant que c'était sa faute.

\- Vous étiez trop long à arriver, râla ce dernier, assit par terre en cherchant son souffle.

\- J'ai pas pu le retenir, soupira Grunlek en essuyant le sang sur son visage, Shin lui donnant un mouchoir de sa sacoche pendante de sa ceinture. Merci.

\- Aucun tunnel ne s'est effondré ? demanda le mage.

\- Un petit, il n'avait pas encore de renfort et en passant la roche s'est écroulée derrière nous.

\- Enfoiré de fils de pute, pesta le paladin en crachant par terre, foudroyant le monstre du regard.

\- Bon, on va être payé, soupira le demi-diable de soulagement.

\- Allons-y, fit le nain en se redressant, s'étant appuyé sur ses genoux pour se reposer, caressant Eden qui geignait d'inquiétude en le regardant. J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, connaissant ses mauvais souvenirs de ses terres natales où il n'avait connu que les galeries s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres. Théo refusa l'aide du mage et marcha par lui même, ne remarquant pas son inquiétude. Ils s'extirpèrent des tunnels et savourèrent le crépuscule qui les baignèrent de lumières orangés magnifiques, le vent frais balayant leur visage. L'instant délicieux de liberté après avoir passé des heures dans les tréfonds souterrains apaisèrent l'ingénieur et le soldat, laissant Balthazar parler avec l'ouvrier de garde. Après une brève inspection qui permit au groupe de se reposer, l'homme revint et leur demanda de rejoindre le bureau des commissions de Vertus en présentant son ordre de paiement.

Le groupe le remercia et retournèrent à l'auberge pour passer la nuit, annonçant au passage aux ouvriers qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Pour les remercier, le dirigeant de l'établissement leur offrit la nuit dans les chambres qu'ils avaient pris la dernière fois. Les aventuriers en furent reconnaissant et déposèrent leurs affaires.

Grunlek rejoignit Balthazar dans sa chambre pour lui demander quelques soins, discutant avec lui des résultats de sa filature avec Shin et Eden. Il n'y avait aucune trace du traître, les mineurs avaient donc nettoyé derrière eux après avoir accomplit leur vengeance pour leurs confrères. Alors qu'ils discutaient, terminant de faire le dernier bandage, Théo ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait que le bas de son armure, ayant déposé le reste pour être plus à l'aise, et les dévisageait tour à tour. Sentant sa jalousie à des kilomètres, le mage soupira profondément, agacé. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir toucher ses cheveux sans que ça rende son amant fou de rage.

\- Ah, Théo, tu devrais laisser Bob te faire quelques points, tu étais bien tailladé, conseilla l'ingénieur en remettant sa chemise, l'érudit ayant posé un strap sur son torse pour tenir ses côtes cassés.

\- Je me soignerai quand j'aurai de nouveau de la mana. Maintenant vous sortez de là ! répondit sèchement le guerrier.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver, il se prit un bol vide de toilette dans la tête, rouvrant sa blessure à la tempe qui avait à peine coagulé. Il ne put contenir un cri de douleur avant de foudroyer le demi-diable du regard, le voyant encore dans sa position de lancer.

\- Tu vois que t'as besoin de soin, fit le brun avec un ton innocent mais un sourire insolent.

\- Toi, je vais te..., commença Théo avec un ton rauque et dangereux, ses yeux se révulsant de colère.

\- Personne ne se met en pièces avant d'avoir reçu la bourse de notre travail, intervenu Grunlek en descendant du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous commande une bière et une assiette, ne tardez pas.

Le mage le remercia, se tournant vers la table de chevet contenant le second bol de toilette pour préparer le nécessaire de suture. Des pas rapides et secs se rapprochèrent de lui mais il préféra ne pas affronter la rage de son ami, ce serait long et inutile. Cependant, le paladin ne s'arrêta pas derrière lui et prit son bras pour le jeter sur le lit, grimpant dessus également pour le surplomber. Surpris, le demi-diable le dévisagea, plaquant une paume contre son torse, par dessus la chemise blanche. Un bref frisson parcouru ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque en sentant la musculature ferme se soulever au rythme de la respiration courte. Ce fut de sentir une goutte de sang sur son front qui ramena Balthazar à la réalité, fixant la blessure ouverte de son compagnon.

\- Il faut qu'on te soigne ça..., déglutit-il, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Théo ne bougea pas, plissant un peu les paupières en l'analysant quelques secondes. Sous l'instance de l'érudit, il accepta de se lever et le laissa faire de même. Les mains du mage glissèrent sur ses épaules, le poussant doucement pour qu'il s'asseye sur le rebord du lit. Puis il souleva les mèches sur le front du guerrier avant d'arracher son regard au sien pour se concentrer sur la plaie. Il la nettoya avec un peu de coton et de l'eau mélangée à un jus de plantes médicinales, tenant le menton d'un doigt replié. Sa douceur apaisa le paladin, même si les sutures le crispèrent un peu.

Balthazar observa son travail fini, vérifiant que la blessure était bien refermée, avant de vérifier si d'autres ne demandaient pas également des soins. Il tapota délicatement avec un coton propre et humide la lèvre inférieure fendue, se laissant peu à peu distraire par les prunelles désireuses qui attira les siennes. Les mains du guerrier s'étaient perfidement glissées sur ses hanches, sous sa robe pourpre, et échauffaient l'intérieur de son bassin par leur contact ferme. Il résista à l'attraction en échangeant un regard intense avec son compagnon, se répétant que leur relation était proscrite et qu'il valait mieux la stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Seulement, sa tentative d'aller à l'encontre de l'inertie fut un échec inévitable et il se jeta sur la bouche de son patient pour démarrer un baiser fiévreux. Théo se serra contre lui en le capturant dans ses bras, les siens s'enroulant autour de sa nuque, et le tira pour qu'il monte à genoux sur le lit. Le mage ferma les yeux, la respiration erratique en sentant les lèvres longer sa mâchoire pour rejoindre sa gorge, aspirant sa peau dans l'intention d'y laisser une marque. Son corps réagissant à la séduction, il eut un tressaut en geignant, ses jambes se resserrant par un à-coup autour de Théo. Ce dernier s'éloigna en poussant un râle douloureux, fermant les yeux avec force et soufflant pour contrôler la sensation désagréable qui l'avait tiré brutalement de l'érotisme du moment.

Un sursaut extirpa tout aussi efficacement le mage de l'ambiance torride brisée et il s'enquit de l'état de son compagnon en tâtant ses côtes avec inquiétude. Certaine devait être plus que fêlées et, manque de chance, il venait d'appuyer dessus. Sa crainte retombant il rit un peu, se récoltant un regard foudroyant. Il se calma doucement, un large sourire aux lèvres avant d'être surpris en voyant son amant se rapprocher de sa bouche.

\- Attend... Je croyais qu'on...

\- Bob, ta gueule, le coupa-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il aurait voulu protester, trouvant que les mots cruels entendu la veille étaient véridiques, seulement les baisers l'envoûtaient et l'empêchaient de formuler une pensée cohérente. Mettant doucement les choses en place dans son esprit, l'érudit répondit aux affections, tenant la nuque de l'autre entre ses mains alors que celles de son ami étaient sur ses hanches. Il se sépara lentement des lèvres tentatrices avant de regarder le guerrier droit dans les yeux.

Le désir et la convoitise brillant avec une force rare dans ces prunelles électriques le rendait fou. Chaque fois son cœur s'emballait et il n'était plus qu'un corps échauffé. C'était comme si toute sa vie et ses origines s'effaçaient pour ne laisser que l'homme animé par le besoin charnel. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans le sexe. Qu'importe ce que la personne pouvait être, seul le plaisir comptait. Et cela, Théo savait parfaitement comment lui en donner à profusion.

Balthazar sourit, la moindre de ses cellules charmées par les iris claires écrasées par leurs pupilles dilatées. L'amusement, et l'excitation de l'interdit le fit pouffer un peu, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- T'es vraiment prêt à faire ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- À ce qu'on soit notre plan cul, et le cacher à ton église.

\- Personne ne doit savoir, de toute façon, pas même Shin et Grunlek.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils le sachent ou non ? souffla l'érudit, peu enclin à faire des cachotteries à ses amis.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'ils fourrent leur nez dans nos affaires !

\- Si on leur dit de ne pas le faire peut-être que...

\- Ils vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de nous poser des questions à la con !

\- Tu marques un point..., concéda le demi-diable en baladant ses yeux aux plafond, penchant la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

Théo soupira de soulagement qu'il adopte enfin son point de vu avant de le jeter sur le matelas en reprenant le dessus. Balthazar manqua de crier de surprise, n'émettant que des sons inintelligibles avant de voir son ami se crisper un instant sous la douleur de ses côtes.

\- Oh, doucement ! On ferait bien de rejoindre les autres de toute façon, sinon ça va paraître suspect, déclara le demi-diable en le voyant soupirer de frustration. Oh aller, fais pas la gueule, on trouvera d'autres occasions !

\- Je te rappelle que l'autre jour, c'était toi qui rampait vers moi !

\- Et aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour, sourit-il en se redressant pour effleurer ses lèvres, le charmant. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on se cherche tour à tour...

\- Comme quoi, le courant passe bien entre nous, répondit son compagnon en le faisant rire, la tête jetée en arrière.

\- Oh mon dieu, la drague de beauf !

\- Ça marche ? questionna le soldat d'une voix chaude, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

\- Oh merde, oui ! pouffa le mage, hallucinant de s'être fait avoir avec une réplique pareille.

Il entoura le cou de l'envoyé de la lumière de ses bras et démarra un langoureux baiser. Ils mirent doucement dans leurs esprits qu'ils allaient cacher une relation purement sexuelle mais se persuadèrent que la situation ne durerait pas éternellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir que ce désir étouffant et envoûtant puisse perdurer. En rejoignant Shin et Grunlek, ils furent d'humeur légère et mangèrent avec appétit, le mage affichant un large sourire toute la soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

Oha-yooo ! (o＾▽＾o)ノ

Pour commencer : merci pour vos reviews, vos favs, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de l'ombre de me suivre également~ ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc) J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant mais comme je serais encore dehors demain, je risque de ne pas le continuer avant le jour suivant ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais avec cette histoire mais bon, j'ai deux trois idées que j'éparpille parmi un naufrage de blabla (≧▽≦)

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Balthazar sursauta sous les émotions intenses qui brûlaient son bas ventre, remontant jusqu'à pincer son estomac. Seuls des gémissements plus vibrants les uns que les autres passèrent ses lèvres, ses mains touchant celle entre ses cuisses alors qu'il la fixait de ses yeux écarquillés. La pression, déjà installée depuis visiblement un moment alors qu'il dormait, grandit encore et il se tortilla un peu avant de se recroqueviller. Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui malmenèrent son point si sensible, surtout post-orgasme. Comme la torture perdurait, il se cambra, les sensations dévastatrices décuplées le pâmant sous cette paume agile.

\- Anh, stop ! Stop ! Ah !

Son bourreau s'arrêta, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux d'un bleu clair électrique posés chaudement sur le mage qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard, frissonnant au sien malgré lui.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce...

\- Ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'on t'attend, princesse, debout.

Théo brisa leur proximité étourdissante et se leva du lit, essuyant sa main avant de remettre son gant. Le demi-diable soupira, autant d'agacement que de bien être. L'étrange sensation d'être détendu et à la fois énervé retourna ses entrailles. Cet homme avait le don de le tirer entre deux extrêmes. Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être des amis à avantages. Indéniablement, l'érudit demanda à être plus souvent dans une auberge à son groupe, acceptant en contre partie des frais le moindre travail sans rechigner.

Ses nuits de luxure le plongeaient toujours dans un sommeil profond et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se faisait réveiller par Théo car il était déjà tard. Ses grasses matinées se faisant remarquer, et Grunlek fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à une princesse. La réaction des deux autres fut sans appel, Shin et le guerrier se gaussèrent royalement de l'érudit qui bouda dans son coin en croisant les bras. Son air précieux fit redoubler l'hilarité de ses amis et la pensée qu'il n'avait pas l'apparence la plus virile effleura son esprit embarrassé.

Le paladin avait décrété qu'il devait sortir le mage du lit, disant à son groupe qu'il allait "le pousser au cul" ; ce qu'il faisait littéralement d'ailleurs. Loin de s'en incommoder, Balthazar appréciait ces visites matinales, bien qu'elles devaient être rapides. Cela rallongeait ces moments intimes de la veille et avait, il le concédait, le don de le mettre d'une humeur merveilleuse pour le reste de la journée. Parfois c'était lui qui était réveillé le premier, il se faisait donc un devoir de sortir son amant des songes de la même façon.

Par quel miracle, ils n'en savaient rien, mais ils avaient réussi à cacher leur relation éhontée aux yeux de leurs amis. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, ils se contenaient au mieux et n'interagissaient pas plus que nécessaire. Malgré tout, quelques regards aguicheurs et une caresse tentatrice leur échappaient de temps à autre lorsqu'ils étaient ignorés du monde. Par les dieux, que l'interdit qui les animait était grisant ! Plus doux et accrocheur que le chant d'une sirène au creux de la nuit ; les amants étaient incapable d'y résister, revisitant l'érotisme à leur manière.

Balthazar se redressa, se massant la nuque pour chasser l'engourdissement du sommeil. Il bailla avant de regarder l'inquisiteur remettre correctement son gantelet par dessus son gant, ses mouvements l'hypnotisant alors qu'il était à peine réveillé. Doucement, il se mit sur les genoux, glissant ses paumes sur ses bras pour remonter à ses épaulettes, s'accrochant à elles avant de plonger dans son cou. Il déposa quelques baisers appuyés sur la peau chaude, remontant à l'angle de la mâchoire avant de sourire en percevant un frisson. Chaque réaction l'emplissait toujours d'une fierté gonflant son ego ; peu devait pouvoir se vanter de ne pas laisser Théo de Silverberg indifférent.

Ce dernier se leva, quittant le confort de l'intimité pour sortir la pièce. Le mage ne s'étonna pas que leurs yeux ne se soient pas croisés, sachant parfaitement que l'autre n'aurait pas résister à une étreinte torride s'il l'avait fait. Décidant qu'il avait assez traîné au lit, le demi-diable s'étira souplement avant de se lancer dans sa quête de vêtement. D'un naturel rapide, il ne mit guère longtemps avant d'être fin prêt, paré de bagues et colliers variés mais harmonieux dans leur ensemble. Balthazar rejoignit ensuite ses amis dans la grand-salle, posant son sac à ses pieds en prenant place à table.

La comédie s'engagea lorsque Grunlek fit remarquer avec humour qu'il n'y avait que Théo pour le sortir du lit, il commença donc à feinter l'agacement et le désarrois. Le guerrier répondit d'un ton lassé et sec, comme habituellement. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent entre deux rires de leurs compagnons, s'échangeant lors de ce bref instant toute la sensualité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre : une mâtiné des plus commune en somme.

La bande partit en voleur sans payer leur repas, lançant une guerre générale dans l'auberge pour dissimuler leur fuite, avant de rire en prenant les routes au triple galop. Ils voyagèrent toute la journée, prenant une ou deux pauses en pensant à la prochaine ville qu'ils voulaient rejoindre. Rouge-Mireille était une capitale majeure pour tous les commerçants du Cratère, ces derniers offrant des contrats d'escorte de caravane aux aventuriers et mercenaires qui se présentaient. Shin avait déjà travaillé plusieurs fois là bas, il était connu pour ses talents discrets mais efficaces, ainsi que du nombre de femmes qu'il avait séduit. À ce détail, qui ne manqua pas de faire bomber fièrement le torse de l'archer, ses camarades le charrièrent et enchaînèrent les plaisanteries.

Le succès effarant que cet homme avait auprès des femmes était tout bonnement un véritable mystère. Sa peau bleue et glacée devaient pourtant être étrange pour elles, mais visiblement l'effet était totalement inverse. Le mage pense que l'aspect exotique que son ami offre pour la nuit doit charmer ses conquêtes curieuses. Ses coucheries avec Théo lui avait ouvert l'esprit et il se posait beaucoup de question sur la manière dont le demi-élémentaire s'y prenait. Il n'osait pas vraiment se laisser aller à son envie d'en savoir plus qui était, il l'avouait, terriblement déplacée. Son esprit scientifique autant que ses découvertes sexuelles récentes le plongeaient dans un inconnu dont il ne désirait que découvrir les frontières.

La nuit commença à tomber, le ciel se teintant part le crépuscule. Les tons rosés rehaussa aussi magnifiquement le dégradé orangé qui présageait un mauvais temps pour le lendemain. Les aventuriers se mirent donc à l'abri dans les sous-bois et montèrent leur camps. Shin partit chasser et Grunlek fut accompagné de sa louve pour ramasser un peu plus de bois. Le paladin resta assit près du feu en retirant le haut de son armure. Profitant de leur tête à tête, l'érudit alla l'aider à desserrer les sangles. Les plaques ôtées pour laisser seulement le torse couvert d'une chemise, ses paumes se glissèrent perfidement sur la poitrine. Il déposa quelques baisers claquant sur le cou en allant taquiner les tétons au travers du tissu, son sourire s'étirant en même temps que celui de sa victime frissonnante. Théo lui attrapa les mains des siennes, les écartant de leurs cibles.

\- Hey, joue pas avec ça, protesta-t-il, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler son amusement.

Balthazar émit un petit rire doux avant de l'enserrer entre ses bras passant sous les siens, plongeant simplement dans sa nuque. Il inspira son parfum un bref instant, appréciant cette minute de tendresse que le paladin acceptait de lui accorder. Théo était pudique là dessus, alors le demi-diable était toujours reconnaissant qu'il le laisse apaiser son besoin d'affection malgré cela. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps mais c'était assez pour le brun, mieux valait une faible dose qu'aucune. Il savait se contenter de ce qu'il avait, même s'il essayait d'en avoir plus pour tester les limites.

\- Ah, soupira le guerrier avec ennuis, tirant une moue agacée. C'est bon maintenant, dégage !

\- Hum..., grogna le mage dans un semblant de réflexions avant de se resserrer contre lui, comme un enfant, se frottant contre sa peau en gigotant. Pas envie !

\- Les autres vont revenir, Bob.

\- Pas avant une bonne demi-heure, tu sais bien.

\- C'est pas une raison. Dégage !

\- Oh aller, encore un peu..., geignit l'érudit d'une petite voix adorable, sachant parfaitement que l'autre n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Juste un peu...

Théo déglutit en détournant les yeux, quelques rougeurs perceptibles sur ses joues bien malgré la lueur contrastée du feu. Il était nerveux et peinait à reprendre le pas sur ses émotions, un état de faiblesse que Balthazar savait parfaitement exploiter. Le mage ne se fit pas prier pour se redresser et passer devant son amant, se plaçant à côté de lui mais tirant son visage pour le tourner vers le sien. Il cassa ensuite son sourire victorieux pour tirer ses lèvres et les poser sur celles du guerrier vulnérable qui ferma les yeux sous la surprise. Cette dernière passée, il put répliquer en posant une main derrière la tête de l'hérésie entreprenante qui en demandait toujours trop. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les bras du demi-diable enroulés autour du cou du paladin alors que la fièvre gagnait leurs gestes emprunts de passion.

La deuxième main de Théo, plaquée sur les reins de son compagnon, glissa plus bas pour s'agripper férocement à la robe carmin. L'érudit libéra l'une de ses paumes pour tâter les muscles au travers de la chemise blanche. Un profond soupir suintant de tension lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la main du soldat, ayant quitté sa nuque, attraper sa cuisse sur l'extérieur, sa fermeté trahissant ses émotions.

\- Merde..., souffla le paladin en se séparant de sa bouche une seconde, son amant continuant d'embrasser la sienne pour le charmer -comme s'il y avait encore une seule de ses cellules qui n'étaient pas séduites. J'ai envie toi...

\- Oh..., sourit Balthazar, amplement flatté, se redressant pour se presser plus contre lui et caresser sa joue glabre. C'est rare que tu me le dise..., fini-t-il d'une voix chaude en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le temps vu que tu m'étouffes sans cesse avec ta langue, se défila son partenaire de débauche sur un ton blasé.

\- Comme ça ?..., demanda sensuellement le fils des enfers en prenant son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Incapable de répliquer dans l'état, le guerrier ne put que participer à l'échange, satisfaisant l'autre de ses talents cachés en matière de baisers. Balthazar l'avait déjà très souvent complimenté à ce sujet, quémandant toujours plus de cette appétissante friandise. D'après lui, il réussirait à y mettre la juste dose de passion et de douceur pour rendre la chose agréable, tout en sachant comment explorer et caresser délicatement sa langue. Si Théo ne l'arrêtait pas, le mage pourrait passer des heures à l'embrasser. Une fois, ils ne s'étaient pas décroché de l'autre pendant près de trois quart d'heure, les surprenant alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les minutes défiler après avoir joyeusement copulé. Ce devait être leur plus gros problème : ils perdaient totalement la notion du temps lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Bien plus alerte que lui, le diable perçu un son se rapprochant d'eux et alerta inconsciemment son hôte qui bondit de sa place en crachant sur son amant alors qu'il s'étouffait dans sa panique. Avant même que Théo ne lui reproche de faire attention, essuyant son menton, il se jeta allongé sur son sac de couchage et ouvrit son livre, mine de rien. D'abord perdu, le guerrier entendit finalement un petite brindille craquer et porta son regard sur Grunlek qui apparu enfin au travers de la sylve à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Oh, vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tué, je suis fier de vous, se gaussa gentiment l'ingénieur en posant le bois qu'il avait ramené, Eden lâchant les quelques brindilles qu'elle avait prises pour lui faire plaisir, visiblement contente d'elle même.

\- T'as pas mis si longtemps que ça non plus, répliqua Balthazar en éclaircissant sa voix et humectant ses lèvres, encore en proie aux émotions générées par les embrassades intenses.

\- Je suis parti depuis près de trente minute, au moins.

\- Oh ? J'avais pas remarqué. Je suis en train de lire, alors..., fit-il nonchalamment, tenant sa tête dans sa paume, le coude enfoncé sur sa couche de fortune.

\- Bob ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu tiens ton livre à l'envers.

Le mage leva un œil vers lui, avant de regarder son ouvrage et réalisa son erreur de débutant. Théo ne put s'empêcher de frapper son propre visage du plat de sa main, d'abord désespéré, puis se retenant d'exploser de rire. Grunlek n'en menait pas large, une paume sur sa bouche pour camoufler son sourire moqueur. Les deux ne mirent pas longtemps avant de céder à l'hilarité, des larmes de joies aux coins des yeux. Vexé, l'érudit râla, se redressant pour s'asseoir alors que les battements affolés de son cœur s'estompaient.

\- Oui bah, je suis fatigué, j'avais pas vu !

\- T'as bien dû te dire que ça n'avait aucun sens ! rit Grunlek en écartant les mains, halluciné.

\- Un cerveau fatigué est un cerveau qui ne fonctionne pas !

\- Sachant que tu n'as que ça pour toi..., soupira l'envoyé de la lumière avec un large rictus moqueur.

\- Je t'emmerde, cordialement, répliqua son amant de deux doigts d'honneur.

\- Oh ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? fit Shin en arrivant, satisfait de tant de bonne humeur.

Malgré les protestations du demi-diable, retenu par Théo, le nain ne se fit pas prier pour raconter toute l'histoire. L'archer lâcha ses trois lapins en s'asseyant brutalement par terre, plier en deux par le rire. Faut dire que Balthazar se glorifiait toujours de pouvoir lire parfaitement même en dormant, la scène venait tout bonnement de brisée ses vantardises. Prouver qu'il avait tort était un fait plus rare qu'un poux sur le dos d'un lézard, les autres ne manquaient donc pas d'en faire un événement.

Le pauvre mage s'engonça d'embarras, n'ayant que le simple désir de se terrer dans un trou de souris. Le demi-élémentaire vint à son secours en attirant l'attention de ses camarades pour préparer les lapins et les faire cuire, permettant à son ami de souffler dans la moquerie. Ils mangèrent et discutèrent un peu, remettant la scène comique sur le tapis plusieurs fois.

\- Ah, parlez d'autre chose ! soupira le demi-diable avec agacement.

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua Grunlek en calmant ses rires. Des idées de divertissement ? demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

\- Un poker ? proposa Shin.

\- Hors de question, tu vas tricher ! cracha Théo.

\- Mauvais joueur !

\- Oh ! se redressa brutalement le mage, illuminé par une idée. Quand j'étais à l'académie, on s'écrivait une lettre par personne du groupe et on se les donnait sans les montrer aux autres ! C'était plus une technique pour pousser les mecs à se déclarer je crois, mais ça donnait des textes fun entre potes ! rit-il à ses souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit l'ingénieur en attrapant son sac, sortant ce qu'il fallait.

\- Oh ouais ! On se laisse carte blanche ? demanda Shin en faisant de même, enthousiaste.

\- J'ai la flemme, râla le paladin en poussant un soupire agacé, loin d'avoir envie d'écrire.

\- Roh allez, insista son compagnon pour le motiver. Ce sera marrant !

Le guerrier allait répliquer mais les iris de chat incandescents braqués dans les siens le coupa dans son élan. Bloqué dans l'ébauche de sa protestation, il reçu trois feuilles et un crayon de charbon. Tous s'activèrent pour remplir les espaces vides, Balthazar embêtant un peu Shin, qu'il savait pudique, en se penchant vers lui. L'archer se recula timidement en plaçant sa main en barrage pour l'empêcher de lire, l'interdisant de s'approcher avec cet air enfantin dont il avait l'adorable secret. Le silence les bercèrent doucement alors que le son des crayons grattant le papier voletait avec le crépitement du feu de camp chaleureux.

Grunlek termina le premier quelques minutes plus tard, sans surprise, et attendit impatiemment ses amis, s'amusant de les voir accélérer. Théo mit son point final en même temps que Balthazar, et Shin suivit peu après. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite leurs lettres, commençant à lire avec de large sourire, sauf le paladin qui était lassé d'avance. L'ingénieur plissa les yeux à ce que lui avait fait le guerrier, penchant un peu la tête en cherchant à comprendre. Le demi-élémentaire, quant à lui, fut profondément affligé et accablé de la sienne.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as écris en boucle "petit con" ?!

\- Parce que je te le répéterais jamais assez !

\- Dit moi, Théo, commença Grunlek en humectant ses lèvres, signe de réflexion. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en pointant la feuille sur laquelle trônait un croquis étrange.

\- Ton bras métallique dans le cul de ta mère sous la tour Eiffel.

\- ... La quoi ? répéta l'ingénieur perdu, le rire éclatant du demi-diable raisonnant autour d'eux.

\- Et toi Bob ? Il t'a mis quoi ? questionna Shin, encore secoué du manque d'affection dans sa lettre.

\- Boh, la rhétorique ne doit pas être mieux, je verrais ça en dernier, fit dédaigneusement le mage en secouant la main, ignorant le regard oblique de son amant.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin ? plaisanta le nain en prenant le mot que l'archer avait écrit.

\- Ou en premier ! Ah, celle de Shin ! Au moins, là je suis sûr que ce sera gentil !

\- Merci..., pleurnicha son ami en ayant commencé sa lettre, touché dès les premiers mots. La tienne est mieux que celle de ce balourd de première !

Théo l'ignora et lut les siennes. Il pencha la tête, relisant sa phrase, avant que la colère ne peigne sèchement ses traits.

\- Comment ça "pas très dégourdit" ?! cria-t-il envers Grunlek qui explosa de rire, les autres suivant peu après. Putain, mais je t'encule ! Tu t'es vu !

\- On peut écrire tout et n'importe quoi, le prend pas au pied de la lettre ! rétorqua Balthazar entre deux rires.

\- Ouais, ouais c'est ça..., grommela-t-il en prenant la lettre que Shin lui avait faite, bloquant un long moment, tous remarquant son aura meurtrière.

Il leva la tête, ivre de rage, vers l'archer tremblant. Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur lui en ayant bondit par dessus le feu et roula dans les feuilles mortes avec le bleu, hurlant de panique, qu'il se mit à secouer.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE OUI JE SAIS LIRE ! T'AS MIS TROIS PLOMBES JUSTE POUR ME DEMANDER ÇA ! PETIT CON !

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Désolééé !

Après un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, le paladin s'éloigna et revint à sa place. Décidé à bouder un peu avant de prendre celle que le mage lui avait écrite. Il observa ses trois compagnons de route lire, un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres, même celle du demi-élémentaire qui faisait taire sa douleur en portant une main sur son ventre. Il croisa alors le regard de l'érudit qui l'incita à prendre son mot, répétant plusieurs fois sa demande silencieuse de ses yeux. Son insistance l'agaçant autant qu'elle l'intriguait, Théo attrapa la feuille noircie d'encre et démarra sa lecture.

Diverses expressions passèrent sur son visage. Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors qu'il battit une fois lentement des cils, peinant à croire ce qu'il lisait. Puis il les fronça en ouvrant la bouche, choqué, plissant et écarquillant les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il réuni ses lèvres avec autant de sérieux que de perplexité, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais fut de nouveau bouche bée. Les plaisanteries de Shin et Grunlek sur les mots peu honorant qu'il devait avoir ne l'atteignirent pas. Il remercia même les deux ignorants de ne pas le regarder sous peine de surprendre son visage virer au cramoisie.

Balthazar avait purement et simplement détaillé une scène de sexe depuis son point de vue. Dire qu'il s'était déjà demandé ce que son amant pouvait ressentir, maintenant il avait la réponse. Merde, la prose du pyromencien était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud ! Un fourmillement tourbillonna dans son estomac et chuta dans son bassin, le poussant à éclaircir sa voix, une lueur brillant dans ses iris claires et électriques. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il les dirigea sur le brun qui le fixait intensément du coin de l'œil, le couvant de la chaleur qui l'animait. Ah, lui aussi avait découvert la teneur de sa lettre. Ses mots n'étaient aussi languissants et poétiques, mais assurément il n'avait pas manqué de décrire ce qu'il voulait lui faire, les phrases suintantes de passion.

Balthazar passait la longueur son doigt entre ses lèvres, caressant tout le côté d'un tique nerveux que Théo ne connaissait que trop bien : c'était signe qu'il avait envie de coucher. Ils se sentirent idiots, se retrouvant dans l'incapacité d'accomplir leurs désirs en étant ainsi exposés aux oreilles sensibles de leurs amis. Ils s'arrachèrent à leur regard et plièrent leurs lettres sans les finir, ne voulant pas achever l'excitation qui commençait à faire réagir leur corps.

Le demi-diable toqua à l'esprit du guerrier, le surprenant mais fut soulagé qu'il le laisse établir la connexion. Il ouvrit ensuite son livre sur les églises et reprit sa lecture là où ils en étaient restés. C'était là la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas que Shin et Grunlek ne surprenne Théo à lire. Le paladin avait catégoriquement refusé d'essuyer les moqueries et préféré une méthode plus discrète et efficace afin de connaître la suite de l'histoire. L'érudit lui avait alors proposé de faire la lecture par le biais d'un lien mental, profitant de la sécurité d'un camp. N'y voyant pas d'objection en trouvant l'idée plutôt bonne, il avait accepté et se laissait bercer par la voix du mage qui, il devait l'avouer, était apaisante. Pris dans le récit conté par Balthazar, Théo ne vit pas l'archer et l'ingénieur s'échanger un regard complice en le voyant ranger soigneusement les mots de tout le monde dans son ballot.


	7. Chapter 7

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour vos reviews impatient, je m'en délecte à chaque fois~ ❤ (。-ω-) J'ai fais deux chapitres sans lemon mais vous ne serez pas en reste longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas~ (─‿‿─) Je me disperse entre plein de chose en ce moment, du coup je prend du retard sur youtube, j'ai toujours pas vu les deux derniers épisodes de Aventures sortit... Je regarderais demain, ce soir j'ai encore envie de faire plein de truc différent (≧▽≦)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ❤～('▽^人)

 **(correction faite !)**

* * *

Deux hommes déboulèrent dans une chambre d'auberge en s'embrassant fiévreusement, le désir impérieux rendant leur démarche chaotique malgré leur coordination. Ils s'ôtèrent leurs capes et robe enchantée sur l'entrée tout en se dirigeant vers l'élément principale de la pièce. Celui aux cheveux noirs poussa brutalement le brun sur le lit de paille, le rejoignant de suite pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Balthazar émit un geignement en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant déshabiller. Ne tenant pas en place, il s'attaqua aux sangles de l'armure du paladin pour l'aider lorsqu'il se releva. Les plaques retombaient au sol dans un bruit sourd qui devait sûrement être entendu depuis l'étage du dessous. Loin de là de s'en préoccuper, les amants restèrent enfermés dans leur bulle de luxure, soupirant d'impatience et de délectation en touchant leur épiderme.

\- Ah merde... dépêche-toi ! souffla le mage avec empressement, retirant rageusement une épaulette.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! grogna le guerrier en ôtant son plastron, l'autre s'acharnant sur les protections de ses bras.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps !

\- Putain de-... Bordel, prépare-toi ! ordonna le soldat en se concentrant sur son harnachement récalcitrant.

Trouvant l'idée bonne car étant déjà nu, l'érudit recouvrit ses doigts de salive et dirigea sa main vers ses fesses. Le premier passa sans problème alors il en ajouta un deuxième en soupirant profondément. Il effectua quelques va et viens qui ne manqua pas de le faire durcir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Voir son compagnon peiner à s'extirper de ses protections amplifiait son désir, le rendant de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Les bottes couvertes de métal tombèrent sur le parquet abîmé avec le reste des gantelets. De sa main libre, le demi-diable retira la chemise d'un geste rude, Théo bougeant les épaules dans un mouvement circulaire sensuel pour s'en défaire. Brûlant déjà de l'intérieur, Balthazar ne resta pas de marbre en admirant la gestuelle érotique de son partenaire au regard revolver.

Dès qu'il fut libéré de tous tissus, le guerrier se rua sur la bouche entre-ouverte du mage, se glissant entre ses cuisses d'une ondulation des reins. Il attrapa son pénis et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son amant pantelant. Ils fusionnèrent en soupirant d'extase, gémissant de concert de se ressentir après ces longues journées à résister à l'attraction.

L'empressement rongeant sa raison, le paladin démarra ses mouvements en tenant une cuisse et prenant un appuis sur le matelas. Ils poussèrent râles et gémissements en dégustant l'intensité et la puissance ses émotions écrasantes.

\- Anha ! Théo !

Le simple fait d'entendre son nom prononcé d'un ton aussi sulfureux lui faisait perdre la tête. Les chairs voluptueuses serrées autour de son membre ne l'aidèrent pas à avoir la moindre pensée. Il ne pouvait qu'être conscient du délice que lui offrait le mage se pâmant sous ses assauts impétueux. Ses grognements de plaisir vibraient dans sa gorge alors qu'il fermait les yeux en tournant légèrement la tête, la sueur faisant briller sa peau.

Ils s'écrasèrent dans leur fornication, oubliant qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils vivaient. La seule chose qui comptait était les baisers perdus sur leurs lèvres tremblantes, ainsi que leurs corps liés dans l'acte le plus intime qu'il puisse exister. Ils n'étaient que deux pauvres mortels alanguis dans les bras de l'autre, étouffés par leur passion. Le bois du lit grinça sourdement, menaçant de se briser, les pieds frottant rageusement contre le parquet, le tout dans un rythme suggestif excitant. À la symphonie s'ajoutait les claquements des peaux moites, les sons humides de leur union et leurs manifestations vocales se mêlant sensuellement.

La petite pièce sentit sa température monter pendant de longues et languissantes minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme des amants explose pour signer la fin du coït. Les deux hommes gémirent en bougeant encore un peu pour faire perdurer les sensations savoureuses. Ils se figèrent, les yeux fermés avec force et les muscles crispés par l'effort. Leurs corps chamboulés par les émotions intenses se décontractèrent en même temps qu'ils poussèrent un profond soupire d'aise et de bien-être. Aussi tremblant et frissonnant que le mage, Théo usa de ses dernières forces pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

Du moins, il essaya de s'organiser sur le faible espace du petit lit avec son amant pour qu'ils puissent tenir à deux dessus. L'érudit se colla contre son torse en se glissant sous son bras, l'incitant à le passer autour de ses épaules. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle, appréciant l'étreinte réconfortante. Ils avaient chaud, et ils se sentaient sales, poisseux, mais ils étaient apaisés. Le calme flotta quelques instants avec leurs esprits blancs, avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la réalité.

\- Faut qu'on rejoigne les autres..., souffla Balthazar, les yeux encore fermés, sentant le cœur du paladin battre sous sa paume.

Le soldat répondit d'un bref grognement qu'il prit pour une approbation. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger, appréciant enfin d'être en tête à tête après ces journées à se désirer sans pouvoir s'échanger le moindre baiser. Shin et Grunlek étaient devenus particulièrement envahissant depuis l'échange des lettres, ou bien était-ce leur frustration qui leur donnait cette impression. Reste que leurs amis n'arrêtaient pas de les coller, que ce soit pour discuter, s'entraîner, ou bien simplement se tenir compagnie.

Le demi-élémentaire était le plus pot de colle, pire qu'une moule accrochée à son rocher, envers le mage. Balthazar n'avait plus le moindre temps en solitaire, obligé de mentir sur une quelconque migraine ou fatigue pour couper les discutions interminables du cadet de la bande. Pour ne rien arranger, la jalousie de Théo se réveillait dès que le bleu tournait autour de son amant, devenant donc sec et amer. L'archer autant que l'ingénieur n'y prêtèrent pas attention, interprétant naturellement la tension d'un manque d'action flagrant.

La route qu'ils empruntaient était plutôt tranquille, et ils n'avaient croisé que deux ou trois grands félins sauvages depuis le début du mois. Tous ressentaient le besoin de se dégourdir un peu, espérant avoir un petit conflit avec des bandits de grands chemins. Ils préféraient cependant garder leur langue et éviter au maximum les ennuis, ils étaient toujours profondément recherchés par la guilde des Intendants.

\- On ne doit pas partir trop longtemps, on s'est déjà fait remarquer..., fit le demi-diable d'une voix basse, traçant doucement de petits cercles sur la poitrine ferme se soulevant au rythme de la respiration.

\- C'est qui qui voulait absolument une chambre ? rétorqua le guerrier en grattant délicatement le dos de l'épaule du bout des ongles. J'aurais très bien pu te coucher dans l'herbe entre deux buissons.

\- Il a plu, y'a de la boue partout, protesta Balthazar avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Princesse, va.

\- Je t'emmerde ! l'insulta-t-il en retour, se vexant plus encore de l'entendre rire de sa voix rauque et profonde qui le fit frissonner.

Ils apprécièrent encore un peu leur moment ensemble avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se comprenant même sans s'échanger le moindre regard. L'heure avançait et ils avaient déjà trop traîné. À contre cœur, ils s'assirent dans le lit, le militaire ramassant ses affaires au sol. Ne sentant pas son camarade s'activer, Théo se retourna, surprenant Balthazar à lui jeter un air de chaton abandonné à la figure. Il déglutit, le trouvant étonnement adorable. Plus les jours passaient et plus il cultivait cette tendresse que l'autre lui faisait ressentir. Ironiquement, ça l'irritait autant que ça l'amusait.

\- On ne peut pas rester, Bob, tu le sais.

\- Ouais, ouais, soupira ce dernier en détournant les yeux en se mettant un peu sur la défensive, la peine tirant sa voix parmi sa frustration. C'est juste... On ne peut plus se voir alors qu'on est tout le temps ensemble...

Dit comme ça, le paladin pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il était également agacé de cette situation bancale, et aurait préféré avoir plus de temps à passer dans l'intime avec son compagnon. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour le moment, le guerrier attrapa son menton pour faire lever la tête du mage afin de celer leurs lèvres. Il déposa plusieurs baisers chastes mais intenses avant de rester simplement collé à son visage, leurs yeux entre-ouverts, fixant la bouche de l'autre.

\- On va accélérer le pas et demain on devrait arriver en ville, commença Théo à voix basse, sentant son amant frissonner de part en part et sa respiration se saccader une seconde. Il y aura sûrement une auberge là bas, qui propose plus qu'une chambre à l'heure pour baiser.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda l'érudit, n'osant pas hausser plus le ton que lui, gardant l'échange très confidentiel et privé.

\- On verra qui aura la piaule la plus éloignée...

Balthazar hocha doucement la tête, allant quérir un autre baiser avant de laisser son ami s'éloigner. Ces instants de faiblesse qui l'accablait étaient devenus habituels en présence de l'envoyé de la lumière, ils avaient appris à les gérer et ne pas les brusquer, au risque de se faire du mal pour rien. Ils étaient capable de se dire tout et n'importe quoi, ne maîtrisant pas ce qui jaillissait de leurs cœur, ils préféraient donc combler leur besoin de douceur lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Le demi-diable se mit en quête de ses vêtements, prenant soin de dissimuler son médaillon représentant le symbole de l'ordre de Théo sous sa chemise. Fin prêt, il aida son ami à sangler son armure et descendit avec lui pour sortir de l'auberge. L'endroit était un lieu connu pour tous les gens désirant un coin discret pour découcher avec une maîtresse ou bien pour se satisfaire d'une conquête particulière. Les gérants gardaient un secret farouche sur leurs clients, possédant un guichet fermé ne permettant à personne de se voir en dehors des échanges de pièces et clés dans la fine ouverte du bas. Pas de mot, pas de présentation, juste du commerce et une chambre payée à l'heure.

Lorsque Théo et Balthazar avaient remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion en or qui se présentait sur un plateau d'argent. Comme excuse, le mage avait simulé avoir entendu que des membres d'église étaient dans le coin et qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec le codex. Il s'était senti sale d'avoir menti à ses amis sur un sujet si important, mais la tranquillité effarante que le groupe essuyait l'avait mis en confiance. Une fois tous dispersés, les amants se sont retrouvé à l'établissement pour décompresser de la tension sexuelle peu discrète qu'ils dégageaient. Ils sortirent donc comme ils étaient entrées : sans voir personne et inversement.

Préférant être subtiles, ils se séparèrent en prenant leur monture respective et firent un détour pour gagner le point de rendez-vous au soir venu. Bien évidement, ni Grunlek, ni Shin n'avaient vu le moindre ecclésiastique dans le coin, inquiet au sujet du codex et de ses mystères. Le demi-diable, se sentant terriblement coupable, décida de les rassurer en disant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé et que ce n'était que des bandits déguisés pour tromper les voyageurs. L'archer approuva la théorie, ayant déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation.

Théo l'avouait peu souvent par fierté mais cette fois ci il haussa un sourcil de soulagement envers son ami de feu, le complimentant silencieusement de son génie. Celui-ci se sentit terriblement flatté et s'emballa dans un monologue sans fin de louange à sa propre personne, ne lésinant pas sur les mises en scène. Son groupe fut aussi désespéré qu'amusé, sachant que quelque part, cet ego surdimensionné dissimulait un être perdu et peu confiant. La fatigue tira le groupe qui se mit dans sa formation habituelle pour les tours de garde, passant une nuit paisible et sans accroc.

Le lendemain matin, Balthazar fut réveillé par Grunlek qui allait chercher du bois, Shin déjà partit chasser depuis un moment. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et étirer sa nuque en baillant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Théo encore endormit, il se mit donc à le fixer le temps d'émerger quelque peu avant d'avoir une soudaine idée. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes de lui, encadrant sa tête de ses mains plaquées au sol avant de se pencher pour embrasser plusieurs fois doucement les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Il sortie ainsi lentement le guerrier des songes, appréciant de le sentir répondre et approfondir les baisers. Les bras musclés couverts d'armure enserrèrent la taille de l'érudit qui se cambra d'instinct, intensifiant l'échange plaquant l'une de ses paumes sur la nuque du soldat. Ils s'enhardirent et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, Théo empoignant des cheveux ondulés dans une main. Difficilement, ils parvinrent à se séparer avant de se fixer avec un désir profond et brûlant. C'est vrai, le sexe matinal était leur préféré.

Résistant à l'attraction, bien plus facilement après leur escapade de la veille, ils reprirent leur place sagement et attendirent le retour de leurs amis ; non sans s'échanger des regards suintants d'envie, dilatant leurs pupilles jusqu'à rendre leurs iris noirs. La journée risquait d'être longue.

Le groupe fut de nouveau réuni quelques minutes plus tard, partageant le premier repas de la journée dans un silence apaisant. Ils effacèrent leurs traces en rangeant leurs affaires, puis se remirent en route. Ils atteignirent Rouge-Mireille en fin d'après midi, profitant que le crépuscule ne soit pas tombé pour commencer à postuler. Shin et Balthazar se tinrent à l'écart, passant entre les étales pour compléter le matériel vital manquant pendant que les deux autres cherchaient du travail. Grunlek vint retrouver les deux demi-humains pour les prévenir une fois qu'ils eurent un employeur, les soulageant de la bonne nouvelle. Ils se permirent donc d'aller dans une auberge peu regardante sur ses clients, afin de passer inaperçu, et se posèrent devant un bon verre de bière. Le nain se permit même une vodka, trinquant avec ses amis en souhaitant avoir un bon voyage et une bonne paie.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable avant de se retirer chacun leur tour dans leur chambre. Indéniablement, Théo rejoignit le mage dans la sienne, ne perdant pas une seconde en simagrées et le déshabilla de suite en l'embrassant. L'érudit fut bien loin d'être contre cet empressement, lui même ayant hâte d'arriver au dénouent. Ils se prouvèrent leur passion en contenant au mieux le moindre râle, craignant d'être surpris alors qu'ils avaient pu constater que les murs fins ne dissimulaient que peu de chose. Puis, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, le demi-diable au creux du bras du guerrier tout en étant sur le dos, en travers du lit.

\- Tu as plutôt bien respecté ce que tu voulais faire dans ta lettre, soupira Théo avec un sourire, détendu.

\- « Je te supplie de t'agripper à mes reins tandis que je danse sur la symphonie de tes râles. Par la suite, je me pends à ton cou pour quérir ces baisers savoureux sur tes lèvres. », cita l'érudit, sentant un frisson parcourir la peau du soldat. Toi aussi, par ailleurs. Le coup de la jambe sur ton épaule, fit-il en levant un doigt, que l'autre attrapa pour lancer sa main sur son torse dans un faux semblant de rejet qui le fit rire.

\- Toi même tu m'as dit adorer cette position, répliqua l'inquisiteur en souriant.

Le mage se dandina en acquiesçant, son attitude comique et nonchalante amusant son compagnon. Ils repensèrent chacun de leur côté aux lettres qu'ils s'étaient faites, le doigt du pyromencien voyageant entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il le vit, Théo le regarda avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur son bassin. Un sourire pervers s'étira sur son visage avant qu'il ne passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un net intérêt.

\- Tu bandes, fit-il remarquer.

\- Normal, souffla Balthazar avec évidence, loin d'être contre la réaction de son corps.

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour se retourner et venir embrasser son partenaire, fermant les yeux avec lui. La danse sulfureuse de leurs langues les enhardit, le mage grimpant sur les hanches du paladin. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les siennes, le stoppant dans sa démarche en étant que peu d'accord. De suite, le demi-diable enchaîna les petits baisers en prenant une attitude innocente et parlant d'une voix quémandeuse et suppliante.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît... Je suis rarement au dessus et j'aime bien... S'il te plaît, Théo...

Le guerrier ferma les yeux avec force, ses muscles contractés alors qu'il essayait vainement de résister à la technique terriblement efficace de son ami. Il finit cependant par expirer d'agacement sous sa faiblesse, sentant les lèvres du brun se poser un peu partout sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Les hanches de Balthazar se mirent en mouvement en comprenant son abandon, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leur souffle se hachant par leur désir insatiable. Dès que le soldat fut requinqué, l'érudit ne perdit pas de temps et se releva pour pouvoir le positionner et se pénétra doucement en gémissant de concert avec son partenaire à leur union. Celui-ci, embarrassé, se redressa pour aller chercher la couverture et se rallongea en l'emportant avec lui, cachant ses jambes et les hanches de l'homme assis sur son bassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rit un peu son amant.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de préférer de cette façon ? se défila le paladin, rouge de gêne.

\- C'est mignon quand t'es comme ça, ronronna le mage en venant l'embrasser.

\- Ah, la ferme !

Balthazar rit doucement, attendrit par la pudeur de son amant lorsqu'il était au dessus pendant l'ébat. C'était une forme de domination que cet être indomptable avait du mal à accepter. Ne voulant pas le laisser trop longtemps dans cet état, le mage ondula contre lui et sourit de l'entendre grogner de plaisir. Il soupira sous les délicieuses sensations en levant la tête et fermant les yeux. Ils se laissèrent bercer par l'instant, bougeant en synchronisation sur une note douce mais pas moins intense.

Le faire ainsi une seconde fois leur rappelait ces merveilleuses vacances dans la masure perdue dans les bois, quand ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour profiter de chaque seconde. Plus le temps passait et plus ils ressentaient le besoin d'être seuls. Ils voulaient retrouver ce confort simple et cette intimité qu'ils avaient partagée. Cette sensation d'être grisé par le moindre toucher, leur corps entier devenant érogène et les pâmant d'un plaisir brut : ils adoraient ça, tester les limites des réactions de leur être à celui de l'autre.

\- Anh... ahn... Théo...

Ce dernier savoura ces geignements qu'il suscitait. Non sans une certaine fierté, il détaillait cet homme normalement hétéro de nature le chevaucher si impétueusement. Ses courbes androgynes le charmaient et ses mouvements souples et fluides l'hypnotisaient. Il l'avouait, le mage était beau pendant le sexe, c'était quelque chose qui lui allait à merveille.

\- Ah... Merde, Bob..., soupira-t-il profondément en attrapant ses cuisses, les émotions le submergeant et suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Les sensations atteignirent des sommets, semblant être sur le point d'exploser sans pour autant y parvenir. Les bouffées de chaleurs déferlant en eux et de longs frissons les ébranlèrent tout le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Le mage pencha la tête sur le côté, en se laissant bercer par les flots de l'érotisme. Autant lui que son compagnon n'était plus que gémissements et récepteur du bonheur procuré par leur acte charnel.

\- Excuse-moi, Bob, tu...

\- Aah ! cria ce dernier d'une voix encore déformée par le plaisir, l'intrusion soudaine de Shin le poussant à tirer la couverture vers le haut pour cacher Théo.

\- Oh merde! s'exclama le demi-élémentaire, choqué et embarrassé, en repartant immédiatement sous la panique. Pardon !

\- Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! jura le demi-diable en se séparant de son camarade, cherchant de suite ses vêtements avec lui.

\- Il m'a vu aussi, tu penses ? s'inquiéta Théo en se rhabillant.

\- J'en ai aucune idée... Au cas où, retourne dans ta chambre, je vais aller lui parler.

Ne voyant aucune objection à faire, le paladin termina de remettre ses vêtements et quitta discrètement la pièce. Balthazar s'assit sur le rebord du lit en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, craignant la confrontation avec son ami. Ce moment allait forcément arriver un jour, c'était couru d'avance !


	8. Chapter 8

Oha-yooo~ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour vos review précédents~ J'ai modifié un peu le dernier lemon parce qu'apparemment on comprenait que Théo était uke, alors que non (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)) Certes, je ne vois pas Bob en seme avec Théo, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qui m'a dérangé. C'est surtout que si je ne m'exprime pas assez bien pour dire ce que je veux faire comprendre et que vous saisissez autre chose, c'est que j'ai mal écris... Donc je ferais attention à ne pas laisser d'ambiguïté comme ça la prochaine fois ! ( Mais si voir Théo s'abandonner à Bob vous a plu, vous m'en voyez ravis (≧▽≦) gardez cette séquence si vous voulez ! )

Voila, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ( ˘ ³˘)

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Baltazar toqua timidement à la porte de la chambre de Shin, entendant une réponse fluette de l'autre côté du bois pour l'autoriser à entrer. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et passa dans l'ouverture dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, jetant un regard emplit d'excuse et de gêne sur son cadet. Le bleu détourna le sien, encore trop embarrassé, et se frotta la nuque. Le mage le rejoignit, remarquant qu'il devait s'apprêter à se coucher vu qu'il ne portait rien à la tête et sur le visage. Ah, quand il avait débarqué dans sa chambre c'était très certainement pour lui demander son livre sur la région de Sarang, comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée ; il avait complètement oublié ce détail.

L'érudit s'assit sur le lit avec son ami, laissant un large écart entre eux. Shin souffla plusieurs fois avec son nez, frottant le dessous de son index, comme dérangé. Son voisin s'engonça en comprenant que son parfum premier devait être sans équivoque sur ses précédentes activités. L'ambiance était lourde et aucun des deux hommes n'osaient prendre la parole, la gorge serrée du profond malaise qui régnait. Voulant débloquer la situation, et étant celui qui avait décidé de venir, le mage se jeta à l'eau et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, mais détourna les yeux.

\- Je crois... Qu'on doit parler de ce qui vient d'arriver...

\- On est pas vraiment obligé de le faire...

\- Si, au contraire, faut qu'on le fasse maintenant plutôt que de laisser mariner et que ça ressorte rance quand on ne l'aura pas voulu... Je suis désolé que t'ai vu ça, j'ai oublié que tu allais venir me demander quelque chose...

\- Non, ça va... Je ne suis pas prude et encore moins vexé, juste... Je suis... Surpris...

\- Choqué, tu veux dire...

\- Ouais, peut-être...

Le demi-diable aspira ses lèvres en se sentant coupable, rouge de honte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être surpris dans une position comme celle-ci, alors il n'avait pas vraiment prévu un quelconque discours ou plaisanterie à faire pour décompresser. Maintenant que ce qu'il redoutait et préférait ignorer à la fois était arrivé et le lançait dans le grand bain sans aucune bouée. L'angoisse le rongeait de l'intérieur tel de l'acide alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien vu Théo avec lui ou non. Bien malgré la couverture, il était évident en vu de ses mouvements et de sa réaction de savoir dans quel position il était et avec quel genre de personne.

\- Je suis..., reprit Shin en haussant les épaules, soupirant en cherchant ses mots. Je sais pas... Je m'attendais pas à voir ça un jour, ça me parait tellement surréaliste...

\- Je peux comprendre..., répondit évasivement son ami, essayant de ne pas se trahir alors qu'il stressait.

\- Je veux dire... Tu coursais sans arrêt les femmes et tu parlais toujours de t'en taper une dès qu'on en croisait... Enfin, le fait que tu le fasses moins en ce moment aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille...

\- ...

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses coucher avec des hommes, et encore moins que ce soit toi qui...

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, permettant au mage d'expulser son angoisse discrètement lorsqu'il comprit que l'autre n'avait pas reconnu son partenaire. C'était déjà beaucoup moins problématique et plus facilement explicable. Balthazar se reprit vite et éclaircie sa voix, paré à débiter ses semi-inventions pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- En fait, j'ai été plutôt curieux quand j'ai vu des prostitués masculins au bordel que j'ai visité pendant mes vacances, mon démon l'a ressentit et quand il a décidé de posséder mon corps... Il s'en ait tapé un et m'a redonné les rênes en plein milieu...

\- Sérieux ? souffla Shin avec surprise, désolé qu'il est subit une épreuve aussi dure, sans se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

\- Et je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas aimé... Il n'y a que mon ego qui a été brisé là bas mais c'est justement ça qui m'a fait péter les plombs. J'ai hurlé et j'ai frappé ce pauvre type, après ça je me suis fait virer de l'établissement...

\- Oh... Je comprend mieux... Et depuis, ça t'es resté dans la tête avant que tu ne décides d'essayer pour de bon, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Ah... Bon... Je crois qu'on peut pas trop en vouloir à notre curiosité naturelle, hein ? sourit pauvrement le demi-élémentaire en essayant de décompresser pour dédramatiser la situation.

\- Je voulais t'en parler mais avant tout... Ne dis rien à Grunlek et Théo, ok ? J'aimerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas...

\- J'en avais pas l'intention, t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-il pour le rassurer.

Le mage lui tapa amicalement l'épaule avant de se lever pour partir.

\- Bonne nuit, fit naturellement Shin avant de bondir de gêne et de bégayer. Enfin je veux dire... Rentre bien ! Euh non ! Enfin... couche-toi bien ! Enfin, non ! Je veux dire !... ugh...

L'agitation de son camarade, pour se rattraper des bourdes qu'il enchaînait l'une après l'autre, le fit exploser de rire. Le bleu baissa honteusement la tête avec gêne. L'érudit parvint à se calmer et essuya le coin de ses yeux, son hilarité salvatrice l'ayant libéré de toute la tension précédente.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, oui, le charia-t-il.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, geignit l'archer d'un air boudeur, l'attendrissant.

Balthazar leva son pouce en sa direction en sortant de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il poussa un profond soupir, puis alla jusqu'à une porte quelques mètres plus loin en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il entra sans frapper, ne surprenant pas Théo qui se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Le mage alla à sa rencontre et attrapa son col pour tirer ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser appuyé qui embarrassa l'inquisiteur.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! fit-il en le repoussant. Tu crois pas que je vais continuer !?

\- Non, je viens remercier ta pudeur, elle nous a sauver la mise : Shin t'a pas reconnu.

\- Sérieux ? souffla le guerrier en soupirant de soulagement, se détendant enfin.

\- T'avais pas ton armure alors y'avait juste un tas de fringues au pif au sol, et t'avais pas ta chemise non plus, donc il a rien vu. Ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois, je propose qu'on ferme à clef pour plus de sécurité là prochaine fois.

Théo détourna le regard, gêné et semblant peu en accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. L'angoisse reprit le mage en craignant de comprendre ce qui flottait dans l'air, resserrant sa prise sur les pans ouvert de la chemise blanche. Le soldat éclaircit sa voix et osa le regarder pour prendre la parole.

\- Tu crois pas que ce serait plutôt le signe qu'il faut qu'on arrête avant que ça ne dégénère ?

\- En quoi ça pourrait dégénérer ? Si Shin et Grun apprennent quoi que ce soit je leur dirais clairement de ne pas s'en mêler et qu'on se fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent penser ! cracha le demi-diable en s'agitant, son cœur battant à tout rompre écrasé dans sa poitrine compressée.

Théo détourna le regard, peinant à lui résister. Décelant la faille, son amant n'hésita pas une seconde à s'y glisser perfidement comme une anguille. L'érudit vint déposer un baiser sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, appréciant de le sentir tressaillir, avant d'aller explorer tendrement le cou.

\- Tu voudrais lire un peu ce soir ? Je rattraperais rapidement ton avance...

Le paladin hésita entre accepter la proposition alléchante, ou camper sur ses positions pour faire honneur à la maigre sagesse qui hibernait en lui. Trop faible, il hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. Il massa un peu la taille fine de son compagnon en collant sa tête à la sienne dans une rapide étreinte. Il se sépara presque aussitôt de l'hérésie ambulante toute souriante qui le quitta pour aller prendre ses affaires. En l'attendant, il se mit juste en sous-vêtement et se glissa dans son lit, le regardant s'installer à son retour. Balthazar se dévêtit autant que lui et bondit comme un chat sur le matelas, étouffant un rire en entendant l'autre râler sur son manque de douceur.

Le guerrier attrapa le bouquin et se mit sur le côté pour tourner le dos au mage et commencer sa lecture. Ce dernier s'allongea également et commença ses habituelles caresses sur le dos avec un large sourire, tous deux s'apaisant par leur présence dans ce moment si intime et propre à leur relation ambiguë. Après deux heures dans cette disposition, le soldat referma le livre et se retourna pour prendre le brun dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec cette note possessive grisante. Tout en grattouillant délicatement le torse, déjà à moitié endormi, le mage lui souhaita une bonne nuit, recevant un bref grognement en réponse.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans leurs bras, partageant un peu de chaleur en cette fin d'automne. Le mage caressa un peu le tas de muscles sous sa paume, mal réveillé, épousant les formes des abdominaux avant de remonter pour sentir un cœur battre tranquillement. Les échos ressentis contre sa peau le fit soupirer d'aise. La main reposant mollement contre sa hanche, remonta le long de son flan en envoyant un bon millier de frissons dans tout son corps. Les doigts effleurèrent ses côtes dans une légère caresse répétée, une chair de poule apparaissant sur son épiderme alors qu'il soupira sous la tension naissante. Le demi-diable profita d'avoir déjà une jambe entre celle de son amant pour frotter sa cuisse contre la sienne, tournant un peu la tête afin de déposer des baisers brûlants contre le torse.

Théo se réveilla complètement, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, et se redressa après un léger sursaut. Surprit de l'étreinte brisée, Balthazar jeta un regard étonné vers le paladin qui l'esquiva, lui lançant son livre avant de commencer à s'habiller. Il n'insista pas, se doutant que les événements de la veille soient encore trop frais pour émoustiller le guerrier de si bon matin. Déçu mais résolu, le mage imita son compagnon et remit ses vêtements pour quitter la chambre le premier avec ses effets personnels.

Une fois à table, il attendit patiemment ses amis. Shin fut le dernier à les rejoindre. Sans surprise, le cadet de la bande était gêné au possible, maladroit par le fait, et n'osait pas regarder l'érudit. Grunlek fut inquiet du comportement, comprenant bien que le malaise était entre deux membres spécifiques du groupe. Que Théo ne relève pas le problème n'étonna personne, il se fichait déjà habituellement de ceux des autres.

Suite à leur petit-déjeuner, les aventuriers rejoignirent leur employeur au centre de la ville. Cependant, ils apprirent de la bouche de celui-ci, que le vicomte qui gérait l'endroit les faisaient demander pour un travail plus important. Loin de là l'idée de refuser ce qui pouvait être encore mieux payé, les amis se rendirent immédiatement au château pour répondre à l'appel. Ils furent accueillit par une servante qui les attendait, cette dernière sursautant en voyant la louve mais fut vite rassurée par l'ingénieur. Elle leur demanda de la suivre et les emmenèrent dans un petit salon où elle invita les hommes à se mettre à l'aise le temps que le dirigeant arrive.

Shin et Balthazar sautèrent en même temps sur le canapé, se rentrant dedans et tombant par terre. Ils crièrent sous la surprise, se dévisageant par la suite avant d'exploser de rire. Grunlek soupira en souriant, venant leur tendre les mains pour les aider à se relever. Tous s'assirent et détaillèrent la décoration. Le mage fit remarquer plusieurs objets ou même plantes qui provenaient de contrées lointaines. Le Vicomte devait donc être un homme influant et voyageur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il les avait fait demander.

Leur hôte arriva après une demi-heure, Théo ne se privant pas de le lui faire remarquer en se levant avec les autres, et se prit un coup de coude réprobateur de la part de l'érudit. L'homme face à eux rit de bon cœur, les yeux de Shin pétillant sous la noblesse précieuse que dégageait sa présence. Il était exactement l'image que les enfants pourraient se faire d'un être riche mais sage : des vêtements raffinés mais pas criards, une stature droite et fière, un regard doux et une coiffure blonde cendrée soigneusement organisée. Sa voix était délicate et princière, quand à son rire, discret mais assuré.

\- Vous êtes soyeux..., ne put s'empêcher d'avouer l'archer, son attitude enfantine attendrissant tout le monde, sauf Théo qui soupira désespérément, blasé.

\- C'est pas une façon de se présenter, rit Balthazar en lui tapant l'épaule.

Le mage sauva son ami de l'embarra lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte de son attitude, et présenta son groupe. Le Vicomte fut amusé de voir qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler leurs véritables identités, et apprécia leur franchise.

\- Je suis Enhrim de Velez, descendant d'une longue et noble lignée dirigeants cette ville marchande. Si je vous ai fait demander c'est parce que j'ai bien plus confiance en des aventuriers que des mercenaires. Suivez-moi.

Dociles, ses invités lui emboîtèrent le pas, écoutant ses histoires de jeunesse où il avait été un aventurier le temps de quelques années. Le mage se retourna en silence vers ses amis pour être en marche arrière et fit signe comme quoi il avait bien deviné et qu'il était trop fort. Théo le poussa d'une épaule pour le remettre dans le bon sens, agacé, laissant les deux autres pouffer dans son dos.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle toute en longueur, un long tapis persan menant jusqu'au trône alliant harmonieusement fer, pierre et bois. Des rubis étaient incrustés dans le bout des accoudoirs, se fondant parfaitement avec les autres matériaux subtilement maîtrisés. Un brasero en fonte, sa bordure cerclé d'or dans un nœud celte, était à quelques mètres de la petite estrade où se trouvait le trône. En regardant les côtés de la pièce très haute de plafond, le groupe put découvrir une porte de chaque côté de la grande allée, près du siège. À une dizaine de mètres de ce dernier, un escalier semblant mener au sous-sol, sûrement pour mener chez les servantes, et caché par l'une des nombreuses colonnes sculptées et une rambarde de bois.

Bien qu'immense, l'endroit était somptueusement décoré de diverses tentures, plantes et tableaux, le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse et reposante. Elle imposait par sa force mais charmait par sa douceur en même temps. Le groupe entier s'échangèrent un regard, appréciant la salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent près du feu, se réchauffant un peu dans un schéma de comité intime qui les mit à l'aise.

\- Quel type de travail vous vouliez nous confier ? demanda Grunlek, sa main tendue vers le feu et l'autre mécanique grattouillant une oreille d'Eden.

\- Ce serait un travail à l'intérieur des mes terres, quelques choses d'assez rapide et sans grande importance. Je pense que un ou deux d'entre vous pourraient s'en charger sans problème. En réalité, j'ai deux problèmes au sein de mon château...

Un fracas monstrueux à l'étage du dessus se fit entendre, comme si une armée entière tombaient sur le parquet avec de lourdes armures. Surpris, les aventuriers se figèrent, puis dévisagèrent leur hôte qui haussa une épaule avec une mine gênée, s'excusant silencieusement.

\- Ceci en ait une : mon enfant apprend l'escrime, mais met tous ses maîtres d'armes au tapis. J'espérais, paladin, que vous puissiez lui faire quelques leçons aujourd'hui et demain.

\- Je ne suis pas..., commença Théo en râlant, désabusé.

\- Vous serez payé à l'heure.

\- Je commence quand ? se redressa-t-il avec intérêt, ses amis pouffant mais comprenant parfaitement son changement d'avis.

\- Parfait, sourit Enhrim avant de se tourner vers le mage qui était entre le guerrier et le nain, Shin se tenant contre la colonne quelques pas derrière. J'ai également fait la récente acquisition d'une étrange tablette de marbre. Elle est gravée dans une langue méconnue de mes savants. Ayant eu vent de votre culture, je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de nous faire part de votre érudition sur le sujet.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Balthazar.

Grunlek se porta volontaire avec Shin pour faire les livreurs, le demi-élémentaire préférant être en dehors de la ville, alors il questionna leur employeur pour en savoir plus sur ce travail. Pendant la discussion qui ne le concernait pas, le demi-diable regarda le trône et le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, le trouvant plus que magnifique. Soudain, son expression se figea, le bonheur se voilant très légèrement de perversité.

La subtilité était trop infime pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas intimement, mais Théo le remarqua presque de suite et le questionna silencieusement. Son amant le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de fixer à nouveau le trône, attirant ses yeux dessus. Ne comprenant toujours pas, il le dévisagea, tournant un peu le menton, perdu. Balthazar leva donc un sourcil inquisiteur, son sourire charmeur s'élargissant avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux vers le siège, passant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Le guerrier sursauta imperceptiblement, écarquillant les yeux en réalisant enfin l'idée osée que venait d'avoir son compagnon.

Sa panique se fit ressentir et le Vicomte lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de fixer le plafond. Heureusement, le tapage continuait à l'étage, le dirigeant pensa donc naturellement que la violence perceptible depuis leur position devait surprendre son invité. Le paladin se reprit, ne voulant rien laisser transparaître de plus, et éclaircit sa voix. Son voisin, lui, semblait plutôt amusé, continuant de fantasmer sur le trône en caressant ses lèvres de la longueur de son index.

\- Bien, vous avez encore des questions ? demanda Enhrim.

\- Je penses que tout est clarifié, sourit Grunlek en répondant au nom du groupe. Nous commencerons dès que vous le désirerez.

\- Je vais faire porter vos affaires dans les chambres d'amis, mes servants vous indiqueront où elles seront lorsque vous en aurez besoin.

À ce détail, le mage lança un nouveau regard lourd de sous-entendu au soldat qui soupira profondément, agacé. Loin de se vexer, le brun pouffa en silence, s'amusant grandement de pousser son amant à bout.

\- Adaline, appela le Vicomte, une femme blonde portant un chignon et une tenue raffinée composée d'un pantalon et d'une blouse rejoignit le groupe. Ces deux hommes porteront le colis à Dame Guerrène, veuillez leur confier la marchandise et les conduire aux portes arrière de la ville.

\- Pourquoi autant de secret ? se méfia le paladin, surprenant l'aristocrate.

\- Il vient de le dire, Théo, répondit Grunlek. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, elle ne doit donc pas savoir quand il partira.

\- C'est dingue d'être curieux au point d'envoyer des espions chez son cousin..., souffla Shin.

\- Parle pour toi ! réagit de suite Balthazar en se tournant vers lui. T'es intenable au suspense ! termina-t-il en faisant rire l'ingénieur et renfrogna de gêne l'archer.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit la blonde, visiblement la chambellan, envers les deux nouveaux coursiers.

\- Pour une si belle femme, avec plaisir, fit le demi-élémentaire pour se rattraper, charmeur.

\- Je suis navrée, cher, je suis mariée...

Ses amis explosèrent de rire, le bleu s'engonçant dans l'embarra et se confondant d'excuse envers elle. La femme ne lui en voulu point et pouffa en en faisant signe que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle était habituée. Shin remarqua alors la bague évidente à son annulaire gauche et passa une main sur son visage, désespéré de son erreur de débutant. Lorsque le trio eut disparu, Enhrim demanda à Théo et Balthazar de le suivre, montant à l'étage avec eux.

Les amants se préparèrent à voir un homme bâti comme trois, poilu telle une bête et se baladant torse-nu en hurlant sous un combat féroce contre le mobilier. Les fracas et sons sourds d'objets et personnes chutant au sol raisonnaient dans tout l'édifice. Les murs de pierres tremblaient presque sous la violence produite, des cris masculins retentissant avec douleur alors qu'ils étaient mis à terre sans aucune difficulté. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard surprit, impressionnés par ce qu'ils entendaient, retenant leur souffle une fois devant la porte menant à l'origine de ce vacarme.

\- Je t'en prie, soupira le vicomte en entrant avec eux. Cesse donc ce raffut à réveiller tes ancêtres !

La mâchoire des deux autres se décrocha, le choc se lisant sur leurs visages livides. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme frisant les dix-huit printemps, le corps fin et élancé mais finement musclé. Ses cheveux frisés et bleus réunis grossièrement, alliés à son regard saphir étaient des plus charmants avec son visage poupin et sa peau pâle. Sa beauté, somptueuse et rare, était camouflée sous une armure de cuir et de tissus molletonnés, une épée à deux mains dans l'une de ses paumes. Sans parler de son expression furieuse et sauvage, renforcée par sa légère transpiration et son souffle haletant.

\- M'entraîner est dans mon droit, père !

\- Mais déranger mes invités pendant une entrevue professionnelle est contraire à ton noble apprentissage.

\- Je-

\- Je te prierais donc de me respecter, jeune fille, et de baisser les yeux lorsque je viens te réprimander. Accessoirement, tu pourrais également t'excuser auprès de ces deux hommes pour le vacarme infernal que tu produis depuis ce matin !

L'adolescente trembla de colère mais fixa le sol par respect, serrant les poings et les dents.

\- Veuillez acceptez mes plus humbles excuses, messires..., cracha-t-elle à contre cœur.

Le mage ouvrit une connexion mentale avec son amant pour lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une version féminine de lui. Vexé, le paladin le vira sèchement de son esprit, le faisant rire, avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille d'un pas vif et rapide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer, surprise, qu'elle se fit porter et envoyer violemment sur le plancher alors qu'elle criait. Elle siffla de douleur en se cambrant, portant une main à son dos, puis fixa furieusement le guerrier.

\- Je suis ton maître d'arme pendant deux jours, gamine, alors t'as intérêt à la fermer et t'accrocher.

Balthazar pouffa en ronronnant comiquement, s'agitant sur place. Le vicomte les dévisagèrent, choqué et les trouvant visiblement complètement fou à lier. L'érudit se tourna vers lui et afficha un large sourire amical tandis que l'envoyé de la lumière ordonnait vulgairement à la bleue de se relever.

\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me montrer, je crois ; vous ouvrez le chemin ?

L'homme essaya de répondre plusieurs fois, ne réussissant qu'à faire l'ébauche d'une phrase chaque fois avortée en voyant sa fille se faire si facilement maîtriser à mains nues malgré sa rage. Pour l'aider, le demi-diable se retourna et fit un pas vers la porte, puis le suivit lorsqu'il prit les devant. Ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ici !


	9. Chapter 9

Oha-yooo !＼(￣▽￣)／

Merci pour vos reviews précédentes~ C'est toujours un vrais plaisir de lire ce que vous avez pensé des chapitres et de l'histoire ! (´｡• ω •｡`) J'ai pas grand chose à raconter donc je pense m'arrêter aux remerciements généraux pour tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

 **(Correction faite)**

* * *

\- AH !

\- Recommence.

\- RAAAAAAH ! - AAH !

\- Encore.

\- TU VAS CREVER, OUI !

\- Beaucoup de mots, peu d'action, bailla Théo qui se faisait royalement chier.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu hurla en fonçant sur lui mais se fit à nouveau mettre à terre facilement. Le son sourd de son corps chutant au sol montrait la violence et la force dont faisait preuve le guerrier. La fille du vicomte ne s'en plaignait pas, revenant rageusement à la charge. Elle était frustrée lorsqu'elle se faisait maîtriser mais essayait une méthode différente à chaque fois pour analyser la technique de Théo.

Ce dernier comprit rapidement le schéma de la jeune fille, et put sans mal l'empêcher de porter le moindre coup. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, préférant faire quelques prises en la laissant se défouler pour qu'elle dorme bien le soir et lui foute la paix. Sans forcément lever le petit doigt, il allait se rafler un petit pactole qu'il garderait jalousement.

Le paladin attrapa la bleue au vol et fit un croche-pied pour la faire passer au dessus de lui et la jeter sur le parquet. Elle se cambra, criant de douleur, avant de se redresser doucement pour se mettre à genoux. Son manque de vivacité prouva qu'elle voulait faire une pause mais le soldat ne lui laissa pas le choix et tira son poignet pour refaire une prise et la mettre au sol.

\- AH ! Mais pourquoi ?! J'ai pas attaqué !

\- Lors d'un combat, si tu n'attaques pas, c'est ton adversaire qui réplique !

\- Ok, ok ! Pause, pause ! fit-elle avec précipitation en le voyant venir vers elle d'un pas lourd, levant les mains en signe de défense. Laissez-moi souffler un peu...

Il poussa un profond soupire en râlant, agacé qu'elle se fatigue aussi vite. La vague pensée que Balthazar réussissait mieux à encaisser ses assauts qu'elle traversa son esprit, le mettant de meilleure humeur. Il était peut-être idiot mais pas dupe, ce soir ils allaient se retrouver et ce ne serait pas pour une partie de carte.

La noble se leva difficilement pour aller vers le banc de bois où reposait une petite serviette et une gourde. Elle épongea son visage et sa nuque avant de boire à grande gorgée, appréciant le liquide régénérateur qui chutait dans son estomac. Cela faisait des heures que les deux se faisaient face, les gardes chargés de les surveiller s'étant fait renvoyer sous l'ordre de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers son professeur et tendit l'eau mais ne reçu qu'un regard froid. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait la poche de peau.

\- Je m'appelle Enwelle.

\- Je m'en fou.

\- Je commençais à désespérer de trouver un maître d'arme digne de ce nom. Tous les autres étaient soit des couilles-molles incapables de porter de vrais coups, soient des mecs inutiles incapables d'égaler mon niveau.

Elle s'approcha de Théo qui resserra ses gants pour se parer à la remettre au sol, mais contre toutes attentes elle ne fit que s'arrêter devant lui. La bleue mit ses mains sur ses hanches et détailla l'adulte de la tête au pied, hochant doucement la tête avant de lever un regard charmeur dans le sien. Elle se dandina quelque peu, visiblement d'humeur enjôleuse.

\- Vos compétences pour me dominer s'arrêtent-elles au combat à main nue, guerrier ? demanda-t-elle, sulfureuse.

Il la dévisagea d'un air neutre, quoi qu'un peu blasé, ne trouvant rien en elle qui soit attrayant. Lèvres charnues et rosées, poitrine et fessiers rebondit ainsi qu'une douce ligne féminine ; nan, décidément elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Non, commença-t-il à répondre, la faisant plus largement sourire mais la coupa alors qu'elle avait esquissé un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui, et posa dans ses mains une épée en bois. Je fais de l'escrime aussi.

Surprise et décontenancée, la jeune fille ne put parer le coup de pied dans son estomac qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses avances furent repoussées sèchement, elle se vexa et chargea son professeur qui répliqua avec sa propre lame, brisant celle de bois.

\- Hey ! Vous utilisez une vrais épée !

\- Alors dépêche toi de trouver rapidement une arme avant que je ne te fende le crâne !

Elle couru vers le râtelier en esquivant un coup et décrocha une rapière qui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs au paladin : mauvaise pioche ; la pauvre enfant n'avait pas fini de souffrir. Ils se combattirent un long moment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique ne vienne prévenir la noble du rapprochement du dîner. Enwelle n'en fut pas mécontente, fuyant presque l'envoyé de la lumière pour se retirer dans ses quartiers et faire une rapide toilette. Théo fit de même, interpellant une servante pour demander sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il entretenu son équipement et se fit interrompre par une autre domestique qui le pria de bien vouloir passer à table sans son armure, sous peine de froisser les convenances. Il en avait royalement rien à cirer mais l'appel de sa paie toute proche lui chuchota de se plier pour une fois aux règles. Étrange par ailleurs, cette petite voix était semblable à celle du mage, l'énervant profondément alors qu'il entendait le rire moqueur grâce à ses souvenirs.

Dépouillé de son armure blanche et étincelante, se sentant un peu à nu, le guerrier sorti et fut de suite conduit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Balthazar était déjà présent, attendant debout près de sa chaise, un bras autour de son corps et son autre main caressant distraitement la fine barbe de son menton. Son attitude facilement reconnaissable indiqua qu'il était en proie à une profonde réflexion, sérieux au possible. L'arrivé de son ami le tira de ses pensées et il lui sourit naturellement, le saluant par le fait. Théo se posa derrière la chaise voisine à celle de son amant, regardant ce dernier pour lui demander silencieusement ce qui le tracassait. Le mage secoua la tête et la main, laissant comprendre que rien n'était grave.

Un rire élégant retentit, attirant les yeux des deux hommes vers le vicomte qui entrait avec sa fille. Cette dernière avait une tenue bien moins masculine que plus tôt, portant une robe bustier raffinée qui lui saillait à merveille par ses tons lagons. Le sourcil du mage se haussa par réflexe, la trouvant vraiment mignonne, et sa réaction fut loin d'être appréciée par Théo qui était le seul à l'avoir vu.

\- Vous avez tellement voyager que vous vous comprenez d'un regard, c'est épatant ! rit leur employeur. Je vous en prie, prenons place et commençons le repas. Parlez-moi un peu de vos aventures, j'ai bien envie de me plonger dans ces histoires me rappelant ma jeunesse !

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Balthazar en s'asseyant avec son amant. Vous désirez le menu avec, ou sans dragon ? Nous avons aussi quelques amuse-gueules concernant des golems anciens des cités naines oubliées !

\- Oh, vous me faites déjà rêver, maître mage, rit à nouveau son supérieur. Commencez selon votre bon désir !

L'érudit monopolisa la parole pendant le repas, cela permit à Théo de rester silencieux, et de ne pas participer à la discussion barbante. En détaillant la brillance écœurante de l'argenterie organisée soigneusement sur la table, ses yeux finirent par tomber sur Enwelle qui attirait son attention discrètement. Elle glissa entièrement son indexe entre ses lèvres, lui jetant un regard chaud, loin de dissimuler ce qu'elle mimait. Il roula les yeux aux ciels et se concentra sur son assiette, ignorant le regard en coin que lui jeta rapidement son voisin.

Sans autres accrochages, le dessert arriva et fut dévoré par tout le monde, appréciant les différentes pâtisseries. La discussion continua un peu autour d'un thé, le guerrier refusant la tasse, en ayant visiblement assez de cette soirée à l'ambiance mondaine. Son ami à son contraire s'amusa comme un fou et plaisanta beaucoup avec le vicomte, sa fille trop taciturne pour échanger plus que quelques rares mots. Finalement, tous se levèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Théo ordonnant à la bleue d'être paré à six heures pour son entraînement. Elle lui lança un petit sourire séducteur et, avant de partir avec son père, confirma qu'elle serait présente.

Chacun regagnât sa chambre, le soldat savourant quelques minutes de solitude dans un calme délicieux avant d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Il poussa un profond soupir mais la personne entra sans attendre sa réponse, trahissant son identité par l'habitude qui découlait de sa façon de faire. Jusque là allongé, ou plutôt vautré sur le dos, sur le lit, il se redressa pour être assis au bord du pied.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- J'ai laissé des cartes dans ton sac, répondit le mage en allant vers son ballot pour s'y accroupir, l'ouvrant et fouillant à l'intérieur.

Théo se tendit et s'apprêta à protester, mais fut soudainement secoué de surprise. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'était pas furieux de voir quelqu'un le nez plongé dans ses effets personnels. Que le demi-diable cherche à l'intérieur de son sac n'évoquait absolument aucune colère, juste une habitude ordinaire. Agacé par ce fait nouveau qu'il venait de découvrir, il grogna et s'approcha de son amant, s'agenouillant derrière lui pour attraper avec possessivité sa ceinture. Ainsi, il put tirer ses hanches contre les siennes, le brun sursautant avant de souffler d'un amusement teinté de luxure.

\- Qui t'as permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ?..., fit le guerrier d'une voix basse et profonde à son oreille, le dos du mage charmé collé à son torse.

\- Tenteriez-vous de me séduire, paladin ? le charia celui-ci, se moulant à son corps musclé et tournant un peu la tête vers lui.

Les prunelles électriques firent frémir l'érudit, mais le soldat n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappa à sa porte. Celui-ci se leva en soupirant à nouveau, terriblement irrité. Tandis qu'il alla ouvrir, son compagnon s'assit sur le pied du lit en ouvrant sa carte, cherchant ce pour quoi il était venu.

Sans surprise, Théo découvrit Enwelle derrière le bois. Elle semblait que peu vêtue sous son peignoir de chambre dont le décolleté était très découvert, ses pieds nus ne craignant visiblement pas le froid du sol en pierre. Il haussa un sourcil, devant bien avouer que la petite était aussi têtue que téméraire.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, ronronna-t-elle, tournant une mèches bouclés de son doigt. J'ai pensé qu'une petite discussion en privée pourrait être appréciable...

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas la jeter dehors sans trouver un moyen efficace de la faire déchanter, il se recula et s'adossa à la table à quelques pas. Comprenant l'invitation, la bleue sourit victorieusement et entra, commençant à fermer la porte derrière elle avec la net intention de se déshabiller.

\- Bonsoir, demoiselle Enwelle !

La salutation du mage la fit crier de surprise, celui-ci la laissant le dévisager avec choc et les vestiges de sa précédente frayeur. Il était plutôt amusé de sa réaction à vrai dire, ayant parfaitement compris ce que cherchait à faire son partenaire. Balthazar ne put s'empêcher d'entendre une clochette de ring retentir dans sa tête, annonçant sa victoire pour ce round, et en était malicieusement fier. La jeune fille reprit son souffle, ayant rabattu étroitement les pans de sa robe de chambre lors de son sursaut. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Théo qui avait les bras croisés, la fixant avec son éternel air ennuyé.

\- Je... Ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez de la compagnie...

\- On part demain soir, répondit-il d'un ton las. Alors on prépare notre route.

Balthazar appuya ses paroles en levant la carte qu'il avait dans les mains lorsqu'il parlait. Enwelle se sentit rapidement de trop, profondément embarrassé d'avoir été surprise à pousser ses avances là où une noble ne devrait jamais aller. Elle s'excusa de les avoir dérangé et les saluèrent poliment avant de quitter la pièce. Après quelques secondes histoires d'être sûr qu'elle était loin, les cachottiers s'échangèrent un regard et rirent. Elle n'était pas prête de revenir à la charge. Le soldat revint vers son camarade et s'allongea sur le lit, n'étant pas étonné que l'autre grimpe sur ses hanches avec un air comique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ? souffla-t-il, n'arrivant pas à cacher son amusement.

\- Faut qu'on parle de la route, hum Théo ? l'aguicha son amant avec un attitude peu sérieuse, longeant son visage du bout de son nez pour aller dans son cou. Oui, on doit organiser notre route, Théo, hum ? Hum ?

\- T'as fini ? pouffa l'inquisiteur en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Le brun s'agita un peu avant d'abattre l'énorme carte sur leur tête, les faisant exploser de rire avant d'échanger un baiser. La plaisanterie passée, ils se redressèrent et parlèrent plus sérieusement du futur voyage, surtout s'ils prenaient un travail d'escorte pour des caravanes. Ils firent le point et un rapide inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient en matériel.

L'heure devint tardive à force d'organisation et le mage le remarqua avec plaisir. Il se leva, tirant son compagnon à sa suite en le sentant soupirer de désespoir à l'avance, un peu inquiet. Balthazar dut au contraire se contenir et mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer sous son excitation infantile. Avec beaucoup d'attentions, ils prirent soin de ne croiser personne avant d'arriver dans la salle gigantesque du rez-de-chaussée.

En passant la porte, ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour arriver au trône. La pièce était éclairée de la lueur tamisée de la lune, donnant un côté plus qu'érotique par son aspect intimiste. Théo regarda le siège en posant une main sur la hanche de son partenaire en cherchant un moyen de procéder.

Il aurait pu refuser de venir s'il l'avait voulu, l'idée osée que l'autre avait eu étant des plus délirante. Si jamais ils se faisaient prendre, ils étaient mal, très mal. Et c'était sûrement à cause de cet interdit grisant qu'il avait accepté. Il était décidément trop faible à l'adrénaline et surtout au mage pervertie diaboliquement séduisant.

\- Attend... comment tu vas te mettre ? demanda Théo en s'approchant du trône.

Sans lui répondre autrement que par un sourire malicieux, Balthazar le poussa du bout de ses doigts par le torse et le fit s'asseoir. Il monta ensuite sur ses genoux, ses mouvements facilités alors qu'il n'avait pas sa robe de mage. Le guerrier attrapa ses cuisses avec l'ébauche d'un refus, se souvenant très bien comment la dernière fois s'était passée.

\- On ne va pas se faire surprendre dès que je suis au dessus de toi ! Zen ! soupira le demi-diable, un peu agacé.

\- Je suis méfiant, et j'aime pas ça.

\- Obstine-toi autant que tu veux mais tu aimes quand je mène la danse, je le sais..., le séduisit-il en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Le culot de son ami n'aura de cesse de l'impressionner, surtout en constatant que ça fonctionnait. Il fut soudainement bien plus sensible à la chaleur que l'autre, à califourchon sur son bassin, dégageait, et se laissa ouvrir le pantalon. Manquant de place, le mage profita de se relever lorsqu'il retira une jambe de ses vêtements pour passer celles-ci par dessus les accoudoirs, derrière le dossier. La position leur sembla correct et plus simple, échangeant un nouveau baiser en commençant à se caresser.

D'une main, le guerrier ouvrit à l'aveugle la chemise noire de son compagnon ; il n'avait plus besoin de ses yeux pour cette tâche qu'il connaissait par cœur, tout comme ce corps élancé à la peau lisse. Sa paume glissa contre la poitrine de l'érudit frémissant, sentant les coins piquants du médaillon de son église, et leurs souffles commencèrent à leur manquer. Ses lèvres voyagèrent jusqu'à son cou, grignotant la pomme d'Adam avant d'attraper le collier d'or blanc par la chaîne et de le tirer avec les dents, attirant son amant contre lui. Ce dernier gémit sous la surprise avant de pouffer, répliquant en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Balthazar laissa le paladin dévorer sa gorge et la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, se fichant bien des marques qu'il laissait, et savoura la fermeté des muscles sous ses paumes. Ce genre d'attrait était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau, il pouvait deviner la force qu'un corps pareil pourrait avoir pendant l'acte et l'idée le pâmait d'envie. Mais il n'avait ce regard que sur Théo, ne trouvant aucun autre homme attirant.

En réalité, il aimait toujours les femmes, se faisant très facilement charmer par la beauté féminine, peut-être même qu'il serait capable de coucher avec l'une d'entre elles. Oui, il le pourrait sûrement, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Ce qu'il voulait était cet inquisiteur sauvage qu'il avait apprivoisé avec sa passion. Il appréciait autant ses compétences en matière de baiser que sa connaissance de son corps pour l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Théo connaissait chaque zone sensible, les retrouvant les yeux fermés et les taquinait avec la juste alternance de douceur et de lascivité pour le rendre fou. Dès leur première fois, il avait instinctivement su quoi faire malgré son embarra et son inexpérience, se laissant aller à ce que tous deux ressentaient. Ce type, au social handicapé et à la délicatesse d'un buffle chargeant, avait véritablement le sexe dans la peau.

Les doigts du guerrier, après avoir été recouvert de salive par Balthazar, se posèrent sur les fesses de ce dernier, le pénétrant de son index. Le brun geignit en fermant les yeux et relevant le menton, contrôlant sa respiration pour se détendre et aider à la préparation.

\- Bordel, t'es sérieux à vouloir faire ça ici..., grogna Théo, résistant aux petites mains qui se baladaient contre torse désormais à l'air libre par sa chemise ouverte.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça sur un trône, répondit son amant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses prunelles obscures brillantes de désir.

\- Tu pouvais avoir envie d'aller dans un couloir éloigné ou autre, nan c'était trop pour toi...

\- Oh aller, c'est un fantasme que j'ai depuis longtemps ! Eh puis, si on le réalise, j'accepterais l'un des tiens sans discuter, marchanda-t-il en l'embrassant chastement, se contre-fichant de n'avoir aucun retour.

\- J'ai pas de fantasmes, Bob, alors j'ai aucun intérêt à faire ça.

\- Si.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le plaisir..., répondit-il d'une voix profonde et sulfureuse en allant caresser un point sensible sur son pénis, leurs bouches séparées d'un pauvre millimètre.

Théo tressaillit en poussant un râle rauque, agrippant la chemise noire dans sa main et entra un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du mage. Ce dernier, pleinement satisfait de la réaction, poussa un gémissement long et vibrant à l'oreille de son compagnon, ses hanches se mouvant légèrement par instinct. La préparation s'accéléra avec la cadence de leurs baisers et de leur souffle. L'habitude paya et le demi-diable fut rapidement capable de pouvoir accueillir son partenaire. Afin de se surélever, il appuya sur ses cuisses, ses pieds pendants dans le vide derrière le trône, et se tira par le dossier. Le paladin comprit le message et retira ses doigts pour se placer à son entrée, sentant alors son amant rire un peu tandis que leur proximité étourdissante l'hypnotisait.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il, la chaleur incroyable l'écrasant dans la luxure.

\- Prêt à baiser comme un roi ?

D'abord surpris, il le dévisagea, puis se mit à sourire avant de pouffer avec lui, cueillant un autre baiser gourmand. Balthazar descendit de lui même pour qu'ils puissent se lier, tous deux soupirant d'aise avant de geindre sous le délice. L'érudit ondula du bassin, admirant les iris bleus clairs n'être plus qu'un mince cercle lumineux sous l'écrasement des prunelles dilatées par la luxure. Il détailla les expressions sensuelles tirer les traits de ce visage altier et brillant de sueur, voyant le plaisir palpable lisible parmi le sérieux. Ses oreilles furent pleinement alertes au moindre grognements et râles trahissant l'extase déferlant dans son corps et communiquant jusqu'au sien. À cet instant, le mage n'eut qu'un mot pour définir Théo : érotique.

Balthazar se rua à nouveau sur les lèvres du guerrier, se tenant toujours au dossier du trône pour se maintenir en équilibre et se donner de la force dans ses mouvements. Ses gestes passionnés ne surprirent guère le soldat qui empoignait ses fesses pour le tirer contre lui. Celui-ci devina rapidement la difficulté que le brun avait pour bouger, sa position n'étant pas des plus pratique. Alors il le stoppa et passa ses bras sous ses genoux pour le porter à moitié, lui donnant ainsi un appui plus facile pour continuer ses vas et viens.

Le pyromencien le comprit et le laissa faire, appréciant cette initiative qui rendait l'acte beaucoup plus simple. Il put accélérer, allant profondément en lui et se pâmant de sentir chaque fois sa prostate se faire malaxer. Il jeta sa tête en arrière quelques secondes, avant que les émotions ne soient trop fortes et qu'il se recroqueville contre l'envoyé de la lumière afin de coller le côté de son visage au sien. L'interdit et l'angoisse d'être surpris : une combinaison affriolante produisant l'aphrodisiaque le plus dévastateur qui soit. Et autant Théo que Balthazar en étaient totalement devenus accro.

Tout du moins, ils espéraient que ce n'était que ces expériences prohibées qui les rendaient ainsi, et non leur personne. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre devenaient plus forts chaque jour, les baisers découlant autant de passion que de tendresse parlant pour eux dans ces instants d'osmose. Ils se l'interdisaient, préférant rester aveugles, mais se laissèrent aller pour profiter malgré tout. C'est donc ainsi, le cœur battant la chamade jusqu'à briser leur cage thoracique, qu'ils s'aimèrent secrètement sans même le savoir, sous la bienveillance lunaire.


	10. Chapter 10

Oha-yooo !ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour vos reviews précédent~ (´｡• ω •｡`) J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur la fin et la relecture du chapitre suite à la conversation polystyréné sur skype (≧▽≦) Je vous aime bande de tarés, putain que je vous aime ! (≧▽≦)❤(ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc) J'ai une idée pour le chapitre suivant, je verrais ce que ça va donner et combien de page ça va me faire. Ne vous attendez pas à un scénario en dehors de quelques quêtes annexes, après tout cette histoire est une pwp (≧▽≦) C'est à dire que y'a pas de scénario, que c'est du cul pour du cul !

Sur ces quelques clarifications : je vous souhaites une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage !(・∀・)ﾉ

 **(Correction faite !)**

* * *

Balthazar se réveilla lentement contre une poitrine musclée, son bras passant en travers des abdominaux. Sa joue, plaquée contre le pectoral, lui permit d'entendre les battements de cœur alors que sa tête se soulevait avec le rythme de la respiration de son oreiller humain. La chaleur et la tranquillité le berçait, le laissant savourer ce calme matinal. Le bras dans son dos bougea un peu, la main sur sa hanche remontant jusqu'à son épaule tandis que sa peau nue frissonnait, le faisant sourire. Il garda les yeux fermés ne bougeant pas, et continuant d'apprécier l'étreinte dans laquelle il s'était endormi avec son amant après avoir couché dans sa chambre.

\- B'jour..., soupira-t-il.

Un grognement vint répondre à sa salutation. Il ramena son bras à lui, glissant sa paume sur les muscles du ventre avant de caresser doucement la poitrine une fois, se figeant à nouveau par la suite. Il souffla d'un air amusé, ouvrant les yeux, jouant un peu avec le téton de son pouce.

\- T'as la trique.

\- La faute à qui ? répliqua Théo, se préoccupant que peu de ce fait matinal et naturel.

\- Je croyais t'avoir tellement cassé hier que tu ne pourrais plus jamais bander de ta vie, fit le mage en le citant.

\- T'es épuisant..., soupira-t-il, désespérant.

Sans le concerter, les doigts quittèrent la poitrine, remontant ce corps bien bâtit. Ils jalonnèrent les adbos avant de détailler l'aine, les lèvres de leur propriétaire se perdant sur la peau doucement dorée. Les baisers se firent langoureux au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendirent, rejoignant le bassin du paladin sous la couverture.

Suite à leur petite affaire torride sur le trône du vicomte, les deux amis ont eu envie de continuer leur nuit, l'excitation précédente les empêchant de dormir. Ils s'étaient donc rapidement rhabillés pour s'enfermer dans la chambre du guerrier et se perdre dans leur passion. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à être surpris ou même si quelqu'un risquait de les entendre, ils avaient seulement profité de l'autre.

Balthazar se redressa, essuyant le coin de sa bouche en regardant son ami pantelant sous lui. Un léger sourire piqua le coin de ses lèvres, partagé entre attendrissement et fierté. Son orgueil se gonflait dès qu'il réussissait à mettre Théo dans cet état : frissonnant, ravagé de plaisir, offert. Il se sentait unique d'être le seul à réussir l'impossible en le séduisant, ne se lassant pas de le faire ployer sous son charme.

Ses émotions redescendues, le paladin se redressa et attrapa la nuque de son amant pour le tirer à lui, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, le mage se figea une seconde, son souffle se coupant lorsque son cœur manqua un battement. Puis une joie indescriptible vibra dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux pour répondre au baiser en attrapant les joues de son partenaire. Contre toutes ses attentes, l'échange s'approfondit langoureusement, chacun profitant au maximum du contact suave et passionné à la fois.

Lentement, les caresses se firent plus instantes, brûlant leur épiderme au moindre toucher, et les embrassades devinrent fiévreuses. Ils n'en avaient cure de l'endroit où ils étaient, ils dégustèrent leur mâtinée luxurieuse avec la paresse du réveil. L'étreinte se finit sur une plus chaste, l'érudit restant alangui à moitié contre le torse du guerrier qui passait doucement le bout de ses doigts entre ses omoplates.

Bien qu'à contre cœur, le demi-diable revint à la réalité et attrapa sa montre à gousset sur la table de chevet du côté de Théo pour regarder l'heure, avant de soupirer. Il se resserra une dernière fois contre le corps chaud, embrassant la peau légèrement fraîche par la fine pellicule de sueur avant de se redresser. Son compagnon ne bougea toujours pas, bien malgré ses précédents encouragements silencieux, mais il apprécia la paume encore sur la jonction de sa cuisse malgré tout.

\- Il est cinq heure et demi, on doit se lever.

\- T'as encore des choses à voir avec l'autre type ? demanda Théo, ne bougeant toujours pas.

\- Je dois examiner la tablette dans la salle du savoir, je pense savoir comment la déchiffrer. Allez debout, lança le brun en flattant la hanche de son voisin, se levant pour aller vers le bol de toilette, un liquide pâteux et blanchâtre commençant à couler finement sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs hier, fit le soldat dont les yeux furent attirés par l'écoulement lent. C'est à cause de ça ?

\- ... En fait, y'a quelque chose de bizarre avec ces gravures, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi, répondit l'érudit en passant de suite le linge humide pour essuyer la semence. Je pense qu'en découvrant de quoi elle parle, je vais pouvoir mettre ça au clair.

\- Si jamais ça parle de destruction du monde, brise là, j'ai pas envie de m'embarquer dans une autre quête à la con, soupira le guerrier, blasé.

\- On ne pourrait pas non plus repartir comme des fleurs en ayant conscience d'une information aussi capitale ! protesta le mage en se retournant vers lui.

\- Et risquer d'être encore séparé de toi ? ricana l'autre, amère.

Balthazar se figea à ces mots, le dévisageant alors que son ami ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les paroles sonnaient avec une telle affection que son propre cœur vibrait jusqu'à le rendre fou. Se sentant rougir furieusement, il se retourna pour ne montrer que son dos, se concentrant sur sa toilette. Le silence était lourd et ses lèvres le brûlaient tant il avait envie de prendre la parole, aussi il ne tint pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je te ferais dire que c'est toujours toi qui a disparu...

Sa voix tremblait légèrement aux rappels des mauvais souvenirs. Mentalement, ils revirent leur retrouvailles après l'écroulement de la montagne, ayant grandement apprécié l'étreinte amicale échangée. Théo avait également enlacé Shin et Grunlek, mais autant lui que le mage s'étaient sentit fébrile ensemble. Ils avaient préféré prendre des distances et agir comme habituellement. Enfin, ils y eut le combat contre la mort, où le guerrier avait vu une région entière se faire raser par l'enfer sur terre. Son cœur s'était brisé en pensant que ses amis étaient en dessous, toute sa vie avait semblé subitement vide et sans aucun sens.

L'un comme l'autre s'étaient sentis anéanti de se perdre, et ils en avaient pleinement conscience. Le demi-diable avait pensé que c'était un sentiment normal, qu'il serait dans le même état pour n'importe quel membre du groupe. Mais quelque part, une chose semblait plus forte pour Théo, et il avait toujours renier ce fait. Même si à l'heure actuelle il n'était plus très sûr. Il partageait sa couche, et quelque part, il partageait sa vie, la situation avait grandement changé en un an.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Balthazar ne vit pas à quel point son amant l'avait dévisagé et analysé ; après l'amour, ils avaient le cœur bien trop sincère. Il se sécha en augmentant simplement la température de son corps, puis ramassa ses vêtements. Théo se leva enfin, essuyant rapidement son corps avant de claquer le tissu mouillé sur les fesses couvertes du mage. Son cri étouffé par la surprise le fit rire, la victime lui jetant un regard oblique emplit de reproche alors qu'elle se frottait le fessier en s'éloignant. Chemise boutonnée, l'érudit quitta la pièce en saluant brièvement le paladin, préférant fuir l'ambiance étrangement embarrassante que celui-ci avait essayé d'apaiser.

Il passa par sa chambre, mettant en place une petite mise en scène pour faire croire qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Sa tâche accomplit, ses yeux détaillèrent le foutoir qu'il avait mis en s'en donnant à cœur joie, avant d'attraper son sac et de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Les gardes le saluèrent et le laissèrent entrer dans la réserve, d'autres le surveillant alors qu'il travaillait sur la lourde tablette de marbre à la lueur des bougies.

Avec une expertise minutieuse, il traduisit les lignes et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un épitaphe. Ce qui l'inquiéta ne fut pas les banales adieux et souhait de repos éternel, mais plutôt que le tout était rédigé en un dérivé du démonique. Une servante vint le tirer de ses pensées en le prévenant du commencement du déjeuner. Son ventre put alors enfin exprimer le fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis trop longtemps, surtout après tous ses efforts physiques et intellectuels. Ce fut donc avec plaisir, et non sans quelques paroles séductrices, qu'il la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Il retrouva Théo avec un large hématome à l'angle de la mâchoire, son air frustré et agacé laissant deviner que la fille du vicomte avait réussi à contre attaquer. Ravis de le voir, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en découvrant la blessure, se récoltant un regard torve qu'il ignora royalement. Enwelle, assise en face de lui, semblait plutôt fière de sa mâtinée d'entraînement, bien que visiblement fatiguée. Lorsque le père de cette dernière arriva, tous purent s'asseoir et commencer à manger.

Cette fois ce fut avec le guerrier que le vicomte discuta, échangeant par rapport à l'entraînement de son enfant et comment elle se débrouillait. Balthazar préféra ne pas trop réagir malgré les paroles crues et souvent mal choisies de son amant, remplissant son estomac cruellement vide. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Enwelle pour la surprendre à dévorer Théo du regard, sûrement en proie à de multiples fantasmes. Il pouvait bien la comprendre, mais la pauvre enfant n'avait aucune chance. Jamais le valeureux paladin ne s'était intéressé à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Non sans une once de fierté, le mage continua de manger. Il participa sporadiquement à la conversation, surtout pour sortir Théo d'une situation pouvant devenir gênante car trop intime, ou l'aider discrètement à s'exprimer. Le repas se finit sur un thé, que le soldat ne prit toujours pas, puis tous quittèrent la table. Le demi-diable rejoignit de suite le vicomte et l'accosta après son interpellation.

\- Un soucis, mage ?

\- Je voulais vous demander, où avez-vous trouvé la tablette ? demanda-t-il en marchant avec son employeur.

\- Des fouilles dans les catacombes de ce château. Voyez-vous, c'est un site ancien et j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ces ruines, je les ai faites rebâtir, puis j'ai emménagé ici malgré les croyances populaires.

\- Quels genres de croyances ? fit Balthazar qui s'inquiéta peu à peu.

\- Semblerait-il qu'un démon aurait occupé les lieux avec une sorcière et que leurs âmes seraient restées en ces lieux, pouffa le noble. Mais les fantômes n'existent pas, les dieux ou les diables nous rappellent à eux au moment voulu. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Sentant son hôte figé derrière lui, il se retourna pour le regarder, le découvrant blême. Intrigué, il le dévisagea et le questionna silencieusement. L'érudit choisi ses mots avec soin avant de soupirer et de lancer ses trouvailles.

\- Je crains qu'une partie des croyances soit vraie. Cette tablette est un épitaphe.

L'homme le fixa un instant, palissant un peu alors que la crainte peignait doucement ses traits. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement, tournant légèrement la tête en pensant que son invité lui faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie. Forcé de constater le sérieux de Balthazar, il prit conscience de son erreur et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Bien, merci, mage, je vais refermer le site et effectuer un rituel funéraire pour m'excuser auprès des morts. Qu'importe si cela était des humains ou bien des êtres démoniaques, mieux vaut ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres.

\- Il est sage, en effet, fit-il en hochant la tête pour une légère révérence.

\- En attendant que vos amis nous rejoignent, vous pouvez disposer de notre bibliothèque et du reste du château comme bon vous semble. Je vous suis reconnaissant de vos précieux services et vous dédommagerais en conséquence.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, mon seigneur.

Le noble sourit, encore un peu secoué et repartit. Le mage ne se demanda pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas renseigné sur la langue employée sur la tablette, se doutant qu'il préférait l'ignorer. Aussi, il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de le lui avouer tant qu'il ne posait pas de question sur le sujet.

Ses pensées voyagèrent et finir par s'arrêter sur Théo. Une soudaine curiosité le prit et un sourire malicieux s'étala sur son visage. Il tourna les talons et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle indiquée par les gardes lorsqu'il demanda où était son ami. Discrètement, il s'approcha, entendant tour à tour les coups lourds échangés, un corps tomber au sol plusieurs fois et des épées s'entre-choquant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, voyant Théo essuyer le dessous de son nez en s'éloignant un peu, faisant un moulinet avec son épée. Le paladin se tourna ensuite vers Enwelle qui se jeta sur lui, enchaînant les coups mais sa lame fut sans cesse parée et elle même fini par être mise à terre. La rapidité d'exécution impressionna l'érudit qui n'avait que peu l'occasion de détailler la façon de combattre de son amant. Après tout, lorsqu'ils devaient échanger les coups avec l'adversaire, tout le monde était au prise avec le sien.

En le voyant ainsi maîtriser facilement la jeune femme qui, pourtant, se démenait très bien, l'impressionnait. Une émotion intense et chaude bourdonna à l'intérieur de son estomac, le laissant deviner qu'il rougissait. Chassant ses ressentis, il se concentra sur autre chose que le guerrier, et décrypta la technique de la bleue. Son affiliation élémentaire était assez évidente, mais il se demandait de quelle nature elle était.

La noble se recula de quelques pas, fixant son maître d'arme avec rage. Une lueur dans son regard fit tiquer les deux hommes, l'un reconnaissant l'intelligence déjà observée chez son ami, et l'autre comprenant qu'elle allait contre-attaquer différemment. La bleue s'élança, donnant un coup qui fut facilement paré avant de faire un pas sur le côté et d'ouvrir une paume. Une onde de choc retentit et propulsa Théo contre le mur. Elle afficha un petit sourire victorieux après son coup bas, l'adulte ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ça.

Elle perdit sa joie lorsque son mentor se redressa avec un air furieux, quelques éclairs parcourant son corps. Puis, elle recula de peur en le voyant entrer sous forme élémentaire, brillant de mille feux et la foudre crépitant autour de lui, ses yeux blancs et lumineux. Décidant d'intervenir en voyant son compagnon s'avancer de sa démarche inquisitrice, le mage poussa la porte discrètement et s'appuya sur l'encadrement.

\- La tuer n'est pas dans notre contrat, tu sais, rit-il doucement avec nonchalance.

Enwelle sursauta mais se sentit de suite rassurée lorsque Théo s'arrêta pour regarder le brun. Lentement, il reprit son apparence normale et rengaina son épée, surprenant la jeune femme devant lui.

\- On ne continue pas l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant remballer ses affaires.

\- C'est parce que je ne l'utilise pas..., commença froidement le paladin avant de se tourner vers elle, furieux. Que je n'ai rien à apprendre à la fourberie.

Blessée et sentant le lourd reproche, elle déglutit en baissant les yeux. Leur entraînement portait sur un combat à l'épée et à mains nues uniquement, pas sur la magie. Ce qu'elle avait fait était déloyal. Théo sortit de la pièce d'un pas dissuadant d'être sur son chemin, son partenaire le laissant passer pour qu'il se calme. Rapidement, la noble vit que le mage était encore là et la regardait en croisant les bras. Elle s'énerva à son attitude qui lui était insupportable.

\- Qui est-ce que vous pensez juger ainsi dans votre silence ? Hors de ma vue !

\- C'est en cherchant à voler trop haut, imbu de lui même, qu'Icar s'est brûlé au soleil qu'il pensait dompté. Et, par son échec, il chuta au sol parmi le commun des mortels, cita l'érudit avant de partir.

Il ne l'entendit pas répliquer, fulminait-elle peut-être, ou alors réfléchissait-elle, il ne savait pas et n'en avait cure. Un problème plus urgent que l'ego surdimensionné de la jeune femme était à régler. Ses pas le menèrent sans même réfléchir à l'endroit le plus évident : la chambre. Comme prévu, le soldat faisait son sac, ses gestes secs et son monologue râleur laissant découler sa rage. L'érudit se laissa retomber sur le lit en étoile, laissant son amant s'affairer en prenant peu à peu une pose plus évidente à son invitation lancée. Le paladin, à force d'aller et retour, fini par s'arrêter en remarquant la position de son compagnon, bloquant une seconde en déglutissant avant de se reprendre. Hum, têtu.

\- Bon, faut que je te le dise en quelle langue de me baiser ?

\- On a pas le temps, on doit reprendre la route dès que Shin et Grunlek reviendront, refusa Théo en enfonçant ses vêtements dans son sac.

Le mage se redressa, allant vers lui en glissant du le matelas au sol sur ses genoux, et avançant sur ces derniers. Il parcouru le dos couvert d'armure de ses paumes, les remontant doucement jusqu'aux trapèzes, ses lèvres allant se perdre sur le peu de nuque qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le guerrier secoua les épaules, et la tête en claquant de la langue, agacé, mais son amant s'obstina en entourant son torse de ses bras.

\- Ah, mais lâche-moi !

\- À une condition : que tu m'embrasses.

Après un profond soupire et une mine blasée, le paladin se retourna un peu pour déposer un baiser si rapide sur ses lèvres que l'érudit le sentit à peine. Ce dernier fit la moue, loin d'être satisfait.

\- Pas un piou d'adolescent, mais une pelle, merde !

Théo lui attrapa le visage et plaqua rudement sa bouche à la sienne, l'étouffant de sa langue en le surprenant, tous deux chutant en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Reprenant ses esprits après le choc, Balthazar entoura son cou de ses bras et participa à l'échange claquant de rage. Il continua de serrer son partenaire, répondant à chaque coup de langue alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, rallongeant indéfiniment les embrassades.

Si le soldat avait engagé l'étreinte par contrainte, il se perdit rapidement à l'intérieur, y prenant part avec plaisir. Les bruits humides et claquant raisonnèrent entre les deux hommes pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une main gantée ne voyage sur une cuisse fine. Ils furent néanmoins coupés par quelqu'un frappant à leur porte, se séparant de leur bouche pour écouter ce que l'intrus avait à dire.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, sir, fit la servante derrière la porte. Mais vos amis sont arrivés, ils attendent à la salle principale de l'étage inférieur.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, répondit-il, bien plus calme que précédemment, bien que frustré d'avoir été coupé pendant sa parade de séduction.

Les petits pas de la femme s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, alors il se tourna vers le pyromencien dans le but de continuer. Celui-ci posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, un large sourire plaqué au visage, et amusé par la tête surprise qu'il tira.

\- On devrait y aller... Maintenant...

\- Ils peuvent bien attendre une dizaine de minutes, râla Théo en attrapant sa cuisse.

\- Et qu'on disparaisse tout ce temps en même temps ? répliqua son amant en le repoussant doucement. Nan, c'est trop évident.

Il se tortilla pour s'extirper comme une anguille des bras de son partenaire, flattant sa hanche en l'encourageant à sortir de la chambre. Le mage fit de son mieux pour le pas exploser de rire sous la tête agacée que tirait le paladin, et le quitta pour aller chercher ses affaires. Besace à l'épaule et sac sur le dos, il descendit dans la grand-salle principale du rez-de-chaussée et bondit dans les bras de Shin en enchaînant les bruits comiques. Le demi-élémentaire rit en répondant à l'étreinte, Grunlek n'étant pas en reste en recevant également l'érudit.

Théo arriva avec le vicomte, prenant place à côté de ses amis qui le saluèrent avant que tous ne regarde leur employeur. Il donna les récompenses tenues par son chambellan, les remerciant tous chaleureusement. Pendant qu'il parlait avec le Nain de la réaction de sa cousine à son cadeau, il s'assit sur son trône, faisant alors tiquer les amants secrets. Une euphorie impossible à combattre fit bondir le cœur des cachottiers qui se forcèrent à se taire, peinant à y parvenir ; les souvenirs au combien délicieux mettaient leurs nerfs à trop rude épreuve.

Grunlek se tourna un peu vers eux, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi ils étaient morts de rire. Il regarda le trône, cherchant un détail qui pourrait évoquer quelque chose de drôle, en vain. Les amants, eux, s'échangèrent un bref regard avant d'exploser, incapable de se contenir. Les échos retentir dans l'immense salle, les trois autres les dévisageant en ne comprenant pas leur hilarité.


	11. Chapter 11

Oha-yoooo !╰(▔∀▔)╯

Merci pour vos reviews pour commencer ! Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux qui suivent cette histoire~ J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire avec (≧▽≦) Je pense que l'histoire touche à sa fin, mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il reste. ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯ (Maggle j'en ai fait le double après)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ( ◞･౪･)

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

\- Vous ne nous direz jamais ce qui était si amusant avec ce trône ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : private joke. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Oh, Bob, aller ! Dis-moi !

\- Encore une fois, Shin, C'est non.

L'archer se mit a bouder en suivant les chevaux, Grunlek riant en marchant à ses côtés. Balthazar perdit son sourire en tournant à nouveau le dos à ses amis, trouvant que la curiosité de son cadet pouvait vite être problématique. Voilà bien trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Rouge-Mireille avec trois bonnes bourses en poches. Le Vicomte avait été plus qu'honnête en les payant pour chaque travaux effectués, rendant le groupe de bonne humeur, surtout le nain.

Pour fêter ça, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans une auberge un peu isolée près de la forêt d'Émeraude et y passer une nuit. Le souvenir des bons repas, des lits de qualités, et surtout des murs épais promettaient aux amants secrets une fabuleuse nuit en perspective.

En attendant d'arriver au lieu dit, ils marchèrent toute la journée en essuyant les questions du demi-élémentaire sur les cachotteries du paladin et du mage. Grunlek était curieux de savoir de quoi il en retournait mais était habitué à la proximité des deux hommes, ne trouvant pas qu'un clin d'œil complice soit si intriguant que ça. Shin se stoppa lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour monter un camps. Il s'installa contre l'épaule du pyromencien et apprécia les parfums de la cuisine de l'ingénieur, loin de se douter ce que signifiait le regard perdu dans le vide de Théo. L'érudit, qui faisait mentalement la lecture a son compagnon, pouffa lors d'un passage qu'il trouva comique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Ce bouquin sur les églises, c'est amusant de voir comment elles se sont toutes faites des coups bas les unes après les autres, en redemandant presque systématiquement. À croire que se faire enculer en secret était déjà à la mode.

Si le nain et le bleu rirent à sa remarque, le soldat le dévisagea en comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu loin d'être dissimulé. Il en avait un peu marre que le mage ait le droit d'en faire autant qu'il le (veut) voulait, mais pas lui.

\- On va dire qu'elles n'ont jamais repoussé ce genre d'avances, répliqua-t-il finalement, s'attirant les yeux du demi-diable qui l'analysa longuement.

\- T'as le droit de cracher sur les églises, dont la tienne ? rit Shin.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, si j'en ai envie, je le fais !

Balthazar détailla sa phrase, sentant bien que son ami avait coupé la connexion mentale et refusait de la reprendre. Il ne sut pas s'il le tentait ou s'il était en colère pour une raison quelconque. Puis l'évidence sonna à sa porte et il vit que l'archer était adossé à son épaule faute de ne pas avoir d'arbre autour d'eux. Le mage sourit en ressentent enfin la jalousie que le guerrier peinait a combattre pour être discret, et décida d'en jouer un peu.

Il se réinstalla un peu pour laisser sa tête contre celle de son cadet somnolant et jeta un regard insolent à son amant. Loin de se douter de la démarche de son ami, le demi-élémentaire rit un peu.

\- Pratique de voyager à plusieurs, on peut s'utiliser comme chaise ou dossier.

\- Des options fortes utiles, en effet, sous-entendit à nouveau le magicien.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ton cirque ? Maintenant éloignes-toi de lui !

Tous dévisagèrent Théo, surpris. L'emploi de l'elfique connu uniquement du mage et du paladin prit les deux autres membres du groupe de court, ayant connaissance de cette capacité mais ne l'ayant jamais vu à l'œuvre. Balthazar ne se vexa pas de ce rapprochement par le biais d'une communication intime, au contraire. Souriant, il répondit de la même façon en retournant à son livre.

\- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à le tirer de force.

\- Fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien que ce serait indiscret ! fulmina le soldat.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce qu'on fait actuellement l'est ? Les pauvres sont complètement perdus.

\- Encore un mot, Bob, et je jure que je t'embarque plus loin pour te faire crier...

Sa menace était bien loin de lui faire peur, même, un doigt glissa contre ses lèvres dans un tic connu que d'eux deux. Grunlek tint le militaire à l'œil, ressentant sa colère et l'insolence du mage qui n'aidait pas celle-ci à redescendre. Autant lui que l'archer pensèrent que l'érudit avait une fois de plus tiré le paladin hors de ses gonds et ni firent pas plus attention.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus en douceur, et tous se couchèrent sans faire d'histoires supplémentaires. Le lendemain matin, les esprits s'étaient calmés et la marche fut agréable. Balthazar plaisantait, Shin et Grunlek renchérissaient tandis que Théo râlait. Ce fut donc une journée routinière, bien qu'ennuyante par manque d'actions. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords d'une petite ville encore marquée par sa sortie de l'état de village. L'ambiance chaleureuse et la petite fête des moissons les incitèrent à accepter la place en auberge, et ne payer que les boissons.

Les travailleurs étaient terriblement heureux des récoltes colossales qu'ils avaient eu, expliquant leur incroyable générosité. Le fait que le mage ait accosté le maire avec bienveillance et courtoisie aida le groupe à se faire bien voir d'emblée. Ils prirent donc place à une table après avoir posé leurs affaires, recevant une pinte de bière. Rapidement, la musique et les danseurs les emportant, les amis se dispersèrent en riant. Du moins, hormis Théo qui resta près du bar avec son éternel air blasé.

Quand il était encore en formation à Castelblanc, il n'aimait déjà que peu ce genre de fête trop bondissante pour lui. Ce n'était pas sont truc, loin de là ne pas savoir valser mais il trouvait qu'un paladin n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre à danser. Après tout, à quoi cela lui servirait ? Ce n'était pas en cadençant un rythme binaire que les diables ploieront devant l'église de la lumière.

Une femme se posa à côté de lui, le faisant soupirer, mais rapidement il constata quelle n'avait pas l'intention de parler. Intrigué, le guerrier se tourna vers elle et découvrit son air profondément agacé. Elle était jeune, la vingtaine très certainement, ses yeux chocolat s'alliant à ses long cheveux brun ondulés. La pensée quelle ressemblait un peu au demi-diable s'ancra dans son esprit et de suite il craint de faire face à une descendance d'Enoch. N'ayant pas son bouclier, il ne fit que la dévisager avec un air fou.

\- C'est un mythe vous savez ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le fantasme du bourrin. Les femmes n'aiment pas vraiment ça.

\- Je me demandais plutôt si vous étiez une hérésie... Vous l'êtes ? siffla le paladin, tendu et prêt au combat.

\- On m'a souvent comparé à une vierge farouche et une conne intouchable mais une hérésie... c'est la première fois, ça change, lança-t-elle en étirant ses bras alors qu'elle se tenait au bord du bar. C'est agréable de savoir que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'essayer de me mettre dans votre lit.

Théo fut également surprit qu'elle ne tente pas de le séduire, mais s'apaisa de le constater. Finalement, il avait peut être trouvé distraction.

La soirée battait son plein, et les fêtard s'amusaient comme des fous. Balthazar se raccrocha à Shin après avoir tourné bras dessus, bras dessous avec lui sur un tempo effréné. Les deux amis étaient hilares en rejoignant leur table, prenant place près de Grunlek qui était tranquillement avec sa louve.

\- Je vois que vous profitez, c'est agréable à voir ! sourit le nain.

\- Grun' ! commença à sermonner le mage. T'es pas allé t'amuser ?

\- J'ai eu une discussion très sympa avec un homme charmant.

\- Tu t'encroûtes, fit gravement le demi-élémentaire en le pointant du doigt. Fais gaffe.

\- Si c'est juste parce que je discute, je ne suis pas le seul à prévenir, rétorqua l'ingénieur avec un rictus malicieux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça fait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'ils se parlent, répondit-il en pointant là où portait son regard du menton.

D'un même geste, Balthazar et Shin se retournèrent pour voir le soldat en pleine conversation avec une brune. La jeune femme était plutôt jolie, un sourire peint d'amusement et de douceur. Elle replaçait de temps à autre une mèche derrière son oreille en détournant les yeux sur le verre qu'elle tenait. Sans aucun doute, elle était charmée et cela fit un peu pouffer l'érudit.

\- Oh merde..., jura l'archer, stupéfait. Il pécho...

\- Plus que ça, fit Grunlek avec malice, ravi de commérer ainsi sur le paladin. Elle semble lui plaire...

Peinant à y croire, les deux autres observèrent leur ami. Théo triturait un peu sa chope en jonglant avec entre ses mains, et répondait aimablement avec un petit sourire. Balthazar se figea en sentant le choc glacé foudroyer son corps. Ces gestes et ces regards, ils lui étaient généralement destiné. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec cette femme ? Pourquoi il souriait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui répondait ?

L'urgence grandit en lui, criant peu à peu dans son esprit de tirer son amant des griffes de cette inconnue. Cependant, il resta cloué sur place, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait. Sa poitrine se compressait jusqu'à l'étouffer, provoquant une douleur aiguë qui le calcinait de l'intérieur. Il hurlait mentalement au guerrier d'arrêter de parler, de cesser ces sourires trop doux. Chaque échec de ses demandes non-télépathique le plongeait lentement mais sûrement dans une détresse. Il voulu agir, mais il n'avait aucun droit de le faire. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils avaient le droit d'être avec d'autres personnes.

Shin, ses yeux si écarquillés qu'ils pourraient sortirent de leur orbites, souffla avec impression, encore secoué de la scène surréaliste. Il rassembla ses esprits, vérifiant qu'il avait bien vu et se recula un peu.

\- Bon, la soirée de certain est assurée ! rit-il.

\- Ça fait bizarre de se dire que notre Théo ne sera plus puceau ce soir, sourit le nain avec un brin nostalgie.

\- Il ne l'est pas...

Prit de court par l'intervention presque inaudible du mage, les deux autres se tournèrent vers ce dernier avec étonnement. Grunlek semblait détruit, ne s'étant pas douté une seconde que le jeune paladin, en comparaison à sa vie de nain, avait déjà découché avec quelqu'un. Ses trois amis s'amusaient toujours de le voir placer des espoirs innocents en eux, comme un père le ferait avec ses enfants. C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il était, en quelque sorte, le papa du groupe.

\- Il ne l'est pas..., répéta l'érudit difficilement à cause de sa gorge serrée qui le fit déglutir, puis il but une gorgée de son verre en cachant les tremblements de ses mains.

Choqué de la nouvelle, Grunlek se tourna vers le bleu qui approuva les dires de son voisin à qui il tournait le dos aux tourtereaux. Si l'archer se retourna pour surveiller avec l'ingénieur l'avancé du soldat avec la demoiselle, le demi-diable préféra ne pas regarder, la vue était trop douloureuse. Combien de minutes le torturèrent alors qu'il entendait les commentaires de ses deux compères sur la conquête de l'envoyé de la lumière ? Combien de temps avait-il résisté à se lever pour défendre à la brune de poser un doigt sur l'armure et son propriétaire ? Il ne savait pas.

Jamais il n'avait été confronté à une telle situation, pour lui, Théo était désintéressé de toute relation avec une femme ou quiconque en dehors de lui. Ce sentiment d'être unique s'effondra totalement et la trahison le poignarda sèchement. Il n'était pas dupe et reconnaissait être jaloux, mais le refusait en se disant qu'ils n'étaient que des amis et que par conséquent, il n'avait pas à l'être. Son esprit n'était conscient que de la discussion entre son amant et la brune charmée, et il avait l'impression de pouvoir les voir dans le moindre objet qui réfléchissait un peu la salle. Agacé, il se leva après avoir fini son verre.

\- Bien, messieurs, je pense aller rejoindre les songes, lança le mage le plus nonchalamment possible en s'étirant, essayant de cacher ses douleurs psychiques.

\- Bonne nuit ! On te dira demain s'il a réussi à pécho ! fit Shin avec un clin d'œil et un pouce levé.

Balthazar ne put répondre que par un maigre sourire tordu, avant de quitter ses amis pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'entendit plus les échos des fêtards, du moins ils étaient étouffés. Il s'adossa à la porte, baissant la tête en poussant un profond soupir fataliste, cherchant à se faire une raison. La rage qu'il tentait de chasser prit le dessus, ses iris de feu perdues dans un océan noir alors que ses crocs plus longs que la normal dépassaient de sa mâchoire serrée. Il attrapa la petite table à côté de lui, dans l'entrée, pour la faire voler dans le mur adjacent avec un cri rauque de frustration peint de colère. Le meuble se brisa sous la force surhumaine qui avait envahi l'érudit pendant quelques secondes, retombant en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol.

Ses sentiments enfin comblés après s'être exprimés, leur hôte se calma doucement, ne ressentant qu'une profonde déchirure au fond de son cœur. Il le savait pourtant, c'était un schéma évident qui allait forcément se réaliser un jour. Quelque part, parmi les milliers de femmes du Cratères, il y en avait bien une qui serait à la hauteur des attentes insoupçonnées du paladin.

Ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement montré une préférence pour l'un des deux bords, ne se souciant peu de qui est quoi du moment que c'était humain. Certes, le demi-diable était conscient de sa nature, se sentant plus que comblé de compliments à chaque avance du guerrier, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était une exception. Peut-être que Théo allait coucher avec cette femme ce soir, et plus tard, il en trouvera une autre, ou bien ce serait un homme. Ainsi de suite, il arrêterait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, d'échanger des baisers, et reviendrait à une amitié tumultueuse avec lui ; c'était la vie.

Le surprenant, la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé après s'être laissé glisser contre le bois pour s'asseoir, tenta de s'ouvrir. Surpris, il leva la tête pour regarder derrière lui, sur la défensive. La porte était entre-ouverte mais il ne pouvait pas voir qui était derrière, alors il se pencha en prenant appui au sol. Son corps fut secoué par un choc en découvrant Théo qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction.

\- Bon alors ? Tu te bouges de là ? Je peux pas passer.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? souffla le mage en le dévisageant, se récoltant un air perdu. T'étais pas avec une femme ? précisa-t-il, sa gorge et sa poitrine se serrant à l'évocation.

\- On discutait, normal. Bon, tu te pousses ? Sinon je défonce la porte, que tu sois derrière ou non.

Préférant ne pas se prendre quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles et d'armure, l'érudit se leva et le laissa entrer. Le guerrier tourna la clef une fois à l'intérieur, empêchant quiconque de les déranger. Il s'avança vers le mage mais se stoppa en découvrant la table en miette répandue dans la petite pièce. Ressentant sa confusion, son amant prit la parole.

\- Oh, j'ai.. Je me suis cogné et ça m'a gonflé.

\- Et après tu vas dire que je suis bourrin ? râla le paladin. Sérieux, ne vient plus jamais me faire la leçon.

Théo s'avança donc et le prit dans ses bras. Balthazar fut prit de court et mentirait en disant que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais quelque chose le taraudait. Il posa donc ses mains sur la bouche de l'envoyé de la lumière qui tentait de l'embrasser. D'abord surprit, le soldat écarquilla les yeux, puis son visage se peint d'agacement.

\- Attend, fit le mage. Elle semblait séduite et... Tu n'avais pas l'air indifférent... Pourquoi... T'aurais pu...

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, elle lui faisait trop mal. Il était partagé entre l'incompréhension, la joie et la douleur. Son compagnon mit sa tête en arrière, poussant un profond soupire à fendre l'âme, avant de revenir pour lui faire face.

\- Ouais, elle avait envie, mais pas moi.

\- T'avais la possibilité de..., commença Balthazar en baissant les yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- C'est de toi que j'ai envie, c'est tout.

La réponse fit bondir son cœur et il trembla légèrement, osant lever un petit regard brillant dans celui électrique de l'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui crier dessus ? L'embrasser ? Dire qu'il était heureux d'être le seul ? Avouer son soulagement serait trop gros, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

\- Bon... On baise ?

La question manquant cruellement de tact fit rire le demi-diable, le sortant de cette spirale infernale d'indécision. Il hocha finalement la tête et attrapa celle de son amant pour venir l'embrasser, un large et tendre sourire aux lèvres. Son partenaire fut bien moins doux, prenant passionnément possession de sa bouche dans sa totalité et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Ils chutèrent dessus en commençant à se déshabiller, les sangles de l'armure les mettant une nouvelle fois dans l'impatience.

L'érudit rit en voyant l'autre peiner à retirer ses protections, venant donc l'aider en ne se privant pas du moindre baiser qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'espérait plus ressentir à nouveau ces sensations divines, persuadé que son compagnon allait voir ce que le monde avait à offrir maintenant qu'il avait découvert le sexe. Même s'il n'aurait pas été prêt, il se serait fait fureur et fait le deuil de cette relation intense.

L'armure atterrit enfin au sol, le soldat ne se préoccupant pas du son sourd qui devait avoir raisonné dans la grand-salle du bas. Le mage par contre, le savait parfaitement, et l'idée que la brune pouvait les entendre était l'une des plus alléchantes. Il se réfugia donc dans le cou du guerrier et le dévora, déposant un suçon assez haut pour qu'il puisse être vu même au dessus du col de la chemise. Son amant répondit en le mordant, déchirant presque ses vêtements sous son empressement.

\- Prend-moi...

Le mage lui susurra ces quelques mots sensuellement à l'oreille, sachant parfaitement comment le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il n'avait aucune envie que l'autre prenne des baguettes ce soir, il voulait sentir toute sa puissance, quitte à essuyer les répercutions du lendemain. Il voulait entendre le lit cogner rageusement dans le mur, les pieds raclant si fort au sol que les personnes dans la salle du dessous se demanderont si le bâtiment allait céder. Il voulait que la luxure hurle en ces lieux, avec possession et domination.

\- Prend-moi..., répéta-t-il avec plus de tension, sa voix partant dans les aiguës dans une fragilité délicieuse, son corps ondulant contre le sien.

Théo le repoussa pour le retourner brusquement sur le ventre, grognant en cédant à ses pulsions. Balthazar sourit largement, fière d'avoir réussi son coup et ne résista pas lorsque son pantalon fut retiré sèchement avec ses bottes. Il humidifia ses doigts et commença à se préparer le temps que son partenaire termine de se mettre à nu. Celui-ci rejoignit sa main pour accélérer les choses, se souciant difficilement de la douleur que ressentait l'érudit. Elle le tirait, certes, mais était savoureuse après la frayeur qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

La fièvre le poussa à toucher la cuisse du paladin dans un geste tremblant, l'autorisant à venir. Théo ne se fit pas prier et souleva les hanches pour s'unir à lui. L'exiguïté l'étouffa dans une sensation voluptueuse des plus exquises, le faisant soupirer d'une voix rauque gorgée de plaisir. Sous lui, son compagnon serra les draps en mordant l'oreiller, luttant contre la douleur en gémissant malgré lui. Les corps bougeaient légèrement ensembles, dans une ondulation à peine perceptible, sous l'envie de commencer le coït. Mais leurs propriétaires restèrent le plus immobile possible pour dompter les bouffées de chaleurs, les frissons, et surtout laisser le dominer se détendre suffisamment.

Dès qu'il se sentit moins serré, le soldat mouva ses reins souplement, poussant un râle profond en gardant fermement les hanches de l'autre entre ses mains. Si le mage souffrait encore un peu, il ne laissa rien transparaître et geignit en se pâmant dès les premiers mouvements. Le guerrier se permit donc d'accélérer, s'emportant dans sa passion infernale en ne retenant pas sa force qui monta crescendo. Loin de le lui reprocher, Balthazar s'accrocha l'oreiller en voûtant son dos avant de se cambrer, sa voix échappant totalement à son contrôle. Celle délicieusement rauque au dessus de lui le grisa et enveloppa ses sens dans un cocon luxurieux.

Il sentit également le médaillon de l'église de la lumière contre sa poitrine lorsque celle ci se plaqua sur le lit. Ce dernier tapait dans le mur, propageant un bruit sourd dans la bâtisse alors que le meuble grinçait sous les assauts puissants, raclant furieusement le parquet. Les avertissements avant-coureur du bois fut ignoré par les amants éperdus dans leur acte brut, et une latte fini par céder, les secouant un peu en amplifiant leur plaisir. Ils continuèrent longuement, essayant d'être plus rapides, plus forts, se mordant, et tentant d'embrasser ce qu'ils pouvaient avant de repartir dans les limbes érotiques.

Combien de temps ils se prouvèrent ainsi leur passion ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, n'étant conscient que de ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, de cet être fébrile dans cet acte démentiel. La fin se rapprocha malgré eux et ils se laissèrent aller avant de partager un orgasme dans un instant d'osmose incroyable et savoureux. Ils ondulèrent encore un peu, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant si vite qu'ils crurent friser l'arrêt.

Soudain, un tambourinement se fit entendre à l'étage du dessous, des hurlements de joie et des applaudissements les accompagnant. Tremblant et encore imprégnés des précédentes émotions, les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard surpris avant de réaliser et de rire un peu. Ils étaient couverts d'autant d'éloges que de sueurs, une profonde fierté leur faisant bomber le torse.

Les acclamations cessèrent et le silence revint, les murs étant trop épais pour entendre plus que très légèrement la musique et les discussions. Théo se sépara de son compagnon, gardant un équilibre précaire, les jambes raides, avant de venir s'allonger contre l'autre et l'entourer de ses bras. Le demi-diable serra les bras en retour, puis se retourna un peu pour venir cueillir un baiser, tous deux ayant encore le souffle court.

Le guerrier se laissa embrasser, ne répondant pas pour autant alors qu'il avait son menton appuyé contre l'épaule du mage. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main glisser dans ses cheveux. La douceur le surprit, sûrement parce qu'il y était de plus en plus réceptif avec le temps. Il analysa son ami, le laissant quérir ce besoin d'affection sans pour autant y participer. C'est alors qu'il tiqua.

\- Bob, arrête...

\- Pourquoi, souffla ce dernier d'un air boudeur, ne rouvrant pas les yeux pour autant et restant près de lui.

\- T'es en train tomber amoureux...

Le mage se figea, le regardant enfin pour le dévisager. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans un flottement de malaise avant que l'érudit ne se retourne pour coller son dos au torse du soldat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non ! C'est ridicule..., grogna-t-il en fuyant la conversation.

Théo ne répondit pas, suspicieux, mais sa fatigue l'empêcha de se prendre plus la tête que ça et il s'installa confortablement contre le corps chaud pour dormir. Balthazar par contre, garda les yeux ouvert en fixant gravement le mur, déglutissant et serrant les poings.


	12. Chapter 12

Oha-yoooo ! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Merci pour vos délicieuses review~ C'est toujours plaisant à lire et de vous répondre ! (*^▽^*) Bon ok, c'est bien plus court que les autres chapitres mais c'est pour une bonne raison et ça, vous le verrez au suivant ! (= w=) Je suis au prise d'un gros bouquin en ce moment et de mon université qui refuse catégoriquement de répondre au téléphone depuis plusieurs jours (qu'importe quel numéro j'appelle par ailleurs...) Je ré-essayerais, de toute façon j'ai plus que ça à faire. Ce qui m'embête c'est que mes cours commences demain et que je serais absente ੧| ‾́ェ ‾́ |੭ J'ai pas envie de pourrir mon dossier maintenant, surtout si je me réinscris l'année prochaine... Enfin bref, stop les idées noires et place au doux et délicieux Thelthazar sulfureux~ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

 **(correction faite !)**

* * *

Un bruit à côté de lui tira lentement Théo de son sommeil réparateur. Il reconnu facilement la voix, alors il baissa son alerte militaire à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ce qui lui fit tourner la tête et ouvrir les yeux en revanche, fut l'expressivité qu'il pouvait entendre. Balthazar, sur le dos, se tortillait légèrement, le souffle court. L'un de ses bras tenait l'oreiller et l'autre le draps du matelas, ses poings se serrant de temps à autre. Le brun tourna la tête à l'opposé de son amant, poussant un profond gémissement.

Admirant le spectacle, le paladin se redressa sur les coudes, se gaussant ouvertement de ce qu'il voyait. Quoi qu'il ne savait pas très bien si c'était amusant ou excitant, en tout cas, c'était très intéressant. Ses yeux détaillèrent avec gourmandise les ondulations de son voisin, avant qu'une pensée ne le coupe brutalement dans sa contemplation. Est-ce qu'il se croyait avec une femme ? Après tout le seul endroit que le soldat ne pouvait pas monopoliser était bien ses songes. Le guerrier déglutit, sentant une chaleur acide remonter à son gosier et l'irrésistible envie de coller son poing dans la joue de la chimère qui s'ébattait avec son compagnon.

\- Théo...

Son prénom, gémit avec un érotisme frisant l'indécence raisonnait avec un plaisir démentiel, le faisant frémir autant de surprise que d'envie. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et enfin, un large sourire satisfait traduisit à quel point il se sentait flatté. Ses sombres sentiments essuyés d'un mot, il se demanda s'il devait toucher l'endormit, dont il sentait l'orgasme onirique approcher, ou continuer de profiter de la vue.

Son hésitation vu trop longue et le brun finit par se tendre en geignant encore un peu, un léger spasme le parcourant. La respiration sensiblement hachurée, le mage ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées au possible et brillantes de mille feux. L'esprit hagard et visiblement perdu, il regarda autour de lui avant de voir son amant qui affichait un sourire mélangeant suffisance et moquerie. Ne comprenant pas, il l'interrogea du regard parmi la pénombre de la chambre, encore chamboulé d'émotions.

\- Eh ben, je sais pas ce que je te faisais mais ça avait l'air d'être pas mal..., rit un peu le guerrier sur un timbre rauque et, il l'avouait, sensuel, faisant frémir son ami.

Balthazar le foudroya du regard et voulu répliquer pour se défendre mais la sensation humide dans son pantalon le coupa de court. Il regarda son bassin, avant de comprendre enfin ce qui venait de se passer, se rappelant très bien des images concupiscentes que lui avait envoyé Morphée.

\- Même quand tu baises en dormant, t'es bruyant comme une montagne qui s'effondre, renchéri Théo, le menton dans sa paume alors qu'il était sur le ventre, le coude enfoncé dans le matelas.

\- Où est donc passé le marchand de sable de mon enfance qui berçait mes nuits de douceurs imaginaires..., soupira désespérément l'érudit en fixant le plafond.

\- Techniquement, ça n'a pas changer, enfin, question de point de vue.

\- Ah ta gueule, pouffa-t-il en fermant les yeux et tournant la tête à son opposé, reprenant ses esprits.

Le soldat se redressa pour attraper son sac au pied du lit et tira deux mouchoirs en tissu pour les lancer à son ami. Ce dernier les accepta avec plaisir et repoussa le draps pour retirer son pantalon et sous-vêtement. Assit en tailleur sur le matelas, il pesta un peu sur la semence collante rependu un peu partout, bougonnant que dormir nu était bien plus pratique et moins risqué. Théo le laissa faire, se contentant de le détailler de haut en bas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini et se recouche. Le voir ne porter qu'un tee-shirt à manche longue trop grand, les fesses à l'air et bien visibles, était d'une tentation sadique.

\- Rabat la couette, j'ai froid, râla le mage.

Ah, oui, voila pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait ce soir. Saleté d'hivers de mes deux.

Le paladin soupira et vint se coller au dos du demi-diable, attrapant ce dernier contre lui, tirant le maigre drap associé à leurs couvertures de voyage. Un frisson les parcourut sous la fraîcheur de la pièce et ils se serrèrent pour partager leurs chaleurs. Balthazar se raidit, se tournant un peu vers son amant qui affichait un sourire frais, ne se sentant nullement coupable, il paraissait même presque innocent.

\- Tu bandes contre mon dos.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce soir c'est niet !

\- J'avais pas l'intention d'insister, en fait j'allais faire ça tout seul, comme un grand.

Le mage le dévisagea d'une mine perdue, avant de le sentir se décaler un peu pour ouvrir son pantalon. Le guerrier le gardait contre sa poitrine, et il se rendit vite compte de la situation. Son cœur tambourina si fort qu'il cru que sa cage thoracique allait imploser, et reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas indifférent de voir son compagnon se masturber en se droguant à son parfum.

\- Attends, fais ça ailleurs, putain ! lui reprocha l'érudit rouge pivoine, peu convainquant alors que ses yeux étaient attirés plus bas bien que bloqués par les couvertures.

\- Toi t'as fini, pas moi, souffla le guerrier avant de pousser un léger râle, son sourire resta plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Merde, si t'es décidé dis-le moi ! Je peux te faire une fellation !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rien faire ce soir.

\- Une pipe c'est pas vraiment coucher, soupira Balthazar pour se défendre, levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, et se sentant glorieusement vainqueur, Théo lâcha son sexe et roula sur le dos, écartant les draps au passage. Le mage exprima d'un frisson oral qu'il avait froid et disparu dans les couvertures, grimpant au dessus du guerrier dont les prunelles pétillèrent peu à peu de plaisir. Après quelques secondes de baisers et sucions, une langue glissant contre la peau tendue dans l'intimité des draps, le demi-diable reprit la parole, la bouche pleine.

\- Et tu me préviens cette fois !

Le sourire de Théo s'élargit avant qu'il ne glisse ses mains sous l'amas de tissus et ne plonge ses doigts dans la chevelure ondulée retombant contre son bassin.

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis le malaise dernier. La réflexion sur de quelconques sentiments amoureux avait séparé les amants pendant plusieurs jours, tous deux s'esquivant autant des yeux que pendant les discussions. Grunlek et Shin avaient essayé de connaître la raison de cette scission mais l'esprit de contradiction de leur ami les poussèrent à s'éviter plus encore. Ce fut un soir, bercé dans l'alcool, que les cachottier se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le même lit après une brève dispute. Le lendemain fut légèrement difficile mais après s'être à nouveau entendu sur les termes de leur sexfriend, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre.

Ils ne devaient plus parler de quelconques sentiments que l'autre pourrait avoir, tous deux trouvant ça parfaitement ridicule. Aussi, ils s'étaient accordés tout élan d'affection quel qu'il soit sans arrière pensée, les libérant dans la tendresse qu'ils se portaient. Les choses n'étaient donc jamais allées aussi bien, chacun se complaisant dans la relation qu'ils voyaient sans le savoir du même œil.

Le jour perça difficilement au travers les volets, réveillant les deux hommes alanguis l'un sur l'autre. Ils se laissèrent le temps d'émerger avant de se séparer, le plus musclé se tournant vers la fenêtre en voyant une colombe perchée sur le rebord. Les amants s'échangèrent un regard en reconnaissant l'oiseau magique des églises de la lumière, puis le guerrier alla ouvrir à l'animal, prenant son message en refermant la fenêtre avant que la bête ne disparaisse dans un faisceau élégant de lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? demanda Balthazar en s'habillant, son ami déroulant le message crypté.

\- Ils... Ont une mission pour nous quatre, lu le soldat, se tournant vers lui qui était bouleversé par la surprise.

\- Nous quatre ? Mais je suis... Ils ne sont pas censé ignorer mon existence auprès toi ?

\- Vous avez déjà accomplit une mission avec Mani le double, donc je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne.

\- Alors pour commencer, rit amèrement l'érudit en se souvenant de cette quête. Je t'en veux toujours de nous avoir pris pour des cons, en plus j'étais déjà à trois kilomètres de la ville pour éviter tous problèmes, t'aurais pu me balancer un pigeon pour me prévenir !

\- J'ai envoyé un pote mais t'étais déjà parti, par contre il m'a engueulé après s'être fait plumé par Shin et rendu saoul par Grunlek.

Le mage explosa de rire ; ça ne le surprenait pas de leurs amis. Il réalisa alors l'attention que le paladin avait eu et stoppa son euphorie dans un doux sourire, le laissant répondre au message avant d'envoyer une colombe. Théo se tourna ensuite vers son ami avant de détailler son expression. Il finit par venir vers lui et se pencher pour l'embrasser, un rayon provenant du parchemin se rechargeant au soleil les baignant d'une lumière pure.

Ils s'échangèrent un long baiser découlant de douceur, les doigts d'une main du guerrier longeant une pommette de l'érudit avant de glisser dans les ondulations brunes. Une petite minute s'écoula, pleinement savourée. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se parlant sur un ton bas, à peine perceptible.

\- On est pas loin... de Castelblanc ?..., fit Balthazar en mettant sa paume sur le dos de la main plongée derrière son crâne.

\- Quelques jours à peine...

\- Hum...

Ils restèrent collés à l'autre, s'emportant peu à peu dans leur passion délicate en chutant sur le matelas, le soldat au dessus. Le pyromencien eu un semblant de résistance vocal, ne se décollant pas de la bouche de son compagnon mais fronçant un peu les sourcils en entourant le cou de ses bras.

\- On... On nous attend...

\- Je sais...

\- Attend... Théo...

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et délassa le lien du pantalon, ses lèvres glissant dans son cou pour le dévorer, laisser sa trace. Ils se préoccupaient de moins en moins des preuves irréfutables qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, ne vivant que dans l'instant présent ; cette façon de procéder résultait peut-être de leur refus du passé trop sombre et de l'avenir incertain. Ils s'entendaient sur ce point, sans avoir besoin de mots futiles qui les embrouilleraient, un simple regard était suffisant.

Les caresses sur leurs flans, les baisers sur leurs peaux, l'attention portée à leur plaisir étaient les rattachements dont ils avaient besoin pour se sentir vivants. Ils avaient besoin de constater qu'ils étaient importants pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose, jusqu'à être vital, que leur présence ici bas n'était pas vaine. Quelque part, il leur fallait une raison de vivre et non de se débattre dans une existence creuse et monotone par les habitudes routinière.

L'acte de chair était plus qu'une simple source de bien être entre eux, il leur donnait la divine sensation de s'écraser en l'autre, d'être important à cet instant précis. Ils sentaient qu'ils se complétaient, comme deux parties d'une même pièce faite pour être assemblées. Ils étaient si semblables et pourtant si différent à la fois.

C'était cruel, le tout les laissait dans un flou total sur ce qu'ils étaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation, depuis leur rencontre sur un bûcher, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, était imprécise, obscure, passant de l'amour à la haine en quelques secondes. Ils pouvaient se draguer à l'aube, plaisanter à midi et chercher à s'étrangler le soir. Leurs rapports tumultueux étaient connus de leur amis, ne les alarmant donc pas de leur étonnante proximité, quelle qu'elle soit. La seule chose dont ils pouvaient être sûr, étaient l'importance qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, se sentant mourir en étant séparés. Oui, leurs présences leurs étaient vitales.

Balthazar poussa un profond soupir, détendu, son orgasme disparaissant dans les limbes après avoir explosé, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une profonde exaltation. Il regarda son amant au dessus de lui et sourit de le voir peiner à reprendre ses esprits, tremblant tout autant que lui. D'un doigt, il cueillit une goutte de sueur sur le bout du nez, les paupières du guerrier s'ouvrant lentement pour laisser apparaître son regard électrique. Le mage frissonna, les yeux plongés dans les siens, avant de sourire tendrement. Son ami l'imita en baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, pouffant un peu sous l'euphorie post-orgasme.

\- Le sexe matinal est vraiment le meilleur..., s'étira le demi-diable, ses jambes tendues vers le ciel avant de se plier à nouveau et de s'écarter largement.

\- Ouais..., approuva doucement le soldat en venant l'embrasser plusieurs fois chastement.

\- Théo...

\- Quoi ?...

\- Retires-toi...

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur de vouloir le refaire ? fit-il avec un air taquin teinté de séduction.

\- Et ce ne serait pas raisonnable...

\- On s'en fou..., rétorqua le paladin en dévorant sa clavicule, remontant jusque sous l'oreille en connaissant la sensibilité de l'endroit.

\- Sérieusement..., frissonna le mage qui tressaillit, ses cuisses se rabattant contre les hanches du dominant. Théo, faut qu'on descende avant que les gars n'aient l'idée de venir nous réveiller...

Forcé d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, l'envoyé de la lumière se redressa en poussant un profond soupire, agacé. À contre cœur, il se sépara de son amant et alla chercher le bol de toilette. Tout deux l'avaient senti, la douceur de leur ébat, mais étaient loin de le regretter. Au contraire, cela leur avait fait un bien fou. Ils se lavèrent en silence, se lançant de temps à autre le gant mouillé sur la tête pour s'arroser comme des enfants, riant, échangeant un baiser dès qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité.

Le demi-diable laissa son compagnon enfiler son armure et parti devant, profitant du temps qui séparerait leurs arrivées respectives pour dissiper tous soupçons. Quand il rejoignit la table que ses amis occupaient déjà, il rit en voyant Shin somnoler devant son petit-déjeuner. Grunlek lui sourit, étant visiblement sur le point d'aller chercher les retardataires vu qu'il était assit en travers du banc. Le nain remit correctement ses jambes sous la table, engageant la conversation lorsque le mage prit place à côté du demi-élémentaire.

\- Eh ben, vous en mettez du temps à vous levez ce matin !

\- Théo est toujours pas là ? demanda-t-il innocemment, se tournant vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, se penchant pour voir s'il arrivait. Faudrait peut-être le réveiller.

\- Je préfère pas m'attirer les foudres d'un paladin levé du mauvais pied, rit l'ingénieur en prenant un peu de thé.

\- On peut dire de moi, mais d'autre semble avoir eu la nuit courte, hum ? charia le brun en piquant doucement la joue son voisin endormit avec son index.

\- Elle était terriblement endurante, je pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais envie dormir alors qu'elle en voulait plus...

\- La prochaine fois, vise pas les sportives ! rit Balthazar avec le nain.

Un homme en armure lourde se posa sans délicatesse sur le banc, à côté de Grunlek, et fit sursauter toute la tablée. C'était Théo, l'air passablement agacé.

\- On va à Castelblanc, mon ordre nous convoque tous les quatre.

\- Encore une église ? pleurnicha Shin.

\- Ils nous veulent quoi ? demanda le demi-diable, sachant que s'il n'était pas suffisamment curieux, il éveillerait des soupçons.

\- Une mission à nous confier, ils n'en disaient pas plus sur le sujet.

\- On devrait rester sur nos gardes, cette fois, c'est peut-être Bob qui les intéresse, suggéra Grunlek.

\- On verra une fois sur place, plus vite on en aura fini avec cette merde et plus vite on pourra s'occuper d'autre chose.

\- Comme créer notre propre royaume ? fit l'érudit en se redressant, enthousiasme. Et on l'appellerait le Blingdome !

\- Nan ! refusèrent l'archer et le soldat en cœur.

\- Vous êtes pas drôle... J'avais déjà des noms pimp pour tout le monde..., bouda-t-il. On peut discuter et arriver à un consensus.

\- Un quoi ? répéta Théo, les yeux plissés, perdu.

\- Consensus, de consensuel.

\- Ouais, en deux mot ça marche aussi !

Le mage le dévisagea avec choc alors qu'il arborait un large sourire, fière de sa vanne. Un blanc monumental alourdit l'ambiance glissant peu à peu dans un humour tordu et défraîchit.

\- Non... Nonononon, Théo t'as pas le droit de... Non !

Le paladin rit en se levant, allant vers le bar pour commander quelque chose, content de lui même. Shin et Grunlek finirent par rire eux aussi, autant pour la mauvaise blague que pour la mine déconfite du mage pétrifié.

\- Je ne te permet pas ! GISELLE !

\- Maman ! le monsieur en armure il a un nom de fille ! rit une fillette dans la salle en pointant Théo du doigt.


	13. Chapter 13

Oha-yooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour les précédentes reviews, follows et lectures ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié~ ٩(◕‿◕)۶ Les histoires avec l'université s'arrange, j'ai donc une année sabbatique ( ᐛ )و Je vais en profiter pour en apprendre le maximum sur le japonais ! Comme ça j'aurais de l'avance~ o(〃＾w＾〃)o

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, du love et un bon grignotage~ (*・ω ・)ノ⌒*

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Les aventuriers arrivèrent enfin à CastelBlanc, passant les portails sans difficulté. Shin n'était pas à l'aise du tout, se tenant à côté de Balthazar qui ne se sentait pas mieux. Capuche sur la tête, le demi-diable essayait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler, ses écailles n'étant que peu discrètes en ce qui concerne ses origines. Théo menait la marche, les conduisant jusqu'à son église à la suite d'une longue marche paraissant interminable. Les pauvres de la basse-ville traînaient encore devant les points de passage de la ville-haute qui elle, dégageait un luxe et une richesse écœurante. Les bourgeois flânaient dans les rues, poussant des rires sots et parlaient entre eux sur comment dépenser leur trop plein d'or, à seulement quelques mètres de ceux mourant de faim.

Les quatre amis pouvaient avoir beaucoup de désaccord mais ils s'entendaient sur le fait que les nobles avaient ce côté agaçant et une condescendance plus qu'énervante. Loin de là d'aimer les bas-fonds mais plus la classe moyenne qui avait cette capacité plus rependu d'être modeste et d'apprécier ce qu'elle avait. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'essayait de s'élever dans les échelons sociaux et écrasait les petites gens du dessous. Vendis et son père étaient à ce jour les seuls haut placés de bonne foi et d'une générosité sans pareil qu'ils connaissaient. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient également inclure cet aristocrate pour lequel ils avaient dernièrement travaillé.

\- Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus, fit alors le mage à voix haute alors qu'ils attendaient le frère supérieur dans l'antichambre.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Shin en se tournant vers lui.

\- Le mec et sa fille obsédée.

\- Je m'en fou, râla Théo, la simple évocation le blasant.

\- C'est surtout pour le site qu'ils ont trouvé, je me demande s'ils l'ont bien fermé, souffla l'érudit inquiet. Y'avait une sacré merde la dessous...

\- On verra plus tard, lança le guerrier en se redressant, alertant ses amis.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir l'homme dans une tenue prestigieuse s'approcher d'eux. Grunlek était toujours aussi perplexe que Shin et Balthazar sur l'affiliation naine que ce supérieur avait, sa taille étant plus celle d'un homme ordinaire. Le paladin s'inclina dans un salut rapide lorsque son aîné se posta à ses côtés, le silence du soldat en disant long sur le respect qu'il avait pour le dirigeant. Ce dernier se tourna vers les trois autres aventuriers, dévisageant quelque peu les deux hérésies qui se sentirent mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, si je vous ai convoqué c'est à la suite de la mission pseudo réussie que vous avez accomplie la dernière fois. Les espions adverses vous ayant vu ressortir sans le parchemin, ils ont rapporté qu'il avait été détruit.

\- On a pas tout foiré, soupira Shin de soulagement.

\- Je ne compte pas vous remettre de relique entre les mains, je n'ai point confiance en vous comme je peux avoir confiance en mes soldats, siffla Brune barbe en échangeant un rapide regard avec Théo qui se sentit honoré. Mais vous suivrez les instructions, c'est l'important.

\- Que faut-il qu'on fasse ? demanda le mage, peu enclin à travailler pour lui mais acceptant de faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre survie.

\- Vous allez escorter une personne de haute importance jusqu'à la ville voisine, en passant par la route de la forêt adjacente à CastelBlanc.

\- Mais elle est..., commença l'archer avant que Brune barbe ne le coupe pour continuer.

\- Potentiellement gardée par un dragon, nous savons. Aucun de nos éclaireurs n'est encore revenu et je ne compte pas perdre plus de troupe. Cependant, il faut un représentant de l'église pour échanger les ordres de traités avant que vous ne reveniez ici et ne me les donner. C'est pour cela que Théo vous accompagnera.

Le demi-diable dégourdit ses doigts, aussi vexé et piqué par la colère que ses deux amis d'entendre que le paladin n'était que de la chair à canon sans importance. Après tout, les inquisiteurs n'étaient pas indispensables aux yeux de l'ordre, être remplacé suite à un accident était même une coutume inévitable. Une enquête claire et précise était menée sur la disparition, la raison de la mort, puis une fois la paperasse faite, un autre homme revêtait le blason et poursuivait la mission de son prédécesseur. Le monde était comme ça. Les églises étaient comme ça.

\- Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube à la sortie Sud-Ouest de la ville, des chambres d'apprentis sont à votre disposition, vous n'aurez qu'à les demander à une bonne. Vous pouvez disposez de la salle à manger ainsi que des axes principaux pour le déplacement, mais ceux-là uniquement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement, approuva l'érudit au nom de tous.

\- Cela compte surtout pour vous deux. Vous souillez déjà le sol de notre église, je ne veux pas que vous touchiez aux bains sacrés ou n'interférez dans la méditation de nos soldats et nos apprentis.

\- Nous ne nous en approcherons pas, soyez rassuré, répondit à nouveau Balthazar en calmant sa colère, posant une main sur le poing serré de Shin qu'il sentait à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Quant à toi, inquisiteur, n'oublie pas de te purifier, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

Brune barbe tourna les talons, ses longs vêtements fouettant l'air dans un bruit mat avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, les autres soupirèrent en se relâchant. Le demi-élémentaire donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, personne ne le retenant et le comprenant parfaitement. L'archer et le mage avaient été littéralement insultés, Grunlek ignoré, et Théo désigné comme inutile. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas agir, sachant que s'ils ne coopéreraient pas, ils s'attireraient encore trop d'ennuis, et ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Bon, il est tard et j'ai faim..., soupira Balthazar, posant sa paume sur l'épaule de son ami bleu, le calmant un peu. Venez on va coller du fromage sur le plafond, plaisanta-t-il un peu pour leur redonner le sourire.

\- C'est une cathédrale, tu sais ? fit Théo en le suivant avec les autres pour être devant avec lui, les dirigeant vers le réfectoire. C'est haut.

\- Celui qui réussi il aura le droit à un service des autres !

\- Oh, tu m'intéresses ! s'exclama Shin.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Grunlek.

\- Vous allez vous rétamer, j'ai plus d'expériences que vous tous ici, se vanta le guerrier.

\- On verra, frimeur ! rit son amant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, l'endroit déjà désert vu l'heure tardive, la lune déjà haute dans le ciel irradiant au travers des fenêtres. Le pyromencien alluma quelques chandelles avant qu'ils ne se servent dans les cuisines, commençant ensuite à manger en plaisantant et se décontractant entre eux. Ils tentèrent de lancer des morceaux de fromage sur le plafond, y mettant toutes leurs forces et grimpant sur les tables pour se donner de l'élan. Ce fut Grunlek qui y parvint, avec son bras mécanique. Personne n'ayant interdit qu'il s'en serve, ce fut une victoire légitime.

Clément, le nain ne demanda qu'un câlin collectif, Shin et Balthazar tirant Théo qui râlait pour l'accomplir. Ils finirent par exploser de rire et laissèrent les restes et les couverts en plan pour rejoindre leur chambre. Les quelques femmes encore de service les dirigèrent quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la section des apprentis, puis les laissèrent se reposer.

Le mage fouillait son sac dans la recherche d'une chemise encore suffisamment en bon état pour dormir, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se redressa, intrigué, puis alla ouvrir avant de manquer de sursauter en voyant Théo. Le guerrier se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra quelques indications avant de partir, le laissant rouge et émoustillé. Il épousseta par réflexe son torse, essayant de reprendre le pas sur ses émotions, avant de sortir et de se diriger là où son compagnon lui avait dit d'aller.

Après avoir traversé l'allée principale menant sur un trône, un long couloir et descendu dans les sous-sols, il entra dans une vaste salle. Le son de cascade qu'il entendait s'expliqua par la fontaine démesurée baignant dans une lueur bleu apaisante, éclairant doucement la pièce de cette lumière tamisée. Quelques piliers richement décorés en gravures formaient une allée jusqu'au bassin, des bancs disponibles pour s'asseoir ou poser ses affaires. L'endroit était incroyable, les fresques sur le plafonds racontant l'histoire de l'ordre de la lumière et des batailles mythologiques.

\- T'en a mis du temps à venir.

La voix de Théo avait raisonné dans ce vaste espace, l'eau qui s'écoulait dissimulant un peu ses paroles. Balthazar baissa la tête pour le voir mais le contre-jour ne l'aida pas à bien le distinguer tandis qu'il était près du bord de la fontaine. Il s'approcha donc, découvrant alors que son ami était tout simplement nu, mains sur les hanches.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Bah, je vais me laver, répondit le soldat, comme si c'était évident.

\- Attends-tends-tends... On est dans les bains ?!

\- Ouais.

\- Putain mais j'ai dit à ton supérieur que je mettrais pas les pieds ici ! Si je me fais prendre-

\- Y'a que moi qui vais te prendre, Bob, souffla le paladin en lui donnant son sourire le plus enjôleur.

Le demi-diable frissonna lourdement, se doutant déjà des intentions de son amant à la manière dont il lui avait indiqué cet endroit. Sa promesse le tirait dans un sentiment de culpabilité, il n'aimait pas violer les sites sacrés, ses superstitions le tenant aux tripes. Pourtant, lorsque les mains de l'inquisiteur déboutonnèrent sa chemise, il ne fit que le regarder, le laissant faire en étant hypnotisé par ses iris bleu clair électrique.

\- Tu te souviens quand on a baisé sur le trône ? T'as dit que pour avoir réalisé celui là, tu accepterais n'importe lequel de mes fantasmes... Et en arrivant ici, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant..., dit-il d'une voix chaude et séduisante.

\- T'es un membre de la lumière, commença le mage, l'autre lui retirant sa chemise pour le laisser torse-nu, ses mains glissant contre lui le faisant frissonner. Et cet endroit est sacré...

\- Je sais, répondit Théo en ouvrant son pantalon.

\- On est pas censé faire ça...

\- Je sais, sourit-il en levant un regard espiègle vers lui, le vêtement tombant en étant plus que retenu par les bottes arrivant aux genoux.

Le mage soupira un juron, prenant appui contre son épaule pour retirer ses chaussures, sentant son partenaire jubiler, avant de rassembler ses affaires un peu plus loin ; il ne manquerait plus qu'elles soient trempées après les bêtises qu'ils allaient commettre. Bien sûr il aurait pu refuser et le planter ici en l'invitant plutôt à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mais l'idée actuelle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il rejoignit donc le soldat qui le prévint que l'eau était un peu froide en même temps qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur.

\- Oh-oh putain ! sursauta l'érudit en se crispant sous le contacte glacé.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! rit Théo.

\- Y'a froid et perma-frost ! Putain, y'a pas moyen que ça me touche les boules !

Le guerrier sourit, une lueur brillant dans son regard alors qu'il cessait son euphorie, et vint prendre son amant dans ses bras. L'eau leur arrivant à mi-cuisses, ils s'embrassèrent et partagèrent leurs chaleurs, leurs peaux hérissées sous la fraîcheur et les frissons. Les doigts de Théo glissèrent sur l'épiderme, retraçant les quelques suçons encore visibles et dispersés, enroulant ses bras autour des hanches de son ami. Ce dernier avait ses mains plongées dans les mèches de jais, envoûté par l'étreinte.

Un léger rire coupa leurs embrassades, le brun dévisageant son compagnon dont la musculature le rendait fou, ne comprenant pas cette humeur bien trop taquine à son goût. C'était presque comme s'il lui préparait un sale tour. Le mage eut à peine le temps de réaliser que l'autre le soulevait qu'ils plongèrent tous les deux dans l'eau dans un son à réveiller les morts, des vagues s'écartant à l'impacte. Après quelques secondes, ils remontèrent à la surface, l'eau leur arrivant sur le torse maintenant qu'ils étaient plus loin dans le bassin. Balthazar repoussa ses cheveux devenus raides en arrière, soufflant sous le choc thermique. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts alors que son amant était mort de rire.

\- T'es un grand malade !

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête !

\- Et tu veux que je te laisse me baiser après ?! Va te faire foutre, Théo !

\- Me dit pas que tu vas te vexer comme une gonzesse ? Oh, allez, une fois dedans, elle est bonne !

\- Ta mère !

\- C'est une très belle femme.

\- Putain, mais... non ! rit-il avant de se calmer. Ah, putain, t'es trop con...

Théo le reprit dans ses bras en plongeant dans son cou, amusant sa victime dans un premier temps avant que ses suçons ne la tire dans les volutes de l'ambiance luxuriante. Leurs mains se baladèrent sur leurs corps, l'énergie présente dans l'eau les enveloppant étroitement en se mêlant à la leur, régénérant la moindre de leur cellule. En ouvrant les yeux, Balthazar vit une coupure sur son pouce, faite par une page, se refermer sous ses yeux. Il comprit alors dans quelle catégorie se trouvait ce lieu saint. Les gemmes de pouvoirs incrustées et les mantras gravés dans le marbre et la pierre conférait à cette eau ordinaire une capacité de guérison. Rien de plus normal qu'un peu de magie, liée certes aux divins, mais pas un lieu totalement sacré comme d'autres le pensaient. Et ça, Théo l'avait comprit depuis longtemps, voilà pourquoi il l'emportait par sa passion. Merde, parfois cet homme était un vrai génie.

Enhardit par ses pensées, le demi-diable sauta sur les hanches de son compagnon qui le porta, reculant avant de tourner les talons et passer sous la cascade. Caché à l'intérieur, il plaqua le brun contre la pierre finement taillée et décorée de cristaux, gravures, et autres subtilités. Les anneaux formés sur les contours du pilier dans lequel passait l'eau permis à Balthazar d'être soutenu, presque assis. Des doigts s'insinuèrent en lui, détendant ses chairs alors qu'il gémissait contre les lèvres du soldat. Il refusa d'être inactif et descendit une main pour apporter quelques attentions au sexe, qu'il trouvait juste parfait, du paladin. À cette réflexion, un sourire étira ses lèvres, la préparation embrouillant son esprit et entre-coupant son souffle de geignements délicieux. Intrigué, Théo le dévisagea pour le questionner en silence, sa propre respiration se perdant avec un grognement.

\- T'es vraiment taillé pour le sexe..., avoua le mage en fondant sur sa bouche.

Touché du compliment, le guerrier répondit fiévreusement à l'échange, insérant sa langue pour taquiner la sienne. Ils s'amusèrent encore une minute ou deux avant que l'érudit ne se sente prêt, l'eau rentrant à l'intérieur de lui donnant une sensation particulière. Comme signal, il se positionna, l'autre venant rapidement l'aider pour le pénétrer doucement. Les amants gémirent en cœur, ce dernier explosant dans leurs poitrines sous la peur de se faire surprendre. Le liquide aqueux ruissela sur leurs corps ondulant de passion, caressant leurs peaux en la faisant scintiller de bleu. Le collier offert par Théo et pendant au cou du pyromencien s'humidifia, les gouttes glissant sur l'or blanc et l'émeraude, caressant le cercle d'or.

Le paladin l'attrapa, le retira et le jeta à l'eau, souriant avec son compagnon avant de s'embrasser. Maintenant, le mage comprenait quelle était la profondeur de son fantasme, mais surtout que ce dernier n'était fondé que sur lui en vue des convictions ecclésiastiques de son ami. Il se sentit terriblement flatté, et surtout fou de joie à l'idée qu'il l'accepte même ainsi, alors il ne se retint pas.

Lentement les ongles poussèrent sur les doigts de l'érudit et ses ailes sortirent de son dos, l'hôte du diable gardant le contrôle facilement alors que des écailles parcouraient son corps de-ci, de-là. Ses crocs plus longs, cornes sur le front, et une fine queue reptilienne sous la croupe, Balthazar reçu l'ardeur de son amant, ne pouvant que gémir pour approuver. Ils savourèrent le plaisir prohibé et exhibé en ces lieux saints, leur ineptie terriblement grave les animant d'une excitation terrible qui faisait valser leurs émotions. Les larges ailes démoniaques se recroquevillèrent légèrement autour d'eux, coupant la cascade alors qu'elles étaient en dessous. L'eau claquait entre les corps enlacés, fumants de luxure alors que la symphonie vocal qu'ils jouaient se mêlait avec le boucan de l'eau chutant contre elle-même.

Les doigts de l'hérésie se crispèrent dans le dos de son porteur qui l'emplissait de la plus érotique des manières, laissant des traces qui se refermèrent presque de suite. Repoussant les limites du plaisir déjà atteint, les amants s'embrassèrent aussi rageusement qu'ils ne bougeaient. Balthazar, parmi ses expressions du bonheur charnel répéta le prénom de son bienfaiteur. C'était un fait nouveau, il appréciait le faire sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, mais il constatait que le guerrier était bien loin d'être contre. C'était une raison suffisante pour qu'il continue.

Les deux hommes partagèrent encore les délices de leur acte avant d'arriver à l'explosion de fin déferlant des vagues incommensurables de joie lubrique dans leur organisme. Ils gémirent encore un peu, le dominant donnant un ou deux coups de reins pour conclure. Ils reprirent graduellement leur souffle, et le mage son apparence habituelle. Après une petite minute, perdu dans leurs bras, ils se mirent à rirent.

\- Oh merde, fit Balthazar. Ce qu'on a fait...

\- C'était bon..., souffla Théo avec un sourire.

\- Et tellement mal, ajouta-t-il de la même façon, euphorique. T'es un grand malade...

\- Tu avais le choix de refuser, rétorqua son amant en l'embrassant.

\- ... Je... Je... Ah, mais... Mais... Laisse-moi parler, merde ! rit le brun en arrivant enfin à se défaire des lèvres de l'autre.

\- Nan, le taquina-t-il en récupérant sa bouche.

Abandonnant, l'érudit le serra contre lui en répondant au baiser. Ils apprécièrent l'étreinte, s'apportant quelques tendresses, pendant un long moment, avant de se séparer doucement et de se laver rapidement avec l'eau. Ils sortirent ensuite, s'essuyant avec les serviettes épaisses et agréables que le guerrier leur trouva, et s'habillèrent. Par la suite, ils s'attrapèrent la main et quittèrent la pièce en courant et riant, le collier du mage rebondissant contre sa poitrine. Arrivant dans le cœur, le demi-diable stoppa son compagnon. Ce dernier le regarda avec intrigue, le voyant sourire avec un air intéressé en regardant le trône au bout de l'allée. Comprenant son idée il le dévisagea, avant de regarder autour d'eux et de pouffer avec lui comme un enfant prêt à réitérer sa bêtise.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour s'ébattre à nouveau, les cheveux encore mouillés du bain précédent. L'instant leur rappela beaucoup le premier siège noble qui les avait accueillit et les firent rire, profitant du moment sans prendre la moindre responsabilité. Leurs souffles raisonnèrent dans la salle immense, certains grognements et gémissements fusant malgré la retenu. Assurément, jamais l'église de la lumière n'avait dû assister à autant de blasphèmes dans toute son existence qu'en cette seule soirée.

Après leur coït, ils se sentirent un peu idiot, bien que fière de leur action et détendu, car ils n'avaient aucun mouchoir sur eux. Persuadé que ça pourrait marcher, ils s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'avec un peu de rapidité, ils pourraient monter jusque dans la chambre de l'érudit, qui était la plus proche, sans que ça ne coule. Ils firent donc le décompte en pouffant un peu et se rhabillèrent aussi vite que possible une fois séparés. Leurs pas claquèrent sur le carrelage clair si propre qu'il reflétait absolument tout, tel la surface lisse d'un lac. Le duo laissa échapper un rire ou deux en perçant la pénombre, s'enfermant dans la petite pièce assigné au mage pour la nuit. Ce dernier tomba à genoux et retira son pantalon précipitamment avant de se détendre enfin, aussi essoufflé que son compagnon.

\- Alors ? demanda Théo.

\- C'est bon ! Ça a marché !

Ils rirent à nouveau, peinant à croire que leur plan, pourtant bien foireux, avait fonctionné. Le paladin alla quérir le bol de toilette et le donna à son voisin pour qu'il se nettoie rapidement. Pour sa part, il retira sa tunique immaculée et ses chaussures pour se laisser choir sur le petit lit, fermant les yeux et patientant. Après un petit moment, un poids supplémentaire grimpa sur le matelas, le sommier grinçant de protestation. Théo sourit, des baisers se perdant sur sa gorge, et peint d'une légère distraction qui les firent se stopper progressivement. Le soldat rouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de son amant braqués sur le mur, analysant. Il regarda donc dans la même direction et vit une fissure, la forme arrondit ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature des dégâts.

\- Oh merde, souffla le paladin. C'est ma piaule !

\- De quoi ?

\- Ouais, comme c'est un édifice sacré aucun changement ne doit être apporté, pas même des réparations hormis si elles sont majeurs. J'avais frappé le mur parce que je m'étais énervé quand on m'a assigné à l'inquisition.

\- T'as pété le mur ? rit Balthazar en touchant l'impact, sentant le plâtre en morceaux bouger sous ses doigts. La vache !

\- J'aurais pas cru la retrouver un jour, putain c'est aussi merdique que dans mes souvenirs, souffla Théo, blasé, avant de réaliser en regardant son amant, un sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres d'un air enjôleur. Quoi qu'à un détail près...

\- Ah ouais ? fit le mage en répondant à ses avances, le couvant d'un regard chaud en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, les mains appuyées sur la tête du lit, celle de son ami sur ses hanches.

\- Ouais...

\- Donc t'as grandi dans cette pièce ?

\- Hum...

\- T'as eu ta première gaule matinale ici ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et t'as su comment la calmer dans ce lit ?...

\- Tout à fait...

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça..., souffla-t-il sensuellement.

\- Ça ressemblait un peu à ça..., rétorqua l'autre de la même façon.

Les mains du soldat glissèrent vers l'entre-jambe de l'érudit et s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur. Les prunelles de chat brillèrent plus encore alors que leur pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, la bouche cernée d'une fine barbe s'ouvrant avant de laisser échapper un geignement. Le corps entier au dessus du guerrier frissonnait d'une envie qui fit écho jusqu'à la sienne. Il stoppa les mouvements de sa main, échangeant un regard brûlant avec son amant.

\- Hey... Je crois qu'il y a encore une chose que je veux faire ici..., avoua Théo avec un large sourire lubrique, Balthazar l'imitant.

Leur nuit était encore loin d'être finie, suintante de passion malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en un terrain aussi dangereux.

C'était un putain de marathon du sexe qu'ils ont fait xD C'était pas prévu qu'ils le fassent trois fois en fait, et puis... Thelthazar !


	14. Chapter 14

Oha-yoooo !ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Merci pour les reviews et autres attentions à l'égard de cette histoire~ Je suis vraiment super contente qu'elle vous plaît~ o((*^▽^*))o J'ai eu un énoooorme problème de scénario en milieux de chapitre. Je devais faire intervenir Viktor, puis je me suis rappelée que j'écrivais sur le post-saison 2 et donc, qu'il était mort ! Grosse panique ! Mais heureusement j'ai eu de bon conseil et j'ai trouvé comment me débrouiller ! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) Aussi j'ai rajouté un moment random parce que je devais rallonger un peu le chapitre, sinon il aurait été aussi court que le précédent et je pouvais pas vous faire ça ( ; _;)

Pour mon école ça c'est arrangé, j'ai envoyé la lettre et justificatif ! Plus qu'à attendre le remboursement. Aussi j'attends des crayons commandés depuis le début du mois dernier, et... Sur le site je suis normalement livrée mais j'ai toujours rien (≧▽≦) Heureusement on peu le signaler donc je l'ai fait et envoyé un mail au gars, histoire de faire bien ma chieuse ! (*≧ω≦*) Je vous tiens au courant de ça ! (de toute façon presque personne ne lit les pavés de commentaire d'auteur (≧▽≦) alors je peux dire n'importe quoi ! )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

Théo s'éveilla lentement dans cette pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Sa première vue redevenait la même qu'il a eu tous les matins, de ses huit ans jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne les routes du cratère. Il poussa un profond soupir, n'appréciant que peu cette sensation d'être revenu en arrière. Un poids sur sa poitrine et ses jambes capta alors son attention, faisant baisser ses yeux pour tomber sur une tête brune. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en sentant parfaitement chaque courbe mises à nues contre sa peau.

Un bâillement décrocha sa mâchoire et sortit le mage des songes. Ce dernier se resserra un peu contre la musculature ferme sur laquelle il était alangui, inspira profondément, et sourit. Ils émergèrent doucement, sortant du brouillard matinal en s'apportant quelques tendres caresses avant de bondir en entendant le clairon. L'instrument hurlait ses notes claquantes sur un rythme militaire en raisonnant dans toute l'église. Théo grogna profondément, agacé et peu ravi de retrouver cette ancienne façon d'être réveillé. Balthazar explosa de rire, comprenant pourquoi être de mauvaise humeur le matin était une habitude chez son amant.

\- Putain, ça casse les oreilles, fit-il en pouffant encore un peu, la musique s'arrêtant enfin.

\- Ah merde, j'ai dormi ici... Faut que je parte.

Le soldat se leva, repoussant son compagnon qui glissa contre lui pour atterrir mollement face contre le matelas. L'érudit grogna dans les draps, n'ayant aucune motivation pour aller s'habiller alors que son voisin enfilait ses derniers vêtements.

\- Les femmes de chambres passent peu après le clairon, alors dépêche-toi de te fringuer, conseilla Théo avant de sortir de la pièce en regardant de chaque côté pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait.

Il quitta le brun pour rejoindre sa propre chambre pour récupérer ses affaires, et surtout, il mit son armure. En descendant au réfectoire, il tomba sur Shin qui se traînait contre les murs alors qu'il était encore endormi. D'humeur malicieuse, le guerrier arriva discrètement derrière lui et tapa derrière sa tête, riant à son cri de surprise et son sursaut.

\- Putain mais t'es trop con ! exulta le demi-élémentaire, les larmes aux yeux et la main sur le cœur, tremblant.

\- Faut se réveiller plus vite !

\- Je vois que ça rigole bien par ici ! fit joyeusement Grunlek en arrivant, récupérant Shin dans ses bras.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer ! pleurnicha enfantinement l'archer en pointant le paladin du doigt.

\- Mais non, mais non, soupira le nain avec un sourire, caressant paternellement la tête de son ami pour le rasséréner.

\- Où est Bob ? demanda alors ce dernier en se redressant après son accolade.

Le cri d'une servante retentit dans le couloir, celui du mage peu après. Théo désespéra, se doutant qu'il s'était rendormi sans l'écouter et s'était donc fait inévitablement surprendre à poil dans le lit ; bien malgré le draps sur les hanches, il était facile de deviner dans quelle tenue il était. Ces femmes prudes avaient autant de connaissances sexuelles que les apprentis dont elles nettoyaient les chambres, se choquant donc d'un rien.

Les trois amis attendirent que l'érudit les rejoigne, ce dernier arrivant en étant assez pâle et la joue rouge laissant la trace d'un bâton de bois, sûrement un balais. Il fut accueillit par les moqueries, essayant de se justifier, mais enfonça l'ingénieur et l'archer dans leur hilarité. Ils allèrent manger, trouvant une table un peu tranquille une fois leur plateau pris.

Découvrant l'univers dans lequel avait grandit leur ami, les trois autres détaillèrent l'endroit, ainsi que les gens. Ils furent surpris de découvrir des enfants, parfois âgés de quelques années et raillés par les plus grands. Certain se faisaient piquer leur repas, obligés de repartir le ventre vide. D'autres réussissaient à se cacher, ou même mangeaient debout près des cuisinières après avoir pris leur plateau. Les plus frêles se faisait bousculer, brimer, la violence passant inaperçu parmi le chahut démentiel raisonnant dans cette salle gigantesque et vide.

Balthazar, Grunlek et Shin s'échangèrent un regard peiné avant de diriger ce dernier sur Théo pendant une seconde, fixant ensuite à nouveau la populace. C'était triste de voir dans quelle indifférence les enfants grandissaient, poussés à être plus forts pour manger et défendre ce qui leur appartenait. En ces lieux régissait les mêmes règles que dans la vie sauvage : les faibles mourraient sous les crocs des plus forts. En vu de son comportement, et des traces gravées sur le corps du paladin, ils pouvaient se douter des combats qu'il avait menés et remportés.

Une main s'empara sans prévenir de l'assiette du demi-diable qui s'endormait au dessus de sa tasse de thé, le faisant bondir de surprise. Il allait protester mais Théo, à ses côtés, attrapa habillement le poignet pour récupérer le plat et plaqua brutalement le voleur contre la table. Ou plutôt, il le cogna violemment contre le bois vernis avant de le lâcher, faisant bondir le meuble. Tout était allé très vite surprenant ses trois amis qui découvrir le visage du trouble-fête, ce dernier se tenant le nez en sang en dévisageant froidement l'inquisiteur. En vu de l'armure doré c'était un paladin, les nombreuses pierres précieuses sur son plastron montrant son haut grade. Également, son expression peu affable et amère présenta largement le personnage sans le moindre mot.

\- Putain, toi ?! J'espérais ne jamais revoir ta face de rat, pouilleux !

\- T'as un problème, connard ? se leva le guerrier en le foudroyant du regard, mais le mage le retenu par sa cape de hanche.

\- Oh-oh, hey ! On se calme ! On est à l'intérieur, là !

Brisant sa posture agressive à la protestation, le soldat jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui insista silencieusement une fois qu'il accrocha son regard. Alors qu'il se calmait, le paladin remit une couche, lâchant son nez en sang pour se moquer amèrement de son rival.

\- Retenu comme un toutou par une hérésie ressemblant à une catin : ça m'étonne pas de toi, paria !

Cette fois, Balthazar ne put le retenir plus longtemps, et senti le tissu lui glisser des doigts alors que Théo se jeta sur l'autre homme. À califourchon sur ce dernier, il le tenu par le col et abattu son poing plusieurs fois dans son visage. Shin et Grunlek se levèrent d'un bond alors que les autres personnes dans la salle encourageaient le combat, enthousiastes. Les compagnons du guerrier l'attrapèrent et le firent reculer de force. L'affrontement fini désintéressa rapidement les spectateurs qui s'éloignèrent ou retournèrent à leur repas, laissant les protagonistes essoufflés.

Les esprits se calmant, le mage vérifia rapidement des yeux que son partenaire n'avait rien, avant de dévisager l'autre homme avec qui il avait visiblement un passif. Celui-ci se releva en crachant de l'hémoglobine par terre, furieux et la bouche enflée.

\- T'as toujours le sang-chaud à ce que je vois ! Connard...

\- Putain, mais t'es qui pour venir me chauffer !

Il le dévisagea, choqué, le pointant du doigts après quelques secondes.

\- Tu me reconnais pas ?! cria-t-il en se sentant insulté.

\- Bah non, et je m'en fou, d'ailleurs, grogna Théo avec une tête blasée en posant ses coudes sur la table derrière lui, avachi sur le banc.

\- Vex ! Vingt-huitième régiment, deuxième section !

Un gros silence secoué par le boucan du réfectoire prit place, l'érudit, l'archer et l'ingénieur observant leur ami se plonger dans une réflexion intense. Sans surprise, un sourcil interrogateur se haussa sur le front du guerrier, laissant son interlocuteur plus furieux encore. Blessé et couvert du sang qui coulait encore, l'homme ne préféra pas répondre et les quittèrent, partant sûrement aux bains pour se soigner.

Les trois spectateurs rirent aux éclats, flattant l'épaule de leur ami qui ne comprenait décidément rien. Théo soupira, abandonnant, et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Ils furent tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent fini de manger, personne d'autre ne venant les importuner. En sortant du bâtiment massif, le soldat réalisa enfin en écarquillant les yeux et criant, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

\- Putain je me souviens ! C'était un petit con qui essayait de faire son caïd !

\- Qui ? L'autre type ? demanda Shin.

\- Ouais, il m'en veut parce que je le défonçais h24 devant tout le monde !

\- Ceci explique cela, fit Grunlek, amusé, alors que les deux autres riaient.

\- Théo ?

L'hilarité coupée par une voix encore inconnue, tous se retournèrent. Le paladin fit face à un autre visiblement retourné et partagé entre une prise de courage et le choc. Intrigué, les trois autres s'échangèrent un regard, haussant les épaules en intimant qu'ils ne savaient pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Reconnaissant son ancien camarade, le meneur tendit son bras dans l'ébauche d'une poignet de main amicale mais son vis-à-vis se recula, presque avec dégoût, dévisageant sa paume. Perdu, il l'interrogea des yeux et le suivit lorsqu'il lui demanda de le faire d'un geste du menton.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe et même, de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Le guerrier soupira avec lassitude en entendant déjà des questions d'incompréhension sur ses choix de vie et sur celles de ses amis, particulièrement deux d'entre eux. Il laissa l'homme à la chevelure de feu et nouée dans la nuque parler le premier. Il était mal à l'aise et osait à peine le regarder, faisant valser ses prunelles de son visage au sol, plus à côté.

\- Tu... Je ne suis pas un expert là dedans, surtout que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en dehors de CastelBlanc, mais je crois que tu devrais raccrocher, Théo, c'est pour le bien de ta pureté...

\- Jörg, soupira le soldat, blasé. Je pense être assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi.

\- Tu dois être ensorcelé, ou avoir un mal quelconque mais... On peut te soigner, tu sais ? Si tu as la foi, tu peux te guérir de ces monstrueuses insanités.

\- Je suis inquisiteur, je voyage, et je n'ai pas perdu la foi. Mon groupe n'est pas un problème.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Théo... Je t'ai vu hier... Dans le cœur...

Réalisant soudainement la gravité de la situation, un mélange de peur et de panique grouilla dans sa poitrine. Certes, ce qu'ils avaient fait avec son amant avait été carrément stupide et dérisoirement audacieux, mais il avait espéré qu'à une heure aussi tardive personne ne vienne en ce lieu. Après tout, il ne servait qu'à des grandes réunions en pleine journée et n'était pas plus utilisé que ça. Pour prier, tous se rendaient dans la partie de la chapelle, où voletaient les brumes des ancêtres de l'ordre.

\- J'ai été nez à nez avec une sorcière, une véritable catin des diables, je ne dors plus depuis... comme le cœur est vide, ça m'apaise, je sais que je peux m'y recueillir tranquillement.

Évidement, il a fallu qu'un abruti fasse ça !

\- Quand j'étais dans les couloirs menant aux balcons intérieurs j'ai... J'ai entendu des choses... J'ai peiné à le croire, mais j'ai préféré en être sûr et savoir qui était l'auteur de telles infamies... Et... Par la lumière, Théo ! Sur le trône de notre supérieur à tous, endroit même où il prêche ! Avec une hérésie !

\- Et alors ? rétorqua le meneur en croisant les bras, le toisant. Ce que je fais de ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas !

\- Déjà, tu es parti avant même la castration ! Pourtant tu sais que les inquisiteurs doivent y passer pour ne pas céder aux péchés tendus par les enfers ! Et maintenant tu... Tu forniques avec un diable..., termina gravement Jörg en parlant plus bas, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un l'entende, intimidé par ses propres mots.

\- On brisera pas mes boules ! Eh puis c'est de la connerie ! Sir Derhen était un baiseur invétéré ! Je me demande même quelle pute ne l'a pas pris entre ses cuisses !

\- T-Théo ! Je t'en prie !

\- Arrête d'être aussi coincé ! Toi aussi tu te touches de temps à autre ! C'est normal ! Pute, diable, demi-élémentaire, humain : le sexe revient au même ! C'est juste une histoire de cul, ok ? Il n'y a rien d'autre !

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui s'attache facilement, et tu as juré une fidélité sans faille à la lumière... Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ton histoire avec cette hérésie-

\- Il s'appelle Bob ! tonna le guerrier pour le couper, arrivant à bout de nerfs. Autant lui que les autres m'attendent d'ailleurs, alors tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire.

Il tourna les talons mais son ancien camarade reprit la parole, grave, le stoppant.

\- Je peux pas te laisser escorter une personne aussi pure en ayant conscience de ta relation délétère avec ce diable... Je suis désolé, Théo, mais Brune barbe se doit d'être au courant... Et d'appliquer les sentences qu'il faudra...

Le concerné se retourna lentement, les yeux dangereusement écarquillés, découvrant le rouquin avec l'épée à la main et paré à engager le combat pour l'intercepter. Il y a de cela presque une décennie, tous deux mangeaient à la même table, le guerrier protégeant la pitance de l'autre. Ils parlaient un peu, surtout Jörg, et s'entraînaient ensemble. Ils étaient ce qu'on peut appeler des amis, ou du moins, de bons copains.

\- J'avais espéré pouvoir te résonner, et te sauver, camarade..., souffla douloureusement le roux, emplit de regret, avant de s'élancer.

Du côté de Blathazar, Grunlek et Shin, ils attendaient avec un peu d'impatience leur chef autoproclamé. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, l'archer remarquant un suçon plutôt récent sur la gorge du savant qui inventa que toutes les servantes n'étaient pas si prude. Voilà bien une vingtaine de minutes que Théo était parti avec cette vieille connaissance intimidée par leur présence. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, l'amant secret se faisait du soucis, dissimulant ses sentiments par toujours plus de blagues et mauvais jeux de mots. Ils étaient dans la ville même de la purge des hérésies telles que Shin et lui. Radicaux comme pouvait l'être les ecclésiastiques, le paladin avait toutes les chances de suivre leur châtiment, même s'il n'était qu'ami avec eux.

\- Oh, j'ai réussi à avoir quelques informations sur notre mission, lança le nain, impatient de retrouver sa louve restée en dehors de la ville.

\- Vas-y raconte ! piaffa l'archer assit sur un muret à l'ombre, son attitude enfantine attendrissant ses amis.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit le neveux de Brune barbe, il va à une réception de grande importance !

\- Un événement mondain ! rêvassa le mage, désirant enfin y participer à nouveau.

\- Je pense que, malheureusement, on va partir une fois qu'il aura atteint la ville.

\- ... NAN ! JE VEUX BOIRE ! JE VEUX MANGER DES PETITS-FOURS ! JE VEUX ÉCOUTER DE LA MUSIQUE DE LA HAUTE-SOCIÉTÉ ET RIRE AVEC LE PETIT DOIGT EN L'AIR EN TENANT **UNE PUTAIN DE COUPE DE CHAMPAGNE** !... Urhm...On ira donc, reprit plus calmement l'érudit après son pétage de plombs qui avait surpris ses amis avant de les faire rire.

\- Après tout, si ça peut te faire plaisir, abdiqua Shin. Je n'aurais qu'à rester dans le fond avec Théo, lui non plus ne risque pas de se mêler à la populace.

\- En plus tu sembles de moins en moins hérétique ces dernières semaines, donc je pense que ça passera, ajouta Grunlek.

\- Hein ?

\- T'avais pas remarqué ? s'étonna Shin sous la surprise du mage. T'as changé ces derniers temps. Et aujourd'hui plus encore !

C'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à entretenir sa barbe à l'aveugle et qu'il n'utilisait que peu sa réflexion en voyage, il ne s'était donc pas regardé depuis longtemps. Intrigué, Balthazar ouvrit sa besace et fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver son miroir de poche, il se regarda et se sentit pétrifié de stupeur : les écailles sur ses joues s'étaient résorbées.

Il toucha ses pommettes, sentant sous les légères rougeurs peu naturelles encore quelques monticules perceptible sous un œil avisé. Ses yeux également avaient changé. Bien qu'une teinte légèrement carmin rehaussait l'océan noisette, ses pupilles étaient rondes. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, la lumière semblait guérir son corps de toutes traces démoniaque.

Serait-ce celle ingurgitée pendant qu'il était encore accro ? Non, si c'était le cas son diable ne se serait pas ainsi repaît de l'essence éthérique. Le collier ? Confiné au fin fond de son esprit, l'emprise de l'être infernal se brisait de sa chair, alors c'était possible. En donnant le pendentif de protection et sa patience, Théo lui rendait son humanité tant chérie.

Les larmes montèrent inévitablement à ses yeux, et il se sentit vite stupide. Il essuya ses paupières, ses amis attendris venant l'enlacer pour le consoler en lui demandant de ne pas pleurer. Le fils d'Enoch rit et ravala ses sanglots de joie, un sourire incroyable sur les lèvres. Est-ce que le paladin avait remarqué ce changement sur son visage ? Pourrait-il l'aimer pleinement en étant à nouveau humain ?

Sa propre réflexion le choqua et il se figea tandis que les deux autres le serraient, inconscients à ses stupéfactions. C'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait de sentiments amoureux que son amant pourrait avoir. Non, il venait d'affirmer qu'il en avait déjà mais qu'ils pouvaient être plus forts, comme si Théo l'aimait ouvertement. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il se sentit bouleversé et frêle sous les battements vibrants de son cœur qui l'engourdissait.

\- La vache, ça t'émeut tant que ça ? se moqua doucement Shin en lui pinçant la joue, après s'être séparé de lui avec Grunlek.

\- Je ne pensais pas retrouver mon apparence humaine, pas après avoir laissé autant de marge à mon diable... Alors oui, je suis heureux, souffla Blathazar avec un sourire immense, sa pensée passant de suite par sa bouche. C'est Théo que ça va arranger...

\- Tu sais, commença le nain sans remarquer son inquiétude lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses propres mots. Je pense pas que ça le dérangeait tant que ça, sinon il aurait fait quelque chose avant.

\- Je sais pas s'il pourrait tuer l'un d'entre nous, aussi froid qu'il essaye d'être, rétorqua l'archer en reprenant sa place sur le muret. Il nous a plusieurs fois tiré de sales draps, il est même allé jusqu'à me réchauffer dans la position la plus ambiguë possible quand j'ai gelé dans le puits.

\- Ce qui est terriblement ironique quand on a conscience de ta nature élémentaire, fit l'érudit avec un petit sourire guingois, un brin de jalousie le piquant alors qu'il croisait les bras.

\- Oh, ça va..., bouda son ami. Toi, tu t'es déjà brûlé plusieurs fois !

\- Et Grunlek a perdu le contrôle de son bras à plus d'une reprise ! ajouta-t-il en pointant l'ingénieur du doigt rapidement.

\- Quant à Théo..., commença ce dernier.

\- Il a tué une petite fille, finirent-il en cœur avant de rire.

\- Putain, on forme une sacré équipe de bouffons et de bras cassés..., dépita Balthazar en pouffant un peu de désespoirs, pleurant à moitié sur la triste fatalité.

\- Un jour on sera..., commença Shin en se redressant avec un ton encourageant et plein d'espoir, avant de voûter à nouveau son dos et de fixer le sol. On sera quoi, en fait ?

\- Je sais pas trop ! rit Grunlek.

Le calme reprit, les bruits de la ville bourgeoise animant l'ambiance entre le petit groupe. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent paisiblement, annonçant visiblement une heure particulière dont ils ne connaissaient pas les secrets. Les coupants dans leurs réflexions, Shin cria de surprise, essayant de se rattraper et garder l'équilibre alors qu'il se sentait tiré en arrière par les épaules. Son masque fut retiré par une main agile et une paire de lèvres s'abattit sur les siennes. Pétrifié, le demi-élémentaire ne put réagir lorsqu'une langue se mêla à l'échange et qu'il reconnu la personne qui l'embrassait. Celle-ci ce détacha de lui et le remit droit, riant de le voir aussi raide et pâle, déposant le masque sur le muret. Tout aussi choqué, le mage et l'ingénieur restèrent bouche bées, le premier réussissant à parler après quelques secondes.

\- B-Bonjours Mani...

\- Salut les gars ! Ça fait longtemps ! sourit le télékinésiste, paraissant plus innocent qu'un enfant.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu..., essaya de le questionné le pyromencien en le pointant tour à tour du doigt avec Shin.

\- Oh comme ça ! Je passais dans le coin et en vous voyant j'ai eu envie d'essayer, avoua-t-il en étant dans un savant mélange d'embarras et de jubilation, avant de se redresser en redevenant des plus naturel, tapotant l'épaule de l'archer. Tu embrasses très bien ! Je dois y aller, salut les gars !

Grunlek et Balthazar firent un signe lent de la main pour l'imiter, le demi-élémentaire tout aussi mort de l'intérieur qu'eux. Ils restèrent pétrifiés un moment avant de réussir à se débloquer du choc psychologique reçu.

\- Oh mon dieu..., souffla Shin avec un dégoût qui ne venait pas, le stupéfiant. Je... Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu sais, commença le demi-diable pour le rassurer. On a tous eu une expérience homosexuelle dans notre vie, c'est normal !

Le bleu se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés tel un fou, le dévisageant gravement. Comprenant enfin l'ampleur de la perche qu'il avait tendu pour se lancer lui même dans un piège marécageux, l'érudit aspira ses lèvres avec mal aise.

\- J'ai - oui, je l'avoue - déjà embrassé un mec ! Voila.

Shin le fixa encore, choqué de l'entendre avoué ce terrible secret. Grunlek le fut moins, son petit sourire prouvant qu'il se doutait déjà que la curiosité de leur ami l'avait poussé jusqu'ici. L'archer se tourna alors vers l'ingénieur en tremblant, comme s'il grinçait par une rouille trop présente. Le nain décroisa les bras en haussant les épaules, l'humeur et la conscience légère.

\- Chez moi, hommes comme femmes, ont a tous des barbes, et c'est pas le caractère qui, une fois saoul, t'aide à faire la différence !

La mâchoire de ses deux amis se décrochèrent de choc, puis ils hurlèrent de dégoût, n'arrivant pas à imaginer cette figure paternel avoir des besoins sexuels. Sous les prièrent de ses cadets pour ne pas en savoir plus, Grunlek explosa de rire.

Des pas secs et reconnaissables entre mille arrivèrent vers eux, par plusieurs dizaines. Ils se retournèrent sursautant sous le nombre effarant de paladins qui venaient vers eux. Ils semblaient déterminés et mués d'une mission importante, inquiétant le groupe coupé dans ce moment d'allégresse. De la façon dont ils avançaient, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils venaient pour eux. L'absence de Théo se fit cruellement ressentir et une inquiétude acide les prirent à la gorge.

Une fois sur leur position, la division se scinda et les contournèrent pour monter les marches et se rendre dans le cœur, relâchant le leur. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, riant un peu en s'échangeant un regard en se trouvant stupides et paranoïaques. Brune Barbe allait faire un discours, ils en avaient entendu parler, c'était sûrement là que tout le monde se rendait, dont Mani le double. Rien d'alarmant en somme.

Un paladin arriva après tous les autres, mais celui ci reçu de larges sourires de la part de la bande. Du moins, avant que cette dernière ne constate son air grave et la lueur accablée dans ses yeux. Inquiet, ils le questionnèrent lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux mais Théo refusa de parler et prit la tête du groupe, rehaussant son ballot sur son épaule. Ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard avant de le suivre, Balthazar prenant les devants pour être à côté du guerrier, ses deux amis à quelques pas derrière. Shin voulu les rattraper, mais la main de Grunlek sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il ne réagit pas, pensant que le soldat avait besoin d'espace, et resta donc là où il était. Le nain par contre dévisagea le duo, décryptant le regard soucieux du demi-diable remarqué par le meneur, ce dernier acceptant la présence de son voisin. Celle-ci était peut-être un peu trop proche de lui pour dissimuler complètement ce qu'ils étaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre.

L'ingénieur soupira en secouant la tête, désespérant sur ces deux idiots aveugles depuis toutes ces années. Il avait espéré pourtant, en voyant les deux se rapprocher inexorablement ces derniers temps, que les choses allaient évoluées, mais ne constatait aucun résultat. Il réfléchit quelques instants, fixant ses amis, avant de prendre la décision d'y mettre un peu de son grain de sel. Ça commençait à bien faire de les voir se tourner autour sans jamais conclure !


	15. Chapter 15

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews~ Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire je l'avoue xD Alors je pense que je ne vais pas m'étendre !

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ~

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

Passant entre deux buissons coincés dans l'étroit passage de la sylve, Balthazar rejoignit Théo en ce point si éloigné du campement. Il faisait nuit et rester séparé longtemps des autres était risqué, surtout en vu de la personne qu'ils escortaient. Le mage s'était donc pressé lorsque que l'archer était revenu pour le prévenir du rendez-vous, se demandant ce que son amant lui voulait pour prendre un risque aussi grand. Autant le secret de leur relation ambiguë que la sécurité de leur invité pourraient être compromis.

\- Ouais, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

L'érudit aurait voulu faire une mauvaise plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère mais son compagnon était sombrement sérieux. Il s'approcha et fit chuter son regard sur la main gantée avant de prendre ce que cette dernière lui tendait : un poignard et son fourreau, comportant le symbole de la lumière. C'était l'arme de secours des paladins de CastelBlanc puisqu'ils ne portaient qu'une arme d'apparat. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami et sortit un peu de lame avant de refermer précipitamment.

\- Putain, Théo, c'est couvert de sang ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

Sans lui répondre, l'inquisiteur glissa une main sur sa nuque avec une douceur incomparable. Son regard empêcha le demi-diable de répliquer ou de le repousser. Il pouvait y lire une déchirure énorme, le remord. Des excuses ? C'était assez flou. Ce qui était sûr, c'était l'attachement qu'il pouvait voir miroiter dans ses iris électriques, le même qu'il avait vu à chacune de leurs retrouvailles.

Théo vint l'embrasser, chastement mais pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses doigts se resserrant dans son poing en attrapant des mèches ondulées. Pétrifié par la surprise et par les émotions que l'acte étonnement pur générait, Balthazar ferma les yeux. Il tenta de résister et de le repousser de sa main tenant l'arme mais sa force était bien trop faible. Appréciant donc l'échange, il y répondit naturellement, regardant son amant lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui. Le soldat avait reprit sa prestance et son flegme habituelle, une légère expression ennuyée sur le visage. Il donna également des tissus comportant du sang séché.

\- Brûle ça jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

Il le contourna ensuite pour monter la garde quelques mètres plus loin, ignorant son inquiétude. Appuyé sur un tronc avec l'épaule, les bras croisés, l'inquisiteur replongea dans ses méfaits passés. Jörg s'était jeté sur lui, prêt à tout pour le tirer dans l'église où se passait un discours de Brune barbe afin qu'il soit jugé. Mourir, Théo s'en fichait, mais savoir que le mage allait aussi y passer l'avait foudroyé d'une urgence rarement connue. La simple idée du trépas de l'idiot qui lui servait d'amant avait éveillé en lui une rage étrangère, et une affliction acide qui rongeait son cœur.

Son corps avait alors agit contre sa propre volonté, mué de cet instinct qui était le seul à le faire bouger. Il avait contré l'attaque du rouquin par une prise habille, et attrapé la dague à sa hanche avant de l'enfoncer dans sa nuque, séparant les vertèbres. Une technique d'assassinat déloyale que Shin lui avait apprise, provenant justement de la famille de ce dernier. Le cadavre de son ancien camarade avait alors gis à ses pieds, le sang s'écoulant un peu par la bouche. Il l'avait regardé, froid, ne ressentant qu'un soulagement que celui qui osait porter atteinte à la vie du demi-diable soit occis.

La réalité l'avait alors frappé lorsque l'adrénaline du combat fut retombée, et le choc s'abattit derrière son crâne. La lame ensanglantée dans une main, et le fourreau dans l'autre, il ne put penser qu'à une chose : couvrir son acte. Il rengaina et mit la lame dans une étole à l'intérieur de son ballot, puis soigna le cadavre pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le sang au sol fut nettoyé avec une vieille chemise, il prit le corps et l'emporta dans un coin isolé et connu pour avoir des rôdeurs de la basse-ville. Un portail de passage était défectueux et souvent peu surveillé, alors quand les paysans l'apprenaient, ils passaient par là et n'hésitaient pas à user de la force et du nombre.

Théo avait alors prit un lourd morceau de bois, explosé le crâne de Jörg, et poser l'arme au sol avant de partir rejoindre ses amis. Personne ne se douterait qu'il était le coupable, il connaissait l'administration foireuse de son ordre. Les enquêteurs tireront les conclusions rapides et rentreront chez eux, envoyant deux paladins annoncer à la famille du malheureux qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Le guerrier n'était pas fier de son acte, mais avait pour habitude de se dire que ce qui était nécessaire devait être fait. Son assurance lui avait manqué une fois auprès de Balthazar, les prunelles noisettes à nouveau humaine braquées sur lui.

Voir cet homme reprendre son apparence d'origine le couvrait d'émoi, et une euphorie exotique envahissait sa poitrine. Il ne la connaissait pas bien malgré le fait qu'elle soit présente depuis longtemps, plus forte ces derniers mois. Tout était tellement confus, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et préférait ne pas se poser de questions. Un baiser essuyait tous les défauts de sa vie, alors il venait en quérir un et repartait à ses périples.

La chaleur démentielle derrière lui se stoppa enfin après de longues minutes, alors il se retourna. Sur un rond d'herbe roussie entouré de lourdes pierres pour empêcher la propagation des flammes, il n'y avait plus qu'une flaque d'acier et du cuir rétracté, brûlé et informe. Plus une gravure ou médaille n'était visible pour identifier l'objet. Balthazar, épuisé après avoir dépensé autant de psyché, revint auprès de son amant, le stoppant lorsqu'il voulu avancer.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ça, impérativement, tonna-t-il avec colère, n'appréciant que peu les cachotteries.

\- Prend ça...

\- Une potion de mana ? On en a pas beaucoup, c'est même sûrement la seule...

\- T'es utile qu'avec ta magie, si on se fait attaquer tu ne serviras à rien alors bois-là.

Les paroles, véridique bien que difficile à avaler par leur amertume et leur froideur, l'érudit but le contenu de la fiole. Il tira la grimace, le goût infecte brûlant son œsophage et le palais. Presque de suite, il sentit ses réserves de psychés se remplir jusqu'au maximum. Il rangea ensuite le récipient vide dans sa besace et suivit son ami pour rejoindre les autres. Balthazar esquiva le soldat et se lourda à côté de Shin, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture en ayant décidé de bouder. Grunlek l'observa tour à tour avec l'inquisiteur mais soupira en ne voyant aucun changement suite au tête à tête.

Le jeune homme qui les accompagnait essaya de comprendre la scène, encore perdu dans cette amour-haine qui liait si intimement ses deux gardes du corps. Avec des ses cheveux blond comme les blés et ses yeux verts très clairs, il ne ressemblait en rien à son oncle qui dirigeait l'ordre de la lumière. Il avait une taille moyenne pour un homme adulte et une carrure somme toute correct. Il évoquait raffinement et droiture, l'éducation privilégiée qu'il avait reçu se ressentant dans ses manières de faire et de parler. S'il s'entendait mal avec Théo, qui était peu loquace et amical, il discutait facilement avec les autres. Du moins, quand il n'ignorait pas Shin et Balthazar à cause de leur nature, énervant passablement le guerrier qui réagissait au quart de tour.

Les tensions étaient présentes et le garçon se forçait à parler un peu avec ce qu'il voyait encore comme des hérésies dangereuses. Seulement trois jours de voyage étaient passés et le chemin emprunté ne les aidait en rien à se rassurer. Il y avait ce fameux dragon qu'ils attendaient au tournant, parés à lancer leur trois chevaux aux galops, mais aussi la relation tendue entre le mage et le paladin.

L'un s'inquiétait du silence de l'autre qui s'en énervait. Lorsque les amants ne s'esquivaient pas, ils se crachaient une ou deux insultes au visage. Ils se cachaient ensuite à quelques mètres dans les bois lorsque tout le monde dormait pour s'embrasser rageusement et se soutenir sans un mot. Le matin se passait donc dans le calme, voir le malaise. Le midi découlait d'inquiétude et de tension. Puis, le soir, les frustrations se déchaînaient avant que tout ne recommence. Le reste du groupe essayait de ne pas y faire attention, se préoccupant des choses qui rôdaient dans l'ombre.

Shin les avait déjà sauvé, d'une flèche entre les deux yeux, d'un félin énorme qui devait être un éclaireur. C'était au cours d'une garde de l'archer un soir de camps, plus personne n'avait pu se rendormir après ça, se tenant simplement compagnie. Voir que l'animal avait été hésitant et qu'il s'était fait si facilement avoir était inquiétant, cela voulait dire qu'il voulait les chasser pour se nourrir mais bien plus alerte à un autre danger. Le mage en concluait que le dragon n'était pas loin et qu'ils étaient tous sur son territoire. Il supposa même que la bête les avait déjà flairés et qu'ils allaient devoir faire vite.

Ce matin là, ne changea pas des trois autres, les amants apaisés bien que s'évitant. Tous mangèrent un repas froid composé de quelques denrées sèches et de fruit de la cueillette. Eden veillait à quelques mètres, assise et alerte, ses oreilles tournant dans tous les sens alors qu'elle scrutait l'horizon. Ils auraient voulu un bon feu de camps pour se réchauffer mais cela risquait de trahir leur position. La flambée secrète de la veille avait déjà été trop risquée. Le ventre rempli et le camp levé, les hommes montèrent à cheval, le neveux de Brune barbe sur un destrier alors que Shin et Grunlek suivaient à pied.

\- Excusez-moi, messires, mais pourquoi contournons-nous la forêt ? Mon vénérable oncle a ordonné que nous y passions.

\- Gregory, commença Balthazar en tournant la tête vers son voisin. Le vent peut souffler dans n'importe quelle direction, nous resterons dissimulés en étant ici et nous pourrons voir ce qui nous arrive de loin. Si nous nous faisons attaquer en forêt, nous n'aurons aucune chance, surtout sur la grand-route.

\- Mais les ordres étaient..., commença à rétorquer le blond avant de sursauter lorsque Théo se retourna vivement.

\- Tais-toi et avance ! Plus vite on en aura fini avec ce voyage et plus vite on reprendra nos routes !

Le prince de l'ordre de la lumière baissa les yeux, intimidé et quelque peu énervé qu'un membre censé être sous ses ordres lui manque ainsi de respect. Il était habitué maintenant, connaissant le passif de chacun par le biais de son oncle. Bien que ces quelques mots lui écorchaient la bouche, il se tourna légèrement vers le demi-diable sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Veuillez acceptez mes plus plates excuses, maître mage...

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, dévisageant le meneur qui avait encore pris ouvertement sa défense. S'il continuait comme ça il allait les mettre à découvert et tous vont comprendre leur relation. Passant outre, il guetta la plaine entourée de la forêt qu'ils longeaient depuis plusieurs jours, les montagnes visibles au loin. Un vent léger s'éleva, balayant les herbes gelées collées ensemble. Il admira les reflets miroitants du soleil qui faisait scintiller ce tableau de cristal sous ses yeux. Son âme de poète enchaîna de multiples vers dans son esprit, somptueux, et il chercha à les retenir le temps de sortir son petit carnet.

Quand il se tourna pour ouvrir sa sacoche de selle, il vit une ombre s'étendre et cacher la lumière du soleil, sûrement les nuages qui s'amassaient, prêt à cracher la neige en cette fin d'année. Eden bondit et gronda sourdement en fixant le ciel, alertant le groupe entier qui se tournèrent d'un même geste. Ils virent avec effroi une créature ailée et couverte d'écaille fondre sur eux tel un rapace, poussant enfin un cri qui percèrent leurs tympans.

Ce fut Théo, qui en activant une lumière éclatante de son armure, aveugla la bête qui les loupa de peu, ses pattes aux griffes démesurées s'enfonçant dans la terre de chaque côté. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, Grunlek montant derrière Théo et Shin avec Gregory pour le maintenir sur le cheval. Fermant la marche, la louve les suivit de près, tous entendant le dragon essayer de déchiqueter la sylve pour les atteindre avant de reprendre son envol.

Ils continuèrent leur galop, attentifs, espérant que la créature de légende les avait lâché. Cependant, il fut tout autre, une gerbe de flamme explosant le dessus des arbres et les faisant sursauter. Balthazar enflamma la végétation sur leur passage, pestant que le brasier prenait si mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria Théo.

\- Avec un peu de chance quelqu'un passera par la plaine pour venir voir et distraira le dragon ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse mais c'est notre seul chance de nous en sortir !

Le guerrier voulu répliquer mais dû bien avouer qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture avec trop peu d'option pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les chevaux étaient ralentis par la forêt dense et les attaques du dragons n'aidait en rien à leur fuite. Ils devaient accomplir la mission coûte que coûte, sinon la seule église qui semblait potentiellement de leur côté, ou du moins pas enclin à les tuer à vu, allait être sur leur dos.

Le groupe tint bon, esquivant les éclats de bois qui manquait de les toucher mortellement, les écorchant et certain morceaux se plantant dans une cuisse ou une épaule. L'odeur du feu et de brûlé embauma l'air, des volutes de fumés noires s'élevant dans le ciel. Les cris du dragon s'éloignèrent après une heure de poursuite acharnée, détendant enfin les amis qui restèrent néanmoins sur leurs gardes. Ils continuèrent de passer dans la forêt impraticable jusqu'à arriver à la sortie tant désirée : ils quittaient le territoire du dragon.

Sans arrêter de pousser les montures à leur maximum de vitesse, ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible avant de tomber sur une petite crevasse. Le monticule de terre et de pierre semblait avoir été creusé pour une raison quelconque, conférant un abris potentiel pour quiconque passait par là. Ils se posèrent et déchargèrent leur monture en se sachant en sécurité. Les dragons étaient coriaces et tenaces mais ne quittaient pas leur territoire sauf si on détruisait leur nid. Shin, Grunlek et Balthazar retirèrent les quelques couches de protection qu'ils avaient sur eux afin de se soigner. Le mage alluma un feu avec le bois trouvé par le paladin et ceux enfoncés dans leurs chairs.

Les deux demi-humains furent les plus touchés, étant au milieu du groupe pendant la fuite et ayant protégé Gregory. Ils se mirent donc torse-nu pour panser leurs plaies, le nain venant leur donner un coup de main pour les sutures et le dos. Le mage allait s'attaquer à sa cuisse, la blessure le faisant boiter, mais avant qu'il ne se lève pour se cacher et se déshabiller, son amant apporta un soin. Surpris, Balthazar le dévisagea avant de voir une coupure ou deux sur sa joue, il prit donc le coton enduit de liquide désinfectant et le menton de son ami de l'autre main. Théo se laissa faire, constatant qu'il ne portait pas le collier de la lumière. Il l'avait sûrement habillement retiré avec sa chemise.

\- Je vais voir si je peux nous trouver un peu de viande, se leva Shin après s'être rhabillé, rompant l'instant entre les deux amants qui le regardèrent.

\- Je t'accompagne, avec un peu de chance une plante comestible est dans le coin, fit Grunlek en le suivant. Eden, tu viens ?

La louve geignit d'approbation et trottina à ses côtés. Le mage dévisagea le nain en sentant clairement que les deux les laissaient seuls avec le noble. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait l'impression que l'ingénieur le poussait vers l'inquisiteur, c'était suspect.

\- Vous avez un joli dos...

Le compliment timide fit tourné les deux hommes vers leur invité avec surprise. Le blond détourna les yeux en rougissant furieusement, n'ayant visiblement pas voulu prononcé cet aveu à voix haute. Théo regarda le dos de son compagnon, détaillant l'épiderme neutre de toutes cicatrices grâce à lui et ses soins méticuleux. C'est vrai que l'érudit avait un corps magnifique, fin et délicat. La blessure sur le dos de l'épaule, refermée par des points de suture le dérangea, il appuya dessus avec son doigt, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aïeuh ! Mais t'es malade ! cria Balthazar en pivotant la tête vers lui, se penchant pour s'éloigner de son contact. Ça fait mal, putain !

L'inquisiteur rit un peu, sa voix chaude faisant frémir la victime, avant qu'il ne place sa paume au dessus de la blessure et ne la referme entièrement, puisant un peu de son énergie vitale. Étonné, le mage le fixa, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. La plaie n'était pas mortelle, et déjà soignée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami usait ainsi de ses dons pour si peu.

\- C'est vrai que t'as un putain de dos, le complimenta le soldat en Elfique, pour qu'eux seuls comprenne, avant de se lever et se mettre plus à côté.

Ébranlé d'un lourd frisson et d'émotions intenses, le demi-diable se détourna des deux hommes pour se rhabiller, les joues plus rouges que sa robe. Il enfila en premier son collier sur les autres, avant de passer sa chemise rapidement et de lancer sa robe sur ses épaules. L'instant de profond malaise et d'intimidation plana en silence avant que le blond ne décide de parler pour changer de sujet.

\- Je vais devoir me rendre à une soirée mondaine, de hauts dignitaires y seront et assureront ma protection... Mais également, ils me tiendront à l'œil.

\- En quoi est-ce dérangeant ? osa demander le mage en faisant à nouveau face aux deux autres.

\- Semblerait-il qu'un de nos barons ait dans l'idée de monter son petit commerce de contrebande et ma mission était de découvrir qui. Cependant, si je suis surveillé je ne pourrais pas vraiment enquêter. Si vous m'accompagnez c'est pour nous aider à percer ce traître à jour.

\- Je penses qu'on peut faire quelque chose, effectivement, réfléchit l'érudit avant de jubiler. Enfin un événement mondain ! Putain, depuis le temps que j'en voulais un !

\- Arrête, ça fait pas si longtemps ! rétorqua Théo.

\- Deux ans et demi depuis Vendis.

\- Sérieux ? souffla-t-il, choqué d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eut la moindre paix depuis.

\- Bah ouais, mon grand !

Le silence retomba, le paladin prenant conscience de la rudesse de leurs dernières pérégrinations, et l'érudit réfléchissant à une façon d'enquêter et de profiter de la soirée en même temps. L'après-midi bien avancé, Shin et Grunlek revinrent avec Eden et deux maigres lapins en plus de quelques pommes au grand bonheur de l'archer. Les bêtes furent rôties par l'ingénieur tandis que tous dévoraient les fruits miraculeux en cette saison. Le demi-élémentaire expliqua qu'une grotte illuminée par des cristaux, sûrement un gisement de gemmes, avait un petit arbre tenu au chaud. C'était un fait assez rare mais plausible, et ça aidait bien les aventuriers comme eux.

Ils se reposèrent un peu avant d'avancer jusqu'à la ville qu'ils devaient rejoindre, y parvenant à la nuit tombée. L'église de la lumière prenant en charge tous leurs frais, ils se permirent de prendre une bonne auberge et se firent un vrais repas avec de l'hypocras. Le noble parla un peu plus avec eux, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Par contre, il garda un silence farouche sur sa famille et son ordre, alors les amis n'insistèrent pas. Tous allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre respective.

Le mage réfléchit un instant après avoir attendu une petite heure, avant de sortir rejoindre le guerrier. Il toqua et entra de suite, voyant sans surprise que le soldat avait ôté son armure et écrivait à la lueur d'une bougie, un parchemin d'invocation à ses côtés. C'était sa mission après tout, il se devait de tenir Brune barbe au courant. Il s'approcha et glissa ses paumes sur ses épaules, lisant ce qu'il mettait sur papier. Inconsciemment, ses mains effectuèrent un petit massage sur les trapèzes, décontractant les muscles crispés.

\- T'étais au courant pour la sous-mission ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, et ça me gonfle, grogna son ami en tirant une tronche pas possible.

\- Ça va, une petite reconnaissance dans une soirée de la haute, c'est pas la mort.

\- Parle pour toi, tu nages dans la foule. Surtout que maintenant que tu as l'air plus humain, tu passes plutôt inaperçu.

Il le prit comme un compliment et sourit largement avant de se pencher et d'embrasser la joue glabre de son compagnon. Il resta ensuite accroché à son cou, penché en avant, la tête collée à la sienne sans que l'autre n'émette la moindre protestation. Théo continua d'écrire, terminant rapidement son message avant de l'enrouler. Il se leva alors, décrochant le brun, pour aller vers la fenêtre et dérouler le parchemin d'invocation, une colombe magnifique se posant sur sa main. Il mit le petit papier dans l'étui autour de la patte de l'animal et le laissa s'envoler, refermant le volet et la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Balthazar était assit sur le lit, sans botte, et l'invita à le rejoindre. Son attitude loin d'être enjôleuse fit soupirer d'avance le soldat, s'attendant à la fameuse discussion à la con qu'il redoutait tant. Il se lourda sans douceur sur le matelas, manquant de faire tomber son voisin qui cria sous la surprise, le faisant rire. Reprenant son sérieux, le mage tira un peu sur sa chemise et se remit correctement en tailleur.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce type à CastelBlanc ? Il est mort, j'ai compris, mais pourquoi ?

Théo soupira, cherchant un moyen d'en révéler le moins possible sur ce qui l'avait motivé. Cet homme était intelligent et lisait parfaitement entre les lignes, parfois même là où il n'y en avait pas.

\- Il nous a surprit quand on était sur le trône. Il voulait que je me rende.

Choqué de l'apprendre, Balthazar sentit son souffle le quitter, détournant un peu les yeux avec embarra. La honte qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Shin avait soudainement débarqué dans sa chambre pendant qu'ils découchaient le reprit un court instant. C'était un coup dans sa fierté d'homme, même s'il s'y habituait. Il comprit que pour sauver toute l'équipe, son compagnon avait dû faire un choix drastique qui l'affectait. Ça avait été son idée, voulant batifoler en extérieur plutôt que d'attendre la sécurité de la chambre. Se sentant coupable, il attrapa le visage de Théo pour le tourner vers lui et vint l'embrasser.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, rétorqua le guerrier en se détachant de ses lèvres, tournant la tête.

\- C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui voulais le faire là. Si je t'avais laissé me tirer jusqu'à la chambre tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ça... Je suis vraiment désolé, Théo...

Les deux hommes restèrent plongés quelques secondes dans un lourd silence, terriblement proche, l'un fixant l'autre qui l'esquivait. Le mage déposa des baisers sur sa joue, pommette, puis le long de la mâchoire, charmant lentement son compagnon sensible à cette technique. Théo se laissa avoir, venant enfin attraper ses lèvres des siennes. Ils échangèrent un peu, d'abord timide, avant que la passion ne renaisse. Balthazar quitta sa bouche un instant, se dirigeant à son oreille pour susurrer quelques mots d'une voix ronronnante et rauque.

\- Hey... Fais-moi l'amour...

Le terme fit frissonner lourdement le paladin rouge pivoine. Leur cœur explosait dans leur poitrine et ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas être contre ce qualificatif au combien affectueux. Répondant aux avances osées, le guerrier fit chuter son amant sur le dos, se glissant entre ses jambes alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau. Ils s'ôtèrent leurs vêtements, s'apportant de tendres attentions. La préparation donnée à l'érudit fut délicieusement longue et taquine, les faisant rire et mettant aussi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

Leurs souffles coupés, ils s'apprêtèrent à s'unir, Théo portant encore son pantalon mais ce détail fut loin d'être important. Ils s'échangèrent toujours plus de baisers, caressant leurs joues, leur cou, une épaule... La rudesse de certain geste trahissait leur envie et la passion torride qui les animait, les pressant. Le soldat se positionna, mais le destin en voulu autrement. Des coups retentirent contre la porte, faisant sursauter le duo qui regardèrent l'entrée de la chambre avec crainte. Ils ne firent plus un bruit, espérant que si c'était l'un de leur ami, il partirait.

\- Théo, soupira Grunlek derrière le bois. Je sais que tu dors pas, y'a la lumière sous la porte.

Les amants jurèrent en silence, leur position trop délicate pour être expliquer, sans parler de la réaction évidente de leur corps pas prêts de s'apaiser seuls. L'interpeller s'éclaircit la voix pour parler, reprenant un maximum de contenance orale, même si se concentrer avec la boule de tentation nue sous lui était une torture.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler !

Sur ce il fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres du demi-diable, se frottant contre lui et remontant la chaleur de leur acte. Étourdit, celui-ci ne put qu'y répondre, replongeant dans la luxure même si un brin de son esprit était encore rationnel. Il essaya donc de ramener son compagnon à la raison en chuchotant, l'excitation suintant de ses soupirs.

\- Attend... Il est juste là...

\- Je sais, ronronna le paladin en dévorant sa gorge.

\- Anh...

\- C'est important, crois moi, j'aimerais profiter qu'on soit tranquille pour ça, insista le nain.

La poignée de porte commença à s'enclencher, secouant les deux hommes de frayeur. Réagissant par réflexe, le soldat attrapa l'une de ses bottes renforcées d'une partie d'armure et la lança contre la porte entre-ouverte, la refermant par le fait. La surprise dû figer Grunlek qui n'essaya pas de rentrer à nouveau, alors, persuadé qu'il allait partir, Théo reprit là où il en était. Il embrassa fougueusement le mage pétrifié de terreur mais animé par le désir, commençant à le pénétrer doucement. Il souffla de plaisir en sentant son gland se faire enserrer dans les chairs voluptueuses et douces. Son amant ne fut pas en reste, plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne en tenant sa tête pour couvrir ses gémissements.

\- Ah, s'il te plaît, Théo, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important, lança à nouveau l'ingénieur.

L'inquisiteur se sépara des lèvres de son compagnon et ferma les yeux en essayant de résister à aller plus loin à l'intérieur de lui et de bouger les reins. Ces derniers le piquaient atrocement, le muant d'un besoin presque vital d'accomplir l'acte charnel. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, observant son partenaire pantelant sous lui, ses iris obscurcies par la luxure le détaillant avec gourmandise. Il déglutit difficilement puis grogna avec frustration, se défaisant du corps bouillonnant sur lequel il balança le draps dessus, puis se leva du lit. Son pantalon et sous-vêtement remontés ne cachaient rien de son érection, alors il attrapa sa chemise et la mis sur son bassin avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Balthazar se cacha sous le draps, écoutant en espérant que leur ami ne reconnaisse pas ses vêtements au sol ou qu'il ne devine quoi que ce soit.

Grunlek fit brutalement face à Théo après avoir longuement insisté, et dès qu'il le vit il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise. Le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées et brillantes, le corps légèrement couvert de sueur et une rougeur sur les joues. L'apparence au combien érotique fut combinée à la chemise tenue en boule sur le bassin qui laissait facilement deviner chaque courbe qui se trouvait en dessous. Intimidé et comprenant alors subitement pourquoi le meneur ne voulait pas qu'il rentre, il se sentit profondément embarrassé.

\- C'est bon ? Tu m'as vu, t'es content ? Je suis accompagné si t'as pas compris ! Maintenant j'aimerais bien baiser tranquille !

Théo lui claqua brutalement la porte au nez et il l'entendit retourner au lit. En collant son oreille à la porte il perçu des bruits de baisers et une voix gémissante étouffée qu'il ne put définir. Choqué de savoir son petit paladin avec une conquête, l'ingénieur repartit dans sa chambre tel un automate, comme l'ombre de lui même. Il avait plutôt eut dans l'idée de s'entretenir sur les sentiments que ce bourrin avait pour l'érudit, pas de le surprendre dans une intimité pareil ! Il y réfléchira à deux fois lorsqu'il s'y reprendra.


	16. Chapter 16

Oha-yooo ! (⌒▽⌒)✧

Merci pour les reviews, favs et follows~ Je me répètes mais si vous m'envoyez un commentaire, je me dois de vous remercier~ (´∀｀) J'ai des nouvelles pour l'université ! Semblerait-il qu'une meilleur se trouve à Lyon ! Elle est plus exigeante mais comme je veux en faire mon métier, ce sera parfait ! o((*^▽^*))o J'étudie toujours le japonais de mon côté mais apparemment y'a un stage de pré-rentrée à faire pour les débutants, j'appellerais pour en savoir plus et si je peux faire ça chez moi vu que j'ai l'année de libre ( tant qu'à faire, autant profiter de la dernière semaine d'Été chez moi, hein). Je téléphonerais donc pour avoir tout les renseignements et voir ! Mais j'irais là bas, ça à l'air chouette ! Surtout s'ils sont aussi organisés que leur site ! Putain, ils sont tellement organisés, ça fait grave plaisir ! (゜ロ゜;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Par les dieux que sa soirée avait été douce et délicieuse. Balthazar s'étira une nouvelle fois, Gregory à ses côtés alors qu'ils étaient non loin de l'entrée de la réunion. Hommes et femmes habillés sur leur trente-et-un entraient avec un titre de noblesse présenté aux gardes devant la double porte ouverte. Avec le neveu de Brune barbe, le mage tentait de voir quelque chose en se cachant pour le moment. Plus précisément, c'était le blond qui essayait de repérer les possibles traîtres contre l'ordre de la lumière, permettant à son accompagnateur de rêvasser sur sa nuit dernière.

Théo avait été particulièrement tendre et c'était justement ce que le demi-diable avait besoin après ces jours de tension. Bien que passionné, leurs ébats avaient été longs et délicats, chacun faisant attention à l'autre en le couvant de baisers et de caresses. Ils avaient réellement fait l'amour. Cette affirmation emplissait l'érudit de joie, gonflant un bonheur démesuré dans son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Buté, il refusait encore d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait réellement, préférant se leurrer que de plonger dans une tristesse affligeante qu'était la fatalité de cette histoire. Un paladin de la lumière et un demi-diable. Ils n'avaient pas le droit, et s'attireraient bien trop d'ennuis. De plus, il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que ressentait Théo à son égard, ce dernier lui envoyant des signaux contradictoires.

\- Je vais allé voir et faire un premier tour pour vérifier comment est la surveillance à mon égard, annonça Gregory en sortant son voisin des songes. Attendez moi ici !

Il se leva et fit le tour du bâtiment derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, des tonneaux leur conférant un petit bonus de discrétion. Le mage observa entre deux barils de bois l'entrée de la réception, voyant après une petite minute son protéger apparaître. Il présenta un papier, sûrement une invitation ou un justificatif quelconque de l'église de son oncle. Les gardes discutèrent un peu avec lui, mais ce fut trop long pour l'érudit qui fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gregory salua poliment les gardes, plaisantant un peu et fit demi-tour en pressant le pas, revenant là d'où il venait. Rapidement, le jeune homme revint auprès de son garde du corps qu'il tira par la main, l'emportant avec lui.

\- Je sais ce que nous avons à faire, vous allez rester quelque part pour garder un œil sur tout ça ! Suivez moi !

\- Bien..., accepta le mage en le suivant, rassuré d'avoir une solution.

.

* * *

.

Du côté de Théo, il arriva à la réception et entra sans problème, son armure suggérant qu'il était l'un des gardes chargés de la surveillance de l'événement. Il était en retard et Shin et Grunlek ne devraient pas tarder. Il observa la foule, détaillant chaque individu en devinant plutôt facilement quelle quantité de snob il devait y avoir dans cette grande salle de bal. Un luxe exacerbé décorait les lieux et une petite musique qu'il trouvait pompeuse était en fond, laissant les danseurs lui faire honneur. Un profond soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres, son visage affichant un air terriblement blasé. Si jamais il avait été paladin dans sa ville natale il aurait monté la garde dans ce genre de soirée presque tous les soirs. Par la lumière, que ça aurait été chiant !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le large buffet composée de divers petits fours à l'air appétissant bien que peu nourrissants, du champagne disponible plus à côté. Assurément, s'il gardait cette table de vue, il repérera sans problème son amant. Repenser à lui remis en sa mémoire la nuit passée et il secoua ses épaules en rougissant un peu, ébrouant sa gorge. Il était embarrassé des émotions intenses qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi doux, surtout avec Balthazar avec qui il se prenait constamment le bec.

Certes, le sexe était l'un de leurs rares points d'accord, et ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien de ce côté là, mais ils avaient été principalement vifs et fiévreux. La tendresse déjà présente, mais pleinement éveillée de l'autre soir l'avait surpris. Comblé, mais intimidé. Il n'était pas coutumier à ça, plus familier à la rudesse et à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

En cherchant à se distraire pour penser à autre chose, le guerrier chercha ses amis du regard et trouva vite Shin qui entrait en suivant Grunlek, chacun avec une femme à leur bras. Théo fronça les sourcils, perplexe, les laissant traverser la salle pour venir jusqu'à lui en laissant leurs compagnes une seconde.

\- Je vois que tu as pu passer ! se réjouit l'archer, parlant assez bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre sans attirer l'attention des personnes aux alentours.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ? cracha le paladin en pointant les deux femmes du menton.

\- C'est une soirée de couple, expliqua Grunlek. Tout homme désirant entrer doit être accompagné d'une femme, tous nobles bien sûr. Il y a pas mal de personnes juste à côté qui attendent d'être accompagnées.

Le soldat réfléchit un instant, mettant doucement les informations en place avant de rougir de fureur, tournant un regard torve vers l'entrée. Voilà pourquoi les deux retardataires prenaient leur temps ! Cette hérésie de malheur devait draguer tout ce qui bougeait pour avoir une accompagnatrice ! La jalousie produit un véritable orage à l'intérieur de lui, le désir de décapiter la prochaine femme qui se tiendra au bras de son amant le tenant aux tripes.

\- Vous savez où en sont le gamin et Bob ? siffla-t-il, sa colère nettement visible alors qu'il fixait l'entrée.

\- Non, on les a pas vu, mais on va commencer à enquêter de notre côté, répondit Grunlek. Alors autant toi, que toi, vous faites un effort et parlez un peu, termina-t-il en pointant ses amis d'un doigt.

\- Je monte la garde, j'ai pas besoin de parler, rétorqua un peu sèchement le paladin en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Je vais essayer, soupira Shin, découragé d'avance alors qu'il était déjà profondément mal à l'aise, ne portant qu'un masque de tissu sur le visage.

\- Bien, ne faite pas capoter la mission cette fois.

Le nain emporta son ami bleu qui pleurnicha en enviant le soldat, et rejoignit les demoiselles qui les avaient accompagné. Cette soirée s'annonçait très mal. À peine venait-elle de démarré qu'il était déjà à bout de nerf et avait envie de tout casser. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de se détendre pour se concentrer au mieux sur ce qui était important. Enfin, plus important que ses besoins personnelles. Rappeler au demi-diable qu'il était à lui devra attendre. Ils avaient une mission de son ordre à accomplir, et en tant qu'inquisiteur c'était sa priorité absolue !

Bien qu'à contre cœur, le soldat observa les gens présents dans la salle, essayant de voir qui semblait suspect ou avait l'air de comploter. Il pesta, trouvant que tous étaient louches. C'était des nobles, barons, ducs, vicomtes et leurs femmes portant des titres tout aussi haut. C'était à vomir. Cette classe de la société l'exécrait vraiment au contraire de son amant. Balthazar était à l'aise, connaissant les fins codes du mensonge et du cirage de pompe pour se frayer un chemin entre deux bons plans, que ce soit économique ou sexuel.

Cette pensée le renfonça dans la colère, imaginant déjà que l'érudit se pointerait avec une à deux femmes à chaque bras, comme il avait le chic de faire. Il avait ce don de toujours en faire trop et de tenter de paraître si humble que ses gestes transpiraient la condescendance de la haute. C'était agaçant et frustrant à la fois.

Gregory arriva enfin dans son champ de vision, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs à ses côtés qui semblait des plus ravie de l'être. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la tête pour le saluer avant de reprendre sa discussion. Théo réfléchit un instant, se demandant si c'était une sorte de signal. Peut-être qu'il occupait les personnes trop vigilantes pour que les autres puissent découvrir le traître ? Le comprenant ainsi, le guerrier se mis à scruter à nouveau les invités, dont les visages commençaient à s'ancrer dans son esprit. Il tomba sur quelques nouvelles têtes avant d'en voir une qui l'intrigua.

C'était une femme, de dos, ses cheveux brun aux reflets éclatants, relevés en un chignon qui laissait quelques mèches ondulées dépassées. Un ras le cou noir en dentelle parait sa gorge et sa longue robe mauve à bustier épousait divinement son corps élancé. Elle se retourna, ayant déjà capté l'attention entière du paladin, mais ne le voyant pas. Elle avait un verni carmin sur les ongles, quelques bagues aux doigts et des bracelets raffinés et élégants. Du far à paupière pourpre maquillait sombrement ses yeux noisette et le rouge à lèvres de la même teinte faisait briller ses lèvres.

La mâchoire de Théo se décrocha et il écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié. Sa peau laiteuse rehaussait la teinte de sa chevelure, semblant des plus douce, et de son maquillage sulfureux. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait cet effet. Elle dégageait quelque chose de fort, et sombre, et pourtant lumineux. Un air ennuyé peignait ses traits, la faisant tirer une petite moue adorable alors qu'elle croisait un peu les bras. Elle était magnifique, et mignonne.

Complètement perturbé, le guerrier se secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre. Manquerait plus qu'il ait le coup de foudre pour une étrangère ! Il avait déjà assez à faire pour comprendre les émotions encore inconnues que le mage lui évoquait. Il reposa les yeux sur la femme, découvrant qu'elle n'avait pas une grosse poitrine, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être mis en valeur avec la longue robe. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Serait-être une sorcière, ou une non-humaine ? C'était possible, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses charmes hérétiques.

Gregory vint la voir après qu'il l'ait remarqué, semblant la connaître, il l'invita à se joindre au petit groupe avec lequel il était et parlant sans s'arrêter. L'inconnue ne dit pas un mot, écoutant en silence et n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Elle était louche, et cachait quelque chose. Eh si le noble qui cherchait à faire de la contrebande était en faite, une femme ? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous pensé à un homme jusqu'à maintenant mais du peu qu'ils avaient vu, la gente féminine était de vrais barons de la finance. L'élégance et le raffinement qu'elles évoquaient pouvaient facilement induire en erreur et détourner l'attention.

L'inquisiteur plissa les yeux, se méfiant de cette femme à l'air étrange, mais détourna son regard. Si Gregory l'accompagnait, c'est qu'il l'avait remarqué aussi. Bien sûr l'amer désir de retirer la jeune femme de ses griffes hurlait dans son crâne mais il préféra faire taire son esprit de compétition et se concentra sur les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, détaillant les femmes cette fois.

Il tomba dans les yeux de Shin, tous deux échangeant en silence s'ils avaient du nouveau. L'archer dirigea son attention vers un homme plutôt rondouillard et qui, effectivement, parlait avec beaucoup de gens depuis le début de la soirée. Ensuite, il observa la brune que Théo avait déjà repéré. Celui-ci chercha Grunlek et capta son regard. Le nain le dirigea vers l'homme enrobé également, puis une femme rousse parée d'or avant de montrer la même brune que Shin. Donc il n'était pas fou, cette femme était bien suspecte.

Préférant esquiver la vile tentatrice, il regarda l'homme, laissant la rousse se faire aborder par le demi-élémentaire et sa drague ajustée. Si Balthazar n'était pas présent c'est qu'il couvrait leurs arrières, observant très certainement qui sortait et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était pas bête, même, ingénieux. Ils avaient complètement oublié d'avoir quelqu'un pour terminer la marche.

Le "gros-lard", comme le surnommait le soldat, parlait avec plusieurs personnes, semblant effectivement présenter quelque chose. Il prit des cartes de visites et repartit pour attirer l'attention d'un autre groupe de personne, offrant une coupe de champagne aux femmes. Clairement, ce type proposait des marchés, c'était pas de coutume dans ces soirées, et ça, même Théo le savait. Bien, un de trouvé.

La rousse aux prises de Shin riait un peu et discutait allègrement. Elle répondait très certainement aux avances et ne laissait pas l'archer indifférent. Voyant que les choses n'avançaient pas, Grunlek fit mine de rentrer dans son ami et s'excusa humblement. Émergeant et se rappelant enfin ce qu'il devait réellement faire, le bleu se recula et s'excusa également en couvrant le nain des longs titres royaux qu'il possédait. Impressionné la femme s'intéressa de suite à l'ingénieur et se présenta. Grunlek fit un baise main lorsqu'elle lui donna ses doigts et discuta ensuite avec elle. Après de longues minutes de conversation, l'archer jeta un regard à Théo et passa son index sous son oreille gauche : c'était juste une enjôleuse.

L'homme en armure soupira longuement, s'ennuyant à mourir alors qu'il cherchait d'autre suspects potentiels. Il perça à jour un autre noble, plus fluet que le premier, qui donnait ses cartes de visite à de nombreuses personnes mais pas les mêmes que celui rondouillard. Peut-être que les deux étaient des collaborateurs. Disperser pour mieux régner, comme disait l'érudit.

\- Vous avez entendu, ma chère ? dit une blonde vers ses comparses, formant un cercle fermé et intimiste non loin du guerrier.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Il parait que vicomte Enhrim de Velez et sa fille Enwelle sont décédés !

\- Vraiment ?! Comment ?

\- Semblerait-il que le vicomte à un peu trop creusé un site de fouille et qu'il a été maudit.

\- Par les temps qui cours, ce n'était pas le moment de défier les dieux, ronchonna l'une des femmes.

\- Cet homme était charmant mais bien trop ambitieux ! Et sa fille, une véritable sauvageonne sans aucune manière ! Elle aurait pu essayer d'être dans le lit du premier venu que ça ne m'aurait pas surprise !

Théo soupira avec désespoir, approuvant silencieusement les dire de la mégère tout en écoutant la suite. Il se souvenait bien que la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu et à l'audace frisant l'indécence. Elle était morte ? Il s'en fichait.

\- Comment sont-ils mort exactement ?

\- Suite à la malédiction, les récoltes ont eu une épidémie aussi terrible que celle du peuple, et le château s'est effondré sur leurs têtes. Tout est allé très vite. Apparemment des aventuriers sont passés le voir juste avant ces faits.

\- C'est sûrement de leur faute ! Peut-être même que c'est les mêmes que les Intendants recherches !

\- Ils ne nous causent que des ennuis depuis le début ! pesta une femme. Ils feraient bien de passer l'arme à gauche, ceux là.

Il rongea son frein pour ne pas se trahir, serrant le poing en résistant difficilement à répliquer et leur dire avec toute sa fleur poétique qu'elles pouvaient la fermer. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour crier qu'ils avaient sauvé leur petit monde sectaire et restreint à l'avarice et le stupre dissimulé. Que sans eux, ils n'auraient pas cette fichue soirée où tous s'échangeaient des cartes de visites pour savoir avec qui commercer leurs esclaves et autres produits de contrebande. Il avait la nausée.

Il préféra diriger son attention ailleurs et surprit la femme de tout à l'heure à être seule. Sa gorge se serra et il peina à déglutir. Par tous les saints, qu'elle était magnifique. Elle l'hypnotisait complètement. Les prunelles noisettes se braquèrent dans les siennes et il rougit en détournant les yeux, une agitation grouillant dans son estomac. Putain, il avait choisi son moment pour agir comme une pucelle.

Shin le sauva de son embarra, l'abordant en faisant mine de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Le pauvre garçon était terriblement mal à l'aise en société, se faisant fureur pour rester dans cette pièce puant l'hypocrisie. Il faisait vraiment un effort monstrueux pour l'aider, et étonnement, ça le toucha.

\- Bon, on a trouvé deux mecs et une femme, la fille aux cheveux noirs avec Gregory. Les mecs qui ne le lâche pas sont visiblement ceux qui le tienne à l'œil. La brune toute mignonne ne parle pas, apparemment elle est muette, mais on a bien vu qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Je vais la tenir à l'œil, elle est bizarre.

\- J'ai eu des échos sur les Intendants par contre, j'ai peur que si on s'éternise on se fasse reconnaître et avoir...

\- J'ai entendu ça aussi. Essaye de paraître normal, et ça ira.

\- Théo, je suis bleu ! Je peux pas être normal ! chuchota l'archer avec de gros yeux, la voix poussée et grave, déformant ses mots et rendant le tout comique et difficile de ne pas en rire. Arrête de te marrer ! C'est sérieux !

\- T'as pas pécho, c'est ça ? se gaussa le paladin.

\- Non, avoua enfin son ami boudeur.

\- Tu peux pas toutes les avoir.

\- Y'a que Bob pour réussir à serrer une noble ! Putain, mais comment il fait ? Il est où ? Je vais le lui demander.

\- Je crois bien qu'il est dehors pour surveiller nos arrières.

\- J'aime pas ça...

\- De quoi ?

\- Il est tout seul, et si des techno-mages sont avec les Intendants, ils pourraient lui tomber dessus. Ils ont des bombes anti-magies, et si Bob ne peut pas générer de flammes...

L'évocation paniqua soudainement le guerrier qui n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Il fixa la brune qui était toujours aussi nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose sur une quelconque attaque et que son amant s'était déjà fait avoir depuis longtemps. Merde, il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite !

Shin fit un pas de côté en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire juste en voyant son regard alarmé tourné vers la sortie.

\- Attend, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Ça va être hyper suspect !

\- Si Bob s'est fait avoir il faut l'aider !

\- Et s'il n'a rien tu vas faire griller vos deux couvertures ! Attend un peu, je vais trouver le moyen de m'éclipser et j'irais le voir, ok ?

\- Comment je pourrais savoir que tout est ok ? s'énerva le soldat.

\- Je trouverais comment, en gelant un verre de loin ou quelque chose. Mais reste ici et continue de chercher des types louches, je vais voir si Bob va bien.

Le demi-élémentaire insista du regard, voyant son ami s'apaiser de plus en plus avant de soupirer en fixant l'entrée avec frustration. Il le remercia silencieusement et tourna les talons, partant s'enquérir de sa mission.

Théo grogna, préférant faire louper ce que leur demandait son ordre pour se rassurer sur l'état de son amant. Bon sang, c'était mauvais. Il avait complètement oublié que plusieurs guildes étaient à la botte des Intendants, dont les techno-mages qui en voulaient au demi-diable ! Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment, et peinait à tenir en place.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Debout à surveiller des gens qui l'ignoraient comme un déchet traînant au sol ? Son amant avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait plus rester ici ! La brune croisa son regard et perçue son inquiétude, commençant donc à s'approcher de lui. C'était pas le moment ! Qu'importe, elle était muette, il n'avait qu'a lui dire qu'elle faisait déjà son job de gonzesse : rester silencieuse. Et il partirait. Rapide. Efficace. Tout lui.

Elle traversa la foule en tenant le bas de sa robe, évitant de marcher dessus et se planta à côté de lui. Visiblement, elle cherchait un moyen d'engager la conversation. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si muette finalement. Le paladin se sentit très mal, des bouffés de chaleur le prenant alors qu'il était pleinement conscient de la présence séduisante près de lui. Elle était vraiment très belle, et avait la capacité de le dépouiller de tous ses moyens, ça l'agaçait. Quel type de sortilège utilisait-elle, enfin ? Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, pétrifié.

Pendant un court instant il se demanda si cela était bien dû à un sort, étant le seul à être affecté. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait tout simplement attirante et que, comme cela était la première fois, il ne savait que trop peu ce que cela faisait. Il déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à trouver une femme si appréciable. Il y avait eu celle à la taverne aussi, mais il l'avait juste trouvé sympa, sans plus. Celle là, par les dieux, elle lui faisait perdre la tête ! Et en plus elle sentait bon !

\- Je suis occupé, dégagez.

Sa voix avait tremblé en disant ça, alors il se l'éclaircit avec gêne. Super, c'était discret. La brune lui jeta un petit regard qui le fit fondre, emplit d'une inquiétude et d'une certaine tristesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégé. Il essaya de chercher un quelconque danger mais ne trouva rien. Les nobles paraphrasaient, comme à leurs habitudes, renchérissant sur toujours plus de baratins à la longueur interminable.

C'est alors qu'il constata que certain gardes n'étaient pas aussi tranquille qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Gardant un œil sur le neveu de Barbe brune pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. La préparation d'une attaque quelconque respirait à plein nez, et la femme semblait l'avoir largement compris, se tenant là où une arme pourrait la protéger. Muette mais futée.

Elle s'agita un peu, lui jetant un autre coup d'œil, attirant son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, voyant bien qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Agacé, elle relâcha alors ses épaules en roulant les yeux aux ciels. Elle mit un bras sous la poitrine et l'autre montant à son menton, le caressant d'un tic facilement reconnaissable.

Oh. Pu. Tain. Théo écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, foudroyé par le choc, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

\- Théo, bordel, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! chuchota gravement la "femme" avec une voix rauque qu'il reconnu entre mille.

Pétrifié de stupeur, il ne put même pas prononcer le prénom de son compagnon, le dévisageant en devenant de plus en plus pâle. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel !


	17. Chapter 17

Oha-yooo ! ∠( ᐛ ∠)＿

Je poste tard encore... (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノMerci pour les reviews et désolée de ne pas savoir faire tenir une intrigue ! (≧▽≦) Je sais pas mentir et je suis trop honnête ! Enfin bref, j'ai pas eu de réponse de l'université aujourd'hui, donc j'ai envoyé un mail comme c'était écrit sur le site, on verra ce que ça donne. ( ° -°)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (ﾉ´з｀)ノ

 **(Correction faite !)**

* * *

Il pouvait bien comprendre son choc, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait admirer la fierté d'un homme, qui s'était battu toute son enfance et adolescence, se faire torpiller ainsi. Il affirmait être un vrai mâle, avec de la barbe, de la prestance, une grosse voix et un allure qui claque. Un combat mené toute sa vie pour affirmer qu'il aimait les femmes, accumulant les conquêtes et perfectionnant ses performances sexuelles pour le prouver. Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour qu'aujourd'hui il soit l'amant d'un homme, qu'il se rase et se maquille avant de porter une robe ! Foutu destin de merde !

Balthazar croisa les bras sous sa fausse poitrine que le bustier cachait habillement. Ce n'était que de la mousse de couverture collé sur le tissu et son torse, raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas très grosse. En ayant voulu monter la garde, il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac par un paladin de la ville. Gregory était venu le sauver en prétextant être avec lui et qu'il l'attendait. Incapable de remettre leur plan en place, ils durent improviser, surtout que c'était une soirée de couple.

Le blond s'était alors tourné vers lui et sortit : " Je peux essayer quelque chose ? Je dois vous avouer avoir une passion secrète..." Eh évidement, ce fut de travestir les hommes en femmes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de connaître le chant des oiseaux par cœur, ou de collectionner des tampons de poste ? Non ! Fallait que ce soit de foutre un mec en nana !

Il était humilié, et angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Shin l'avait accosté sans savoir qui il était vraiment et quelque peu dragué avant de partir en ayant aucune réponse. Il était vraiment au bout de sa vie. Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait, aussi il lui fallait absolument l'aide d'un de ses compagnons mais il ne voulait pas vendre la mèche. Quand il a vu Théo le dévisager au loin, rougissant et embarrassé, il avait cru comprendre qu'il l'avait reconnu. Cependant, il remarqua vite qu'il s'était trompé, son amant jetant des regards inquiets vers l'entrée.

Ça avait été à la fois intéressant et fascinant, que terriblement gênant. Il avait eu l'impression d'espionner son ami et de l'étudier comme un animal. Bien sûr, son cœur avait frisé l'arrêt cardiaque de voir ces iris clairs et électriques se poser avec une telle passion sur lui, choqué de sa beauté. Au début, il s'était vexé que l'autre ne voit pas qui il était, puis de la tristesse l'a envahi en voyant qu'il était attiré par des femmes. Et finalement, une once de fierté et de bonheur l'a submergé. Oui, une femme, mais pas n'importe laquelle : lui en femme. Personne d'autre n'éveillait autant d'intérêt et d'émotions chez Théo que lui, en tant qu'homme ou en tant que femme.

\- M-Mais bordel de... Mais qu-qu'est-ce que..., bredouilla le paladin, plus blanc que sa chemise, encore terriblement secoué alors qu'il le détaillait de haut en bas.

\- Je sais, je sais ! grogna Balthazar. Crois-moi que je suis le premier embarrassé ! Mais des techno-mages sont dans le coin et ont mon signalement ! Je pouvais pas me pointer avec mon apparence habituelle !

\- Ok, ok..., souffla le guerrier en essuyant son visage, essayant de se reprendre. T'es juste habillé en femme et maquillé comme une pute, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

\- Tu m'as écouté ? Il y a les techno-mages ! égraina son amant.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Ils en ont après les églises, et Grégory est le neveu de ton boss, du-con !

L'insulte fit tressaillir le soldat de fureur. Seulement, avant qu'il ne lui retourne ses mots, il réalisa la gravité de la situation. Les gardes étaient sûrement dans le coup, des pots de vin en poche pour faire le sale boulot ou ne pas réagir. Il voulu demander à son ami quoi faire mais bloqua en le regardant. Les rougeurs sur ses joues dû à son embarra le rendait terriblement mignon et il s'engonçait dans sa propre gêne. Revenant à la raison, il éclaircit sa voix et emporta son partenaire par le bras pour le tirer au buffet. Ils attirèrent quelques regards qui se désintéressèrent rapidement et purent avoir un coin tranquille pour discuter sans risquer d'être entendu par des personnes suspectes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses de toute façon ? Je suis censé monter la garde, et toi, une nana ! On est inutile !

\- Faut qu'on trouve une excuse pour quitter l'assemblée, on a déjà les coupables qu'on cherchait de toute façon. Dis, le neveu il a les mêmes promesses que les inquisiteurs ou il a un droit de compagne ?

\- ... Hein ?

\- Est-ce qu'il peut pécho ? soupira exagérément le mage, se raidissant en voyant quelqu'un passer à côté de lui pour prendre un gâteau et s'éloigner.

\- Je sais pas moi ! Personne se choque qu'il soit avec une femme, alors peut-être. Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux partir avec lui et toi tu nous raccompagnes, ça devrait se faire.

\- Et comment tu vas l'inviter si tu peux pas l'ouvrir ? Je veux pas dire mais une nana avec une grosse voix ça passe pas inaperçu !

L'érudit pesta en fixant le sol, se sentant dans une impasse. Il attrapa son menton dans son tic habituel de réflexion, caressant une barbe qu'il n'avait plus, ce qui l'énerva par ailleurs. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux, un homme à l'élégance raffiné. Le mage s'écarta poliment d'un pas pour le laisser attraper un petit four. Son ventre se creusa en voyant ça, connaissant ce code débile pour les femmes, leur interdisant de manger aux réceptions. S'il prenait le moindre gâteau, il ne passerait pas seulement pour quelqu'un de malpoli, mais serait suspect. Ces codes de droitures étaient connus et les mères les enseignaient à la dure à leurs filles, espérant que leurs progénitures trouvent un époux convenable.

Il constata que l'homme restait à côté de lui et le regardait, alors il le questionna d'un regard. L'individu, brun et propre sur lui, sourit et attrapa ses doigts délicatement pour lui faire un baise main, envoyant un regard intense prouvant qu'il était intéressé. Balthazar tressaillit d'horreur . « Oh non, ça recommence ! », pensa-t-il en pâlissant.

\- Ma dame, vous êtes en beauté ce soir, complimenta-t-il en récoltant un large sourire tordu du demi-diable mal à l'aise, ne se rendant pas compte que Théo se tendait dangereusement. Me permettez-vous de vous inviter sur la piste de danse ?

Le pyromencien paniqua, sachant parfaitement que s'il ne disait rien ce serait comme un accord et qu'une ronde ferait vite tomber le bustier de sa robe. Ce fut son compagnon, juste derrière lui, qui sauva sa peau en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et le tirant à lui. Surpris, le gentleman regarda le paladin qui le dévisageait entre la colère et la panique. Le guerrier avait agit d'instinct et non réfléchir à quoi dire ou faire pour se sortir de cette impasse. La seule pensée qui l'avait animé était de ne pas laisser ce pervers toucher à un cheveu de son partenaire.

\- Plaît-il ? fit l'homme.

\- Euh... Je...

\- Un problème, garde ?

Les amants paniquèrent alors que le soldat bafouillait, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules dénudés. Balthazar sentit la réponse à la con arrivée à trois kilomètre et rougit autant que son protecteur.

\- C-C'est ma femme !

\- Oh ? Toutes mes excuses ma chère, je n'ai point vu d'alliance à votre doigt alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez libre, s'inclina l'invité. Je vais vous laisser profiter de cette soirée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il repartit, suivit des yeux par le duo avant que ce dernier ne se fasse face. Le mage était rouge d'embarras et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Son ami n'était pas dans un meilleur état, esquivant son regard en sachant parfaitement que ce qu'il avait fait était stupide.

\- Putain mais t'en as d'autre comme ça ?! chuchota l'érudit avec tant d'énervement que ses mots graves peinaient à être compréhensibles.

\- J'ai paniqué !

\- Maintenant je peux pas emporter Gregory sans qu'on nous croit être des pervers polygames !

\- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est le moment de penser à ta réputation alors que personne ne te reconnaît ! cracha Théo.

\- Oui ! pleurnicha le brun en serrant les poings, les bras raides le long de son corps. J'ai perdu ma fierté, alors laisse moi au moins ma réputation, bordel !

\- Tu me fatigues..., soupira son amant, exaspéré. On peut allez voir le gamin et trouver une excuse à la con pour le tirer dehors.

\- Laquelle ? Partir avant le milieux de la soirée c'est mal vu et en plus on a rien de crédible !

\- En quoi, c'est mal vu ? Oh, eh puis merde, je veux pas savoir, j'ai déjà mal à la tête.

\- Lire une recette de cake te donnerais mal à la tête !

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? siffla le soldat avec un regard torve.

\- Si tu me frappes tu vas passer pour un type immoral qui bat les femmes.

L'enfoiré en profitait !

\- Tu me le paiera cher, Lennon...

\- Je t'attends au tournant, rétorqua ce dernier en ne croyant que peu à la menace, levant les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

Théo regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, avant d'avoir une idée. Balthazar s'inquiéta, connaissant l'ingéniosité bancale de son compagnon qui avait le chic pour faire capoter la moindre discrétion.

\- Rejoins le gamin, je sais quoi faire.

\- Et je ferais quoi ?

\- Rien, t'y vas et tu fais ton rôle de gonzesse : tu la fermes !

\- J'aurais ma vengeance, ça tu peux en être sûr ! cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Le guerrier roula ses prunelles dans ses orbites et attendit patiemment, observant les gens autour de lui. Sans surprise, il trouva une ou deux personne qui ne semblaient pas participer à l'événement mondain mais qui observaient avec insistance la foule. L'attaque se rapprochait de seconde en seconde et il pouvait sentir le danger à plein nez. Ils devaient dégager, maintenant.

Son amant en place, il s'approcha, passant derrière Gregory pour le bousculer du coude. Le verre que le noble tenait lui échappa des mains et le champagne se jeta sur le flan du mage, qui fit un bon en arrière. Le blond sembla comprendre la démarche et entra rapidement dans la comédie.

\- Par la lumière ! Ma chère, je suis profondément navré ! Permettez moi de vous raccompagnez, je vous promet que mon ordre vous dédommagera.

\- Je vous escorte, fit Théo alors que l'érudit hochait la tête en trouvant l'idée plutôt bonne.

\- Une seconde, sir, intervint un homme qui parlait avec le prince juste avant. Vous ne voudriez pas attendre encore un peu ? Madame peut se repoudrer le nez pour arranger cela.

\- Je crains que si nous ne faisons rien pour la robe, le tissu sera fichu, se défila le noble neveu, Balthazar se retenant d'exploser alors qu'on le recadrait sèchement.

\- Je vous en prie, restez encore une heure ou deux. Ce paladin pourrait raccompagner madame si celle-ci est trop inquiète par sa personne.

Le mage jeta un œil à son ami dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide, se sentant profondément insulté, mais écarquilla plus encore les yeux de fureur. Le guerrier, loin de s'énerver, se contenait au mieux de ne pas exploser de rire. C'était pas tous les jours que ce roi de la drague se faisait remettre à sa place ainsi. Les nerfs lâchaient sous la pression malgré l'urgence, faisant craquer les protagonistes.

\- Il y a de l'agitation, par ici, fit la rouquine enjôleuse en arrivant avant de se choquer sur l'état de la robe du mage. Par les divins, ma chère, que s'est-il passé ? Venez avec moi, je sais quoi faire pour limiter les dégâts !

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira sous l'impuissance de Gregory et de Théo qui avait les larmes aux yeux tant il se contenait. Il s'excusa d'un geste et s'éloigna, reprenant son ancienne place pour surveiller la salle et reprit son sérieux, essuyant ses paupières. L'heure était grave, bon sang ! Plusieurs personnes semblaient comploter et lui il se moquait de son amant. C'était pas le moment !

Grunlek vint le voir, intrigué et un peu inquiet.

\- Putain, ça fait bien deux heures que t'avais disparu ! fit remarqué le paladin en parlant bas.

\- Je sais, je discutais avec le plus de monde possible mais je n'ai rien de concluant. Tu parlais avec la femme en violet, tu as quelque chose ?

\- Grun..., souffla-t-il, se mordant sa lèvre tremblante alors qu'il sentait le rire remonter.

\- Quoi ? demanda le Nain, ne comprenant pas son humeur si légère alors que l'heure était grave.

\- C'est Bob !

Il plaqua sa paume sur sa bouche et explosa d'un rire silencieux, les larmes dévalant ses joues sous les regards consternés des invités qui ne comprenaient pas. L'ingénieur, quant à lui, se sentit quitter son corps en écarquillant les yeux, sa mâchoire chutant au sol.

.

* * *

.

Balthazar se fit tirer jusque dans les toilettes pour femmes, se sentant profondément mal à l'aise alors qu'il voyait quelques unes d'entre elles se remaquiller et parler chiffons. La rousse le stoppa près du bac à eau et trempa un gant de toilette à disposition pour commencer à nettoyer la robe. Il voulut l'arrêter mais elle repoussa sa main.

\- Laissez-moi faire, je sais comment arranger ça. Le champagne sent vite fort si on le laisse sécher. Nous sommes entre femmes, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! sourit-elle amicalement.

C'était ahurissant de voir que cette croqueuse d'homme vue en pleine chasse dans la grand-salle plus tôt, était une crème en comité intime féminin. D'autres se plantèrent à côté d'eux, se lavant les mains et se refaisant une beauté. Les yeux du mage manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites en les voyant replacer leurs seins et réajuster leur robe tout en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- J'aimerais qu'ils soient plus gros, fit une brune en palpant sa poitrine et la détaillant avec une moue. Peut-être que mon bon à rien d'époux arrêterait de se taper le domestique !

\- Les hommes aiment les plaisir bruts, ma chérie, commenta son amie à ses côtés, remettant du rouge à lèvres. Une petite stimulation anale les attire tous à un moment donné.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ton frère est gay.

\- J'aime les femmes pour lui, sourit-elle avant de lui claquer les fesses, faisant rire tout le monde alors que l'érudit était médusé et pâle.

\- Moi j'aimerais être plus mince, fit une blonde en glissant ses mains sur sa taille. Ou bien, avoir des cheveux noirs, je trouve ça vraiment très jolie ! Oh, et bouclés !

\- En parlant de cheveux noirs et plaisir brut, il y a un garde dans cette salle..., ronronna la rouquine qui avait emmené le demi-diable, fantasmant. Je planterais bien mes dents dans ses petites fesses musclées...

\- L'apollon avec les yeux bleu et l'air dur ? Oh, oui, il est terriblement excitant, approuva la brune en gigotant, plissant les yeux.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une femme, soupira la blonde, déçue.

\- Oooh, vraiment ? Les meilleurs sont toujours pris...

\- Il n'est peut-être pas contre un coup en douce, nos hommes le sont tous.

\- Ma chère, c'est votre époux, non ? Que savez-vous de lui ?

Toutes se tournèrent brusquement vers Balthazar qui tremblait et se sentait terriblement mal. La blonde avait stupidement vendu la mèche et il la maudit pour l'avoir fait. Les bruits avaient couru vraiment très vite !

\- Oh la pauvre est muette, la sauva la rousse. Mais je pense qu'elle peut hocher la tête pour nous répondre ! sourit-elle avec les autres, l'érudit transpirant à grosses gouttes en se sentant acculé.

\- Alors, dite-nous ma chère, est-il bon au lit ?

\- Il vous amène à l'orgasme ?

\- Il embrasse bien ?

Les questions l'embarrassèrent comme jamais il ne l'avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le groupe de femmes accumulées devant lui en attendant une réponse. Il rougit furieusement, ne pouvant que repenser à ses nuits torrides et surtout la dernière qui avait été des plus tendre et délicieuse. Sous sa réaction, toutes crièrent avec enthousiasme, pinçant ses joues en ne cessant de répéter qu'il était adorable. Sa fierté, son honneur, sa vie. Tout était brisé.

.

* * *

.

Du côté de Théo, il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir son compagnon après de longues minutes, se demandant si quelque chose n'était pas arrivé. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été percés à jour et que la rouquine était une assassin chargée d'éliminer tous les gardes du corps de Gregory. Il s'agita, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil vers la porte que son amant avait pris avec la femme. Un profond soupire passa ses lèvres et il se décolla du mur dans le but d'aller voir quand le mage réapparu enfin, accompagné de quatre femmes qui se saluèrent pour se disperser. Elles lui lancèrent par ailleurs des regards charmés et enjôleurs, le pétrifiant sur place. La vague sensation qu'elles savaient quelque chose de trop intime passa le long de son échine, et envoya une sueur froide dans son dos.

\- Je vous la rend ! fit la rouquine en laissant Balthazar face à lui, le détaillant de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres, profondément intéressée, avant de partir.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? souffla le guerrier vers le mage tremblant et choqué.

\- Je viens de découvrir l'envers du décors...

\- Pourquoi elles me matent toutes comme ça ?

\- Je pouvais rien dire... Elles ont dit des choses et... Oh putain, elles ont dit des choses...

Complètement perdu, le soldat le dévisagea mais fut interrompu par Grunlek qui s'approchait en regardant leur ami de haut en bas. Le mage n'était plus à ça près, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il sentait que son âme venait d'être souillée à jamais.

\- J'ai vu..., souffla-t-il gravement d'une voix rauque et brisée, les yeux perdus dans un horizon lointain.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors subitement, les rappelant brutalement à l'ordre et les faisant bondir en cherchant Gregory du regard. Le nain fut plus à même de le voir, sa nyctalopie l'aidant. Un spot fut dirigé vers la scène par le biais d'un système et d'une bougie sur les balcons du deuxième étage. L'homme qui organisait la soirée attira inévitablement l'attention alors qu'il était dans la lumière.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, si je vous ais tous réuni aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas uniquement pour apprécier les petits-fours, rit-il avec la salle. Nous avons une grande surprise pour un être important en ces lieux ! Nous fêtons la majorité de Gregory de CastelBlanc !

Tous applaudirent alors que les bougies étaient rallumées magiquement, des serviteurs apportant une myriade de cadeaux au blond pris par surprise. Les musiciens s'emballaient et jouaient une symphonie pleine de joie et rythmée. Les trois hommes chargés de la protection du garçon restèrent pétrifiés, voyant l'effervescence devant eux et les pièces montées des plus appétissantes les unes que les autres posées sur le buffet. Si les gens semblaient comploter c'était pour savoir où poser les présents et quand se ferait l'annonce, et non des transactions. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, avait royalement servit à rien.

Théo explosa de rire, son euphorie couverte par l'orchestre. Grunlek se frotta la tête avec ennuis, repensant au pauvre Shin qui parcourait la ville avec inquiétude à la recherche du demi-diable. Et ce dernier se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'asseyant par terre à côté de son amant pour se cacher dans ses bras et pleurer sur son sort.


	18. Chapter 18

Oha-yooo ! (*＾▽＾)／

Merci pour les reviews~ Encore une fois, vous êtes tous adorables et c'est un vrais plaisir de lire vos retours~ (*~▽~) Je vais partir pendant plusieurs jours à Brocéliande avec ma mère et mes chiens, on va faire de grandes ballades ça va être super chouette ! (´∀｀) L'université que je tentais de joindre par téléphone m'a finalement répondu par mail en moins de deux heures ! J'étais choquée d'autant d'efficacité Σ(゜ロ゜;) Mais ça faisait plaisir aussi ! Au final, depuis cette année il n'y a plus de stage débutant avant la rentrée donc toute avance que je vais prendre sera bonne à prendre, mais je n'ai pas d'objectif précis. Ça me laisse une marge libre et j'ai moins de pression, donc ça me rassure vachement~ (*^ω^)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

\- Bob, sors de là ! rit Shin, devant une porte d'auberge avec Grunlek et Théo également hilare.

\- JAMAIS !

\- Tu as tes habits habituels, c'est bon, ajouta le nain.

\- Pas tant que ma barbe n'a pas repoussé !

\- Tu vas nous ruiné à rester ici !

\- Je m'en fou ! T'as ma bourse, Grun, alors sers toi !

\- Oh, allez, commença Théo avant de se pencher vers la porte, un large sourire moqueur au visage. Chéri...

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! hurla le mage alors que ses amis étaient morts de rire.

\- Faudra bien que tu manges à un moment donné, tu vas arriver à la fin de tes rations, lança Grunlek.

\- Je vais hiberner et comme ça j'aurais pas besoin de sortir !

\- Il sortira, il peut pas rester le ventre vide cet abrutit, déclara Théo en tournant les talons, encourageant ses deux compères à le suivre.

\- Je t'ai entendu !

Les trois autres rirent à nouveau et allèrent manger dans la grand-salle, faisant une partie de carte sans mise pour le plaisir. Suite à la fausse-mission de la part de l'église de la lumière pour qu'ils participent à l'anniversaire surprise de Gregory, Balthazar s'était enfermé jusqu'à ce que les séquelles passent. Se travestir avait été une épreuve qui lui avait coûté cher dans son ego et même après trois jours il refusait de montrer sa tête. Encore ce soir, ses compagnons avaient tenté de le faire sortir, mais la réponse était la même. Ils ont donc dîné seuls avant de se détendre et d'aller se coucher.

Théo attendit une petite demi-heure dans sa chambre avant de retourner voir le tenancier qui soupira en le voyant arriver. Le paladin ne fit pas attention, de toute façon si ce type ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait il se recevrait le même coup de poing que la première fois.

\- Comme d'habitude ?

Le guerrier hocha la tête et l'homme disparu en cuisine. Il le menaça de se prendre une rouste si jamais la moindre salive ou cheveux se retrouvait dans sa commande. Aucune réponse ne vint mais il sut que l'autre l'avait parfaitement compris. Après cinq minutes, l'homme revint avec le sandwich et lui donna l'assiette, l'air ennuyé.

\- Et la prochaine fois vous direz à votre ami que si il a faim il descend comme tout le monde !

\- Tant que je te paye, tu fais ce que je te demande, grogna Théo en posant sèchement ses pièces sur le comptoir avant de partir.

Il laissa le tavernier claquer de la langue derrière lui et monta les escaliers pour aller toquer à la porte du demi-diable. Sans attendre d'autorisation de la part de celui-ci, il entra et découvrit sans surprise la pièce plongée dans le noir. Une bougie s'alluma magiquement une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, il put donc voir où il marchait pour rejoindre le lit et donner l'assiette au pyromencien. Sa pousse étant d'un naturel lent, il n'avait qu'une très légère barbe sur la mâchoire, mais les poils éparses et de longueurs différentes rendaient le tout ridicule.

\- Ce que t'es moche, putain.

\- Je t'emmerde ! cria le mage, la bouche pleine, avalant avant de parler à nouveau. Je me raserais plus jamais de ma vie ! J'aurais une barbe qui traînera au sol comme les nains !

\- Grunlek est pas comme ça.

\- Grunlek n'est pas une référence.

Le premier jour de leur arrivée dans l'auberge, l'érudit s'était réellement enfermé à clef, refusant que quiconque ne le voit. Le matin du deuxième la faim le tirait affreusement et il envoya un appel télépathique à son amant pour le convaincre de lui monter ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain pour midi. Bien que peu motivé, le paladin ne put se résoudre à le laisser affamé, espérant aussi pouvoir le faire sortir pour qu'ils puissent quitter la ville et cesser de vider leurs bourses. Il profitait donc que le nain et l'archer partaient faire un tour pour apporter discrètement à manger à l'enfant adulte qui boudait sous la couette.

Pour ne pas être découvert, le mage avait dû se faire passer pour une femme pendant toute la soirée mondaine. Afin de le couvrir, Théo le défendait en disant aux invités qui voulaient lui parler qu'il était muet et mal à l'aise en publique. Quand des hommes l'accostaient en démarrant leur parade de charme, il passait un bras possessif autour de ses épaules et crachait que c'était sa femme.

Grunlek avait explosé de rire en admirant la scène, ses amis lui expliquant la merveilleuse idée que le paladin avait trouvé dans un moment de panique. Shin, que l'érudit avait réussi à contacter par le biais de l'esprit après plusieurs tentatives, était revenu et s'était royalement gaussé de son ami. Il s'était alors brusquement sentit mal à l'aise en réalisant qu'il avait tenté de le charmer sans le reconnaître et s'était confondu en excuses. Depuis, l'archer exagérait des dragues lourdes en parlant de Balthazar au féminin et Théo surnommait ce dernier comme s'ils étaient mariés. Si les trois autres trouvaient ça hilarant, le concerné s'enfonçait dans la gêne et la honte.

Le mage posa son assiette vide sur le sol et attrapa sa gourde pour s'hydrater un peu. Son ami s'était tu et l'avait laissé manger tranquillement. Comme il s'en doutait, le répit ne fut que de courte duré.

\- Bon, elle a repoussé maintenant, c'est bon, non ? tenta le guerrier.

\- Tu déconnes ?! Je ressemble à rien ! Non, non, non, et non ! J'attendrais une semaine pour pouvoir la tailler proprement et qu'elle soit comme avant !

\- Être rasé ne t'a pas empêché de m'embrasser.

\- Rectification : tu t'es jeté sur moi pour "savoir comment s'était" !

\- C'était tout doux, le charia le soldat avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- On voit que t'as une barbe, c'est bon, on peut partir maintenant.

\- Non !

\- Tu étais maquillé, Bob ! Et tu portais une robe ! Mais sans tout ça, même rasé on voit bien que tu es un mec.

\- Non, j'ai le visage trop fin..., pleurnicha le mage d'un ton boudeur en cachant son visage dans ses genoux relevés couverts par la couverture. On m'a plus d'une fois confondu avec une femme, que je sois de dos ou non, si ma mâchoire était cachée. Je ressemble à une putain de gonzesse...

\- T'es un mec, Bob, soupira son amant avec exaspération.

\- C'est pas pour rien que tout le monde me croit gay !... D'ailleurs je couche avec toi, alors ils ont peut-être raison...

\- Tu pourrais coucher avec Shin ? Grunlek ? Aldo ou Mani ?

\- Quoi ? se redressa Balthazar, choqué et dégoûté. Non !

\- T'as vu un autre mec à part moi avec qui t'aurais voulu le faire ?

\- Non, mais je-

\- Alors t'es pas gay ! Je suis juste l'exception qui confirme la règle !

\- Tu me dis ça surtout parce que tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir ailleurs, pas vrai ? souffla son ami, blasé.

\- Penses ce que tu veux, mais pour moi, t'es pas gay.

\- Ce serait trop hérétique pour toi ? ricana-t-il.

\- Que t'aimes la chatte ou la bite, ou même les deux, je m'en fou. T'es un demi-diable, donc t'es une hérésie.

\- Merci..., répondit ironiquement le brun.

\- Bref, t'es un mec et t'as pas à douter de quoi que ce soit.

\- J'avais du maquillage et une putain de robe et tout le monde m'a vraiment pris pour une gonzesse ! Même les femmes ! J'ai une pomme d'Adam pourtant ! Même avec le ras-le-cou ça devait se voir !

\- Avec ce collier c'était discret, je t'avais pas reconnu non plus.

\- T'as vraiment les mots, putain !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, hein ! T'es têtu comme une mule, on peut pas discuter avec toi !

\- Bienvenue à ma place quand j'essaye de te demander quelque chose !

\- Va te faire foutre, Bob !

\- Avec plaisir !

Le mage se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre et le volet avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- QUELQU'UN VEUT BIEN ME BAISER, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ?

\- MAIS TA GUEULE, PUTAIN ! rétorqua le paladin en le tirant à l'intérieur et refermant le tout, ignorant la petite réponse positive d'un homme bourré en bout de rue pour dévisager son amant. C'ÉTAIT IRONIQUE !

\- ARRÊTE DE CRIER !

\- JE CRIE PARCE QUE TU CRIES !

\- Aaaaah, tu me fatigues, soupira l'érudit en retournant se vautrer sur le lit.

\- Bien, bien, la moitié de l'auberge nous a entendu avec tes conneries !

\- Mes conneries ?! répéta-t-il en se redressant d'un bon. C'est toi qui me raconte de la merde !

\- J'essaye de te rassurer, hérésie de mes deux !

Ils se fixèrent avec colère avant que Balthazar ne prenne réellement en compte la phrase qu'il venait de lui dire, choqué. Théo fit de même et rougit d'embarras, détournant les yeux avant de se frotter la nuque.

\- Attend... Tu quoi ?

\- Oh et puis merde, je vais te prouver que t'es un mec une bonne fois pour toute !

Le guerrier vint vers lui d'un pas sec et monta sur le lit, écartant ses cuisses pour ouvrir son pantalon. Le mage essaya de l'arrêter en protestant, mais ses mains se firent repousser. Son sexe ne resta pas à l'air libre longtemps, Théo le prit de suite en bouche et entama les sucions. La voix de son amant commença à partir pour exprimer les délicieuses sensations. L'une des larges mains dépourvues de gants glissa sous la chemise et toucha délicatement le corps frissonnant, l'autre restant en appui avec le coude enfoncé dans le matelas.

Le demi-diable plongea ses doigts dans la masse ébène en fermant les yeux, caressant le crâne en avouant silencieusement qu'il appréciait les bienfaits. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Il était dur maintenant, sans compter que ce type savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Rapidement, les geignements passèrent ses lèvres alors qu'il était recroquevillé, regardant de temps à autre ce que son partenaire lui faisait avant que la vision ne soit trop forte pour lui.

Théo n'y alla pas de main morte et l'amena à bout sans passer par quatre chemins, se fichant de rallonger l'acte comme il le faisait habituellement. Les mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et les sons à damner tous les saints provenant de la gorge de son homme vrilla ses sens. Il se releva et déglutit pour avaler, avant de prendre la gourde et se rincer la bouche. Son compagnon le fixa de ses yeux brillants, ses pupilles dilatées, et le souffle court. Il ne put organiser et formuler sa pensée qu'après une petite minute, histoire de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Ça, une nana elle peut pas le ressentir. Bonne nuit.

Le mage le regarda se lever avant de sursauter lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait partir. Sa main se leva sans son autorisation et attrapa la manche de son ami, les surprenant tous deux en regardant les doigts puis plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. L'érudit rougit d'embarras alors que son corps avait agi à sa place, écoutant son cœur et non sa tête. Il détourna le regard et bégaya un peu avant de réussir à se justifier.

\- A-attend... Après qu'on ait gueulé comme ça, quelqu'un va te voir... Dors ici...

C'était vraiment l'excuse la plus bidon que le paladin avait pu entendre de ce génie sur pattes. La demande était emplie de besoin affectif et si frissonnante de faiblesse, trahissant l'état psychique actuel du mage, qu'il sentit son cœur bondir d'attendrissement. Par tous les divins, que cet homme le rendait fou.

Le soldat tourna la tête à l'opposé de son ami et poussa un profond soupir, désespéré de lui même. Balthazar le lâcha timidement, comprenant qu'il l'avait trouvé ridicule, alors il fut surpris de le voir retirer ses bottes en s'asseyant sur le lit. En tirant les draps, il lui demanda ensuite de se pousser, et de remonter son froc. Le mage s'exécuta, le regardant s'allonger avant de faire de même, fixant l'arrière de son crâne en ne comprenant pas trop la docilité de son amant ce soir. Ce dernier, dos à lui, chercha à tâtons avant d'attraper son poignet, le tirant pour qu'il se rapproche et l'entoure de son bras passant sous le sien.

\- Bon, t'éteins ? C'est chiant pour dormir.

\- Oui, pardon, sourit largement le demi-diable en étouffant la flamme de la bougie sur la lampe de chevet. Bonne nuit...

\- Ouais, ouais...

Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens et ferma les yeux, appréciant sa chaleur en se doutant de l'embarra de l'autre sur son geste osé. En silence, ils apprécièrent leur présence et se bercèrent jusque dans les bras de Morphée. La nuit fut apaisante et même si le mage se réveilla sans raison en plein milieu, il put reprendre place contre la poitrine de son amant allongé sur le dos et se rendormir. L'aube le sortit à nouveau des songes, mais cette fois-ci son ami l'accompagna. Ils se touchèrent distraitement du bout des doigts, se caressant d'abord tendrement, avant que leurs gestes ne soient plus appuyés.

Balthazar grimpa doucement sur les hanches de son compagnon, restant allongé contre lui, et inspira son parfum en se frottant contre lui. La passion les échauffant, les chemises se firent remonter et les pantalons, délasser. Des baisers s'échappèrent et dérivèrent sur leurs gorges, saccadant plus encore les respirations. Ils ne pensèrent à rien, conscient uniquement de leur présence et du bien-être qu'elle leur procurait. Le réveil érotique fut amplement et tendrement apprécié, les amants pouffant en s'embrassant, leur humeur taquine les emportant dans de nombreux jeux.

La fin des ébats les fit soupirer d'aise, détendu. Ils dégustèrent l'instant avant de se décider à se lever et se préparer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit son ami ranger ses affaires que le paladin réalisa qu'il allait enfin sortir. Il sourit donc, fier d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Partant devant, il rejoignit le reste de son groupe à table, levant le bras en direction d'une serveuse pour avoir son assiette, faisant mine d'ignorer que l'érudit arrivait. Shin bondit de sa place lorsqu'il le vit et l'enlaça en pleurnichant, exprimant sa joie de le revoir enfin.

\- Je vois que vos frictions de la veille à réussi à te sortir de ta tanière, rit Grunlek en regardant les deux cachottiers.

\- C'est pas encore ça, mais dans quelques jours ma barbe sera comme avant, répondit le pyromencien en touchant sa mâchoire, s'asseyant avec l'archer.

\- Ça va, on voit qu'elle est là, fit celui-ci pour le rassurer.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda le demi-diable, surpris, en voyant le guerrier se lever.

\- Me prendre de l'hypocras.

\- Hey, tu m'en prends aussi ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? T'es pas une gonzesse, alors tu bouges ton cul ! râla-t-il.

\- Si tu le fais, c'est moi qui paye !

\- Balance la monnaie.

Les deux spectateurs de cette scène au combien ordinaire rirent, toujours amusé de voir comment le tintement des pièces pouvait facilement acheter le soldat. Le nain et l'archer s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de se tourner vers leur ami, profitant de l'absence de Théo pour le cuisiner.

Ils s'étaient entretenus la veille et avait beaucoup parlé du rapprochement visible entre les deux hommes ces derniers temps. Au départ, c'était Shin qui demandait à son aîné s'il était fou ou si quelque chose était bien en train de se passer entre leurs compagnons. Grunlek lui avait alors avoué essayer d'ouvrir les yeux aux deux idiots qui leur servaient d'amis, et le demi-élémentaire s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider.

Balthazar remarqua rapidement les paires de yeux braqués sur lui et se sentit vite mal à l'aise. La première pensée qu'il eut fut s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose cette nuit ou ce matin, puis s'il ressemblait encore trop à une femme. Il toucha un peu sa fine barbe avec embarra en baissant le menton.

\- Dis-moi, commença Shin. Ça va en ce moment entre Théo et toi, non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Disons que lorsqu'on t'a retrouvé après le combat contre la mort, il y avait des tensions, donc...

\- Oh, non, c'est passé. Je pense que c'était le temps qu'il digère mon apparence. Enfin, mon ancienne apparence, précisa le mage avec un sourire satisfait avant de lever le bras pour commander une assiette lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'une serveuse.

\- Et toi ? commença Grunlek. T'en penses quoi ?

\- De ?

\- Théo.

\- Qu'il est casse couille ! répondit-il en explosant de rire.

Il se retourna pour voir où en était son ami et soupira désespérément de le voir visiblement en plein marchandage sur le prix des boissons. L'archer et l'ingénieur se regardèrent en comprenant que leur tâche n'allait pas être simple. Visiblement, ils allaient devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur.

\- Tu le regardes beaucoup ces derniers temps, non ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Pas plus que ça, répondit le demi-diable en se tournant pour le voir.

\- Après il est plutôt bien foutu, donc on comprendrait que..., commença le bleu, laissant sa phrase en suspend en ne sachant pas trop comment la finir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? souffla l'érudit en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Attends... Tu serais pas...

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous...

Il dévisagea ses compères avant de réaliser et de se tourner, furieux, vers son voisin pour essayer de l'étrangler. Shin se débattit, ne comprenant pas cette poussée de violence, appelant à l'aide auprès de leur comptable.

\- J'y crois pas, t'as vendu la mèche ! T'as dit que tu m'avais vu coucher avec un mec ! Tu m'avais promis de rien dire !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !

Balthazar se tendit et lâcha son ami en devenant subitement blême. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'ingénieur bouche bée, choqué, et les yeux révulsés alors qu'il pâlissait à vu d'œil. Super, il ne lui manquait plus que ça : la stupéfaction d'une figure paternel. Le nain semblât alors comprendre pourquoi il avait fait tout un foin pour son manque de barbe et ce douloureux travestissement.

Théo revint, se posant sans douceur sur le banc à côté du nain pétrifié. Il le questionna silencieusement en haussant un sourcil et passant le verre d'hypocras à son amant. Une serveuse leur servit leur repas, reportant l'attention de tout le monde sur la faim qui tirait leur estomac. Cependant, le guerrier n'en resta pas là et préféra continuer son interrogatoire pour comprendre le malaise qui régnait à cette table. Entre un Nain pétrifié, un demi-élémentaire paniqué et inquiet, et un pyromage rouge de honte, il avait de quoi se poser des questions.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh eh puis merde, soupira le mage avant de plaquer ses mains sur la table et de se pencher vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai déjà couché avec un mec ! Voilà ! Comme ça, tout le monde est au courant, c'est merveilleux, maintenant on passe à autre chose...

Le paladin le dévisagea avec surprise, peinant à faire les liens sur la situation actuelle et sa relation secrète avec lui. N'arrivant à rien, il soupira, blasé, et commença à manger. De toute façon, il était encore à moitié endormi, alors il y réfléchira plus tard.

En cette grande mâtinée d'Hivers, les flocons chutant allègrement à l'extérieur, Grunlek Von Krayn - noble descendant d'une longue lignée royale - venait de voir toutes ses croyances chastes voler en éclats. Le Cratère est un univers impitoyable, la pureté et l'innocence n'y ont pas leur place. Tous finissaient par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.


	19. Chapter 19

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour vos review précédentes~ Ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et vous répondre~ Alors je vais copier coller ce message sur les fictions que j'ai continué pour le premier chap posté après ces deux loooongues semaines d'absence: SFR a complètement planté après que le câble internet de la ville a pété. On s'est barré chez Bouygue et maintenant on a internet avant même que SFR ne soit réparé (≧∇≦) Donc je suis navrée de pas avoir posté à cause de ça, c'était vraiment la merde, on avait ni itnernet, ni téléphone et nos portables étaient pas des plus performant... Mais maintenant ça devrait être de l'histoire ancienne !(*⌒▽⌒*)θ～

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Shin, assis sur un arbre couché et couvert de poudreuse depuis la tempête de la nuit dernière, balançait doucement le bout de son pied tandis que sa cheville reposait contre son genoux. Les bras croisés, il observait Balthazar avec réflexion. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Théo. Une douceur voilait ses prunelles pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrache son regard du guerrier pour lire à nouveau. C'était très clair que le mage était éperdument amoureux, par quelle étrangeté, il n'en savait rien, mais ses sentiments étaient plutôt évidents. Du moins, pour lui et Grunlek, leur ami en armure ne voyant absolument rien. De toute façon, il n'était pas très dégourdit socialement parlant, et Shin ne pouvait que le comprendre, lui même ne s'en sortant pas mieux.

Une petite semaine avait passé depuis leur départ de l'auberge, et il ne savait pas comment aider l'ingénieur pour leurs amis qui se tournaient autour. Ce n'était que récent, mais il a bien dû avouer que Théo portait bien plus d'attention à l'érudit qu'à l'accoutumée. Certes, il l'embêtait principalement, retirant son livre des mains avant de prendre la fuite, ou en le frappant gratuitement derrière le crâne. Seulement, de par ces petits instants finissant dans les rires, on pouvait discerner une demande d'attention quasi constante. Balthazar ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'autre chose sans que le soldat n'arrive et le tire vers lui.

Bien sûr, l'archer avait pensé que le malaise dû à la nature du mage était finalement passé et que le guerrier ne laissait ressortir qu'une amitié chaste et taquine. Cependant, c'était ce besoin perpétuel de contact physique qui l'intriguait, et dieu seul sait à quel point Théo était normalement pudique là dessus. S'il y a une semaine ou deux, les deux compères ne se touchaient pas plus qu'un effleurement accidentel des doigts lors du passage d'un objet, désormais ils étaient incapables de se décoller. Ils étaient comme mués d'une attraction universelle : une paume qui se pose dans le dos, ou sur une épaule. Des doigts sur un bras pendant une discussion ou l'étude d'une carte. Une étroite proximité lors des pauses ou des campements, l'un assis et l'autre allongé derrière lui, ses cuisses contre ses reins.

Également, lorsque le contact n'était pas physique, il était visuel. Grunlek et Shin ne comptaient plus les fois où les regards de leurs amis s'étaient accrochés bien trop longtemps pour que cela ne puisse rien signifier. Aussi, ils n'étaient pas dupes, les connexions mentales privés étaient fréquentes. Les pseudos absences de Théo, ou des euphories en plein milieu d'un calme sidérant trahissant les cachotteries télépathiques.

Ni lui, ni l'ingénieur ne purent dirent quand cette relation était devenue aussi étroite. Tout avait été si discret que les changement opérés étaient doucement rentrés dans le quotidien et la normalité. Il a fallu qu'ils en soient là pour qu'ils puissent se rendre enfin compte de la situation. Traduction : les deux zouaves étaient complètement épris l'un de l'autre, mais aucun ne semblaient prompt ou même assez réfléchi pour le réaliser.

Shin se retrouvait donc là, piégé avec les tourtereaux qui flirtaient et folâtraient dans les prés tandis que Grunlek avait dû s'absenter dans la ville voisine. Une histoire de message pour sa famille, un truc important, mais il avait oublié. En fait, quand l'ingénieur l'avait prévenu de son départ, Théo avait le demi-diable sur l'épaule et tournait pour le rendre malade. Les hurlements de la victime l'avait déconcentré et il n'avait retenu que la moitié des informations. Tout ce qu'il savait donc, était que le nain reviendrait au crépuscule et qu'Eden l'accompagnait.

Histoire de s'occuper, il cherchait un moyen de rapprocher ses amis, mais étant peu à l'aise avec les interactions sociales, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Peut-être que Balthazar serait plus ouvert et malléable que Théo. Le problème c'est que le guerrier restait collé à son arrière train sans interruption, il ne pourrait pas lui parler discrètement. Heureusement pour lui, le destin joua en sa faveur. Le paladin se leva, ayant été allongé derrière le mage pendant tout ce temps, et commença à s'éloigner vers les bois à deux pas.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda son amant, surpris.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux que je t'en ramène un échantillon ? répondit Théo sans se retourner, le faisant exploser de rire.

Son ami disparu, Shin sauta sur l'occasion en or en étant enfin seul avec l'érudit. Il prit place non loin de son compagnon et fit mine de s'occuper de son arc, arrangeant la bande autour de la poignée. Le feu brûlait tranquillement non loin d'eux, le pyromencien ayant fait fondre la neige dans un large cercle pour qu'ils puissent s'installer sans avoir les fesses au froid.

\- Eh bien, c'est la première fois depuis ce matin que je te vois sans lui, rit-il un peu pour démarrer la discussion.

\- De quoi ? fit le mage en levant le nez de son livre, décollant sa joue de son poing, les motifs de ses bagues marquants sa peau.

\- Théo, il ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle. Et ça fait plusieurs jours.

\- Oh, il me surveille, répondit-il en retournant à sa lecture, tournant une page. Au cas où mon diable reprend le dessus.

\- Je ne savais pas que dormir à côté d'une hérésie était une forme de surveillance enseignée par l'ordre de la lumière.

L'érudit ne répondit pas plus en dehors d'un sourire et une expiration amusée. Bien, il était plus coriace qu'il n'aurait cru, mais ça ne faisait rien, foi d'élémentaire, il réussira !

\- Ça te saoule pas trop qu'il t'embête à longueur de temps comme ça ? demanda l'archer.

\- Oh non, j'ai l'habitude, eh puis, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce ! rit son ami.

\- Donc t'aimes bien ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sans réfléchir avant de se rendre compte de la profondeur de sa réponse et de bafouiller en rougissant. Enfin, pour le moment ça ne me gêne pas, mais rien est dit que je ne le remettrais pas à sa place plus tard ! Ahah !...

Shin plissa les yeux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres mais caché par son masque : première victoire. Il sautilla en restant assit, se rapprochant progressivement de son voisin avec un air rieur qui alarma celui-ci.

\- Donc, t'aimes bien, fit-il d'une voix taquine, venant appuyer sur sa joue avec son index en s'amusant de la tête que tirait son ami qui se sentait dans une impasse.

\- On s'amuse quoi, donc c'est marrant, fit le mage pour se défiler, reculant le haut de son corps alors que l'autre s'avançait.

\- Hey, hey, Balthou~

\- Q-quoi ?

\- T'es tout rouge, c'est marrant !

\- P-parce qu'il fait froid ! répliqua-t-il en le repoussant avant de tomber, se redressant afin de retourner à sa lecture.

La réaction du demi-diable étant des plus distrayantes, l'archer le charia encore un peu, s'amusant de le voir rougir comme jamais et mal à l'aise. C'était pas tous les jours que cette grande gueule perdait sa langue. Théo revint finalement, se stoppant quelques secondes sous le tableau qui lui était désagréable et reprit sa place à côté du mage. Shin s'écarta, satisfait de ce bon début.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et Grunlek pointa le bout de son nez avec Eden. Ils dînèrent tôt et plaisantèrent, une ou deux chansons paillardes raisonnant entre eux. L'archer chercha à accaparer l'attention de son ami de feu, sachant parfaitement que la jalousie serait le seul moyen pour Théo d'extérioriser ses sentiments.

La nuit passa tranquillement, le groupe se protégeant de la neige et se collant pour avoir un peu de chaleur, adossés à la glace. Du moins, en dehors du demi-élémentaire qui se porta volontaire pour le premier tour de garde et surveiller le feu. Ce qui était assez pratique en hivers, c'était qu'il pouvait faire des constructions glacées permettant à ses amis d'avoir un abris qui, étonnement, retenait bien la chaleur. Balthazar étant naturellement celui dont le corps était le plus chaud, se trouvait au milieux de ses deux amis. Shin put donc observer le bras du paladin se glisser dans le dos du mage pendant leur sommeil. D'abord étonné, il se figea, puis fini par sourire en les trouvant adorables.

L'idée que ces deux là soient ensemble lui avait paru étrange en premier lieu, peu habitué à voir des couples du même sexe. Puis, il dû constater que l'érudit rayonnait de bonheur et que le guerrier souriait plus souvent, tous deux semblant enveloppés dans ce petit monde qu'ils s'étaient créés avec le temps. Ils étaient si sereins, si heureux, que son malaise passa rapidement et qu'il ne soit que touché pour eux.

La vie dans le Cratère était impitoyable. Entre les famines à chaque décennie, les maladies, les créatures et les guerres entre l'enfer et les cieux, peu avaient la chance de vivre l'amour. La trouver était un cadeau à chérir précieusement, car à tout moment, cet agréable équilibre et ce petit paradis pouvait disparaître. Plus encore pour eux qui sont aventuriers. Non seulement personne ne les pleurera mais personne ne cherchera leur corps ou à les venger. Mourir et s'effacer dans le néant, n'attirant que la haine des habitants aux alentours pour les quelques dégâts de leur combat acharné était leur destin. Ils l'acceptaient, alors ils profitaient pleinement de la vie en échange.

Les heures passèrent, puis, Shin réveilla Grunlek qui prit sa relève, restant le dos collé au mage pour plus de chaleur. Il se retourna un peu, intrigué en sentant quelque chose contre sa colonne. À peine il quitta le bras de son ami que celui de Théo s'enroula avec possessivité autour de ses épaules. Balthazar soupira tranquillement, se tournant un peu plus vers le soldat pour se reposer contre lui. L'ingénieur échangea un regard surpris avec l'archer avant qu'ils ne soient plus malicieux, et ne détaillent la position de leurs compagnons en pouffant. Le nain prit ensuite la garde et laissa son ami fermer les yeux pour se reposer.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par le noble héritier, et petit-déjeunèrent. Trop embrumés par le sommeil, les amants secrets ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient enlacés, se séparant comme si de rien était pour manger. Shin reprit sa tâche de la veille et monopolisa l'attention du mage en plaisantant d'un regard ou en lui parlant de différentes choses. Pendant toute la journée de voyage, il réussi à détourner complètement l'érudit de leur meneur qui boudait en les dirigeant. Il ne réagit pas, mais sentait bien les regards acérés qu'il lui jetait.

La nuit tomba vite une fois les coups de cinq heures passés. Alors ils s'accordèrent sur le fait de rejoindre la ville qu'ils voyaient au loin. Ils suivirent le chemin principale et le mage fit disparaître sa monture avant de passer les portes. Théo rentra dans l'écurie jointe à l'auberge pour payer une nuit à Lumière, ses compagnons l'attendant dehors. Encore une fois, Shin s'amusait avec l'érudit par le biais d'un jeu de main enfantin. Le but était de suivre l'enchaînement choisi et d'aller de plus en plus vite, celui qui perdait se prenait une claque par l'autre.

\- Ah ! cria Balthazar avant d'exploser de rire, surpris par la tape de son ami alors qu'il avait mélangé deux mouvements.

\- Je t'ai eu ! rit l'archer avant de se sentir bloqué dans un des colliers par sa mitaine. Ah, merde !

\- Attends, attends ! Tourne-toi à la lumière déjà, et ne tire pas.

\- C'est le pendentif en épée qui s'est pris dans le peu de laine qu'il y a dessus, pouffa-t-il.

\- C'est pas de bol ! rit le mage en tournant les mailles de la chaîne pour décrocher en douceur le poignet.

Shin observa ce qu'il faisait, pointant du doigt certain endroit pour l'aider, avant de remarquer qu'un des colliers était différent. Caché dans le col, seul la chaîne en or blanc dépassait. Il fut surpris par la richesse du bijou, son compère ne pouvant généralement s'offrir plus que du fer ou du métal ordinaire provenant de chute de fabrication. Il était donc beaucoup plus clair et brillant que les trois autres passant par dessus la robe enchantée, et ce fut assez pour l'intriguer. Si Balthazar avait des apparats de valeur, il n'hésiterait jamais à les montrer, justement pour se vanter et attirer des femmes autours de lui.

\- T'as un nouveau collier ? Je l'avais pas vu !

De sa main bloqué, il dirigea ses doigts vers la chaîne, mais à peine il la souleva un peu que le propriétaire serra son poignet pour l'arrêter. La force le surpris, alors il laissa le bijou et jeta un regard surpris à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le fixait avec désapprobation, une certaine crainte et fragilité ressortant de son expression. L'archer de s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi sérieuse, alors il le dévisagea en le laissant décrocher sa mitaine pour de bon. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, l'un cachant visiblement quelque chose à l'autre suspicieux.

Théo ressortit de l'écurie, soupirant avec agacement après s'être pris la tête avec le palefrenier. La première chose qu'il vit fut Grunlek seul, l'intriguant, alors il suivit son regard et se crispa face à la scène désagréable. Shin était dos à lui, et Blathazar légèrement plus à côté, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir son expression et comment il tenait le poignet du bleu. La main de ce dernier était assez près de son visage pour qu'il puisse s'imaginer toute une histoire sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Remarquant sa présence, le mage déglutit et éloigna la main du demi-élémentaire avant de la lâcher et de se reculer de quelques pas sur le côté. Une ambiance glaciale et sombre pesa sur les épaules du groupe, avant que le paladin ne tourne les talons pour entrer dans l'auberge avec eux. Le demi-diable fut le premier à lui emboîter le pas, ses deux amis s'échangeant un regard étonné avant de tirer une mine impressionnée par la réaction récoltée. S'ils voulaient pousser le soldat à la jalousie, c'était chose faite. Les tensions ne se calmèrent pas une fois devant le comptoir au moment de commander les chambres.

\- Une pièce de groupe ou individuelle ? demanda la tenancière.

\- Ça dépend pour certain, cracha Théo en se tournant vers son amant et l'archer, la femme les regardant tour à tour avec surprise.

\- Quatre individuelles, trancha le mage en insistant sur le dernier mot et fixant le membre de l'ordre de la lumière pour lui faire passer le message.

\- Je vous apporte les clés tout de suite, ça fera deux pièces d'or et quatre d'argent.

Grunlek paya l'addition en passant délicatement entre les amants qui se fusillaient du regard. La femme posa les clés sur le comptoir avant de prendre les pièces, sursautant lorsque Balthazar prit violemment un trousseau pour partir à l'étage d'un pas brut. Le nain se fit tout petit et attrapa le sien pour s'éloigner discrètement, sentant que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Shin se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise, voir en danger, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Théo, alors il tendit la main vers l'une des deux clés restante pour suivre ses amis. Cependant, son poignet se fit brutalement plaquer sur le bois, les doigts gantés du paladin serrant si fort son poignet que ses os protestèrent. Il plissa les yeux, se retenant de siffler de douleur de peu avant de se tourner vers son voisin intimidant. Le guerrier se rapprocha un peu de lui, ses yeux révulsés et la mâchoire crispée, la rage se lisant dans ses iris électriques.

\- Approches-toi encore de lui comme ça et tu te retrouveras avec mon épée dans le cul, c'est bien clair ?

Sa voix profondément rauque tonnait avec sa colère, faisant déglutir le demi-élémentaire qui ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec lui. Même lors des débuts de leur groupe, quand Théo et Balthazar s'étaient joint à Grunlek et lui, il n'avait pas été aussi froid et menaçant. Il tremblait légèrement, craignant que le moindre de ses gestes ne déclenche la fureur de l'autre, et se figea. Il sursauta finalement lorsque le soldat attrapa sa clé pour partir. Un soupir passa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détendait une fois qu'il fut seul, fermant les yeux en cherchant à reprendre son calme.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ? demanda la tenancière qui osa à nouveau s'approcher, n'ayant pas entendu l'échange parce qu'elle s'occupait d'autres clients.

\- Il est fatigué, fit-il en maîtrisant sa voix afin qu'elle ne tremble pas. Ce n'est rien. Je vais poser mes affaires mais après ça je vous prendrais une bière.

\- Une peinte ou un pichet ?

\- ... Un pichet... Non, deux...

Du côté de Théo, il avait retenu quel numéro de chambre son compagnon avait prit, alors il le rejoignit en claquant la porte. Le mage se retourna en soupirant, agacé, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, repoussant les pans de sa robe ignifugée ouverts.

\- Bien, t'as plus discret encore ? Sinon je te passe ma plume pour que tu écrives sur les murs : cette hérésie est à moi !

Le paladin avança à grand pas vers lui et le repoussa violemment contre le mur, un son sourd raisonnant dans ce dernier avec le souffle coupé par la douleur du demi-diable. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence, refusant d'abandonner avant l'autre.

\- Parce que tu l'es, siffla rageusement Théo.

\- On est pas ensemble, alors je ne t'appartiens pas !

\- Donc si je couche avec une femme, tu t'en ficheras ?

Les poings de l'érudit se serrèrent à l'idée et ses sourcils écrasèrent plus encore ses yeux tandis qu'il baissait légèrement le menton.

\- Complètement, cracha-t-il, ne croyant pas une seconde qu'il pourrait aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.

La réponse ajouta plus de rage chez le soldat qui lui agrippa la mâchoire d'un geste vif. Son amant se débattit en attrapant son poignet, et refusant le baiser lorsqu'il se rapprocha de ses lèvres, serrant les siennes entre elles. Désagréablement surpris, Théo le dévisagea, comprenant son regard peint de défis. Il savait que cet homme le poussait à bout lorsqu'il était jaloux, ayant pleinement conscience de la nuit torride qu'ils allaient passer. Mais cette fois si, il en avait marre. Pourquoi ça devrait être encore à lui de ramper pour le reconquérir ? Si le mage le voulait, alors il n'avait qu'à venir le chercher.

Le guerrier le repoussa de nouveau contre le mur pour se reculer, puis tourna les talons avant de sortir de la chambre. Il ignora la surprise et l'incompréhension de son amant, le quittant sans plus de cérémonie. Perdu et se sentant terriblement seul, Balthazar déglutit et passa ses mains sur son visage, ses jambes tremblant légèrement sous lui. Il aurait plutôt été partant pour étreinte intense, surtout après cette semaine de voyage interminable. Les baisers lui manquaient, et les affections aussi. Mais les quémander n'était pas son genre, c'était trop humiliant.

Il se dirigea vers le bol de toilette et se rinça le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Quelque part au fond de lui, il entendit un ricanement presque imperceptible, le faisant soupirer en ne se privant pas de dire à son diable de la fermer. Même avec le collier de la lumière, il arrivait à refaire temporairement surface pour souffler deux ou trois mots acerbe à son hôte ; coriace, le salaud. Le mage rouvrit les yeux, éclaircit sa voix et essuya l'eau coulant sur ses joues avant de sortir de la pièce sans sa robe rouge et or pour plus de confort. Ce n'était qu'une crise comme une autre, Théo finira par le rejoindre cette nuit, de toute façon. C'était toujours comme ça.

Une fois dans la grand-salle, il prit place à côté de Shin et face à son amant tirant une tronche pas possible, furieux. Il se servit une bière en attrapant le pichet, trinquant contre la choppe de l'archer en lui lançant un petit sourire. Celui-ci se raidit et évita son regard, lui coupant toute possibilité de détente pour la soirée. Il soupira, se doutant que c'était une conséquence de la colère de Théo. Agacé, il leva les yeux pour voir le guerrier, mais remarqua qu'il était distrait par quelque chose d'autre.

Le soldat se leva avant qu'il ne se retourne pour voir ce qu'il regardait, et se dirigea deux tables plus loin. L'érudit poussa son audition pour écouter la conversation qu'il avait avec la brune au visage raffiné. Cette dernière n'était pas indifférente à son charme. La posture enjôleuse qu'il avait n'était connu que de lui, personne d'autre n'y avait d'ailleurs le droit.

\- Tu me plais, on monte ?

\- Oh, souffla-t-elle intimidée mais heureuse, pouffant avec ses deux amies. Eh bien... Oui, d'accord !

Il lui prit la main et la tira doucement pour qu'elle se lève avant de marcher avec elle, un bras autour de sa taille. Pétrifié par le choc, Balthazar le dévisagea alors qu'il disparaissait à l'étage. Un sentiment douloureux et terriblement connu le transperçait sèchement : la trahison. Alors il était sérieux ? Il allait utiliser sa frustration des derniers jours pour le tromper avec une autre ? Vu son comportement, il allait véritablement conclure.

\- Oh, merde..., souffla Shin, fixant également les escaliers avec Grunlek et le demi-diable. Je m'attendais pas à ça...

\- Même notre Théo a des besoins, il reste un homme, fit le nain avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Le mage refusa d'y croire, s'attendant à une mauvaise blague pour le tirer vers le soldat. Il fixa les escaliers en espérant voir la femme redescendre en larmes et prenant la fuite. Mais rien. Il attendit, la gorge nouée et la poitrine compressée au possible. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas vrais ? Il ne pouvait pas...

Le temps sembla s'allonger indéfiniment, chaque minute qu'il voyait défiler sur sa montre était plus déchirante les unes que les autres. Elles s'accumulèrent, tourmentant le pyromencien dont les pieds tressautaient nerveusement contre la barre du banc sur lequel il était assit. Puis, après vingt minutes interminables, il vit la brune descendre enfin, légèrement décoiffé, euphorique et remettant son châle sur ses épaules, débraillée. Elle titubât un peu en revenant vers ses amies, explosant de rire avec elles avant qu'elles ne quittent l'auberge.

Balthazar fixa la porte d'entrée, ayant suivit la femme de ses yeux légèrement humides. Son cœur en morceau semblait hurler à l'intérieur de lui, sa poitrine si compressée qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un s'assit à leur table sans aucune douceur, à côté de Grunlek, attirant son attention. C'était Théo, qui vida une choppe entière de bière avant d'éclaircir sa voix. Il avait le visage humide, signe qu'il s'était rincé comme il avait l'habitude de faire après l'amour lorsqu'il devait se rendre présentable. Un parfum insupportable émanait de lui, féminin, faisant plisser le nez du mage près à exploser en larmes.

Il ne tint pas plus et se leva pour courir dehors, le froid mordant sa peau lorsqu'il déboucha dans la rue. Se sentant subitement faible, il s'adossa à un mur après quelques pas et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Les perles salées dévalèrent ses joues malgré qu'il retenait ses sanglots. Incapable de respirer, il ne put que hoqueter discrètement en tremblant. Il se sentait ridicule, les quelques personnes qui passèrent le dévisageant. Il ne pouvait pas y faire attention, conscient que de la fin brutale de son histoire avec Théo. Juste à cause d'un sous-entendu trop subtile et d'une pimbêche.

Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui, alors il leva la tête en essuyant ses yeux, en vain. C'était une rousse au visage poupin, ses yeux d'un bleu si clair et pur qu'elle n'évoquait que confiance et douceur. Compatissante et inquiète, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui tendit un mouchoir de sa sacoche accrochée autour de sa hanche.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-elle en l'examinant au mieux malgré la pénombre.

\- Non..., réussit à répondre l'érudit malgré sa gorge serrée, sa voix brisée par l'affliction.

\- Oh... Une mauvaise nouvelle, alors ? La guerre est rude ces derniers temps...

Il hocha la tête en fermant les paupières pour les essuyer à nouveau, utilisant le mouchoir. La femme décrocha sa gourde rigide de sa ceinture et la lui présenta. Acceptant avec un léger sourire fade, le mage but quelques gorgées pour s'apaiser, lui rendant ensuite son bien en respirant calmement. C'était comme ça, toutes les histoires de cul finissaient mal, c'était connu.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas dans mon meilleur jour, fit-il en essayant de rire un peu, reniflant.

\- On a tous des mauvais moments, sourit doucement la femme en le tirant vers le banc plus à côté pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Allez, profitez du fait qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais pour me raconter vos malheurs !

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- Je suis de bonne écoute ! Et je sais garder les secrets, sourit-elle malicieusement en rentrant un peu dans son épaule avec la sienne, l'amusant. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez dehors en pleine nuit hivernal, sous la neige et sans aucun manteau ?

\- Une relation qui vient de se finir...

\- Oh... Elle vous a quitté ?

\- Je crois bien... On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un d'autre sinon...

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée..., fit-elle sincèrement en frottant un peu son épaule. J'ai été mariée il y a quelques années, et visiblement, la fromagère était plus attrayante que moi... Je comprend parfaitement ce que vous pouvez ressentir...

\- C'est que je ne suis pas..., commença-t-il avant de se couper.

Il souffla avec amusement en ayant assez de se voiler la face, plongeant dans ses mains avec les coudes enfoncés dans ses genoux. C'était évident et il refusait de l'admettre, surtout maintenant que le paladin s'était détourné de lui. Mais ses sentiments hurlaient trop pour qu'il les ignore plus longtemps.

\- On avait pas de relation exclusive, déclara-t-il en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes, fixant l'auberge à une centaine de mètres. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais... C'était pas censé arriver... On est tellement différents...

\- Il y a parfois des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas.

Une sentiment de légèreté l'envahi, son aveux le soulageant après tant de semaines de silence et de secret. Il aurait aimé se confier à Shin avec qui il était très proche, presque fusionnel, mais il lui aurait posé trop de questions et le malaise aurait envahi le groupe.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, souffla-t-il avant d'essayer de se lever.

Il retomba contre le banc, complètement vidé de ses forces. Surpris, il se tourna vers la rouquine qui affichait un large sourire bien loin de la gentillesse précédente. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était tombé dans un piège et pesta intérieurement en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Il n'est pas facile de vous attraper, vous êtes toujours très entouré, demi-diable.

Trois hommes arrivèrent, leurs tenues reconnaissables entre mille trahissant que c'était les techno-mages. Par ailleurs, la sacoche sur la hanche de la femme possédait le symbole de leur guilde. Qu'il avait été idiot ! Aveuglé par sa détresse, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Sans sa robe ignifugée, ni son bâton ! Bon sang, c'était vraiment pas le moment ! Désormais, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses amis viendraient le chercher et réussisse à le trouver.


	20. Chapter 20

Oha-yooo ! o/

Je poste ce chapitre à la suite donc j'ai pas grand chose à dire en plus du précédent xD Donc je vous laisse lire !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

 **(correction faite!)**

* * *

Shin avait rapidement trouvé l'absence de Balthazar étrange. Certes, il pouvait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digéré l'affront que venait de faire Théo mais pas deux heures. Surtout qu'il était frileux, il ne serait pas resté aussi longtemps dans le froid sans sa robe ou une cape chaude. Son inquiétude fut rejointe par celle de Grunlek et le paladin finit par les écouter après un soupir agacé. Il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient raison et que lui aussi se faisait du soucis.

Il n'avait pas couché avec cette femme, en fait, son plan avait été de faire croire au mage qu'il l'avait fait, l'attirant à lui par la jalousie. Une fois dans la chambre, il avait arrêté la brune qui commençait à se déshabiller et lui avait proposé de la monnayer en échange d'une petite comédie. La femme ne fit pas sa difficile pour quelques pièces d'argent, surtout pour simplement restée assise pendant vingt minutes et vaporiser un peu de parfum sur son col. Le guerrier était ensuite descendu après cinq minutes d'intervalles pour simuler le temps qu'il mettrait pour revêtir son armure. Il s'était également aspergé le visage et ne s'était pas essuyé plus qu'avec ses mains, conscient de cette habitude après le sexe lorsqu'il devait être présentable.

Il mentirait en disant que l'état dans lequel était son amant ne l'avait pas touché. Il semblait si détruit et faible qu'il avait voulu l'emporter pour s'expliquer de suite. Préférant sa fierté, il le laissa s'enfuir, sachant qu'ils se reverraient dans la soirée afin de finir cette dernière ensemble. Le but était de prouver au mage qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui lui appartenait et qu'ils tenaient à ce que ça reste comme ça. Seulement, voir comment les larmes avaient envahi les prunelles noisettes l'avait déchiré et son obstination fut effritée. Alors lorsque Shin demanda à ce que quelqu'un aille voir comment il allait, il se porta volontaire et se levant, non sans râler pour la forme.

Une fois dehors, il chercha des yeux un homme assit par terre en se lamentant sur son sort, où bien pleurant dans un coin, mais rien. Intrigué, il s'avança plus loin dans la rue avant de voir quelque chose briller sous un banc. Il se pencha et attrapa une bague qu'il reconnu facilement, une urgence tombant dans son estomac pour y faire tournoyer un sentiment sourd d'inquiétude et de rage. Un bruit près des écuries de l'auberge attira son attention. C'était le palefrenier qui l'observait de loin, peut-être qu'il avait vu quelque chose.

Il s'avança à grands pas de lui avant de l'attraper par le col et de le tirer pour le fixer de ses yeux révulsés. L'homme se débattit, ayant déjà cherché à le fuir en le voyant venir vers lui de sa démarche inquisitrice.

\- Un mec est sorti tout à l'heure, tu l'as vu ? Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à me répondre !

\- Y'en a plein qui sortent ! rétorqua le soûlard, son halène puant la niôle.

\- Brun, les cheveux longs et ondulés, avec une taille de gonzesse ! Il est sorti pour chialer comme une gamine ! Tu l'as vu, oui ou non ? le secoua le paladin, se faisant plus pressant.

\- Ah, oui, oui ! Il était avec une femme après !

\- Où ils sont allés !

\- Je sais pas ! Il a fait une sorte de malaise et trois types l'ont pris avec elle ! Ils sont partis dans la rue vers les docks...

\- Comment ils étaient ? C'était des marins ? Répond ! hurla-t-il alors que Shin et Grunlek le rejoignait, ayant trouvé qu'il avait été trop long.

\- Il portait des bouteilles et pleins de petits sacs, j'étais loin, j'ai pas bien vu...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Théo comprenne qui avait ravi son compagnon. Furieux, il frappa lourdement l'homme et le laissa retomber par terre en gémissant de douleur. En tournant les talons pour retourner dans l'auberge, il poussa ses amis sèchement et se précipita à l'étage. Sur ses talons, le nain et l'archer le questionnèrent.

\- Attend, Théo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Bob ?

\- Enlevé par les techno-mages, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre dans la voler, récupérant son épée et son bouclier.

Les deux à sa suite eurent un mouvement de recul avant de voir le lit parfaitement tiré et propre, s'échangeant un regard surpris en suivant leur ami.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, fit Grunlek pour rassurer ses compères, débouchant dans la rue en se dirigeant vers le port. Les pistes seront encore fraîches.

\- Là, fit Shin en prenant les devant et pointant des traces au sol. Ces deux pas sont semblables bien que de taille différente, mais l'un est plus enfoncé que l'autre. Aussi léger qu'il puisse être, Bob pèse son poids. Je pense que c'est ce type qui le portait.

Théo le laissa les guider, ne voyant rien dans la pénombre et encombré par la couche de neige au sol. Cette dernière craquait sous leurs pas, les rendant plus qu'indiscrets quant à leur approche. De toute façon, le soldat ne comptait pas faire dans la dentelle. Quiconque osait toucher à ce qu'il chérissait s'en mordait les doigts.

Ils arrivèrent après une petite demi-heure sur les docks de la rivière qui traversait cette contrée et celle voisine. Grunlek avait vu juste, visiblement un bateau se préparait pour un voyage assez long, aussi, une bague traînait au sol. L'archer leur demanda de rester cachés le temps qu'il puisse trouver une entrée pour s'infiltrer, mais son ami fut loin d'être d'accord.

\- On va pas rester les bras croisés alors que Bob est quelque part là dedans !

\- S'il est déjà dans la soute du bateau et qu'il part, on ne le reverra pas ! rétorqua le rôdeur. Tu veux foncer, je t'en prie ! Mais si on le perd, ce sera ta faute !

Théo serra les poings, n'appréciant que peu la façon dont il lui parlait. Shin n'avait pas fini sa tirade, aussi, avant de partir il ajouta quelques mots amers.

\- Déjà qu'il est parti à cause de toi...

Surpris, le guerrier le dévisagea tandis qu'il s'éloignait, avant de se tourner vers Grunlek pour avoir une réponse sur le reproche auquel il ne comprenait rien. Son ami ne dit rien et observa les hommes charger le bateau, l'agaçant profondément. Depuis quand on lui donnait des ordres ? Bob avait besoin d'aide maintenant, pas dans une heure !

Il sortit de leur cachette, n'écoutant pas les protestations du Nain et avança vers les hommes de mains, le visage fermé et peu affable. Les marins s'inquiétèrent et lâchèrent leur charge en le voyant s'approcher avec l'épée tirée au clair.

\- C'est quoi ce bateau ? Y'a un prisonnier là dedans ?

\- C'est que... On..., essaya de répondre l'un des hommes en face de lui avant de sursauter lorsque la pointe de la lame arriva sous sa gorge, lui faisant lever les mains en signe de défense. On est au courant de rien ! Mais on a vu personne pendant le chargement !

\- Et à l'intérieur de ces trucs, là ? questionna le soldat en pointant les hangars de l'autre bras, se faisant pressant lorsque le marin paniqua et ne répondit pas assez vite.

\- O-on ne sait pas ! M-mais le numéro trois est sous scellé !

Satisfait, le soldat le poussa par dessus la petite barrière et l'envoya dans l'eau, avançant sans se retourner ou se préoccuper de lui qui hurlait pendant sa chute. Rapidement, les autres hommes de mains vinrent aider leur collègue qui ne savait pas nager, ne remarquant pas Grunlek et Eden rejoindre son agresseur.

Shin était déjà sur le toit du troisième large bâtiment de stockage, et ne fut pas surprit lorsqu'il vit ses deux amis arriver. Des mercenaires montant la garde à l'entrée leur barrèrent la route mais ne firent pas le poids face à un inquisiteur et un Nain au bras mécanique. Le demi-élémentaire décocha une flèche pour la planter entre les deux yeux du troisième adversaire qui arrivait derrière ses compagnons. L'homme s'écroula à leurs pieds avant que son assassin ne rejoigne le sol. Celui-ci jeta un regard exaspéré envers le soldat qui l'ignora pour ramasser un anneau au sol, et suivit son groupe dans le bâtiment.

Si à l'extérieur la sécurité laissait à désirer, ils eurent un important comité d'accueil à l'intérieur. Comme il était parti en repérage plus tôt, Shin était au courant et contrôla l'eau dans les cuves à leur droite pour faire un barrage grossier devant eux. Les sons des arbalètes lâchant leurs flèches siffla dans l'air mais les projectiles furent stoppés par la cristallisation. Grunlek souffla avec impression. Si le rôdeur n'avait pas été là, ils auraient fini comme des hérissons.

Théo contourna le bouclier de glace et s'élança dans la bataille en criant, profitant que les arbalétriers mettent du temps à recharger leurs armes. Soutenant leur ami, les deux autres se chargèrent d'éliminer à distance les tireurs en haut de la passerelle. Le combat fut long et les trois camarades ne s'en sortirent pas sans quelques blessures. Dès qu'ils venaient à bout de leurs ennemis, d'autres arrivaient, au point où ils crurent ne pas en voir la fin.

La chance leur sourit et ils ne virent pas d'autres mercenaires ou techno-mages arriver. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de trouver la suite de l'endroit, repoussant les caisses et contournant les autres. Eden flaira le sol un moment avant gronder doucement pour attirer leur attention : elle tenait une piste. Ils accoururent vers elle et observèrent le tas de tentures avant de commencer à les retirer. Théo se pencha et ramassa une autre bague. Visiblement, l'érudit avait trouvé le moyen de leur faire remonter la piste. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de souffler avec amusement. Il se souvint de cette anecdote dans le livre sur les églises, où un enfant divin sema ses affaires pour que son ordre le retrouve. C'était ingénieux, et le clin d'œil lui fit grandement plaisir. Ça signifiait que son amant était vivant.

Une trappe se dévoila et fut soulevée par l'ingénieur qui laissa Théo prendre l'échelle le premier. Shin le suivit en second, laissant son ami fermer derrière eux. Eden ne pouvant les suivre, elle se coucha et monta la garde. Le tunnel dans lequel ils débouchèrent n'était pas plongé dans le noir mais parfaitement éclairé par des torches au mur. Ils coururent pour aller plus vite avant d'arriver devant quatre chemins différents. Se doutant de l'indice laissé, le soldat prit l'un des couloirs et ramassa le bijou laissé au sol.

\- C'est sa bague ! remarqua l'archer en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

Théo l'enfonça dans sa poche et reprit son pas de course, ses deux amis sur ses talons. Ils se doutaient bien du plan des techno-mages, surtout avec les fortes primes qui traînaient dans tous les coins. Ils n'auraient pas cru que dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, leurs têtes aient également été mises à prix. Encore une fois, ils avaient eu tort. Dès qu'ils sortiront de cette galère, ils feront de la chasse au codex une extrême priorité, plus le temps de flâner pour avoir de quoi faire assez de pot-de-vin.

Les différents couloirs furent un véritable labyrinthe, mais les bagues laissées au sol et la mémoire de Grunlek leur permit de déboucher enfin sur la salle principale sans se perdre. Ils se cachèrent derrière des caisses en entendant des voix, puis analysèrent la situation. Un escalier menant au balcon de l'étage permettait d'accéder à une échelle qui semblait donner sur l'extérieur ; c'était sûrement une trappe dérobée dans une ruelle marchande. Il y avait deux couloirs, un seul étant surveillé par deux gardes en armure mais sans heaume : des geôliers.

Théo allait se lever mais Shin posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Il cristallisa deux flèches et banda son arc, patientant pour viser correctement en se levant lentement. Ses doigts lâchèrent la corde et ses projectiles qui se plantèrent sèchement dans le crâne des deux hommes plus loin. Les corps s'écroulèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd et claquant à cause du choc du métal contre le sol.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et entrèrent dans le couloir précédemment gardé. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur différentes petites cellules contenant des hors-la-loi inconscients ou tremblants. Également, celles plus grandes contenaient plusieurs personnes en haillons, ferrées ensembles aux pieds. Ceux là allaient sûrement faire partie du commerce d'esclaves. Shin et Grunlek prirent les clés récupérées sur les geôliers et les libérèrent en leur donnant les indications pour sortir. Ce hangar était visiblement un point de passage pour le commerce d'esclaves, un groupe armé le surveillant pour protéger la marchandise. Les quelques techno-mages à leurs trousses n'ont eu qu'à emprunter une cellule le temps d'apprêter un bateau pour rejoindre les Intendants.

Théo continua d'avancer, regardant dans chaque cellule, avant de trouver la bonne et de s'acharner sur la grille pour l'ouvrir par la force. L'archer trottina jusqu'à lui en tendant le trousseau mais le guerrier préféra charger la porte pour la faire sauter de ses gonds. Il sursauta sous une telle démonstration de force, généralement, c'était Grunlek qui s'en chargeait parce que le soldat en manquait.

Ce dernier se jeta à genoux devant Balthazar assit mollement au sol, adossé contre le mur et tenu uniquement par ses poignets prisonniers des menottes au dessus de lui. Shin vint pour libérer son ami tandis que Théo prenait son visage entre ses mains et essayant de croiser son regard.

\- Hey, Bob ! Tu m'entends ? Bob !

Le mage n'émit qu'un vague son à peine audible, ses paupières légèrement entre-ouvertes. Il était complètement hagard et se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon. En lui ouvrant un œil, Théo vit sa pupille bien trop dilatée et comprit de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Merde, il est drogué... On se tire avant d'avoir des ennuis, déclara-t-il en hissant l'érudit sur son épaule.

Grunlek ferma la marche et ils prirent l'échelle repérée un peu plus tôt, le soldat se débrouillant parfaitement bien pour monter avec une seule main. D'un sifflement de l'ingénieur, Eden rappliqua rapidement et les suivirent jusqu'à l'auberge. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, surtout quand un membre de la lumière blessé superficiellement porte à deux bras un autre homme. Le nain rassura la tenancière en prétextant qu'il n'avait fait qu'un simple malaise à cause du froid et qu'il irait vite mieux. Soucieuse, elle lui demanda de venir la voir dans dix minutes pour qu'il apporte un lait chaud à son ami. Sa gentillesse fut grandement remerciée avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses amis dans la chambre du mage.

Après avoir allongé ce dernier, le paladin s'était mit à fouiller ses sacs avec l'archer, cherchant un carnet expliquant comment contrer les effets d'une drogue. Ils purent se détendre maintenant qu'ils savaient l'érudit en sûreté avec eux, malgré cette heure d'angoisse et de pression. Shin sortit une large fiole et lu l'étiquette à la lumière de la bougie.

\- "Extrait d'Iboga, contre-poison, carnet cinq, chapitre trois."

\- Attends, je l'ai vu, répondit Théo en faisant défiler les cahiers posés plus à côté, en prenant un pour rejoindre le demi-élémentaire et tourner les pages. Putain, je capte rien à son écriture de merde !

\- Attend, passe. Eh puis techniquement y'a que lui qui lit ça, il ne pensait pas qu'on lirait ses notes. Alors... Là, c'est écrit qu'il faut une petite dose mélangé à un liquide pour contrer les effets d'un composé chimique capable d'altérer une ou plusieurs activités neuronales. Efficace comme premier antipoison lorsqu'il est associer à...

\- On s'en branle de ça ! Y'a les dosages ?

\- C'est en centilitre mais je vois pas combien ça fait... Il a des doseurs ? demanda Shin en fouillant le sac.

\- En bref, on en met un fond quoi. Grun, va chercher un verre.

\- La tenancière prépare un lait chaud, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Bon, souffla l'archer en s'adossant au mur. On a plus qu'à attendre alors...

Théo s'assit au sol en appuyant son dos contre le lit, Grunlek prenant place à côté de leur cadet et Eden se couchant près de lui. La patience n'était pas vraiment leur fort et le silence pesant n'aida en rien à détendre l'atmosphère. Personne n'osa prendre la parole, l'un se faisant du soucis pour son amant et les autres hésitants à le questionner. Ils s'occupèrent des petites plaies sans gravités et des coups qu'ils avaient reçu pendant les combats, échappant un peu au malaise ambiant. Finalement, le nain vit l'heure et sortit quelques instants, revenant avec une choppe fumante contenant un lait chaud.

L'archer prit l'extrait de plante miracle et dosa avec le bouchon ce qui lui semblait être juste et mélangea avec une baguette que l'érudit utilisait pour faire ses potions. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec l'ingénieur avant qu'ils ne posent leurs yeux sur leur ami à moitié conscient, ne sachant pas comment lui faire boire le verre. Ils pourraient le relever mais le lait coulerait à côté de sa bouche puisqu'il ne pouvait faire aucun effort.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, déclara le guerrier en se levant, prenant la choppe des mains du rôdeur.

\- Mais on..., commença à protester ce dernier.

\- Sortez d'ici, j'ai dit.

Grunlek attrapa le poignet de son compère et le gratifia d'un petit sourire, le convainquant de se laisser tirer en dehors de la pièce. Une fois seul avec son compagnon, le soldat s'assit à côté de lui et attrapa son visage d'une main, vérifiant son éveil actuel. Il semblait encore plongé dans une transe étrange, ne pouvant pas être conscient d'autre chose que de la présence de son partenaire. Ce dernier soupira, se doutant déjà de comment il allait devoir procéder.

Théo se plaça donc de façon à pouvoir tenir le mage assit, l'adossant à l'une de ses jambes, et passa l'autre au dessus des siennes pour garder l'équilibre. De sa main dont le bras passait autour des épaules, il releva le menton et prit la choppe de sa main libre pour prendre une première bouchée. Il fondit ensuite sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes et plaqua sa bouche à la sienne pour empêcher le liquide de s'échapper. Le parfum amère de la plante légèrement mentholée conférait au lait une saveur ignoble. Aussi, lorsque le paladin vit tout ce qui restait dans le contenant, il soupira en tirant la grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais pas faire..., pesta-t-il avant de reprendre du liquide.

Il passa à nouveau la boisson comme précédemment et réitéra son geste jusqu'à réussir à faire tout boire à son amant. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il finit sa besogne de quelques chastes baisers avant de s'éloigner. Les yeux de Balthazar étaient plus vifs et il le dévisageait d'un air crispé. Comme il était encore étourdit par la drogue, le guerrier le reposa dans le lit et se leva pour le couvrir de la couverture disponible. Il le laissa retrouver ses esprits tranquillement et quitta la pièce en emportant le verre, essuyant ses lèvres par crainte qu'elles soient humides.

Il rendit la choppe à la tenancière avant de rejoindre ses amis et de prendre de la bière. Se rincer la bouche n'était pas de refus. Le nain et l'archer s'échangèrent un regard, se donnant assez de courage pour se lancer dans leur interrogatoire. La salle était presque vide à cette heure tardive, alors la discussion serait suffisamment confidentielle.

\- Dis donc, Théo, commença Shin en se réinstallant sur le banc, le soldat en face de lui et de l'ingénieur levant les yeux pour les voir. Tu nous as fait quoi avec cette femme, tout à l'heure ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? grogna son ami, visiblement peu enclin à en parler.

\- Bah... On t'a pas spécialement vu t'intéresser à des femmes donc... Que t'ailles subitement en voir une comme ça et lui demander de... Enfin, c'était bizarre...

\- Tu le fais bien, non ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Tu vois... Même Bob ça l'a surpris et il est sorti, fit Grunlek pour entrée le sujet en douceur, se récoltant un regard foudroyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'aurais pas dû emporter cette gonzesse, comme ça Bob aurait pas subitement décidé d'aller dehors pour se faire enlever ? Il était pas obligé de décamper comme une adolescente en pleine crise et de se faire kidnapper !... Encore !

\- On ne dit pas que c'est de ta faute, loin de là, fit l'archer pour l'apaiser, mais il se fit brutalement couper.

\- Ah ! Tu me dis ça maintenant, mais y'a une heure ça l'était !

\- T'étais complètement paniqué, fallait bien que je te ramène à la raison !

\- J'étais pas paniqué !

\- Tu l'étais, rétorqua Grunlek. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- J'étais parfaitement calme !

\- T'as foncé tête baissée et tout cassé d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Fallait bien le sortir de là !

\- On avait les clés.

\- Tu m'emmerde ! De toute façon on part dès que Bob se réveille, manquerait plus que ces enfoirés nous retrouve ici...

\- Bien, bien... L'iboga met combien de temps à agir ?

\- Si je me rappelle bien, en une demi-heure les effets hallucinogènes s'arrête, donc il devrait être un peu plus conscient, répondit Shin.

\- On a donc un peu de temps... Alors, Théo, comment tu l'as fait boire ?

\- Je lui ai enfoncé le verre jusqu'à la glotte.

\- T'aurais pu trouver un moyen plus délicat..., dépita l'archer.

\- Il a pris le machin, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Tu te fais pas mal de soucis pour lui ces derniers temps, non ? demanda innocemment Grunlek.

Théo le fixa, l'analysant visiblement, avant de se tourner vers le demi-élémentaire et lui demander son paquet de carte. L'ingénieur soupira avec son voisin, tous deux ressentant le mur épais que leur ami mettait entre eux pour garder ses secrets. Ils laissèrent tomber pour le moment et acceptèrent la partie de poker. Plus de deux heures passèrent, les hommes se détendant enfin en réussissant à plaisanter de nouveau. Le fait qu'ils soient seuls dans la grand-salle leur donna la puce à l'oreille et le noble héritier sorti sa montre à gousset pour vérifier l'heure. Surpris de l'annonce, ils rangèrent les cartes et montèrent pour rendre visite à Balthazar.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent le mage assit dans son lit, tremblant et recroquevillé sur lui même, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains, près de sa bouche. Théo comprit de suite ce qu'il faisait, alors il bondit sur lui et arracha le collier de son ordre des mains pour le lancer au sol. L'érudit sursauta, lui lançant un regard d'une fragilité pure, paraissant au fond du gouffre. Il se jeta contre sa nuque tel un affamé et aspira un peu de lumière en soupirant d'aise. Le paladin le repoussa par les épaules et le secoua, constatant son expression peinée et désolée.

\- Putain, Bob ! Non ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

\- J'ai pas pu... J'ai pas pu..., souffla-t-il, faible et à bout de nerfs.

\- Tu en étais sorti ! Ne replonge pas !

\- Je suis désolé... Ils m'ont forcé... Je suis désolé...

Essoufflé, autant par la peur que la colère, le soldat le dévisagea en serrant sa chemise sur les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que parmi toutes les substances possibles et imaginables, les techno-mages ont choisi la lumière pour droguer son partenaire. Dire qu'ils avaient réussi à en venir à bout, discrètement de surcroît ! Shin et Grunlek auraient pu ne jamais être au courant !

Balthazar attrapa ses avant-bras, lançant un regard quémandeur à son amant alors qu'il tremblait. Le manque acide lacérait l'intérieur de ses veines et de son cerveau, il avait froid en même temps qu'il ressentait des bouffées de chaleurs insupportable. Théo secoua la tête, accablé de devoir tout recommencer.

\- Donne...

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est non...

\- Je t'en prie... Juste une fois... Ça fait trop mal..., geignit le mage en fermant les yeux et s'affaissant.

\- Ne te laisses pas retomber là dedans encore une fois ! Hey, regarde-moi ! insista le guerrier, réussissant à accrocher ses prunelles. Tu vas te battre et niquer ça, c'est clair ?

\- ... Euh... Les gars ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Le demi-diable baissa honteusement la tête, l'attrait de la lumière plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti ces derniers temps. Son compagnon ne lança qu'un regard en coin à ses amis, les découvrant à la fois choqués, intrigués et inquiets. Ils allaient bien le découvrir un jour où l'autre de toute façon.

\- Il nous faut deux semaines... On vous expliquera tout après...


	21. Chapter 21

Oha-yooo !（‐＾▽＾‐）

Merci pour vos review précédentes ! Ça m'a remonter le moral après avoir été obligée d'aller chez le médecin à cause de mon putain de doigt ( ；｀ヘ´) J'ai mal depuis près de trois mois maintenant, le truc c'est que j'ai aucune idée de comment je me suis fais ça. J'ai pensé à ce que je me sois cognée après une crise de somnanbulisme, j'ai le sommeil agité... Comme j'ai les os fragiles et que je suis hyper-laxe, je me fais mal facilement. ε-('ﾍ´○)┓ Demain matin j'ai donc une radio à passer pour voir parce qu'une entorse aussi longue c'est chaud. J'aurais une atèle à mettre aussi, je posterais une photo parce que je m'attend au truc ridicule au possible, avec une couleur moche et tout ! (≧▽≦)

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **(Correction faite!)**

* * *

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Théo serra ses mains jointes sur son front, gardant les yeux fermés avec force. Assis au sol, dos contre la porte, il entendait les hurlements déchirants de son ami en souffrance. Il ne devrait pas entrer, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner. Il se leva lorsque la voix dans la pièce voisine se tut, et ouvrit lentement la porte en déglutissant d'appréhension. Dans le lit à quelques pas, seul meuble de la pièce, Balthazar était pieds et poings liés et se tortillait sans arrêt. Il transpirait abondamment et tremblait, sa respiration sifflante et forte trahissant ses douleurs et le manque amer.

Le paladin s'approcha à petit pas avant de s'arrêter à côté de son compagnon, le fixant avec peine, un air perdu peignant ses traits alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider. La cabane vétuste sur laquelle il était tombé pour s'isoler avec le mage n'avait rien pour peindre des sceaux d'emprisonnement. Il a donc dû ligoter son ami et le laisser se sevrer seul, ne venant que lorsqu'il était inconscient pour lui donner à boire et à manger.

Ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état depuis le début de la semaine. L'érudit sentait la lumière en lui, l'étouffant par son attrait hypnotique. Être en sa présente le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose, alors il avait décidé de rester dehors pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que ça. Le diable ne laissait aucun répits à son hôte, le bombardant d'hallucinations horribles pour le plonger dans un cauchemar sans fin. Il lui faisait amèrement regretter de ne pas lui donner un peu d'essence éthérique.

Balthazar combattait seul, et Théo ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Alors il le regardait se tordre de douleur, impuissant, et l'écoutait derrière la porte hurler à pleins poumons à longueur de journée. Chaque seconde lacérait un peu plus son cœur et transperçait ça poitrine en l'empêchant de respirer correctement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de réciter quelques psaumes de son ordre en espérant que son dieu lui vienne en aide.

Le malheureux ouvrit les yeux et les dirigea, embués de larmes, vers son ami droit comme un piquet en ne faisant que le regarder, ses tourments brillants dans ses iris. Il ouvrit ses mains pour les étirer un peu, se tortillant avant de fermer les poings, la gorge comprimée.

\- Théo... S'il te plaît... Fais-moi quelque chose...

\- Je peux pas, et tu le sais très bien... Si je te touche tu vas avaler de la lumière...

Il commença à tourner les talons mais son partenaire sursauta, paniquant brutalement.

\- Non ! Non ! Ne pars pas !... S'il te plaît, fais un truc, n'importe quoi !...

\- Je peux pas, Bob... J'ai ni peintures, ni craies... Et sans charbon on serait mort de froid...

\- Alors... Parles-moi, dis quelque chose... N'importe quoi... Fais-moi penser à autre chose..., le supplia le mage en fermant les yeux avec force, sentant encore l'emprise atroce de son diable sur sa conscience. Fais-moi penser à autre chose... Parles-moi, fais un truc mais par pitié ne me laisse pas tout seul... Me laisse pas... Me...

Les sanglots serrèrent sa gorge jusqu'à étrangler ses phrases, les larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues laissant une sensation acide sur sa peau déjà irritée par leurs comparses. Ne supportant pas la vue et bouleversé par les supplications, le guerrier quitta la pièce, n'écoutant pas les cris de son ami qui quémandait sa présence. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte une fois dehors, le contact gelé de la neige l'aidant à se calmer, Balthazar hurlant son prénom dans la petite chambre.

Il rouvrit les yeux en plaquant brusquement ses mains dans la neige, jetant un regard sur les murs en direction de son amant. La détermination illumina ses prunelles électriques. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps comme ça, attachant ce pauvre malade en tirant sur certaines sangles pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui quand il le laissait aller aux commodités. Bien sûr, lors de leur premier jour, il avait essayé de le distraire comme la dernière fois, mais sans symbole le mage était intenable. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il entra à nouveau dans la masure et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, fixant le sol pour ne pas voir l'homme se tortillant sur le lit tel un possédé.

\- T'as envie de pisser ? Parce que je dois m'absenter longtemps.

\- Non... Reste ici..., souffla l'érudit à bout de nerfs, faible et sanglotant. Me laisse pas... Me laisse pas seul...

Le soldat referma la pièce et quitta les lieux d'un pas vif, ignorant les hurlements. Balthazar s'évanouit de nouveau, sombrant pendant une durée indéterminée, se retrouvant dans une obscurité dense et angoissante. Puis sa vue brouillée sur le plafond fut la première chose qu'il revit. Il y avait plus de lumière, montrant que d'autres bougies avaient été allumées, et une odeur acre de sang et de terre lui agressait le nez. Il fit de son mieux pour organiser le peu de pensées qui l'habitait encore, épuisé après ces longs jours de combat. Le manque le tortura de nouveau, lui faisant serrer les poings, mais un calme apaisant régnait enfin à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Il soupira de soulagement, tournant la tête en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Théo le regardait, assit par terre et adossé mur adjacent au lit. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de lui, le faisant se tendre de crainte que l'attrait de la magie ne le tire plus dans les limbes de la souffrance qu'il ne l'était déjà. À sa grande surprise, tout fut calme, il n'avait que le besoin de lumière qui hurlait en lui, même son diable était silencieux.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le paladin.

Pour réponse, il ne put que hocher la tête, déglutissant difficilement à cause de sa gorge sèche. Le comprenant, Théo le détacha doucement avant d'attraper la gourde pour la lui tendre. Surpris d'autant de confiance, le mage le dévisagea, puis se fit fureur pour se relever sur un coude et se tourner un peu. Après une bonne minute, il parvint à ses fins et agrippa la gourde pour la boire presque entièrement. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent le goulot, il se sentit plus serein qu'il ne la jamais été au court de cette semaine, réussissant enfin à respirer et se reposer. Il avait conscience du sceau peint avec du sang animal et de la boue sur le mur à ses côtés, et remercia intérieurement son ami pour avoir trouver une solution.

Le guerrier lui ôta la gourde de ses mains tremblantes et la referma avant de la poser au sol. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés tandis qu'il s'était rallongé, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le mage sursauta, mais le contact tant espéré le poussa à enrouler presque désespérément ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour répondre. Il ferma les yeux et le laissa monter sur le lit pour se glisser souplement entre ses jambes.

Leurs souffles devinrent plus court et leurs pensées s'embrouillèrent jusqu'à être intraduisibles. Ils se touchèrent passionnément alors que leurs corps mués d'une volonté propre se mouvaient de leurs propres chefs. Leurs bassins brûlèrent en une fraction de seconde et les firent entrer en ébullition face aux besoins primaires.

\- Fais-moi penser à autre chose..., geignit Balthazar, épuisé psychologiquement, en s'accrochant d'une main à ses cheveux, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu ne pourras plus penser du tout...

Déjà débarrassé de son armure, le paladin put laisser à son compagnon le loisir de lui retirer sa chemise, s'occupant de le dévêtir également tout en restant collé à lui. Les ondulations de leur corps firent glisser les vêtements et échauffa leurs esprits, les baisers intenses berçant leurs sens. Théo humidifia trois de ses doigts avant de commencer à préparer son partenaire, écoutant ses soupirs d'aises mêlés à ses sanglots.

\- Ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas... Anh...

\- Je te laisserais pas...

Le demi-diable l'enlaça, gémissant à son oreille en s'apaisant de sa présence aux creux de ses bras. Il le sentait, il était capable de surmonter les épreuves maintenant. Les amants s'apprécièrent pleinement, s'unissant pour danser sur un rythme dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître, profitant de chaque seconde. Ils n'étaient conscient que de l'autre, de ses caresses, de son regard, de sa voix... Les lueurs des bougies les baignèrent dans des nuances orangées chaleureuses, leurs corps semblant s'évaporer tant la fièvre faisait grimper leurs températures.

Ils restèrent ensuite allongés l'un à côté de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles. Le soldat capturant son voisin dans son bras pour le coller à sa poitrine, entourant ses épaules. Le mage se laissa faire et écouta les battements de cœur, s'apaisant peu à peu. Le parfum musqué embaumant ses narines et engourdissant ses sens, le contact humide et chaud de cette peau moulant les muscles fermes, tout ça lui avait manqué. Cruellement manqué. Ses pensées réussirent enfin à se frayer un passage dans son esprit engourdit, et devinrent doucement plus nettes. Il rouvrit les yeux en ravalant difficilement sa salive, la trahison transperçant son cœur. Ses mains tremblaient encore et la sensation de manque le tirait sèchement, mais suffisamment moins pour qu'il puisse se contrôler et assurer une discussion. Sans son diable qui le harcelait, c'était beaucoup plus simple.

\- C'était bon avec cette femme ? lança-t-il d'une petite voix presque inaudible.

\- ... Quoi ? souffla son amant en baissant un peu la tête pour le voir, fronçant les sourcils avec une mine perdue.

\- À l'auberge...

Théo comprit enfin de quoi il parlait et laissa sa tête retomber contre le matelas, poussant un long soupir. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire à force de s'inquiéter pour la santé de l'érudit. Il aspira ses lèvres et organisa ses mots pour s'expliquer correctement, prenant son temps bien que l'autre commençait à sombrer dans la morosité.

\- J'ai rien fait avec elle, en fait... C'était juste pour te rendre malade, avoua-t-il enfin en fixant le plafond et se sentant profondément idiot, conscient que son geste avait été stupide. Je l'ai payé pour qu'elle fasse genre et m'a mis un peu de son parfum avant de sortir.

Il attendit la réaction prochaine, s'attendant à une critique, une insulte, un petit rire peut-être ? Mais Balthazar resta immobile et silencieux, le poussant à vérifier s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Bien éveillé, il avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ses nerfs sensibles ne purent empêcher les larmes d'envahir ses paupières, l'obligeant à les essuyer de ses doigts avant d'embrasser la poitrine contre laquelle il reposait. Sans un mot, il ferma les yeux et s'installa confortablement pour s'endormir, appréciant cette exclusivité dont il jouissait. Étonné mais fatigué, Théo ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre, sachant qu'avec le symbole et le temps déjà passé à le sevrer, il ne risquait rien. Il savait que c'était surtout le diable qui avait rendu les choses aussi dures.

Ils plongèrent donc dans un repos réparateur peu visité ces derniers temps, un intense sentiment de sécurité les enveloppant tel un cocon duveteux. Le temps fut le dernier de leur soucis, alors ils ne prirent pas la peine de vérifier l'heure ou même le jour à leur réveil. Ils restèrent simplement enlacés, s'apportant quelques caresses le temps de retrouver leurs esprits.

Théo sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes, alors il répondit à l'affection en laissant son amant grimper sur son bassin. Le demi-diable se mouva sensuellement, la friction de leur peau les rappelant à leur simple condition de mortel face au désir impérieux. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, Balthazar ne perdit pas de temps et se redressa pour s'unir à son partenaire, soupirant d'aise en levant la tête. Il bougea lentement, ses geignements se mêlant aux râles sous lui, embrouillant ses sens. Ses hanches accélérèrent le rythme, les bruits humides aiguisant leur excitation et la luxure les entourant étroitement.

Le mage rouvrit les yeux et observa son compagnon, se crispant en lui faisant perdre le rythme. Les prunelles électriques croisèrent les siennes avec intrigue. Ce fut assez pour que les souvenirs des semaines passées ne lui reviennent et que ses sentiments sautent à sa gorge pour l'étouffer et le pendre de son amour. Il se sentait faible et ridicule, prêt à exploser. Le voyant en difficulté, Théo se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras et inverser leur position, pensant à de simples crampes. Il l'allongea délicatement et attrapa une cuisse en prenant appui sur le matelas afin d'onduler souplement des hanches. Son amant plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux en sentant ses larmes monter, sa voix exprimant tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait avec un soupçon de cette tristesse qui l'habitait. Le paladin se tendit, pas loin de sa fin, avant que son amant ne prenne soudainement la parole.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je- Ah ! Je t'aime, je suis désolé !

Secoué par l'annonce qui s'abattit derrière son crâne telle une massue, il se figea brusquement pour dévisager le mage. Ce dernier se cachait encore avec les bras, tremblant, frissonnant, et combattant ses sanglots autant que ses sentiments. Le guerrier resta abasourdi pendant de longues secondes avant de le quitter dans un sursaut, emportant ses vêtements pour rejoindre la pièce d'à côté. Balthazar se sentit à nouveau terriblement seul et pesta contre sa propre faiblesse et sa fâcheuse tendance à tout foutre en l'air.

Il resta isolé assez longtemps pour reprendre le pas sur ses émotions et trouver la force de se rhabiller. Son corps l'élançait et était terriblement courbaturé, le bloquant dans certain mouvement. Ce n'était pas uniquement dû aux ébats, mais surtout à son sevrage qui s'achevait et le fait qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps. Il attendit ensuite, assis en tailleur sur le lit et le dos bien droit contre le mur en bois, la tête s'y reposant également. Les yeux fermés et la respiration lente, il se permit une petite méditation afin d'être en pleine capacité de ses moyens. Encore hier, il s'époumonait pour fuir les atrocités que lui faisait voir son diable et luttait contre le manque. Il avait besoin de repos, seul ou non.

La porte grinça doucement et des pas raisonnèrent légèrement, trahissant l'entrée de quelqu'un. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Théo rester sur le palier, laissant une large distance comblé par le malaise. Le soldat évita son regard, semblant perdu et ne sachant pas par où commencer. Un lourd silence pesa sur leurs épaules avant qu'une première phrase ne le brise.

\- Depuis quand ?

Le mage déglutit. Il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir lui répondre. Ses sentiments à son égards ont toujours été flous et sauter la barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié était devenu son sport quotidien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça importe de toute façon ?

\- On avait pas signé pour ça.

\- Je sais.

\- T'es sérieux ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ?!

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi ! Je me sens déjà assez stupide comme ça... Si j'avais pu, j'aurais épousé une femme et non épris d'un inquisiteur acariâtre, borné et.., commença-t-il a objurguer, sa voix perdant en colère et se teintant d'inquiétude et de peine. Si téméraire que ses abnégations lui font oublier que des gens tiennent à lui...

\- Arrête, Bob. Tout de suite.

\- Je peux pas...

Le demi-diable le fixa droit dans les yeux, se sachant en tort mais ne pouvant que ressentir son cœur friser l'arrêt tant il battait fort pour lui. Théo prit sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux avec force en se tournant un peu, visiblement en proie à ses propres dilemmes. Il rouvrit les yeux et alla vers lui pour le déshabiller sans douceur d'un geste mécanique.

\- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! balbutia son amant en cherchant à l'arrêter.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Maintenant écarte les pattes, j'ai la gaule !

Perdu, il se laissa repousser contre le lit et fixa le plafond alors que son pantalon était retiré. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Ils étaient impossibles, même eux ne comprenaient plus rien à par le chaos qu'ils étaient doués à créer dans leur relation.

Une semaine plus tard, Grunlek, Shin et Eden se retrouvèrent au lieu de rendez-vous donné lorsque tous s'étaient séparés. Ils avaient eu besoin de repos et de se retrouver seuls avec leurs pensées pour mettre de l'ordre dans l'affaire Thelthazar qui était de plus en plus compliquée. Les deux amis prirent de leurs nouvelles, heureux d'être à nouveau réuni. Plusieurs heures passèrent tranquillement ainsi, avant que la louve ne se redresse avec intérêt, attirant leur attention sur ce qu'elle regardait. Ils virent le reste de leur groupe arriver en bout de chemin.

L'ambiance retomba de suite et le sérieux essuya les blagues précédentes. Les amants mirent pieds à terre et laissèrent leurs chevaux paître, inspirant un bon coup en étant prêt à répondre à toutes les questions. Leurs amis étaient encore surpris et les dévisageaient, ils pouvaient le comprendre. Ils firent un feu rapide pour s'installer au chaud et à l'abri près de la sylve dégarnie de feuille, l'hiver entrant dans sa maturité.

\- C'était quoi cette histoire de replonger ? demanda Shin en croisant les bras, les regardants tour à tour.

\- Quand..., commença Balthazar en levant les yeux de la neige pour les regarder, ayant reprit son courage. On a échangé de corps avec Théo, ça n'a pas été sans conséquence...

\- Vous ne nous avez jamais vraiment parlé de ce moment.

\- C'est pas pour rien... Mon diable a comme planté une paille dans son âme et a aspiré de la lumière. Quand on a réussi à re-permuter, j'ai de suite senti un début de dépendance...

Il échangea un regard embarrassé avec le paladin avant que tous deux ne s'évitent, restant assis côte à côte bien qu'à une distance raisonnable. Leurs amis furent étonnés par l'annonce, ayant remarqué que le mage avait été comme malade lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le désert. Ils n'avaient cependant pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi grave.

\- J'ai cherché à la combattre, et de ne pas y penser mais... Je n'y arrivais pas et j'ai fini par demander à Théo de me donner une dose... On aurait pas dû faire ça et j'aurais pu m'isoler pour la laisser passer mais je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer, c'était humiliant...

\- Alors plutôt que de nous dire que tu avais un vrai problème qui était bien loin d'être de ta faute, t'as préféré utiliser Théo comme une boisson, argua l'archer avec amertume. Je te croyais plus réfléchit, Bob.

\- Je n'avais pas toute ma tête et même si je savais que c'était mal je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !

\- Et toi, tu t'es laissé faire ? Alors que tu gardes farouchement ta psyché ?

Le soldat détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, faisant soupirer le demi-élémentaire qui se tourna vers l'érudit pour avoir la suite de l'histoire. Ce fut Grunlek qui reprit la parole avant lui, le perçant à jour.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure, vous deux ? C'est à cause de ça ?

Shin le dévisagea avec interrogation avant de voir les deux en face de lui se murer dans un silence sombre et emplit de gêne. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, comprenant soudainement de quoi parlait le nain. Tout sembla subitement clair sur les comportements étranges, les tensions, les suçons mystérieux, les piques et les disparitions en pleine nuit.

\- Les choses ont, disons... Un peu glissées et... C'est arrivé tout seul ! grogna Balthazar en se massant les yeux.

\- C'est visiblement pas la première fois que vous partez ensemble comme ça. C'est ça que vous avez fait à nos dernières vacances ? Tu n'étais pas du tout dans un bordel et toi, loin de Lumia, pas vrai ?

Les amants baissèrent les yeux en déglutissant, un silence coupable alourdissant l'ambiance. Shin serra les poings, se sentant terriblement trahi.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire..., siffla-t-il envers le mage. Tu m'as menti...

\- On ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Eh puis, on devait même pas continuer ! J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais... J'ai pas pu...

\- Putain, mais vous n'aviez pas à nous le cacher ! On vous voit assez vous tourner autour depuis dès années pour pas se choquer de savoir que vous coucher ensemble ! Ce qui me répugne c'est que tu m'es inventé un bobard gros comme une maison et que tu l'as tenu même en voyant que j'avais de la peine pour toi ! Tu avais promis, Bob ! Promis de ne jamais nous mentir à nous comme tu le fais avec les autres gens du Cratère ! T'avais promis, putain !

L'archer se leva d'un bon, furieux, et couru dans la forêt, ignorant l'appel de Grunlek qui avait cherché à le retenir de partir. Le nain soupira en se massant les yeux, voyant bien que ses compères n'étaient pas dans leur assiette et que cette histoire les tourmentait.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Pour le frisson de l'interdit ? On a jamais eu besoin d'avoir de secret entre nous.

\- On voulait pas que vous fourriez votre pif dans nos affaires, râla Théo en dénichant une pierre, après une longue recherche dans la poudreuse, pour la jeter plus loin. On voulait pas avoir des questions à la con.

\- Tu ne voulais pas, le rectifia l'érudit en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Et encore une fois je me suis plié à tes exigences ! Voilà où ça nous mène !

\- Si je t'avais pas fourré mes doigts dans la gorge dès le départ, tu te serais sevré tout seul et non frotté contre ma cuisse comme une chienne !

\- La ferme ! chuchota-t-il avec force en lui faisant les gros yeux et cachant son visage de Grunlek bouche bée. Il a pas besoin d'avoir les détails !

Le guerrier grommela encore un peu avant de se taire, repartant à sa recherche de cailloux sous la neige. L'ingénieur les dévisagèrent tour à tour, ne sachant pas comment réagir, accrochant finalement le regard de Balthazar qui décida de faire son annonce.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a plus de questions à se poser ou avoir, ou même de mensonges à faire perdurer. On est pas ensemble et on ne le sera jamais : on arrête notre amitié à avantage.

C'était ainsi, ils avaient joué, intensément, mais à présent ils reprenaient le court de leur vie. Leur relation sera toujours ambiguë, ils y étaient habitués, et rien de plus qu'une amitié n'en ressortira.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN N°1

.

.

Bien, comme vous le voyez ici, j'ai hésité à finir mon histoire ici, mais j'aime trop les fins heureuses et le Thelthazar pour ne pas faire une fin n°2~ Donc, à la prochaine~ ;D


	22. Chapter 22

**Oha-yooo~** **ヽ** **(** **・∀・** **)** **ﾉ**

Merci pour les review et l'attente terriblement longue ! Σ(゜ロ゜;) J'ai été victime de la terrible page blanche ! Mais j'ai réussi à brodé une gentillette petite happy-end pour vos beaux yeux~ (ง ´͈౪`͈)ว Eh une chose à faire de faite ! Finir cette histoire était presque une priorité, vu qu'il ne restait plus qu'un chapitre ! (≧▽≦) Ça aurait été cruel de vous faire attendre encore longtemps ! Mais bon ! Vous l'avez pour les vacances donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre de rentrer chez vous et de finir votre travail pour le lire ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ (´｡• ω •｡`)

 **(Correction faite ! Merci à Gaëll pour avoir corrigé entière cette fanfiction!)**

* * *

Les aventuriers enquêtaient sur des phénomènes magiques créant des créatures de bois dans la région où ils se trouvaient. Une semaine avait passé depuis les révélations et le malaise ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Théo et Balthazar s'esquivaient. Quant à Shin, il était toujours amer à cause des mensonges de son meilleur ami. Grunlek tentait de renouer au moins le dialogue entre eux, mais tous restaient farouchement enfermés dans leur mutisme. Pour le paladin, rien d'anormal, il n'était déjà pas très loquasse de base. Par contre, le mage, personne ne l'avait si peu entendu depuis qu'ils le connaissaient.

Le nain décida de parler à l'archer pour le convaincre de l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans leur groupe, sinon leur quête allait en pâtir. Bien que peu motivé, Shin accepta et parti avec Balthazar pour chercher des indices sur l'un des sites à fouiller. De son côté, l'ingénieur essayera de faire sortir le guerrier de sa coquille, mais rien n'était gagné. C'est ainsi que les deux demi-humains se retrouvaient à marcher avec une large distance comblée par le malaise, cherchant des traces sur le sol retourné par l'émeute. Les villageois avaient déserté les champs lorsque les êtres faits de bois sont apparus pour tenter de tous les tuer.

Le cadet du groupe soupira, n'étant pas entièrement concentré sur sa tâche. Ses yeux se portèrent sur son ami qui analysait des morceaux d'écorces entre deux mottes de terres. La confrontation allait bien arriver un jour. Il constatait le fait qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, même un aveugle pouvait le remarquer. Fâché ou non, il se devait de le réconforter et de l'aider, ils restaient amis avant tout.

\- Bob, vient t'asseoir une seconde, faut que je te parle...

L'érudit lui jeta un regard en coin, mélangeant méfiance et tristesse. Il préférait tout autant que lui éviter cette conversation, mais il se résolut et se leva pour le suivre jusqu'à un tronc arraché et couché au sol. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prit de passion pour retirer toutes les petites poussières et tâches éphémères sur sa robe enchantée. Shin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'esquiver ses prunelles, il n'avait pas non plus envie de le faire.

\- Je sais que tu as dis que Théo et toi c'était fini, tout ça... Mais, avec Grun on voit bien que quelque chose cloche.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Je te signal que je t'ai menti.

L'archer serra les poings, se contrôlant pour ne pas céder face à la colère que lui tendait son voisin. Il réussirait à démêler ce sac de nœud, coûte que coûte.

\- Je suis pas très doué pour parler et trouver les mots, ou même pour comprendre certaine relation, mais je suis pas débile non plus. Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ?

Balthazar garda un silence coupable et détourna le regard en laissant sa tenue tranquille après l'avoir nerveusement tripoté. Il déglutit et se rassit correctement pour tenter de reprendre contenance. La réponse pour démentir cette accusation resta bloquée trop longtemps dans sa gorge, le trahissant. Il baissa donc les yeux et croisa ses doigts entre eux, jouant avec ses bagues, puis monta ses mains en prière devant sa bouche en s'accoudant à ses genoux.

\- Je sais que c'est complètement con..., souffla finalement le mage, Shin fixant l'horizon avec lui. Je me suis dit qu'une fois que tout serait fini, ce que je ressentais disparaîtrait et que je pourrais reprendre ma vie... Mais en fait... Je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux cette fois, termina-t-il en riant pauvrement de lui même, prenant sa tête qu'il baissa entre ses paumes.

L'archer ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il n'était pas doué pour ça, normalement c'était Grunlek qui s'en chargeait, voir Théo. Le soldat se bagarrait un peu avec le demi-diable et tous deux retrouvaient leur bonne humeur. Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ce qu'il a remarqué. Ça peut marcher.

\- Quand tu t'es fait enlever la dernière fois, Théo était vraiment devenu fou. Il a pas du tout suivit le plan et a foncé tête baissée comme un bélier ; autant te dire que la porte a pas fait long feu, fit-il en plaisantant un peu et réussissant à décrocher un sourire à son voisin. Il se faisait vraiment du soucis pour toi, il s'en ait toujours fait, en fait. Quand il m'a retrouvé après notre combat contre la mort, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de te retrouver toi. Il disait que c'était parce que tu savais lire une carte, mais je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour ta santé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de...

\- Quand on s'est tous retrouvé en cherchant Bragg, le seul qu'il a enlacé longtemps et avec qui il est resté collé, c'était toi. Celui pour qui il s'est vraiment inquiété alors qu'on était enchaîné par les techno-mages, c'était toi. La raison pour laquelle il fait l'effort d'aller chasser un gros gibier même si on ne mange pas tout, c'est parce que t'as des envies de viandes de riches. Oh, et les fois où il accepte de faire un détour pour un achat de loisir c'est parce que tu le demandes.

Ses yeux plongés dans les prunelles saphir de son ami, le mage se rendit alors subitement compte des efforts que le paladin faisait pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Théo se laissait autant faire, mais plutôt qu'il cédait parce qu'il avait été trop chiant.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte, mais le seul à pouvoir parler et convaincre Théo de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est toi. Si Grun et moi on lui demande quelque chose, on a son épée sous la gorge direct.

\- On se connaît juste depuis longtemps, bredouilla l'érudit en essayant de se défiler.

\- Nan, nan, vous avez quoi... Deux ans, trois ans de plus d'ancienneté ? On voyage depuis près six ans, alors on l'aurait vu si c'était un comportement naturel chez lui. Non, c'est toi, Bob. Il fait ça pour toi. Il est faible qu'avec toi et prend soin toi par tous les moyens possibles.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il à protester, mais Shin leva la main pour le stopper.

\- Bob, il t'a donné le symbole le plus précieux de son ordre, l'une de ses seules propriétés, rétorqua celui-ci, son ami toucha sa poitrine où le collier était dissimulé sous ses vêtements. Il a mis de côté ses années d'entraînements et de conditionnement pour voyager avec toi et t'aider lors de ton addiction, deux fois ! La seule raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes séparés alors que vous étiez à deux doigts de vous retrouver enfin ensemble, c'est parce que vous n'êtes que deux abrutis !

\- Mais je-

\- Des abrutis !

\- C'est qu'on-

\- DES ABRUTIS !

\- Je-

\- ABRUTIS !

\- Mais arrête, bon sang ! réussit à sortir le mage en le repoussant alors qu'il s'était rapproché de lui avec les yeux écarquillés, les faisant rire tous les deux.

L'archer apprécia l'ambiance qui se détendait enfin après ces longs jours de pression. Renouer un peu le contact avec son ami lui faisait du bien. Il était resté fâché pour rien, il le savait. Sa fierté le tenait comme toutes les autres personnes qui peuplent le Cratère. Certes, il était un demi-élémentaire, mais restait avant tout un humain. C'était normal de se disputer, d'avoir peur, de craindre pour l'avenir. Mais en tant qu'être doué de pensées et de raison, ils avaient besoin de ces tendres affections que la vie leur offrait.

\- Je peux comprendre que ça vous fait flipper le fait qu'on soit sur les routes et qu'on combatte les intendants. En plus, on sait même pas si on va s'en sortir. Mais c'est pas justement une bonne raison pour en profiter plutôt que de regretter ? On est déjà tous damnés de toute façon, pouffa le rôdeur.

\- En plus on a baisé dans la fontaine sacrée de son ordre...

\- Vous avez quoi ?!

Balthazar explosa de nouveau de rire sous sa réaction, entendant à peine les arguments exposant la stupidité de cet acte. Il essuya les larmes de joies au coin de ses yeux avant de regarder son ami désespéré. Ils allaient reprendre la parole quand ils ressentirent une monter d'énergie autour d'eux. De suite, ils bondirent de leur siège et se mirent en posture défensive. Le combat allait être imminent et ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leurs amis les rejoindraient vite.

Du côté de ces derniers, Grunlek avait essuyé un échec cuisant auprès du paladin et la tension était palpable. Théo avait crié que rien de plus n'arriverait entre lui et l'hérésie avec laquelle il voyageait. Ses mots étaient confus et suintaient de l'attention qu'il portait au mage. En contre-disant le nain sur de quelconque sentiment, il avouait protéger étroitement son ancien amant et veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Il se rendait ensuite compte de ses paroles et se rattrapait en arguant que l'érudit était juste difficile à supporter, et que la moindre solution pour qu'il soit calme était bonne à prendre.

Désormais, le paladin était sur les nerfs et analysait chacun de ses mots lorsqu'il lui parlait. Les coupants dans leur discussion, une attaque de créatures étranges faites de bois les avait pris de court. Déjà énervé, le guerrier s'était défoulé sur eux et avait abattu les quatre seul. Pour faire pression, il s'était tourné vers Grunlek et avait lancé un regard de tueur avant de se retourner et de continuer à avancer. Son ami avait juste soupiré, loin d'être impressionné, et désespérait sur sa conduite. Les événements lui donnèrent une idée pour continuer son manège, alors il suivit sagement le soldat et reprit la parole.

\- Si depuis un point aussi éloigné on est attaqué, Shin et Bob doivent avoir bien le triple de ce qu'on a eu !

\- Avec du feu, c'est pas insurmontable, alors on continue de chercher l'enfoiré qui les fait tous apparaître !

\- Je me fais du soucis pour eux, ils n'ont que leur magie comme arme et peuvent vite être à court. Surtout si Bob manque de perdre le contrôle et qu'il puise plus dans sa psyché.

Théo ne répliqua pas, et l'ingénieur sourit en décrochant sa première victoire. Il devait continuer sur sa lancée et faire réaliser à cet abrutit qu'il était amoureux. S'il ne comptait pas l'avouer, alors il allait se prendre ses sentiments en pleine face.

\- Je m'inquiète pour rien, de toute façon, fit Grunlek d'un ton léger en secouant sa main, Eden le regardant un peu de travers en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il changeait d'humeur si rapidement. Après tout il a encore une potion de magie sur lui !

\- Nan... En fait, il l'avait utilisé l'autre jour...

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres du nain ; il avait réussi sa percée. Théo s'arrêta une seconde, et regarda l'horizon dans la direction où se trouvait leurs amis. Il soupira finalement et se retourna pour reprendre sa marche. Il devait bien avouer que le soldat était sacrément coriace, mais il finirait pas avoir le dernier mot.

Le destin joua en sa faveur et une explosion retenti du côté où était Balthazar et Shin. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, le duo se mit à courir sur leur position, la gorge serrée d'inquiétude. Théo siffla Lumière et bondit sur son dos dès qu'il fut près de lui, faisant monter Grunlek au passage. Le chemin ne fut pas très long et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les cadavres des villageois trop téméraires et des êtres de bois. Des brûlures marquaient profondément le sol et certain humanoïdes morts étaient criblés de flèche de glace. Les restes d'un chevalier était transpercé de bois, son armure blanche cabossée. C'était sûrement l'un des soldats, de la ville de l'Orchidée immaculée, chargé de veiller sur le champ.

Les habitants curieux ne tardèrent pas à arriver en constatant que la bataille était finie, et crièrent en voyant les ravages causés par le combat bestial. Un amas de terre se mit à bouger, alors Théo sortit son épée en mettant pied à terre et se rapprocha, prêt à embrocher ce qui en sortira. Eden renifla depuis la place où elle était avant de s'asseoir, laissant comprendre à Grunlek qu'il s'agissait d'un allier. Il prévint son ami qui se stoppa alors que la pointe de sa lame était sur le point d'abattre sa sentence. Shin s'extirpa en toussant, repoussant la terre et s'assit pour reprendre ses esprits. Vu la trace laissée sur le sol, il avait été brutalement repoussé avant de se planter dans les tas de terre à côté du champs.

\- Shin ! s'exclama Grunlek en arrivant au pas de course, lui donnant de suite sa gourde en voyant qu'il n'avait pas la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit-il avant de boire quelques gorgées, serrant de sa main libre sa plaie sur son ventre.

\- Où est Bob ? demanda Théo, son ton sec ne laissant pas le temps à l'archer de recouvrer ses esprits.

\- Je sais pas... Il y a eu une explosion et on a été séparé. J'ai dû me battre seul après que le chevalier se soit fait embrocher comme un poisson...

Théo tourna les talons et remonta sur Lumière avant de partir au galop, n'écoutant pas les protestation de ses amis. L'angoisse lui serrait les entrailles si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait les vomir. Il sortit de la forêt pour constater que ce champ aussi avait été retourné et creusé par un enfer sur terre. Cependant, pas la moindre trace d'un pyromencien. Il y avait par contre deux paysans, qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière la sylve.

\- Hey ! Vous auriez pas vu un mage dans le coin ? cria le soldat en se rapprochant.

\- Si, messire ! répondit précipitamment l'un d'eux, paniqué. Mais l'autre l'a eu, n'ayez crainte !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il l'a tué, explosé de partout, il n'en reste plus rien.

Le monde s'arrêta subitement de tourner et un poids monstrueux s'abattit sur ses épaules, son esprit sombrant peu à peu dans des limbes insondables. Un mélange de panique et de rage bouillonna à l'intérieur de lui. Une part de lui même ne pouvait pas admettre la fatalité, le déconnectant de la réalité alors que la fureur brute grimpait en flèche. Il talonna durement sa monture pour la lancer dans la direction que pointait les paysans. Seule l'idée d'aller réduire cet enfoiré en bouillit raisonnait dans son esprit obscurcit par le deuil.

Le simple fait de penser à sa vie sans le demi-diable, il se sentait vide et idiot. À quoi bon la vivre s'il n'avait pas ce piquant quotidien à ses côtés ? Il refusait de l'avouer, mais il tenait bien trop au mage pour le quitter si prématurément, sans même un corps pour lui faire ses adieux. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur. Avoir des sentiments ça signifiait souffrir, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et bloquait sur des futilités. Mais quelque part, il ne put s'empêcher que s'arrêter sur celles-ci en valait peut-être finalement la peine.

Une voix l'appela alors qu'il traversait la pleine au triple galop. Il arrêta sa monture en semblant la reconnaître et se retourna avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Au loin, un homme se tenait le bras et boitait, les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de suie. Le rouge des restes de la robe enchantée et les longs cheveux brun ondulés furent reconnaissables entre mille. Le paladin sentit son souffle se couper et l'espoir faire battre violemment son cœur dans sa poitrine compressée. Il fit pivoter son cheval et le relança au galop, voyant le mage courir comme il le pouvait vers lui.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, il mit pied à terre et captura l'érudit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui en appréciant que l'étreinte étroite lui soit retournée. La chaleur qui ce dégageait de cet être aimé lui fit un bien fou, et essuya d'un revers les sentiments déchirants. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent avec ferveur, reprenant leurs souffles alors que l'épuisement les tirait en plus du relâchement de leurs nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé, mais l'important était qu'ils étaient réunis.

\- J'ai vu deux mecs..., commença Baltazar d'une voix brisée, trahissant ses sanglots précédant, son corps entier tremblant entre les bras du soldat. Qui m'ont dit qu'un type en armure blanche s'était fait avoir par les monstres... J'ai cru que c'était toi...

\- Je suis pas de ce genre là, abrutit... Par contre ces deux cons vont m'entendre, grogna-t-il sourdement en serrant plus fort son amant contre lui, l'entendant soupirer d'aise. Ils m'ont assuré qu'un mage s'était fait atomiser.

\- Ah, fit l'autre d'un air coupable, le sourire se laissant deviner lorsqu'il parlait. Oui, j'ai... J'ai un peu pété les plombs après avoir appris que tu étais peut-être mort...

Il n'était pas mieux. Après tout, s'il se précipitait dans les plaines comme ça, c'était pour faire subir la même chose à celui qui avait tué son compagnon. Seulement, il n'était pas pleinement rassuré et sentait encore l'angoisse vriller ses entrailles. Il se sépara quelque peu du mage en attrapant son visage d'une main et fondit sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Loin d'être repoussé, il reçu une réponse immédiate et approfondit, découlant de l'inquiétude précédente. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir vivants sous leurs paumes, c'était vital. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Leur présence était leur raison de vivre.

L'érudit quitta la bouche de son partenaire pour se loger dans son cou à nouveau, resserrant son bras autour de ses épaules et sa poigne dans ses cheveux. Les mots brûlaient à nouveau ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas les contenir plus longtemps, pas après la frayeur qu'il avait eu.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais... Je t'aime...

Un frisson ébranla le paladin qui se crispa légèrement. L'effet de ce murmure était plus ravageur que la première fois, mais maintenant il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se sentit subitement idiot, ne sachant pas comment répondre, brusquement intimidé. Une rougeur intense empourpra ses joues et il s'empêtra mentalement dans ses propres mots. Il préféra finalement agir plutôt que réfléchir, et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon surprit.

\- Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, c'est clair ? Plus jamais !

\- Je suis désolé, sourit Balthazar en comprenant enfin, au comble du bonheur, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Plus jamais !

Le guerrier apprécia le baiser et s'apaisa totalement, sentant cette barrière entre eux se fendre avant de disparaître dans le néant. Ils étaient décidés. Quitte à vivre une existence de paria, autant le faire à deux, ainsi ils pourront surmonter toutes les épreuves et apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après quelques minutes avant de monter sur Lumière et de rejoindre leurs amis qui devaient se faire du soucis. Pendant le trajet, Balthazar resta dans le cou du guerrier, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il enserrait la taille de celui-ci de ses bras. La proximité fut loin de déranger son amant qu'il sentait détendu. Il regretta même que le chemin jusqu'au champ où était les autres ne soit pas plus long.

Les paysans avaient commencé à entasser les carcasses, et déjà transporté le corps du valeureux chevalier qui avait essayé de les défendre. Shin voulut bondir sur ses pieds en voyant le duo revenir mais se crispa sous la douleur, Grunlek l'incitant à ne pas bouger. En vu du bandage sur son torse nu, il avait reçu un méchant coup alors que lui et le demi-diable avait été séparés.

\- Ça va ? demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

\- J'ai connu pire, t'en fais pas ! sourit l'archer en levant son pouce en l'air. T'as eu cet enculé ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai pulvérisé ! rit-il.

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi toutes les autres créatures de bois ont explosé.

\- Désolé !

\- Bien, on a accomplit notre mission, les gars, et sans tuer d'innocents ou détruire un lieu de culte précieux ! s'exclama Grunlek en levant les bras en l'air. Les miracles existent !

\- Par les dieux ! cria Shin, choqué. On va être payé ?!

\- Ils ont intérêt, grogna Théo.

\- Déjà, je veux un bain. Ensuite, un steak ! Un steak, putain, un steak ! hurla l'érudit en se déplaçant déjà vers la ville, les bras en l'air.

\- Je ne serais pas contre, souffla le demi-élémentaire, acceptant la main du nain pour se relever.

\- Je pense pouvoir négocier notre nuit et le repas auprès du tavernier, sourit sournoisement celui-ci, le reflet de l'or semblant luire dans ses iris bruns.

Le bleu explosa de rire avant de se crisper de douleur en se tenant les côtes, sa blessure encore trop ouverte pour lui laisser une complète liberté de mouvement. Théo l'aida un peu en puisant dans ses forces vitales pour refermer un minimum la plaie. Il avait eu son lot de sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui, pas la peine de perdre un ami maintenant. Ils gagnèrent la ville, leur compagnon blessé sur Brasier pour voyager plus facilement. Les auberges leur ouvrirent volontiers leurs portes, offrant pour cette nuit gîte et couvert. Les aventuriers prirent la plus luxueuse et s'installèrent dans les chambres. Grunlek sortit de celle de Shin après avoir payé le médecin qui les avait de suite rejoint, prévenu par les habitants. Il surprit Balthazar à quitter celle de Théo, sortant visiblement du bain et revêtant des vêtements propres. Il était évidant qu'il avait pris ses quartiers ici, mais il se demandait si ses amis reprenaient leur relation ambiguë ou s'ils avaient enfin passé le cap.

Il suivit le mage jusqu'à la table avec un air suspicieux, et continua de le dévisager lorsqu'il s'assit à côté du guerrier. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à manger, son armure posée dans la chambre pour être plus à l'aise. Son amant lui piqua un morceau de viande du bout des doigts, avant de lever le bras pour faire signe à la serveuse qu'il voulait une assiette. Le soldat se retourna et fondit sur sa bouche avec un air contrarié, le faisant chuter sur le banc et disparaissant de la vision du nain estomaqué. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre pour voir ce qui se passait, que Théo se redressa en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres, mâchant. Balthazar se releva également en toussant un peu.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Tu te peux me laisser juste un morceau !

\- Nan, j'ai faim !

\- Putain, mais t'es pas obligé d'aller le chercher directement ! Pré-mâché en plus, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Ta gueule ou je te ferais taire de la même façon !

L'érudit soupira, agacé de cette mauvaise humeur. Il s'assit correctement et s'appuya sur son coude en observant son compagnon. Un tendre sourire finit par s'élargir sur son visage et il se mit à taquiner l'autre du bout de son doigt sur sa joue. Spectateur de cette scène purement amoureuse, Grunlek comprit brutalement la nouvelle nature de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Bouche-bée jusqu'à présent, il explosa de rire avant de prendre enfin la parole, Shin les rejoignant maintenant qu'il était propre et habillé.

\- Eh bien, il était temps !

\- De quoi ? demanda l'archer après avoir salué d'un dernier clin d'œil la doctoresse charmée qui repartait.

\- Ils sont enfin ensemble !

\- Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers le couple avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vous exagérez un peu, quand même, bredouilla le mage tandis que son repas était enfin servi, la serveuse prenant la commande des deux autres.

\- Vous avez pas arrêtez de vous tourner autour depuis qu'on vous connaît, donc oui : enfin ! Disons que tenir non-officiellement la chandelle, ça va cinq minutes !

\- Ce ne sera jamais officiel, le corrigea Théo en fixant son assiette. Je ne suis déjà pas censé le laisser vivre.

\- Ce ne sera pas plus différent d'avant, fit Grunlek en haussant les épaules. Vous allez juste être plus proche en notre présence. Mais la tension, tout ça, s'y était déjà.

\- On était pas non plus à se draguer en permanence, lança le mage en trouvant qu'ils exagéraient.

Un silence de mort se rependit entre eux, lui faisant lever les yeux alors qu'il avalait son dernier morceau de viande. Il se stoppa un instant en voyant ses deux amis les fixer avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre que les petites attentions quotidiennes avaient été plus qu'évidentes.

\- À ce point ?! s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

\- Vous êtes pas du genre discret, approuva Shin alors qu'il recevait ses pommes.

\- Vous vous faisiez des films ! grogna Théo après avoir fini son assiette.

\- Pas tant que ça vu que vous couchiez ensemble et que maintenant vous êtes en couple.

Le mage haussa les épaules, se contrefichant de ce genre de détails, énervant d'ailleurs son amant.

\- Tu pourrais la ramener ! C'est ta spécialité, non ?!

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Donc, on s'en fout.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais t'étendre sur le sujet !

\- Le seul sujet sur lequel je vais m'étendre c'est toi ! Mais là, je dois finir mon assiette, alors t'es mignon, chéri, mais tu vas attendre.

Il grommela également qu'il avait toujours mal au bras et à sa jambe, mais le paladin ne l'entendit pas. Le surnom, normalement ironique et habituel, prit à cet instant une tournure bien différente des autres fois. Le guerrier sentit son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine et faire monter le sang jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Shin et Grunlek pouffèrent de le voir aussi rouge. Théo se leva d'un bond et souleva le mage qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de pomme de terre, et partit vers l'escalier menant aux chambres de l'étage. L'érudit protesta en frappant ses reins, quémandant de finir son assiette, avant de rire en se débattant comme il le pouvait, son corps courbaturé ne l'aidant en rien.

Leurs amis rirent aussi, touchés de les voir si proches, et visiblement heureux. La vie de leur groupe allait être sacrément mouvementée désormais, mais ils pouvaient facilement s'y faire, surtout avec la joie qui allait régner. Peu de temps après la disparition du couple, des coups raisonnèrent dans la bâtisse, fluets mais perceptibles. Tout le monde se tut dans la grand-salle, s'inquiétant d'une nouvelle attaque, mais fut vite rassuré. Les raclements sur le plafond s'associant aux coups ne laissèrent aucun doute sur la nature du phénomène et les musiciens reprirent leur morceau en riant.

\- Oh merde ! réalisa Shin.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Grunlek.

\- Le couple qu'on avait entendu et applaudit l'autre fois ! C'était eux en fait !

\- Meeerde ! souffla-t-il, choqué, avant de rire. Bon... Qu'ils ne viennent pas dire qu'on ne les a jamais soutenu !

L'archer fut également prit d'euphorie et se jura de ne pas aller se coucher tant que les deux autres étaient encore réveillés.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


	23. Bonus Mannindha

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les commentaires au dernier chapitre ! ( *° w°*) Du coup je vous fais un bonus Mannindha ! J'ai un autre OS comme ça à faire, sur le même pairing~ Ces deux là sont juste tellement mignon ! Même si c'est assez perturbant parce qu'en écrivant le nom de notre herboriste, je pense au Mammouth de l'âge de glace... Enfin bref !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

* * *

Balthazar haussa un peu le ton, l'échange verbal qu'il tenait ne pouvant être entendu parmi le brouhaha de la taverne. Théo répliqua et le fit exploser de rire avant qu'un regard tendre ne leur échappe une seconde. Shin les observait de loin, les trouvant déjà assez imprudent alors qu'ils étaient à CastelBlanc. Ironiquement, les aventuriers étaient en sécurité là bas, la réussite des missions confiées avaient eu le mérite de les racheter aux yeux de l'ordre.

Seulement, bien malgré la fête et l'ambiance enjouée de l'établissement non loin de la ville-haute, le demi-élémentaire n'avait pas le moral. Ses yeux finirent par croiser ceux du mage qui s'inquiéta. Ce dernier se leva en prévenant son amant avant de venir le rejoindre, se postant à côté de lui en imitant sa pose : adossé au bar.

\- Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareil ? Les femmes sont pas si dégueux ce soir !

\- C'est pas vraiment ça... Je veux pas te choquer alors tu ferais bien de laisser tomber...

\- Tu m'as surpris au pieu avec Théo, je pense pas que tu puisses faire pire dans l'embarra, rétorqua son ami avec un sourire tordu, encore sensible à l'histoire délicate.

\- Euhm... Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda l'archer en se retournant face au bar, jouant avec sa choppe, son voisin en commandant une par la même occasion.

\- Ouais, vas-y, l'autorisa-t-il en s'asseyant avec lui, recevant sa bière et commençant à la boire, l'autre hésitant un peu.

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Que tu voulais... Tu vois, avec les hommes ?

Balthazar s'étrangla brusquement avec sa boisson, crachant la moitié par terre avant de tousser. Il se reprit doucement en essuyant sa bouche, puis jeta un regard oblique vers son ami, blême.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Avant qu'il n'y ait Théo, tu as bien dû y penser, non ? Sinon les choses ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui.

\- Mais en quoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse, ou même te regarde ?!

\- Je voulais juste un témoignage, c'est tout..., se renferma le bleu, soudainement intimidé.

Le demi-diable l'analysa un peu, détaillant son faciès et ses actions embarrassées et hésitantes, avant de comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, pinçant ses lèvres et recula sa tête, aussi surpris que dubitatif.

\- Attend... T'as envie de...

\- C'est que..., commença Shin, profondément rouge et cherchant à se cacher derrière sa capuche, ses masques retirés pour boire. Normalement non, mais y'a ce type... Je sais pas ce que je ressens, je suis complètement paumé...

\- Oh, fit laconiquement Balthazar en détournant les yeux, prenant une gorgée de bière.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire pour m'aider ? "Oh" ? souffla son voisin, dépité.

\- Je vois juste pourquoi tu voulais un témoignage... Tu vois, avec Théo ça a toujours été un peu particulier, on peut pas dire qu'on a été ami à un moment donné. C'était un déchirement constant entre la guerre et la passion. On s'attirait et à force, on a fini par y céder. Ça t'aide un peu ?

\- Je sais pas... Céder est la meilleure chose ? Je veux dire... Si on veut rester ami, parce qu'on ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe.

\- C'est exactement ce que je faisais ! s'exclama le mage en explosant d'un rire claquant, se calmant en remarquant qu'il attirait trop l'attention. Je pense que tu devrais en parler si tu le peux, savoir ce que ce type voudrait vraiment. Sinon, oui essaye et vois jusqu'où tu veux aller et tu verras bien ce qui se passera. Si tu veux, faire l'amour ce n'est pas forcément question... "D'union", je dirais, mais plus de la coordination des esprits, des sentiments et des désires. Chacun prend attention à l'autre et s'accorde pour répondre à ses besoins, qu'importe ce qu'ils sont. Si toi comme lui avez vraiment envie, tout se passera bien.

Shin réfléchit un instant, retournant sa réponse dans sa tête en imaginant différents scénarios. Il était perdu et Balthazar pouvait bien le comprendre, lui même s'était sentit désœuvré à désirer soudainement un homme et en avoir l'exclusivité. Mais les choses s'étaient arrangées et si jamais il n'avait pas été tendrement lié à Théo, ils auraient très bien pu reprendre une amitié ambiguë.

Afin de rassurer complètement son ami, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit, emplit de confiance. Le rôdeur le détailla, moins assuré que lui. Il était d'une nature hésitante, le doute n'ayant de cesse de l'assaillir. Il enviait l'assurance de son compagnon de route.

\- J'aimerais parfois être comme toi, tellement persuadé que tout ira pour le mieux... Je pourrais faire tellement de chose plutôt que de rester bloqué au bar comme ça...

\- Je ne suis pas si confiant, en fait je doute tout le temps.

\- Ah bon ? souffla-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour le dévisager, surpris de la nouvelle.

\- Hum, répondit l'autre en hochant la tête. En fait, je prépare les pires scénarios dans ma tête, ainsi, qu'importe ce qui se passe, j'aurais toujours une porte de sortie et je ne serais pas perdu.

\- T'as fait comme ça avec Théo ?

Il explosa de rire un instant, pris par surprise, avant de se rependre.

\- Oh non, rien était prévu avec Théo, rien du tout ! J'ai vraiment tout fais à l'arrache. Mais ça c'est une question de cœur.

Il se tourna pour voir son amant, ce dernier les dévisageant alors que la jalousie et la colère tirait ses traits. Il ne put que sourire doucement, le fixant encore un peu avant de se redresser.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que j'y retourne, sinon je vais avoir le droit à un caca nerveux lumineux, pouffa l'érudit avec son ami avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. Hésite pas et lance-toi ! Tu verras, c'est meilleur que ce que tu ne crois, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est que... Je ne sais pas où... Eumh... Si je vais... ou je..., bafouilla le bleu avec quelques gestes timides d'une main pour essayer de se faire comprendre.

\- Oh, je pense que vu le bonhomme, le choix sera rapide et évident !

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu crois que j'avais pas deviné ? rit-il. Allez, bon courage !

Son cadet s'empourpra, le regardant rejoindre la table de Théo qui bondit en lui donnant une indication. Le paladin disparu ensuite à l'étage, les yeux de Balthazar le suivant avec intérêt et passion avant que son corps ne fasse de même. Il y avait trop de monde, le bruit des danses, des discutions, des rires, de la musiques, des jeux et autres, passaient par dessus tout. Personne n'entendrait un couple dans leur intimité, pas même une orgie de trolls. Ils ne verraient pas non plus deux personnes disparaître ensembles, les gens peinant déjà à voir là où ils pouvaient poser les pieds. C'est vrais, c'était le bon moment.

Il finit son verre et se leva, prenant une profonde inspiration en remettant ses masques pour se donner du courage. Il expira, s'affaissant sur lui même en pleurnichant, craignant de ne pas pouvoir osé faire sa demande. Deux mains se plaquèrent brutalement devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Le barman le regardait avec agacement, et n'était pas prêt de se taire avant d'avoir dit ses quatre vérités.

\- L'hésitation de gonzesse ça va cinq minutes mon garçon ! Alors prend tes couilles et lance toi ! Allez !

\- Euh-euh... Oui, m'sieur ! Pardon ! répondit Shin en bondissant de sa place, effrayé par l'agression soudaine.

Il fit quelques pas, coincé dans la foule, avant de réussir à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Bien que déjà grand, il avait besoin d'un peu de hauteur pour repérer la personne qu'il désirait. Il se fit plusieurs fois bousculé, le coupant dans sa tâche, et plus il passait du temps à chercher cet homme, et plus son courage s'amenuisait. Une bagarre éclatant entre deux joueurs de poker combla la salle bondée, tout le monde se poussant brusquement et se rentrant dedans tel l'écho d'une vague. Shin se fit presque projeter et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. C'était risqué, car s'il tombait par terre, il serait piétiné sans pitié. Il percuta quelqu'un et tous deux tombèrent sur une table, collé l'un à l'autre et les embarrassant. L'archer tourna la tête pour s'excuser, incapable de se relever alors que la foule hurlait pour encourager les combattant quelques mètres plus loin. Il resta bouche bée, se retrouvant séparé que par de pauvres centimètres de l'homme qu'il cherchait.

\- Shin ! sourit ce dernier.

\- Bonsoir, Mani..., répondit-il, essayant de sourire autant qu'il le put mais les prunelles rougeâtres happa sa conscience.

\- J'essaye de partir depuis tout à l'heure, mais impossible de faire plus de trois pas que je me fais repousser vers le comptoir ! Ahah !

C'était une opportunité à ne pas faire passer. Shin lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à sa suite pour les diriger comme il le put à contre courant de la foule. Avec leurs efforts mis en commun, et suite à plusieurs collisions de leurs corps beaucoup trop proche pour la survie mentale du rôdeur, ils arrivèrent aux escaliers menant à l'étage. Le télékynésiste soupira de soulagement, s'adossant au mur en se relâchant un peu.

\- Je pense que je n'arriverais pas à mieux. Si je veux sortir, je passerais par la fenêtre !

\- J'aurais besoin de te parler, lança l'autre, raide, s'étant enfin jeté à l'eau.

\- Bien sûr, de quoi ?

\- Pas en publique... Suis-moi...

Mani hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Le cœur de Shin frisait l'arrêt cardiaque, sentant la présence de l'elfe derrière lui, et peinant à calmer ses sens en pleine alerte générale dans son cerveau paniqué. C'était le moment, c'était maintenant. Ce soir allait être la réponse à tout. Ils accélérèrent le pas avec embarras en entendant un profond gémissement provenir de l'une des chambres, passant leur chemin pour l'allée suivante. Une fois la chambre du demi-élémentaire ouverte, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et apprécièrent le calme. Celui-ci allait prendre la parole pour dénoué ce sac de nœuds qui traînait depuis trop longtemps dans son estomac, mais Mani se laissa distraire par une babiole sur le bureau.

\- Oh ! Une rune de Tehl'ashan ! Je pensais qu'il n'en existait plus...

\- Ah, c'est quand on était près de la région elfique il y a quelques années, répondit l'archer en s'approchant, repousser l'échéance étant loin de lui déplaire. Je ne sais pas si elle aura toujours un quelconque pouvoir maintenant que la magie va s'effondrer...

\- Grunlek m'a parlé de votre périple, c'était courageux de votre part. Je suis content que tu sois revenu vivant...

Surpris, Shin se tourna vers lui, se tenant à ses côtés, pour ne croiser qu'un regard pétillant d'innocence et de joie de vivre. Il était pourtant sûr qu'à l'instant, la voix de l'elfe était emplit d'un soulagement profond, et sincère.

\- Qu'importe que les objets magiques n'ont plus d'effet, le symbolisme restera ! Comme la rune de Tehl'ashan. Tu sais ce qu'elle signifie, maître archer ?

Ce dernier frissonna de la tête au pied, une onde de chaleur l'envahissant dans tout son ventre. Ce timbre suave et indéniablement enjôleur tranchant avec cette moue jovial, mais s'accordant au regard chaud qu'il lui lançait. Bien sûr que oui, il savait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- C'est un camoufleur énergétique utilisé par les elfes désirant retrouver leur maîtresse sans que leur femmes ne puissent les retrouver par télépathie... On l'appel aussi...

\- La pierre de l'orgasme, sourit Mani avec une expression purement passionnée.

L'elfe continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux, glissant lentement la pierre entre les doigts de l'autre qui ne tint pas plus longtemps. Le bleu arracha ses masques d'un geste rude avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son invité, recevant de suite une réponse approfondie.

Voilà bien deux mois qu'il se prenait la tête depuis le baiser surprise avant la fête d'anniversaire de Gregory. La sensation douce des lèvres de Mani, son regard de braise chaudement plongé dans le sien, rien ne l'avait quitté. Ses nuits s'étaient doucement emplit de lubricité et de fièvre, les chimères à la silhouette elfique et aux longues nattes sombres l'emportant dans la passion. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait refoulé ses désires, cherché réconfort auprès des femmes et nié ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il ne savait pas si son attirance n'était que physique, le télékynésiste le chamboulant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginable.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il chuta en arrière sur le lit après que l'elfe l'ait repoussé de quelques pas. Il paniqua d'abord, sentant que son ami entre-mêlait leurs jambes et dévorait sa gorge. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, perdu avec ce corps masculin qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il se demanda alors comment faisait Balthazar et se maudit de ne pas lui avoir demandé.  
Mani sentit rapidement qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise, alors il freina ses ardeurs et le questionna du regard. Le voir aussi perdu l'attendrit et étira un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche pour l'apaiser, puis dégagea sa tête de la capuche avant de caresser les mèches de jais. Surpris, Shin plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens, la douceur coupant court à la passion endiablée précédente. Il comprit de suite que son futur amant voulait le mettre en confiance et le détendre, ne désirant que son bien-être. Les paroles de Balthazar revint à lui subitement : « Chacun prend attention à l'autre et s'accorde pour répondre à ses besoins, qu'importe ce qu'ils sont. Si toi comme lui avez vraiment envie, tout se passera bien.» Il n'était pas habitué à agir ainsi mais il allait devoir laisser Mani le guider.

\- Uhm... Mani ?  
\- Tu veux que je te montre ? demanda doucement son compagnon, le surprenant de n'y entendre aucune moquerie dissimulée. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà testé un peu de tout, le rassura-t-il.  
\- C'est que... Je ne sais pas si... Je ne sais pas où je vais être en fait..., avoua timidement l'archer.  
\- Je peux commencer par être au dessus, je te fais plein de mamours et tu verras si tu préfères échanger !

Autant son sourire que ses mots le touchèrent, les paroles enfantines l'apaisèrent totalement et le fit un peu rire. Mani sourit et l'embrassa chastement pour confirmer leurs accords, continuant tout en ouvrant les pans de sa tunique. Shin fut surpris du changement radicale dans le comportement de cet homme. Il était si vif il y a quelques secondes, et pourtant seule la douceur ressortait de ses gestes à présent. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Mani mordit son cou en soupirant, empoignant la chemise. Le désir et la retenue se faisait ressentir dans chacun de ses souffles et de ses gestes.

\- Je suis désolé, Shin. Te savoir si proche m'embrouille un peu l'esprit, et je perds la raison...

Le rôdeur se sentit défaillir entendant ses mots qui avaient raisonné sur un timbre rauque et suintant d'envie malgré leur tentative d'être doux. Il était encore trop inquiet et indécis pour répondre à sa fougue, alors il embrassa sa tempe et l'enlaça.

-Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut, je te fais confiance...

L'elfe ne bougea pas, le souffle coupé par le choc. Shin put sentir l'émotion submerger son partenaire alors que l'étreinte lui était rendu étroitement. Ils s'enlacèrent donc en apaisant l'autre par de tendres caresses et baisers. Ils se charrièrent un peu, se pinçant doucement et se chatouillant, allant grignoter l'angle de leur mâchoire. Les jeux finirent par porter leurs fruits et les deux hommes se sourirent, totalement serein.  
L'archer préféra fermer les yeux, aidant l'autre à retirer ses vêtements. Les lèvres fines de l'agent double se posèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau nue, continuant de détendre le receveur de ces bienfaits. Avec fébrilité, il osa dénuder son futur amant, chacun découvrant de leurs doigts les cicatrices d'un passé douloureux qui barraient leur corps de part en part. Ils les longèrent, doucement, s'embrassant en échangeant plus par un silence qu'avec une tirade interminable.

La paume du télékinésiste glissa le long de son flan, parcourant lentement sa cuisse sur le côté extérieur. La peau du bleu se hérissa d'un frisson, son souffle se hachant à nouveau alors que les baisers langoureux accaparaient toute son attention. Les doigts se glissèrent délicatement vers son entre-jambes, touchant doucement son sexe au travers du caleçon de coton. Ce n'était pas une partie qui intimidait l'archer, aussi il retira lui même son sous-vêtement, Mani l'imitant avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Tu embrasses bien, avoua-t-il pour la seconde fois en souriant, gonflant l'égo de son compagnon qui revint à l'assaut de sa bouche.

Un gémissement entre plaisir et surprise fit vibrer la voix du demi-élémentaire lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur son sexe. L'elfe sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre, sa peur faisant bondir l'autre également. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de rire en se sentant stupide. Un baiser essuya l'instant et ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Les préliminaires ressemblant à ceux qu'il avait habituellement avec les femmes, Shin se sentit à l'aise, et osa toucher son ami en utilisant les connaissances de ses propres points sensibles pour s'aider. Il trouva rapidement les zones qui faisait pâmer son amant, s'amusant avec ces dernières.

Pris d'une fougue soudaine, il reprit le dessus pour dévorer la gorge de l'autre. D'une main en appuie sur le matelas, il se tint en équilibre, et de la seconde il parcourut le torse basané comportant quelques cicatrices. Mani savait étrangement ou toucher pour le faire voguer parmi les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait, le mettant en halène et le faisant languir. Il avait de l'expérience, ça se sentait, et Shin se sentit jaloux de ses anciennes conquêtes. La simple pensée qu'un autre ait ressenti tout cela avec lui le rendait malade.

Il embrassa fiévreusement son partenaire, fermant les yeux avec lui en s'empoignant fermement. Les geignements rauques leurs échappèrent rapidement alors qu'ils accéléraient le rythme, échangeant des baisers tremblant de sensualité. Un petit rire passa les lèvres du télékinésiste, attirant l'attention.

\- Je dois avouer que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, demi-élémentaire.

\- La seule hauteur que je veux atteindre est celle de tes attentes...

Mani frissonna lourdement sourds ses mots, serrant sa poigne sur sa cuisse qu'il caressait précédemment. Le bleu commença à descendre, longeant sa mâchoire de ses lèvres pour dévorer le cou. Il convergea vers le torse en aspirant un téton quelques instants, jouant avec. L'effet fut positif, une main glissant de son épaule à sa nuque, l'autre se faisant plus hardie sur son pénis. Celle-ci dû lâcher sa prise alors qu'il descendait avant de se figer soudainement en arrivant à l'aine. Il leva les yeux dans ceux de son ami, admirant les pupilles dilatées et brillantes de luxure.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, arrêtant les caresses le long de la hampe qu'il tenait. Il était bien partie mais en voyant ce sexe masculin aussi près de son visage, il avait stupidement réaliser que ce n'était pas du tout comme avec une femme. La technique serait-elle la même ? Certes, c'était en tout point différent, mais en dehors des quelques blagues vaseuses que Balthazar et Théo pouvaient sortir, il ne savait rien sur cette pratique.

Une paume glissa contre sa joue, le pouce caressant sa pommette tendrement alors que le sourire de Mani l'apaisa. Cet homme savait exactement comment faire avec lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude.

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi...

\- Si tu le veux vraiment, on peut le faire mutuellement. viens là.

L'elfe le fit remonter, accueillant le baiser avec plaisir, avant de l'allonger. Il se sépara ensuite de lui pour pivoter et se mettre dans l'autre sens, la tête face au bassin de son amant et inversement. Shin fut quelque peu intimidé, mais les attentions habiles qui reprirent sur sa verge le replongea de suite dans l'ambiance. Tous deux allongés sur le côté, ils caressèrent doucement l'intérieur des cuisses et toute l'entre-jambe.

Lorsqu'une sensation humide se fit ressentir, le rôdeur poussa un gémissement plus profond et baissa le menton pour voir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, admirant la langue passer sur sa peau, les sensations se décuplant à cette vue qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour. La chaleur l'étouffa aussi étroitement que la bouche de Mani, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et geindre sous le plaisir, sa tête retombant sur le matelas. Ce n'était pas du tout une femme, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une femme. C'était un homme, qui connaissait les endroits sensibles et comment les toucher, les sucer, les lécher. Il ne devait plus penser à "faire comme avec femme" mais "faire comme j'aimerais que l'on me fasse".

Sa réflexion, difficile a faire devenir claire sous les sensations délicieuses qui l'envahissaient, il se jeta à l'eau et entama la fellation. Ses doigts repoussèrent la peau sur le gland avant que sa langue passe timidement dessus. L'elfe poussa un son rauque en s'écartant de son bassin, jetant un œil à ce qu'il faisait. Le sexe dans sa bouche tressaillit, indiquant à l'archer qu'il si prenait bien. Il se rendit compte à quel point la tache était difficile à réaliser, même avec ses quelques souvenirs des techniques de certaines femmes. La reprise des attentions buccales sur son bassin ne lui facilita pas les choses. Son souffle lui manquait et les geignements plus ou moins rauques raisonnaient dans sa gorge malgré lui. L'humidité et la texture qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de comparable, l'exiguïté de la bouche de son partenaire le rendant fou par sa chaleur.

Des doigts commençant à passer sur son entrée, il tressaillit et se détacha du sexe sous la surprise. Il échangea un regard avec Mani qui s'était stoppé de suite, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien sans son accord. Il était gêné d'être celui qui soit pris, mais la curiosité le tirait affreusement. Son compagnon savait visiblement déjà ce que ça faisait et se fichait pas mal de sa position pour cette soirée, mais lui était encore vierge avec les hommes. Savoir que Balthazar avait lâché les femmes pour ne coucher qu'avec Théo l'intriguait assez pour vouloir savoir ce qui était si plaisant. Son hésitation se faisant longue, Mani se redressa sur un coude, déposant de petits baisers papillons sur sa hanche pour le faire sourire.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? On peut ne pas faire ça si tu ne veux pas, il y a plein d'autre façon de faire l'amour, lui dit-il doucement, collé à la peau.

L'expression comme la proposition le touchèrent profondément, faisant bondir son cœur. Les paroles du mage lui revinrent à nouveau en mémoire, concordant avec ce que son partenaire lui disait. Il secoua la tête et embrassa la cuisse de l'autre.

\- Non, vas-y, je suis juste... C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

\- Je vais y aller doucement, tu n'auras qu'à me dire si ça fait mal, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et retourna à sa tâche, déposant des baisers autour du sexe pour se distraire. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il ralentissait sa respiration, aidant à se détendre et oublier ses appréhensions. Le premier doigt, humide de salive passa petit à petit, ses anneaux de chairs le serrant avec force. Il s'immobilisa, la langue de l'elfe passant le long de sa verge le faisant tressaillir. Les sensations étaient bien plus forte, plus étouffante.

Le demi-élémentaire se souvint de cette femme un peu excentrique avec qui il avait couché, elle lui avait glissé un doigt pour pimenter la chose. Il n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il avait aimé, préférant ne pas en parler et la quitter avant l'aube, un peu perturbé. Sa discussion avec Bob sur le sujet l'avait rassuré, son ami lui assurant que tous aimait mais que personne ne l'avouait par fierté. Par ailleurs, le mage avait esquiver le sujet par la suite.

\- Ça va pour le moment ? le questionna Mani, sa voix se brisant dans un son rauque lorsqu'une succion fut plus forte.

\- C'est juste un peu bizarre... Mais ça va...

\- Tu aurais de l'huile de massage ou quelque chose ? Ça serait plus facile, conseilla-t-il en retirant son doigt.

Shin se redressa, essuyant sa bouche au passage et regrettant de se séparer du parfum d'épice de son amant. Il attrapa son sac et en sortie une lotion hydratante. Il était d'un naturel coquet et appréciait avoir la peau douce, lui valant bien des railleries de la part de ses camarades. Ces derniers ne pouvaient cependant pas non plus s'empêcher de toucher ses mains ou ses joues.

\- Ça ira ? demanda-t-il en passant le flacon à l'herboriste.

\- Oui très bien, allonge-toi...

Mani revint l'embrasser en souriant, plongeant avec lui en enduisant ses mains d'huile. Il caressa d'abord le pénis, détendant son compagnon, avant d'étaler du lubrifiant sur la raie de ses fesses. Il reprit sa fellation, caressant l'entrée des plaisirs jusqu'à sentir les palpitations sur son doigt avant de rentrer ce dernier. Les muqueuses étaient bien moins serrées que précédemment et les quelques gémissements qu'il pouvait entendre étaient encourageant.

\- Tu sais vraiment comment t'y prendre, sourit Shin pour détendre l'atmosphère, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et se relaxer pour le moment.

\- J'ai eu des nuits différentes, répondit son partenaire en se redressant pour le regarder, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais celle là risque d'être très spéciale.

\- En quoi ?

\- Shinddha Kory, tombeur de ces dames aux capacités sexuelles largement complimentés. Il me tardait de le découvrir par moi même, surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, je serais le premier...

Le regard de braise qu'il lui envoya secoua toute l'épine dorsale du demi-élémentaire d'un frisson brûlant. Le doigt alla plus loin en lui, le faisant se cambrer légèrement et ouvrir grand la bouche en attrapant l'épaule de Mani. Les longues tresses glissèrent le long de ses flans, leur douceur le chatouillant quelque peu et le faisant rire. Il rassembla les cheveux ensemble pour les réunir dans un nœud grossier, utilisant deux tresses pour faire tenir toutes les autres. L'elfe le gratifia d'un petit sourire désolé avant de venir l'embrasser, son amant ne lui en voulant pas le moins du monde et répondit à la chaste étreinte. Ils pouffèrent un peu, se mordant les lèvres doucement, ou l'angle de la mâchoire.

Les jeux se stoppèrent lorsque le télékinésiste reprit la préparation, bougeant son doigt à l'intérieur de son partenaire. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, mélangeant du chaud et une vague plus tiède, presque froide. Loin de lui déplaire, la variante de température l'excita d'avantage. Il continua de charrier un peu le bleu alors qu'il le préparait, détendant autant ses inquiétudes que ses chairs. Lorsque ces dernières furent assez dilatées, il entra un second doigt doucement, n'hésitant pas à remettre de l'huile. Shin se crispa un peu, mais ses attentions sur ses lèvres et une petite blague glissée lui redonna le sourire et un peu le rire.

\- Tu es trop mignon pour ton propre bien, souffla Mani en se resserrant contre lui, attendrit par l'attitude de l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui l'est, répliqua ce dernier en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je peux pas résister si tu fais ça, geignit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Fière de son effet, le bleu pouffa avant de répondre aux baisers. Il apprivoisa peu à peu la sensation d'être plus écarté, la douleur disparaissant lentement mais sûrement. Pour la faire passer plus vite, il se concentra sur les pitreries de Mani, lui donnant de petites claques indolores en riant avec lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait appréhendé ce moment pour rien, son amant était aussi passionné qu'attentionné, le mettant à l'aise et lui laissant constamment le choix. Il s'était crispé plusieurs fois, une douleur aiguë le surprenant soudainement. L'elfe s'arrêtait et ne bougeait plus jusqu'à qu'il ait son accord pour continuer.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trois doigts réussirent à bouger en lui, des gémissements passant de temps à autres la barrière de ses lèvres. Son partenaire déposa successivement trois baisers sur sa bouche avant de se replacer, écartant ses cuisses pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu te sens bien, je vais te montrer ce qui est intéressant à être en dessous...

Shin sentit le bout des doigts passer sur ses parois internes, ne le laissant pas de marbre alors qu'il serrait les épaules de l'autre dans ses mains. Soudain, ce fut comme une onde de choc dévastatrice qui ébranla son corps d'un plaisir encore jamais atteint. Un gémissement plus fort que tous les autres exprima ses délicieux ressentis, avant qu'il ne jette un regard surpris au télékinésiste.

\- Ça, c'est la prostate. Et je compte bien jouer un peu avec, minauda ce dernier dans un mélange de séduction et d'innocence.

La seule chose auquel le demi-élémentaire réussi à penser fut : « Oh merde... » Dès lors, Mani malaxa ce petit monticule à l'intérieur de lui, le mettant sous une pression grandissante de seconde en seconde. Il était déjà complètement détendu, mais ce qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots. L'elfe le dévorait d'un regard incandescent, ses prunelles rouges brillantes tels les plus grands gouffres des enfers, échauffant son âme à blanc. L'approche d'un orgasme nouveau pointa le bout de son nez et le surpris, il attrapa la main de son amant qui se stoppa pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Je peux y aller ? Je t'avoue que ça commence à faire un peu mal...

Shin baissa les yeux sûr son érection et écarquilla les yeux, choqué des veines plus qu'apparentes et de la rougeur du gland. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus, allant déposer des excuses adorables sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui geignit qu'il était trop mignon. D'un accord silencieux, ils se positionnèrent, Mani recouvrant ce qu'il fallait d'huile pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il entra lentement à l'intérieur du rôdeur qui serra les dents avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche en poussant un profond gémissement. Les prunelles bleues glaces tombèrent sur le point d'union lorsque cette dernière fut complète, hallucinant qu'il avait pu arriver jusque là.

L'elfe releva son menton d'un doigt et l'emporta dans des embrassades doucereuses qui apaisèrent la maigre douleur ressentit. Il entoura son cou de ses bras passant inconsciemment ses doigts entre les tresses dont les pointes de flèches frémissaient d'impatience. Surpris de la découverte, il jeta un regard sur son amant, le voyant un peu embarrassé.

\- Je perds tous mes moyens avec toi... Je ne te promet pas qu'elles resteront tranquille... Je veux tellement te toucher...

Les mots le foudroyèrent droit dans son cœur, lui faisant manquer un battement. Qu'importe ce que cet homme pouvait faire ou dire, il devenait fébrile et n'en menait pas plus large. Il redevenait un jeune homme le jour de sa première fois, la goutte de sueur sur le nez alors qu'il ne savait que trop peu comment s'y prendre.

Mani fit un premier mouvement de bassin, engourdissant les sens de son amant et les siens par la même occasion. Ils poussèrent un gémissement en cœur, se serrant l'un contre l'autre en se prenant dans leurs bras. D'autres va et viens se firent, doucement, lentement, laissant à Shin le temps de s'habituer à la forte sensation encore inconnue. Après une petite minute à chevaucher se plaisir impérieux, ses hanches bougèrent d'elles même dans un petit mouvement de bascule, amplifiant les ressentis.

\- Anh, Shinndha..., geignit Mani d'une voix rauque et profonde, suintante des biens-faits parcourant son corps tremblant.

Son nom prononcé au complet l'électrisa, déferlant en lui des émotions dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il agrippa les fesses de son partenaire et lui jeta un regard défiant toutes les lois de la convenance, un large sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Il voulait le voir à la hauteur de sa réputation ? Il allait le lui montrer !

L'herboriste s'enhardit brusquement, comprenant qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et mordit sa nuque en accélérant les mouvements. Leurs voix se mêlèrent et leurs paumes se perdirent sur leurs peaux et dans leurs cheveux. Les tresses, muées d'une volonté propre, serpentèrent contre eux, se glissant, vibrant, se contractant, suivant tout simplement les émotions de leur propriétaire. Le bleu sentit son esprit fondre sous la luxure, sa prostate plusieurs fois touchées et malmenées. La beauté de l'homme qui le surplombait, le dévorant d'un regard aussi brûlant que tendre, n'avait d'égal que leur acte.

Lui même sentit sa psyché s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, l'eau suintant avant de s'élever en de fines gouttelettes. Elles se plaquèrent brusquement au mur avec la main crispé de leur invocateur. Lorsque les doigts se crispèrent et griffèrent le mur, l'eau se cristallisa lentement pour former de magnifiques arabesques et autres motifs hivernaux somptueux.

La fin se rapprocha rapidement, les amants s'embrassant fougueusement alors que leurs gestes se raidissaient et que leurs voix montaient. Ils essayèrent de faire perdurer l'instant, gravissant et jalonnant les sommets des plaisirs en jouant avec les portes du paradis. Shin empoigna lui même son membre, ne pouvant plus supporter la tension, et s'amena à l'orgasme avec Mani qui se recroquevilla sur lui même. Leurs esprits devinrent blanc et pendant un court instant, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Les émotions retombèrent doucement, les vestiges de leurs pensées se réunissant pour leur redonner un minimum de réflexion. Ils s'enlacèrent doucement, cherchant désespérément leurs souffles. Ils s'apaisèrent lentement, caressant leurs épaules, leurs nuques, déposant des baisers sur leurs peaux moites. L'instant d'osmose et de fusion fut pleinement apprécié, laissant émerger peu à peu les deux hommes éperdus l'un contre l'autre.

\- Mani...

\- Hum ? répondit ce dernier, déposant plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire.

\- Tu devrais te retirer...

\- Pas tout de suite... J'aime bien sentir que nous sommes liés, sourit-il tendrement.

Les lèvres de Shin s'étirèrent de la même façon avant de se coller à celles non loin d'elles. Le couple s'embrassa délicatement, plusieurs minutes passant ainsi, voyageant entre douceur et taquinerie amoureuse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire pour le comprendre, ils pouvaient le lire dans leur regard. Qu'importe combien de temps durerait cette histoire, ils avaient envi de tester ce nouvel aspect de leur vie.

\- Oh mince..., souffla l'archer en passant une main sur son visage, pouffant un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mani avant de réaliser et de paniquer un peu. Oh oui, je suis venu à l'intérieur, pardon ! Tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Non, ça c'est pas grave, t'en fait pas, c'est pas si désagréable, répondit-il d'un ton séducteur avant de sourire sereinement. Je viens juste de comprendre certaine chose sur Bob.

\- Le mage avec une jolie paire de fesses ?

\- Hey ! siffla le rôdeur, jaloux.

\- Ne t'en fais, mon ange de glace, elles ne sont pas aussi belles que les tiennes, ronronna l'elfe, le faisant rougir.

\- Il en faudra plus pour que je te pardonne ! bouda son compagnon en croisant les bras et détournant le regard dans une petite moue.

\- Oh je vois... Je vais donc employer les grands moyens... Attaque de chatouilles !

Mani se rua sur ses côtes et les taquina sans pitié, faisant tordre le demi-élémentaire dont les protestations étaient étouffées dans ses rires. Il suivit son hilarité, acceptant de le laisser après qu'il l'ait longuement supplié d'arrêter. Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau pour s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. L'archer fit ensuite rouler son amant, se déliant de lui pour se placer entre ses jambes, et se délecta de la surprise qui passa sur son faciès.

\- Maintenant c'est mon tour !

\- D'accord mais je veux un autre bisou d'abord !

Il accepta sa requête et vint quérir ses lèvres avant de l'emporter dans une danse amoureuse insatiable.


End file.
